Nueva oportunidad, El nuevo Rikudou Sennin
by Uzu No Itachi
Summary: Naruto se sacrifica llevandose al Juubi con el, pero antes de morir Kami le da una nueva oportuniad de completar su destino y ser el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin, regresando a sus dias de Genin y reescribiendo su historia, pero no esta solo, su fiel amigo Kurama lo acompaña en esta aventura, nuevas habilidades, un nuevo Doujutsu y el resurgir del remolino.
1. Prologo

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Prologo: Nueva oportunidad, el nuevo Rikudou Sennin**

Era el fin de la guerra y con Madara y Obito derrotados, solo faltaba encargarse del Juubi, casi todos en la Alianza estaban en las ultimas debido a la falta de chakra asi que naruto estaba pensando en sus posibilidades porque no queria mas bajas, y asi cumplir con el sueño de su maestro. Despues de pensarlo bastante decidio llevarse al Juubi a otra dimension con una tecnica sugerida por Kyubi, sin embargo fue una dificil decision, ya que practicamente renunciaria a su sueño de ser hokage.

Asi que con una mirada de determinacion trazo los sellos correspondientes y ejecuto su tecnica. Toda la alianza observo como Naruto en su modo Biju usando las colas del zorro para hacer un sello, cada cola tenia un Kanji diferente y debajo de su oponente y de el mismo otro sello empezo a brillar, cuando Naruto volteo a verlos todo mundo quedo estupefacto con lo que vio.

Naruto sin su banda ninja, el viento meciendo su cabello, y sobre todo el Rinnegan en sus ojos. Les dedico una de sus sonrisas zorrunas y fueron sacados de su shock por sus ultimas palabras, "espero que a partir de ahora el mundo sea capaz de vivir en paz, por que todos somos parte de una familia, UNA FAMILA SHINOBI !

Despues de eso dirigio su mirada a sus antiguos compañeros de generación y de equipo, solo basto eso y ellos entendieron el mensaje, por ultimo dirigio su mirada a cierta chica de ojos blancos y le dijo: "Arigato" recordando todo el apoyo que le brindo. Volvio su vista a la bestia de diez colas frente a el "es la hora Kurama "dice naruto **"bien"** respondio el zorro, con el sello del carnero formado en sus manos los tres fueron transportados a otra dimension para poder ejecutar la segunda y ultima parte de su plan, sellar el alma del Juubi para que nunca regresara al mundo.

Usando el sello de las colas del zorro procedio a arrebatarle el chakra al juubi que empezaba a moverse de nuevo debia darse prisa o el Juubi recuperaria su poder y tendria todas las de perder.

Finalmente en un ultimo movimiento y agradeciendo el conocer a Nagato, mientras sentía el nuevo poder en sus ojos uso el Shinra Tensei (Juicio Divino) y logro darse algo de tiempo para terminar con Juubi de una vez por todas, solo se escucho un "Fuuin (sello)" y el alma de Juubi quedo sellado en un kunai con un sello.

Luego de eso se dejo flotar a la deriba en esta dimension, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer entro a su subconciente y se encontro con una sombra con diez colas ondeando "quien eres?" pregunto el ninja rubio "ya no reconoces a tu compañero?" respondio una voz detras de el' volteo a ver quien era y se soprendio.

"Hola Naruto" saludo el extraño, el rubio se quedo hipnotizado con esos ojos que sabia el tambien poseia "tu eres eeeeeeh... solo se de alguien mas aparte de Nagato y Madara que posee esos ojos" pero no hubo respuesta "eres Rikudou Sennin, no es verdad?" pregunto el Uzumaki "asi es, aunque no eh venido solo" el rubio pudo ver detras de el tres siluetas claramente femeninas "(desprenden un aura divina)" penso el rubio.

"Que sucede?, por que estas aqui?, quienes son ellas?, y donde esta Kurama?" decia algo deseperado el rubio "pues respondiendo a tus preguntas ellas son Amaterasu_sama la diosa del sol" señalando a una rubia de ojos dorados, figura envidiable envuelta en un kimono blaco con detalles de flamas doradas que le sonreía de manera dulce "Tsukuyumi_sama_la diosa de la luna" era una bella mujer de cabellos y ojos plateados, vestia un kimono azul marino con detalles de lunas platedas e igual sonreía aunque de manera algo picara "y Shinigami_sama diosa de la muerte" una peliblanca de ojos azules en un kimono morado con detalles de rosas blancas.

"El por que estamos aqui es para ofrecerte una nueva oportunidad y Kurama pues digamos que crecio un poco jejeje" decia señalando la silueta de diez colas **"hola cachorro, que te parece mi nuevo estilo"** naruto estaba de piedra, frente a el estaba un zorro blanco de diez colas y ojos rojos rasgados, con detalles de flamas en sus patas y en sus orejas, y casi dos veces mas grande de lo que recordaba "wow, que te paso kurama" decia sorprendido el ojiazul **"parece que mi poder combinado con el que te dieron mis hermanos y parte del poder del Juubi que absorbi al momento que lo sellamos me hizo pasar al siguiente nivel o en pocas palabras soy el nuevo Juubi"**. Naruto se quedo impresionado, no mejor dicho en shock, luego de recuperarse de esa noticia se dirigio a Rikudou y pregunto "que quieres decir con una nueva oportunidad?".

La diosa del sol le contesto **"Naruto_kun, hemos visto tus acciones y sobre todo tu corazon, has perdido gente importante para ti por lo tanto queremos darte la oportunidad de cambiar tu vida y por que no, que puedas salvar a los que son importantes para ti, sacrificaste tanto sin pedir nada a cambio por eso Kami nos dio su permiso para regresarte al pasado para que tomes un nuevo camino como recompensa por todo el sufrimiento que viviste, que dices aceptas?"** el rubio se quedo pensando, despues de unos momentos dijo: "si regreso tendre las mismas habilidades que tengo ahora?, y tendre mis recuerdos intactos?".

El poseedor del Rinnegan hablo "las habilidades si, pero tendras que entrenar por que volveras a tener nueve años, ademas deberas dominar el poder que has despertado, me refiero al Rinnegan Naruto" eso hizo que abriera los ojos como platos ya que lo conservaria **"despues de todo eres decendiente de Rikudou"** fue la respuesta de Tsukuyumi ante la muda pregunta "yo descendiente de Rikudou?" pregunto aun en shock **"esa es otra razon para tu regreso, tu destino era ser el Nidaime Rikudou Senin, ibas a tener un poder mas grande que Uchiha Madara, y manejarias el rinegan mejor que Nagato,de echo tendrias las mismas habilidades que Rikudou aunque solo despues de mucho pero mucho entrenamiento, pero eso lo puedes arreglar al regresar"**dijo Shinigami.

Ahora que estaba asimilando lo dicho por las deidades y su... digamosle antepasado, contemplo su ultima duda "que sucedera con Kurama?" el zorro dibujo una sonrisa y respondio **"que no es logico cachorro, te acompañare, olvidaste que somos compañeros?, eso si, conservare mi nueva apariencia"** dijo el gran kitsune.

Ahora estaba mas feliz por que asi no tendria que soportar a un zorro gruñon y psicópata… de nuevo. **"Bien, pero antes te tenemos un regalo Naruto_kun"** dijo la diosa de la luna con un tono de voz muy sugerente que hizo al rubio ponerse nervioso "a-ah s-si?" respondio el Uzumaki, sin decir mas Tsukuyumi se acerco y tomandolo suavemente de las mejillas le planto un beso que lo tomo por sorpresa pero despues de unos segundos correspondio, despues de vaaaaarios minutos se separaron por la falta de aire y el ojiazul quedo con un gran sonrojo por que no siempre recibes un beso de una hermosa diosa todos los dias verdad?, **"mi regalo para ti es un nuevo Doujutsu, tiene similitudes con el Sharingan excepto algunos detalles jejeje"** dijo la deidad con una sonrisa.

"Que detalles Tsukuyumi_sama" le pregunto ya recuperado del beso** "mmm tu sabes que el Sharingan copia cualquier tecnica ninja verdad"** recibiendo un asentimiento del jiinchuriki **"bueno estos ojos podran copiar los sellos pero solo practicando podras ejecutar las tecnicas, mirandolo de esa forma es mas noble que el Sharingan, bueno mi siguiente regalo sera una tecnica ocular para tu Doujutsu, sera el Kamui, se que te sera de utilidad, aun asi tendras que esforzarte para poder obtenerlo, y dominarlo, que te demos regalos no significa que sea tan facil o si?"** obteniendo una respuesta a la pregunta que iba a hacer, despues de todo obtener ese poder sin hacer nada no sentia merecerlo, aun despues de sus acciones en la guerra.

**"Bueno creo que es hora de darte mi regalo Naruto_chan"** esta vez fue Amaterasu la que hablo, y repitiendo la accion de Tsukuyumi junto sus labios con los del Uzumaki, pero esta vez ya no se sorprendio y correspondio el beso, aunque a diferencia del que experimento con Tsukuyumi profundo y apasionado, este era mas bien calido y lleno de ternura, esa misma calidez empezó a recorrer su cuerpo** "te he otorgado algo de mi poder, las verdaderas llamas de la diosa del sol, puedes consideralo un elemento como el Fuuton (Elemento Viento) que tienes, no es una tecnica ocular como el de Uchiha Itachi, pero tampoco es el Katon (Elemento Fuego) que usaria cualquier ninja, consideralo un nuevo elemento".**

Nuestro heroe quedo sorpredido por esa explicacion, un nuevo elemento, lo penso unos minutos y recordo las tecnicas de Sasuke con las llamas negras, asi que penso usar el mismo nombre asi que solo susurro "Enton (Elemento Infierno)" aunque todos los presentes escucharon** "bien entonces ahora me toca a mi"** y la diosa de la muerte se acerco a naruto y se le quedo viendo para luego de varios minutos decir** "vaya que te has vuelto guapo, la ultima vez que te vi aun eras un bebe, recuerdo que te veias muy kawaii"** dijo jalandole las mejillas y todos tenian una gotita estilo anime.

**"Bueno enntonces yo te dare mmm, ya se! este regalo te ayudara a ti y a Kurama_chan, sera el Susanoo, podras utilizarlo para proteger a Kurama del elemento madera si te llegaras a enfrentar contra Madara, solo si las cosas no salen como planean ahora ven aqui Naru_chan"** y acto seguido se prendio de los labios del rubio en un intenso juego de lenguas, despues de varios minutos para incomodidad de las deidades presentes se separaron, nuestro heroe con una cara boba y Shinigami con un ligero sonrojo y sonrisa pervertida.

"Bien solo falto yo" fueron las palabras de Rikudou haciendo ponerse nervioso al ojiazul, cosa que noto el sabio "no es de esa forma, Naruto" dijo con una gota estilo anime, luego de eso el oijazul se tranquilizo, se acerco al sabio y este empezo con su explicacion "Naruto, solo te dare un resumen de tus habilidades, en primera tu ahora posees las cinco naturalezas de chakra, de ti depende dominarlas y aprender jutsus de cada afinidad, incluso combinarlas y lograr crear naturalezas como Hyoton (Elemento Hielo), Yoton (Elemento Lava), Mokuton (Elemento Madera), el Rinnegan Kurama te ayudara, mi regalo para ti es esto".

En una pequeña explosion de humo aparecio una hermosa katana estilo samurai, de color negra con grabados en dorado "esta es Kazahaya (Viento Debil) mi arma, quiero que tu la portes de ahora en adelante, estoy seguro que nos haras orgullosos" dijo el sabio con una sonrisa extendiendole el arma, el rubio la tomo con delicadeza y la observo extasiado entes de sonreir y colocarla en su cintura "le aseguro que asi sera, viejo Rikudou" este solo nego con una sonrisa "(parece que el respeto no es lo suyo, me recuerda a mi de joven)" penso el sabio.

Amaterasu tomo la palabra **"Bien ya llego la hora de "** y no pudo terminar su frase por que Tsukuyumi grito y se acerco a nuestro heroe y entonces la dijo **"disculpa pero hay un regalo mas, es de mi hermana que no pudo venir, pero bueno para no entrar en detalles Athena_neesan me encargo de darte esto"** despues de decir esto lo volvio a besar y lugo de casi diez minutos por fin lo solto " y que regalo me dio Tsukuyuki_sama, algun poder especial como el de Amaterasu_sama?, o alguna tecnica ocular para mi Doujutsu?" le pregunto lleno de emocion.

**"No, de echo es esto"** y acto seguido tenia en sus manos una espada de tipo medieval de mango dorado y hoja plateada, se veia que tenia un filo muy peligroso e increible "Tsukuyumi_sama pero yo ya tengo a Kazahaya, ademas creo que le falta una funda no cree?" dijo el rubio jiinchuriki **"no te confundas Naru_chan, esta es Excalibur, la espada sagrada que puede dividirlo todo, mi hermana solo se la entrega a su caballero mas fiel, y el ultimo fue hace casi mil años, ella sabe que la usaras para defender a los debiles y en pos de la justicia, tomala,estoy segura que no la defraudaras"** le dijo con una sonrisa "dele las gracias a Athena_sama y digale que no olvidare lo que hizo por mi" cuando tomo la espada sintio como se fundia con el y entonces desaparecio "eeeeh? donde esta, que sucede?" pregunto bastante descolocado nuestro rubio amigo **"nada Naru_chan, Excalibur habita en tu brazo derecho, es un arma espiritual sin forma fisica que se manifiesta a traves de ti, entendiste?"** pregunto la diosa " mas o menos" respondio el rubio rascandose la mejilla " bueno ahora si, es momento de regresar" dijo Rikudou ganandose la atencion de todos, el rubio asintio y mirando a su compañero se despidieron para desaparecer en un intenso brillo.

Se sentia un poco mareado, pero lentamente empezo a reincorporase y abrio los ojos, se fue acostumbrando a la luz y al mirar a su alrededor distinguio su viejo departamento. "(volvi)" fueron sus primeros pensamientos **"que es lo primero que haras cachorro"** escucho en su cabeza, el solo cerro los ojos y aparecio en su subconciente, observo alrededor para ver las viejas tuberias y la gran reja con el Kanji de Sello, y vio a su viejo compañero detras de las rejas observandole con sus ojos escarlatas y su nueva forma ahora que es el nuevo Juubi, sonrio un poco al ver a su compañero que despues de todo conservaba su look, era cierto, se veia mejor que antes asi que solo respondio "por el momento redecorare este lugar por que la verdad es algo deprimente y mi compañero merece un buen lugar para vivir, no crees?".

Dicho esto cerro los ojos y su paisaje mental cambio completamente, ahora era un jardin enorme con un gran campo y un lago, luego abrio los ojos y miro al cielo "que te parece Kurama?" preguntaba el ojiazul **"pues bien aunque no estaria de mas una pequeña casa para mi"** el rubio parpadeo confundido y apenas iba a preguntar para que necesitaria una casa cuando Kurama empezo a brillar y se hizo mas pequeño.

Ahora en lugar de un zorro gigante habia un joven de por lo menos 20 o 22 años pelirrojo con una yukata roja estilo samurai y en su cuello una cadena con un dije de un remolino con 9 Kanjis de Sello, uno por cada cola, el rubio se quedo con ojos como platos por lo que veia **"que?"** fue la pregunta del pelirojo "oi Kurama, no sabia que podias hacer eso" pregunto incredulo el Uzumaki **"bueno antes no, pero ahora que nos complementamos puedo, ademas quiero que te fijes en mi sello, esta echo para contener a Kyubi, y ahora soy Juubi por lo tengo una cola de chakra extra, por eso el sello cambio de forma, sino seguiria detras de mis antiguas rejas jejeje".**

El rubio se quedo pensativo, luego simplemente señalo un espacio frente al lago y aparecio una bella casa de madera estilo japones "bueno Kurama, espero sea de tu agrado, por el momento debo organizarme, necesito ver que habilidades me son mas faciles de dominar y despues vere lo de mis Doujutsus" el kitsune se le quedo viendo y sonrio de medio lado **"parece que has madurado un poco, por que no te he oido decir dattebayo jejeje"** el rubio solo suspiro "supongo que aun estoy asimilando todo esto, pero bueno en cuanto me sienta mas tranquilo veremos que hacer, te parece?" dijo el rubio **"esta bien, por el momento voy a descansar, nos vemos cachorro"** y se retiro a descansar, el rubio abrio sus ojos y se dispuso a desayunar, pero primero tomo una ducha, saliendo del baño reviso la alacena y como no tenia ramen instantaneo decidio ir a Ichiraku's y despues de comer ya decidiria que hacer.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Regreso, planes y 3 años de entrenamiento**

Ya habiendo comido 15 platos de ramen en Ichiraku's se despidio de Ayame y el viejo Teuchi y se encamino al monumento hokage, en especifico en la cabeza de su padre, estuvo ahi por varias horas con los ojos cerrados, meditando y dejando en blanco su mente, al final abrio los ojos y sonrio "esta vez todo sera diferente, dominare mi poder para asi proteger a mis amigos y a todas las personas inocentes, aunque eso signifique ..." solo suspiro y se fue a un area de entrenamiento.

Se puso en posicion de loto y entro en modo senin, aunque le fue mas difícil y solo pudo usar el poco chakra natural para verificar que estuviera solo, después procedio a pedirle a Kurama si podia poner una barrera para no llamar la atencion a lo que este accedió, y despues se puso a probar sus tecnicas. Despues de varias horas la barrera desaparecio y regreso a su departamento, no sin antes visitar Ichiraku's.

Ya despues de ducharse se dispuso a descansar, y cerro sus ojos para aparecer en su paisaje mental, entro a la casa y encontro a Kurama en la sala por lo que empezaron a hablar de su entrenamiento y las conclusiones que tenia " vaya se nota que tengo 9 años, mi nivel de chakra esta muy reducido y me limita... demasiado, mi control se fue y apenas logro crear 20 clones, el Rasengan se me dificulta y mejor ni hablar del Rasenshuriken, no era broma eso de restaurar mis habilidades entrenando, primero aumentare mis reservas de chakra, y luego trabajare con mi control de chakra para recuperar todos mis jutsus, calculo que me llevara aproximadamente un año, luego otro año en tecnicas elementales y el Rinnegan, gracias a que lo enfrente no me sera dificil dominarlo, luego vere mi Kenjutsu y algo de Fuuinjutsu y ya el ultimo año de academia entrenare mi Doujutsu, que piensas de mi plan de entrenamiento?".

Kurama que habia estado en silencio escuchando y analizando lo que el rubio decia dijo:** "me parece bien, pero agregaremos sellos de gravedad y trabajaremos tambien Taijutsu y tu condicion fisica con una serie de ejercicios que pense para ti mientras trabajas tu control de chakra, jutsus elementales conseguiras los pergaminos que puedas, el Rinnegan igual yo te ayudare ya que tengo conocimientos sobre el, Kenjutsu igual consiguete unos pergaminos y yo te ayudare em lo que pueda, respecto a Fuuinjutsu quiero que aprendas el sello de almacenamiento y luego veremos la manera de ir a Uzushiogakure, no preguntes luego te explico y respecto a tu Doujutsu creo tenemos cubierto la parte del Genjutsu si se parece al Sharingan, pero faltaria un nombre, y aun no lo has probado, vamos a ver sus alcances actuales y luego veremos como ampliarlos".**

Naruto que escucho todos los complementos del plan de Kurama asintio y canalizo chakra a sus ojos y estos cambiaron al Sharingan aunque mantuvo su color azul y solo tenia 2 Tomoes, Kurama solo los observo y pregunto que veia "veo mas nitido, puedo ver hasta el mas minimo movimiento..., vaya si canalizo mas chakra puedo ver incluso tu red de chakra y ciertos colores en tu cuerpo".

Despues de decir esto Kurama le respondio **" tienes la misma percepcion del Sharingan por eso puedes notar cosas que no podrias ver a simple vista aunque también te falta desarrolarlo por completo, tambien puedes ver la red de chakra como el Byakugan aunque no puedes ver en 360 grados por lo que veo y por ultimo esos colores que ves es la naturaleza del chakra de una persona, asi veras que elementos manipula, y bien que nombre le pondras a tu doujutsu?".**

Esa informacion puso a pensar el rubio y la pregunta ni se diga. Luego de pensar por un rato solo dijo: "Tenshigan (Ojo Celestial) por que solo un angel puede darlos" aunque luego se sonrojo por recordar como lo obtuvo** "si no mal recuerdo fueron tres sexis diosas jejeje"** haciendo sonrojar mas al ojiazul, si es que se puede.

Luego de esa charla y de tener resuelto lo del entrenamiento Kurama le pregunto cuando iba a retirar el sello, a lo cual Naruto respondio que cuando fueran los examenes chunin recibiendo un asentimiento del ojirojo, despues Kurama le dijo que podria invocarlo en forma de zorro aunque seria del tamaño de Akamaru cuando se graduaron de la academia pero eso lo veria luego asi que se despidio de kurama y se dispuso a dormir.

Ahora estaba en la academia y esperaba el momento de que nombraran los equipos, mientras eso pasaba aun recordaba todo lo que paso en estos tres años. El primer año aumento sus reservas de chakra, segun Kurama tenia alrededor del doble de chakra de lo que tenia en la guerr.

Su control mejoro igual, los ejercicios de escalar arboles, caminata en el agua, balancear un kunai por su cuerpo con su chakra, subir una casacada, mantenerse en la cascada mientras realiza el ejercicio del kunai, este ultimo para mejorar la concentracion, todo esto acompañado de sus sellos de gravedad.

Logro hacer el Rasengan sin clones y todas sus variantes, mantener mas tiempo el modo Sennin, y sobre todo firmo un nuevo contrato. Kurama le dijo que hiciera el jutsu de invocacion para ver si conseguia invocar algo además que le ayudaría en parte con su Rinnegan, luego de hacerlo desaparecio en una nube de humo y aparecio en un lugar parecido al monte Myouboku, aunque lo que encontro no fueron sapos precisamente, sino unas aves de plumaje rojo y dorado, de tonos diferentes, muy hermosas que lo miraban como no esperando que estuviera ahi, hasta que una de ellas un poco mas pequeña que las demas le hizo un gesto de que la siguiera.

Asi que la siguio hasta el arbol mas alto del lugar y luego hablo **"sube, nuestro lider decidira si te permite firmar nuestro contrato"** luego de eso se retiro, el rubio se encogio de hombros y empezo a correr por el arbol, a todo esto Kurama se mantenia en silencio dentro del rubio, y pensaba que si podia firmar este contrato tendria una invocacion muy poderosa, que rivalizaba con los Bijuus en poder, aunque sea con los primeros tres claro.

El Uzumaki llego a una cueva en el mismo arbol, asi que penso que este podria ser el lugar asi que entro y camino hasta llegar a un pequeño nido donde estaba un ave mas o menos de su propio tamaño, el ave lo observo detalladamente y luego hablo **"eh visto tu alma y corazón a través de tus ojos, y eres el segundo corazon mas puro que he visto, ademas tu determinacion es por mucho tu mayor cualidad, vi tambien tu pasado por lo que me sorprene que no tengas odio en tu corazón, por lo que yo Akahi lider del Clan Fenix considero que eres digno de firmar nuestro contrato, eres la segunda persona en firmarlo"** dijo el ave mientras desenrrollaba el pergamino.

El rubio iba preguntar quien era el primero pero al leer el nombre anterior al de donde firmaria solo dijo: "viejo Rikudou" luego de firmarlo escucho en su mente** "parece que si seras el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin, hazlos sentir orgullosos cachorro aunque creo que ya lo estan"** esas palabras hicieron sonreir al rubio, despues de guardar el contrato el ave volvio hablar **"el Clan Fenix esta tu disposicion Uzumaki Naruto"** fializo Akahi.

Termino esa fase del entrenamiento en nueve meses, todo gracias a su Kage Bunshin, luego paso a jutsus elementales, donde busco toda la informacion disponible que encontro, tenia una variedad de diez a doce jutsus de cada elemento, siendo fuego, viento y rayo los unicos que tenia jutsus de Rango S en su arsenal, aunque para perfeccionarlos invoco un Fénix y le pidió hacer la invocacion inversa, por que esos jutsus causaban demasiado escandalo.

Ademas mientras intentaba implementar chakra Raiton al Rasengan, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontro con el Chidori (Millar de Pajaros), agregando mas chakra y rotacion hizo acto de presencia el Raikiri (Cuchilla Relampago), al parecer al ser Kakashi alumno del cuarto espero que terminara el rasengan con el elemento rayo, pero no pudo y se encontro con su jutsu original, o eso le dijo Kurama.

Luego hizo una version de Bijuudama con su Rasengan, chakra extra comprimido, dando lugar a una esfera negra con un anillo girando alrededor, asi nacieron el Raiton: Rasen Denkai (Elemento Rayo: Campo Electrico Espiral) y el Dai Rasenringan (Gran Anillo Espiral).

Pasando al Rinnegan empezo con los caminos Tendo (Camino de los Dioses), Gakido (Camino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos) y Chikushodo (Camino de los Animales), gracias al enfrentamiento con Nagato y a los consejos de su Biju progresaba bastante.

Luego comenzo con el Kenjutsu, primero practicando las katas con una Boken (Espada de Madera), viendo los pergaminos que consiguio y teniendo enfrentamientos con Kurama. Cuando empezo a dominar las katas y posturas cambio su Boken por Kazahaya y poco a poco pasaron los dias y semanas cuando la espada se volvio una extension se si mismo fue que paso.

Llego a su paisaje mental sin saber por que y ahi lo esperaba Kurama, pregunto que por que lo llamaba a lo que el Biju dijo que el no habia sido, entonces frente a ellos aparecio una joven de cabellos blancos, ojos azules, que vestia un kimono negro con detalles dorados. El rubio quedo embobado con su belleza y el zorro ya se imaginaba quien era por lo que tenia una media sonrisa **"por fin nos conocemos Naruto_sama, mi nombre es Kasahaya, el espiritu de su espada, espero poder servirle bien Nidaime_sama".**

El Uzumaki estaba con la quijada en el suelo, ya que no se esperaba que esta bella joven fuera su espada, estuvo varios minutos en los que estaba de piedra hasta que reacciono un poco y lo unico que pudo decir fue: "eeeeh mucho gusto Kazahaya_chan, eres muy linda y dulce, pero solo dime Naruto dattebayo" este comentario le saco una sonrisa dulce a su espada y dijo: **"gracias por el halago Naruto_kun, gracias a que ahora somos uno es que puedo comunicarme contigo asi que me quedare con Kurama_chan"** le dijo dedicandole una sonrisa, se despidio de ambos y regreso a su entrenamiento.

Despues de ese dia hablaba con Kurama y Kazahaya de varias cosas y les pedia consejos para mejorar su tecnica, creando su estilo propio y para no darle muchas vueltas lo nombro estilo del Remolino. Respecto al Fuuinjutsu aprendio un sello de almacenamiento, luego con un plan de Kurama invoco un Fenix y lo envio a Uzushiogakure y le pidio que lo invocara desde alla.

Cuando aparecio alli se sintio nostalgico y no sabia por que, Kazahaya le dijo que podria ser por su sangre Uzumaki, y retomando el plan buscaron entre las ruinas de Uzushio hasta que despues de unas horas encontro una boveda cerrada con un sello de sangre, por lo que procedio a abrirla.

Lo que encontro fue la biblioteca de la aldea de Uzu por lo que sello todo en pergaminos de almacenamiento, ya habiendo sellado todo procedio a volver a konoha pero antes se giro a ver lo que quedaba de su país y se prometio que algún dia Uzushiogakure no Sato volveria a resurgir. Agradecia poder dejar un clon para que nadie sospechara, y cuando entrenaba ponia una barrera alrededor, aunque tenia que entrar en el bosque de la muerte para evitar accidentes o espectadores no deseados.

Las tecnicas de sellado le llevo mas tiempo aun con sus clones, sobre todo por que eran demasiadas, pero las aprendia rapido por lo que supuso que era por su sangre Uzumaki, asi llego su ultimo año y quedaba trabajar con su Tenshigan. A pesar de todo el entrenamiento seguia sus estudios en la academia, pero el ultimo año lo llevo mas ligero, aunque seguia con Fuuinjutsu, los tres caminos del Rinnegan y su Kenjutsu, y perfeccionando sus tecnicas oculares junto con su Taijutsu.

Dejo este ultimo para aprovechar su Tenshigan y mejorar su tiempo de reaccion, llamando a su estilo de Taijutsu Shiro Kitsune (Zorro Blanco) por lo impredecible que era junto con la flexibilidad que desarrollo. Por lo mismo este año lo llevaba mas facil, convivia con sus amigos Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji. Trataba de acercarse mas a Hinata, todavia recordaba su confesion en la batalla de Pain, y el apoyo que le dio durante la guerra, por lo que queria conocerla mas y tratar de saber que sentia su corazón, ademas de vez en cuando le citaba para ayudarle en su entrenamiento con ejercicios de control de chakra y mejorando su Taijutsu.

Aun recordaba cuando decidio que era tiempo de acercarse mas, ella siempre lo seguía y el se daba cuenta por que tenia habilidades de sensor gracias a cierta arma espiritual, asi que se dispuso a meditar un poco mientras ella lo observaba. Ella pensaba que no sabia que lo espuaba hasta que el hablo "Hinata se que estas ahí, por que no te acercas y platicamos un poco" decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, estaba aterrada, pensó en correr pero el sabia que era ella, asi que armándose de todo el valor que pudo decidio ir hacia el.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el rubio abrió los ojos y hablo "ven siéntate, se que no somos amigos cercanos pero me gustaría cambiar eso" esto descoloco a la ojiperla que no se lo esperaba, desde ese dia empezaron a forjar una fuerte amistad.

Ahora ya no tratamudeaba cuando estaba con el y en clases se sentaban juntos, ahora no estaba detras de Sakura por que sabia que seguiria siendo una fangirl de Sasuke hasta despues de los examenes chunin, y sabia que nunca dejaria de amar a Sasuke, por lo que paso en el pais del hierro. Asi que como una nueva oportunidad queria hacer las cosas diferente, pero fue regresado a la realidad por su mejor amiga" Naruto_kun no estas nervioso por como quedaran los equipos" pregunto la ojiperla "la verdad un poco" mintio "me gustaria que quedaramos juntos pero hay pocas probabilidades, lo sabes verdad?" pregunto el rubio " lo se, y como vas con tu Tenshigan, ya perfeccionaste la tecnica que estabas creando?" dijo cambiado de tema.

El le habia mostrado su Tenshigan por que confiaba en ella, tambien para ayudarla con su entrenamiento, ella se sorprendio mucho por el parecido con el Sharingan, pero le prometio guardar su secreto. Despues con su ayuda creo una tecnica basada el Junken,la unica diferencia es que no golpeaba sus tenketsu sino que analizo y determino quince puntos vitales en el cuerpo.

Golpeando esos puntos ponia fuera de combate al oponente, ya que iba perdiendo sus sentidos y le dificultaba moldear chakra e incluso moverse era una experiencia dolorosa, pero aun debia hallar una manera de golpear esos puntos sin error para que funcionara, ya que tenian el grosor de la cabeza de un alfiler.

Kurama le sugirio acumular chakra en la punta de su dedo, por lo que se sorprendio cuando su uña se alargo y se volvio roja, lo que lo atribuyo al chakra Yang que usaba para la tecnica, por eso era chakra rojo.

"Pues solucione el problema de como golpear esos puntos vitales, solo falta ver como golpear a distancia, y tu como vas con tu nuevo estilo de Junken Hinata_chan" pregunto el rubio, juntos vieron sus fallas y determinaron que no le funcionaba adecuadamente, por lo que crearon un estilo unico parecido al del rubio solo que con simplemente expulsar algo de chakra por cualquiera de sus puntos lograba cerrar los del oponente gracias a su flexibilidad, aprendio las bases del Shiro Kitsune Taijutsu por lo que se volvia impredecible y letal.

También le enseño jutsus elementales de agua y viento que la volvian muy fuerte, eso ayudo con su autoestima por eso ya no tartamudeaba, pero se seguia sonrojando y jugaba con sus dedos cuando el rubio le hacia un cumplido, a lo que a ojos del rubio se veia tierno y no ayudaba mucho cuando Kazahaya gritaba "KAWAI ! que linda se ve" acompañdo de las risas de Kurama por lo que sonrojaba bastante.

Pero volviendo al tema Hinata estaba trabajando en una tecnica que consistia en expulsar el chakra del oponente de un solo golpe para dejarlo fuera de combate, pasarian 1 semana para que pudiera recuperarse, algo sumamente impresionante, hasta ahora no dejaba de elogiarla y decirle que seria una poderosa kunoichi, cabe destacar que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas pero al menos ya no se desmayaba como al principio.

"Pues lo termine hace dos dias pero aun sigo trabajando en el golpe de paz, solo puedo eliminar la mitad de las reservas del oponente" fue la respuesta de la ojiperla "eso es genial Hina_chan seguro que podras terminarlo, solo tu podrias hacerlo, eres increible dattebayo" le repondio el rubio lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que entro Iruka y empezo a nombrar los equipos hasta que "equipo 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke su jounin sensei sera Hatake Kakashi" el Uzumaki ya lo sabia asi que no dijo nada, por otro lado la pelirosa estaba festejando por estar con su Sasuke_kun y Sasuke pues solo pensaba en los estorbos que le toco como compañeros sobre todo la molesta fangirl, por lo menos el rubio era callado.

Ya habiendo nombrado todos los equipos Iruka se fue para que los genin esperaran a sus jounin senseis, el rubio despidio a Hinata con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas que la sonrojo pero aun asi le regreso la sonrisa, levantando una ceja de Kurenai pero no dijo nada. Luego el equipo 10 se fue con Asuma y asi se fue cada equipo quedando solo el equipo 7, despues de casi dos horas llego Kakashi y les pidio subir al tejado antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. Ya en el techo Kakashi hablo "bien que les parece un ejercicio para conocernos mejor, diran sus nombres que les gusta y que no, pasatiempos y sueños.

(Me ahorro esto ya que fue igual que el anime) Ya terminadas las presentaciones fueron citados temprano para su prueba, luego de que su sensei se marchara cada uno fue a su casa para prepararse y descansar para su prueba.

A la mañana siguiente se encamino al punto de reunion y se encontro con Sasuke, solo paso de largo y se sento bajo un arbol para entrar a su paisaje mental, ahi en la orilla del lago en una banca estaban Kurama y Kazahaya, el se sento con ellos y comenzaron a hablar** "que piensas hacer durante la prueba cachorro"** preguntaba el ojirojo "pues supongo que Sasuke no querra trabajar en equipo, Sakura querra hacer equipo con Sasuke, lo unico que podria hacer es esperar y al final convencerlos, o conseguir los cascabeles, aunque si hago eso alguien podria sentirse celoso".

Esa respuesta hizo pensar a los inquilinos** "pues tendras que fingir suerte, y despues sera sencillo, entiendes Naruto_kun?"** le dijo Kazahaya a lo que el rubio asintio, despues de todo era un poco mas perceptivo que antes. Despues sintio llegar a su compañera de equipo gracias a su capacidad sensora. Empezaron a hablar de otra cosa hasta que Kurama le dijo **"cachorro, necesitas hacer algo con tus jutsus, deberias tratar de hacerlos sin sellos o por lo menos solo hacer un sello, te costo trabajo aprenderlos y con el Sharingan en tu equipo tendrias muchos problemas, entiendes?".**

Esto hizo pensar a los presentes, aunque tambien Kazahaya agrego **"tambien te falta entrenar en tratar de manifestar el poder de Excalibur, o ya olvidaste ese regalo Naruto_kun? "** a lo que el rubio respondio "no lo he olvidado, solo que no habia tenido tiempo, despues de la prueba veremos ese punto ok?, bueno siento la presencia de Kakashi_sensei asi que nos veremos Kurama, Kazahaya_chan" se despidio y desaparecio de su paisaje mental.


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Equipo 7 y mision en Nami**

Se levanto de su sitio de descanso y se dirigio con sus compañeros para escuchar lo que Kakashi iba decir, la verdad no presto mucha atencion pues ya sabia las reglas y era el unico que habia desayunado, por lo que en cuando escucho comienzen se enfrento en una pelea de taijutsu ayudado de sus clones, solo que usando golpes al azar hasta que vio su oportunidad y desactivando sus sellos de gravedad un segundo cogio los cascabeles a una velocidad increible para dejar unas rocas con un Henge aprovechando que el peliplata leia su libro, despues de eso fue 'derrotado' otra vez asi que se sento a esperar el resultado.

**"Buen trabajo cachorro"** decia el ojirojo **"si Naruto_kun, eso fue pensar rapido"** apoyo la peliblanca "gracias aunque no fue gran cosa, si no me hubiera subestimado tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta" respodio el rubio.

Despues de esa platica escucho el grito de Sakura y luego sintio como Sasuke elevo un poco su chakra "(Ninjutsu)" fue su pensamiento, luego de eso ya que estaban reunidos Kakshi hablo: "bien ya que no consiguieron ni un cascabel regresaran a la" pero fue interrumpido por Naruto que les lanzo los cascabeles a sus compañeros mientras decia "te descuidaste y dejaste caer los cascabeles, asi que los reemplaze por rocas, con gusto se los doy a mis compañeros para que aprueben, yo puedo esperar un año mas" dijo el Uzumaki ya sabiendo de antemano el objetivo de la prueba.

Sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo hasta que Sakura hablo "no es justo, tu lograste consegur los cascabeles y Sasuke lo intento, mientras que yo no hice nada, ustedes merecen pasar" mientras que Sasuke pensaba que no era del todo un estorbo y podria ser de ayuda de vez en cuando y haciendo a un lado su orgullo dijo "si no pasa el dobe con nosotros entonces ninguno aprueba, somos un equipo" a lo que la pelirosa asintio las palabras de su gran amor mientras Naruto y Kakashi sonreian "bien si esa es su decision dejenme decirles que aprobaron, felicidades, de eso se trataba la prueba, del trabajo en equipo porque: 'aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria', tomense el dia de mañana y pasado mañana el equipo 7 comienza a realizar misiones" y desaparecio en una nube de humo para dirigirse a la torre hokage a entregar su informe.

Naruto fue a Ichiraku's a almorzar mientras Sasuke se fue a entrenar y Sakura se fue siguiendolo "bien, empezaremos con las misiones de rango D, luego la mision en el pais de las olas, mi primer punto seran Zabuza y Haku, creo que merecen una oportunidad" dijo mentalmente al Biju y a su arma espiritual** "es cierto cachorro, ademas sera un buen ejercicio enfrentarte a alguien en Kenjutsu y ver que tan bueno es tu Hyoton, no crees?"** decia el pelirojo **"estoy de acuerdo Naruto_kun, por el momento entrenaras tu Hyoton, recuerda que debes hacer tu aire congelado lo mas frio posible, eso compensara tus jutsus contra un usuario natural y contactar con excalibur asi que andando"** dijo Kazahaya "ok, solo un tazon de ramen mas si? luego veo mi entrenamiento" dijo para finalizar su conversacion interna.

Despues de 20 minutos se fue a su lugar de entrenamiento en el bosque de la muerte para poder despertar su poder y asi ver de que era capaz** "bien naru_chan, lo que haras es meditar, intenta sentir tu poder interno, asi podras canalizarlo a tu brazo para poder manifestarlo y ejecutar tu ataque"** haciendo caso a lo dicho por su arma espiritual se coloco en posicion de meditacion y procedio a buscar su poder oculto. Pasaron horas y aun no podia sentirlo "uff esto es dificil pero no me rendire dattebayo !" esas palabras hicieron sonreir a sus inquilinos, pero sobre todo a su compañero por que su tip verbal demostraba que aun habiendo madurado seguia siendo ese chico hiperactivo que se gano su respeto, y luego su amistad **"(vamos cachorro, has echo mas imposibles, estoy seguro que lo lograras)"**penso Kurama.

Paso un buen tiempo hasta que se dejo sentir, era una sensacion calida y poderosa, entonces abrio sus ojos y observo un tenue brillo dorado, como su modo Kyubi, bueno, como era su modo Kyubi, entonces asi como vino desaparecio y se dejo caer al cesped respirando agitado "vaya...esto fue...mas dificil...de lo que crei" decia entre jadeos **"en hora buena cachorro, sabia que podrias hacerlo"** felicitaba Kurama **"felicidades Naru_chan, ahora ven aca para felicitarte de verdad"** decia contenta ojiazul "ok pero creo que esperare a llegar a casa por que ya es tarde" efectivamente, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas asi que se levanto y luego de estirarse por estar tanto tiempo sentado y sin moverse procedio a regresar a su departamento.

Ya que se ducho y ceno se acosto en su cama y se dispuso a entrar en su paisaje mental donde Kazahaya le recibio con un abrazo y Kurama estrecho su mano y le palmeo el hombro **"bien Naru_chan,pudiste despertar tu poder, a partir de mañana veremos que puedas hacer contacto mas facil hasta que sea uno contigo, despues ya pasariamos la practica"** este solo asintio** "oi cachorro, deberias cambiar ese traje naranja, se que te recuerda a tus padres por la mezcla de colores, pero en serio, deberias cambiarlo"** decia el pelirojo "lo se Kurama, ya lo habia pensado pero esperaba hacerlo una vez pasara mi prueba, de echo dejare el Genjutsu de mi aparencia, quiero ver la cara de todos cuando me vean jejeje" una vez dicho esto les dio las buenas noches y se quedo dormido.

Era otra mañana en la aldea de la hoja y cierto rubio se preparaba para su dia de 'descanso', despues de una ducha y desayunar algo de fruta, cereal y algo de jugo, sugerencia de Kazahaya como parte del entrenamiento, hizo un henge y se dispuso a ir a una tienda de ropa ninja. Despues de encontrar lo que buscaba siguio con un entrenamiento ligero, despues una hora de meditacion, y regreso a su departamento, haciendo unos sellos de mano en una bola de humo aparecio un zorrito blanco con partes rojas en patas, orejas y en la punta de su cola, bostezando.

**"Vaya que bien se siente estirarse un poco, para ser la primera vez que me invocas lo hiciste bien cachorro"** decia el pequeño kitsune "al menos mereces un poco de aire fresco, ahora acompañame, necesito visitar un lugar" dijo el ojiazul con lo que Kurama de un salto se poso en su cabeza dejando sus patas cayendo alrededor de la cara del rubio y se durmio un rato sacandole una gota estilo anime a nuestro heroe "(vaya, no conocia a nadie mas aparte de Shikamaru con ese nivel de pereza)" penso el Uzumaki.

**"A donde iras cachorro?"** escucho en su cabeza haciendo que el rubio se quedara extrañado **"es mas facil asi, o crees que seria normal que vieran un zorro hablando?"** eso hizo pensar al rubio "tienes razon, bueno, tengo pensado ir a los terrenos Namikaze, deberian estar algunos pergaminos con jutsus o informacion que sean util, ademas que podria encontrar foto de mis padres o algo para sentirme cerca de ellos" dijo con una sonrisa melancolica a lo que Kurama solo asintio y se pusieron en camino, no sin antes usar el henge.

Cuando localizaron el lugar, vio que era una casa no muy grande pero hermosa, de dos pisos y un jardin, activo su Rinnegan y observo una barrera, y usando sus conocimiento supo que solo aquellos con sangre Namikaze podrian entrar asi que se dispuso a entrar.

Como lo supuso no fue rechazado por la barrera, ya dentro de la propiedad observo la puerta de la casa y se fijo que habia un sello de sangre, por lo que procedio a morderse el pulgar y agregar sangre al sello, este brillo y despues de un click se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Era una casa sencilla, pero comoda, supuso que por no ser de un clan no necesitaba una mansion ni lujos, despues de todo solo serian tres personas las que vivirian ahi. Estuvo recorriendo la casa, cuartos y pasillos, llego a un estudio y encontro otro sello de sangre.

Repitiendo lo del primer sello logro entrar y se encontro con una mesa de trabajo, algunos estantes donde habian pergaminos y un estuche que al abrir estaba lleno de kunai especiales, asi que despues de revisar la habitacion procedio a sellar todo en un pergamino. Luego dejo otro donde se explicaba que la informacion que estuvo en ese estudio estaba en manos de quien pertenecia. Salio del estudio y procedio a sellarlo de nuevo, luego se dedico a recorrer el lugar hasta que llego a una pared llena de fotografias de una pareja, en algunas estaban acompañados del Sandaime y de cierto Sannin pervertido, lo que lo hizo sonreir, aunque hubo una que le llamo la atencion.

En ella se veia a su padre mientras abrazaba a su madre, y esta tenia un vientre abultado, por lo que podria decirse que era la unica foto de los tres juntos asi que la tomo y miro mientras una lagrima traicionera se escapaba de sus ojos. La sello junto a las demas y decidio marcharse de ahi, volvio a sellar la entrada y camino de vuelta a su departamento **"no te preocupes cachorro los volveras a ver"** decia el zorrito "lo se Kurama, por el momento voy a leer los pergaminos de mi padre para distraerme, luego ire por ramen y a dormir, este dia a sido pesado".

Llego a su departamento y en una mesa se dispuso a revisar los pergaminos "veamos mmm, Rasengan, aplicar chakra elemental para perfeccionar, Hiraishin, se ve interesante, bueno este lo dejo aparte" y siguio revisando. La mayoria eran jutsus que el ya sabia y notas sobre el Ten no Juuin (Sello Maldito del Cielo) **"vaya que tenemos aqui, creo que esto nos puede ser de mucha ayuda cachorro"** decia el zorrito viendo la informacion con un ojo medio abierto "combinando estos datos con mis conocimientos en fuuinjutsu podre ser capaz de eliminar el sello maldito, genial dattebayo".

Guardo todo y se dispuso a revisar el Hiraishin "kunais especiales con un sello especial, actuando a modo de pararrayos, aunque puede crear un sello al contacto con un objeto u objetivo, un Jikukan Ninjutsu (Tecnica Ninja Espacio/Tiempo), mmm me serviria de mucho, aunque esta el problemas con los kunai, pero puedo mejorarlo, solo unos meses quiza, y no necesitare kunais, solo un simple sello" decia pensativo el rubio.

**"Me sorprendes cachorro, seguro estara orgulloso cuando te vea, es mas ya lo esta al igual que yo"** le dijo el zorrito a lo que el rubio sonrio "bueno dejare un clon aprendiendo el Hiraishin, yo debo practicar mis jutsus para hacerlos sin sellos, o por lo menos con solo un sello" dicho esto en una bola de humo aparecio una copia y empezo a estudiar el pergamino mientras el original se dirigio al bosque de la muerte. Despues de levantar una barrera hizo unos 100 clones y los dividio en cinco grupos, uno para cada naturaleza de chakra mientras el original meditaba para poder despertar su poder otra vez.

Estaba anocheciendo por lo que el rubio se decidio regresar, disipo los clones y se sorprendio, ahora podia hacer jutsus de viento y fuego sin sellos "genial, ya puedo sentir el poder de excalibur mas facil, bueno por ahora me voy, tengo que estar listo para mañana jejeje" y asi se marcho. Llegando a su casa encontro su clon practicando con el Hiraishin, lo disipo y se dio cuenta que no era tan dificil pero aun le faltaba mucho para dominarlo, sin mas se ducho, ceno y se acosto a dormir. Kurama regreso a su interior donde se encontro a Kazahaya dormida, le extraño no oirla en casi todo el dia por lo que penso en preguntarle cuando despertara.

Al dia siguiente el rubio desayuno, luego deshizo el Genjutsu y se ducho, por ultimo se vistio y salio a encontrarse con su equipo** "te ves bien Naru_chan"** escucho en su cabeza "gracias Kaza_chan, por cierto donde estuviste ayer que no te escuche casi todo el dia" pregunto el rubio **"pues tomando una siesta, poniendome una mascarilla, tomando un relajante baño de burbujas, en fin consintiendome todo el dia"** dijo muy risueña el arma sacandole una gota estilo anime "me alegra que disfrutaras tu dia, bueno ya casi llego luego seguimos hablando".

Despues de eso hizo unos sellos y en una nube de humo aparecio Kurama, solo que esta vez aparecio en su cabeza ya dormido lo que le saco una gota estilo anime mas grande que la anterior "(ya veo que hacias todo el dia en mi vida anterior zorro perezoso jejeje)" fue el pensamiento del rubio. Siguio caminando hasta llegar con sus compañeros de equipo, los saludo como solia hacerlo haciendo que abrieran sus ojos como platos "Na-Naruto, e-eres tu?" pregunto la pelirosa "claro que soy yo, tan diferente me veo?" pregunto divertido el ojiazul "claro que si dobe, o tu que creias, solo mirate".

Y no exageraba, estaba vestido con pantalones jounin con vendas en los pies y sandalias ninja azules, una camisa de red sin mangas, una especie de guantes negros sin dedos, de color negro con varios broches que llegaban casi al hombro (como los de Menma en Road to Ninja) y encima una sudadera blanca manga corta con capucha, aunque no la tenia levantada con detalles de llamas rojas en la parte baja, como la capa de su padre, y con un remolino azul en la espalda y los kanji de 'Uzu' debajo.

Ademas se habia dejado largo el cabello, los mechones que caian a los lados de su cara eran igual de largos que los de Jiraiya, pero las puntas eran rojas, lo demas era rubio dorado y comenzaba a amarrarlo en una coleta baja, aunque igual de desordenada que su demas cabello. Sakura estaba sonrojada y no dejaba de recorrerlo con la mirada, Sasuke aparentaba indiferencia aunque por dentro estaba algo sorprendido, esas expresiones le recordaban cierto incidente con la ojiperla hace casi un año cuando se volvieron mas unidos.

"Tenia un Genjutsu que alteraba mi apariencia, pero prefiero ser yo otra vez" hablo el rubio disipando las dudas de sus compañeros de equipo "oye naruto, de donde sacaste esa bufanda" pregunto Sakura, ya que traia algo peludo y blanco alrededor del cuello por lo que llamo la atencion de la pelirosa "no es una bufanda, es Kurama" dijo el rubio con algo de diversion.

"Kurama?" pregunto acercandose a ver mas de cerca, justo estaba a unos centimetros cuando el zorrito se levanto a verla a los ojos, cosa que la asusto y la hizo chillar, y preguntarse a Sasuke de donde habia sacado un zorro el rubio.

Kurama solo bostezo para subirse en la cabeza del rubio y dejando caer las patas alrededor de esta dormirse otra vez "es mi amigo, a estado conmigo siempre y solo hasta ahora eh podido dejarlo salir" contesto a la pregunta que rondaba en las mentes de sus compañeros, de alguna manera era cierto por lo que lo dejaron pasar y siguieron esperando a su sensei.

Luego de varios minutos llego, tras la sorpresa y posterior explicacion se dirigieron a la torre hokage para recibir sus misiones, donde el Hokage no se sorprendio ya que el le habia confiado al Sandaime ese dato luego del incidente con Mizuki. Este robo el pergamino a diferencia de la vez anterior ya que esta vez Naruto si aprobo. Luego de que se encontratan 'accidentalmente' mientras el rubio entrenaba un nuevo jutsu, y despues que el chunin le 'revelara' la verdad acerca del Kyubi este lo derroto con sus clones de sombra, y el Sandaime dejo este incidente como una mision rango B.

Desde entonces sabia que tenia habilidades de Kenjutsu y Fuuinjutsu por lo que el le facilito algunos pergaminos de tecnicas de ese tipo, aunque a el ya no le hacia falta los acepto, despues de todo el Sandaime siempre fue alguien a quien en verdad queria como un abuelo. El ver la falta de reaccion en el Hokage hizo levantar una ceja al peliplata pero no dijo nada, el Sandaime solo sonrio levemente aunque le intrigo el zorrito en su cabeza. El ya sabia del ataque de Obito, bueno, de Madara a la hoja y la buena relacion Bijuu-jiinchuriki por lo que no se le hizo tan raro, asi que procedio a darles la mision.

Asi fueron pasando los dias, entre misiones, entrenamiento y pasar tiempo con Hinata donde desarrollo su Tenshigan de dos a tres Tomoes y platicaban de varias cosas, entrenamiento personal logrando hacer jutsus sin sellos, aunque la mayoria requeria solo un sello, logro dominar perfectamente su chakra Hyoton. Empezaba a trabajar con el Mokuton y el Enton, dominaba un poco el Hiraishin, tambien los caminos del Rinnegan que estaba tratando de dominar, su Kenjutsu era excelente, en Fuuinjutsu era un maestro de sellos digno del mejor Uzumaki en decadas. Su Taijutsu era letal, solo necesitaba despertar por completo a Excalibur.

Asi llego el dia donde pidieron una mision de mas rango obteniendo una rango C, mientras entraba un ebrio Tazuna "yo pedi proteccion no un grupo de mocosos, el de cabello negro parece un emo, la rosada parece un chicle con patas y el rubio mas o menos me convence" ganandose unas miradas de odio de Sasuke y Sakura, mientras el rubio lo comparaba con su descripcion anterior, si, era una gran diferencia.

Despues de eso el peliplata les dijo que prepararan sus cosas y que se verian en la puerta de la aldea en media hora para la mision, salio de la torre Hokage con sus compañeros tomando cada quien su rumbo, el rubio llego a su casa y preparo todo le necesario para luego ir al punto de encuentro.

(Aquí sucede igual que en el anime, con la diferencia que Naruto noqueo a uno de los hermanos demonios al igual que Sasuke mientras Sakura protegia a Tazuna)

Kakashi les grito que continuran solos la mision desde la prision de agua de Zabuza a lo que el rubio respondio "lo siento sensei, pero no todos los dias puedo medirme con uno de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla)" a lo que Kakashi lo miro y le dijo "tu no estas al nivel Naruto, tomen al constructor y huyan" el rubio volvio a negar y le respondio "lo siento pero no puedo abandonar a un compañero, no es lo que usted nos enseño sensei?" haciendo que Kakashi abriera sus ojos de sorpresa.

Sasuke seguia paralizado y no entendia por que el dobe era capaz de mantenerse en calma pese a la situacion, Sakura no estaba mejor, aun no entendia que traia el rubio en la cabeza aparte de Kurama que aun seguia dormido (no pregunten), lo que la desesperaba aun mas, y no ayudaba que su Sasuke_kun tuviera esa expresion de terror en el rostro.

Zabuza solo veia divertido la actitud del rubio "debo felicitarte gaki, pero un verdadero ninja es aquel que a sobrevivido a incontables batallas y roces con la muerte, en cambio ustedes solo son unos niños que juegan a ser shinobis, pero cumplire tu capricho y te demostrare lo que es ser un verdadero shinobi" creando unos clones de agua y mandandolos contra el rubio.

Este solo los veia venir **"hora de ver que tanto has avanzado Naru_chan, invocame al campo de batalla"** entonces en una bola de humo aparecio su katana, que tomo para luego desenfundarla y realizo un movimiento veloz, desapareciendo para reaparecer a espaldas de los clones que se habian detenido, enfundo lentamente su katana "Hayabuza Rendan" (Combo del Halcon Peregrino) y con solo un click los clones se deshicieron en agua sorprendiendo a todos.

Todos tenian pensamientos similares "esto debe ser una broma, ese chiquillo tiene un nivel de Kenjutsu peligroso, creo que debo de ponerme serio, si lo subestimo de nuevo podria morir" asi es, Zabuza supo que debia pelar en serio o si no lo lamentaria "no sabia que Naruto supiera Kenjutsu, pero lo que no entiendo es de donde saco esa katana, si hubiera estado en un pergamino de almacenamiento tendria que haber echo algun sello o por lo menos extender el pergamino, pero solo aparecio de la nada, que significa esto" Kakashi estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo el rubio pero despues aviriguaria mas, ahora observaba como terminaria esto.

"El dobe, que tan fuerte es, por que tiene ese poder no se lo merece, yo deberia tenerlo para vengarme de el" eran las ideas de cierto Uchiha que apretaba los puños furioso "ese es el baka de Naruto? de donde saco esa katana, deberia entregarsela a Sasuke_kun, solo el puede usarla para derrotar a Zabuza (inner: Chaaa, el no esta a la altura de nuestro Sasuke_kuuun)" y Sakura seguia siendo la misma chica fan del Uchiha.

"Bien es hora de mostrarte el estilo Remolino, Uzumaki Kenjutsu (Tecnica de Espada Uzumaki) preparate Zabuza" hablo el rubio "(asi que un Uzumaki, interesante veremos que tan bueno es, si esta a la altura de un verdadero maestro de Kenjutsu Uzumaki me vere en la necesidad de huir, por los rumores que he oído, ni siquiera los Espadachines de la Niebla podrían derrotarlos, pero por su edad lo dudo) que hayas vencido a unos clones no significa que puedas derrotarme a mi, preparate gaki que se acabo el tiempo de estar jugando" y dicho esto creo tres clones de agua que se dejaron ir contra el rubio.

Los cortes iban y venian mientras el rubio los bloqueaba todos, un corte descendente se cubria con su espada, otro corte que amenazaba con decapitarlo se agachaba, otro corte y se movia a la izquierda, otro y se movia al lado contrario. Zabuza se estaba impacientando y creo cuatro clones mas y el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, el rubio ya cansandose de eso sujeto su espada en grip invertido y susurro "Kaze no ken: Ryuuzuten (Espada del Viento: Dragon Remolino Celestial)"

Y en un solo giro mando a volar los clones, creando un remolino de viento cortante que producia un rugido como de un dragon, mientras en el suelo se formaba un zurco que viéndolo desde arriba era el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. El viento se volvió totalmente blanco de modo que era visible, tomando la forma de un dragon tipo oriental que rugiendo se alzo hacia el cielo mientras el fuerte viento se iba calmando dejando a todo mundo con las quijadas hasta el piso.

Una vez terminado el ataque y el haber desaparecido los clones el rubio dio un suspiro "me gustaria tener un duelo con el original, pero aun tenemos una mision que cumplir" este comentario saco de su asombro a todo el mundo y sacando una Shuriken de su bolsa de armas lo arrojo contra Zabuza. Esto hizo sonreir al Nukenin por que se esperaba algo mejor como lo demostrado hasta ahora, igualmente su equipo pensaba que eso no funcionaria, hasta que "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombra Shuriken)" y esa shuriken se transformo en decenas de shuriken que se dirigian a Zabuza con gran precision, por lo que tuvo que dejar libre a Kakashi para poder esquivar el ataque, este ya estando libre se reviso y noto que ninguna Shuriken había siquiera pasado cerca como para herirlo.

(Ya con Kakashi libre la pelea fue igual que en anime, Haku salvo a Zabuza y los Genin lo dan por muerto, Kakashi se desmaya por usar el Sharingan y Naruto se lo lleva a casa de Tazuna con ayuda de dos clones)

Ya en casa de Tazuna dejaron descansar a Kakashi mientras el rubio y sus compañeros esperaban en la sala que su sensei despertara, ninguno decia nada, a pesar de que tenian preguntas para el rubio prefirieron esperar a Kakashi, y la actitud relajada de Naruto comfirmaba que sabia cual eran sus pensamientos.

Pasaron varias horas descansando, Sasuke miraba de reojo la katana que estaba al lado del rubio, y se preguntaba si tendria algun poder oculto, si era asi debia tenerla para llevar a cabo su venganza. Sakura tambien la veia de vez en cuando, pero le llamaba mas atencion que el zorrito no se haya movido de su cabeza con todo lo que paso, uno pensaria que era un sombrero raro pero se veia su respiracion, lo que indicaba que aun dormia.

Asi paso un rato mas hasta que Kakashi entro a la sala apoyado en unas muletas, entonces procedio a hacer sus preguntas "Naruto,que paso alla?, como hiciste esos ataques y de donde sacaste esa espada?" atrayendo la atencion de todos, incluidos Tazuna y su hija Tsunami que acababan de llegar, aunque esta ultima solo habia escuchado lo que su padre le habia contado, cosa que la sorprendio mucho, que un niño haya estado a la par de ninja como Zabuza aunque ella no supiera mucho de eso.

"Pues ese es mi estilo de Kenjutsu, y esta espada es Kazahaya, me la entrego alguien que creia en mi" respondio el rubio "podrias decir quien te la dio y si esa persona te enseño lo que sabes?" volvió a preguntar el peliplata "solo dire que era una persona admirable y con principios, hace mucho que murio, y respecto a la ultima pregunta yo aprendi solo, consegui todos los pergaminos que pude para poder usar a Kazahaya a su maximo potencial" fue su respuesta mientras sonreia de manera melancolica y sostenia su katana para que la apreciaran mejor, Kakashi al ver esto decidio no preguntar mas, despues de todo respondio todas sus preguntas y penso que todo el mundo lo subestimo.

Pero Sasuke tomo la palabra "sabes, esa espada es bonita, por que no te haces un favor y me la entregas dobe, ya que un Uchiha esta mas capacitado para tener esa arma tan poderosa" ante esto todo mundo se asombro por tal nivel de arrogancia del pelinegro, bueno, todos menos alguien "ya oiste baka, entregale esa espada a Sasuke_kun, solo el merece tenerla (inner: Chaaa claro que solo el la merece)" todo el mundo la vio con pena ajena por su ridicula devocion al Uchiha "(no se si podre aguantar hasta los examenes chunin, aun no se porque me enamore de ella en mi vida pasada, espero que supere su fanatismo pronto y se tome en serio el ser ninja y sea la Sakura que me apoyo como una amiga)" pensaba nuestro joven heroe con un tic en el ojo.

Luego de suspirar hablo "bien, pero te advierto que solo yo puedo esgrimirla, aun no se que pueda pasar cuando alguien aparte mi la tome pero en fin, adelante" dijo mientras se la lanzaba y el azabache se preparo a atraparla "hpm, solo dices tonterias dobe" con una sonrisa de superioridad, todo mundo veia en camara lenta, como la katana iba directo a las manos del pelinegro.

Cuando estuvo en sus manos dijo "lo ves, solo dices tonterias" pero apenas termino de decir esto sintio como el peso del arma se lo llevo al suelo ante la atonita mirada de todos, el azabache se reincorporo e intento levantar la espada del suelo, pero no pudo, parecia que pesara varias toneladas, entonces le dirigio una mirada de pocos amigos al rubio.

Por otro lado Sakura movida por la curiosidad intento levantarla, solo que a diferencia del azabache, ella si pudo, pero apenas se puso de pie sintio como sus reservas de chakra disminuian rapidamente por que la solto dejandola caer mientras ella se apoyaba en sus rodillas respirando agitadamente "que...fue...eso?" pregunto entre jadeos la pelirosa a lo que el rubio respondio "ya se los dije, solo yo puedo sostenerla" acto seguido extendio su mano y la espada floto antes de volver a sus manos y desaparecer en una bola de humo, sorprendiendo a todo mundo.

Luego de eso se acerco a la pelirrosa y tomo su mano "que haces baka" dijo algo sonrojada, pero no pudo seguir reclamando por que sintio como su chakra regresaba a la normalidad "te estoy cediendo un poco de chakra, me di cuenta que el tuyo bajo considerablemente al momento de levantar a Kazahaya" termino de decir mientras la soltaba. Despues de eso Kakashi decidio poner tierra de por medio ya que Sasuke le decia que lo de la espada fue una trampa y cosas asi.

"Muy bien, tengo algo que decirles, Zabuza sigue vivo" dejando en shock a los genin menos a uno "por lo que les dare un entrenamiento especial para su control de chakra y asi no lo desperdicien y mejoren como ninjas" dijo mientras les hacia señas de que lo siguieran llegando a una parte del bosque cercano a la casa "que haremos Kakashi_sensei?" pregunto la pelirrosa "escalaran arboles" dejando a sus dos alumnos con cara de no entender en que les ayudaria eso. Acto seguido empezo a subir el arbol solo con sus pies "deberan usar su chakra concentrandolo en sus pies para adherirse a la corteza del arbol, si usan poco se caeran y si usan demasiado entonces partiran la corteza y tambien caeran" dicho esto dejo a sus alumnos para que trabajaran pero el rubio lo detuvo para decir "Kakashi_sensei, yo ya se como hacer ese ejercicio, tambien el de caminar sobre el agua" a lo que sus compañeros le dijeron que solo estaba alardeando y que demostrara si era cierto.

El rubio camino por el arbol hasta quedarse pegado boca abajo en una rama, sorprendiendo al peligris junto a la pelirrosa y haciendo enojar a cierto Uchiha que no creia que un perdedor pudiera hacer algo que el no. Aunque lo que mas le intrigaba a la pelirrosa era que a pesar de estar de cabeza el zorrito seguia en el mismo lugar, aunque su cola caia hacia el suelo, pero decidio no preguntar. Despues de la demostracion Kakashi le dijo que se tomara el resto del dia libre, aunque por dentro se preguntaba que tan fuerte era y se daba cuenta que todo mundo lo subestimaba por sus notas bastante bajas enla academia, y que posiblemente este a la par de un chunin, si supiera.

El rubio se dirigio a buscar un lugar para entrenar, cuando lo encontro creo 20 clones para entrenar sus elementos Mokuton y Enton mientras el se ponia a meditar. Con los clones que trabajaban el Mokuton se le dificultaba pero podia hacer crecer alrededor de 5 arboles antes de cansarse, solo aprenderia el Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan (Jutsu Secreto del Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Arboles) ya que no le era muy util, ademas tenia un repertorio amplio en Ninjutsu y preferia reforzar los que ya sabia.

Con los clones que trabajaban el Enton aun seguia tratando de canalizar las llamas originales del Amaterasu para crear Jutsus, aunque prefirio replicar los jutsus Katon usando solo Enton, y tal vez algun dia intentaría probar suerte con el Shakuton (Elemento Quemar). Despues de un rato se regreso con una sonrisa por su progreso y por que podría cumpilr sus planes,asi que emprendio el rumbo a la casa de Tazuna para la cena.


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Lucha en el puente y regreso a la Hoja**

De camino a casa de Tazuna pudo observar a sus compañeros de equipo dominar la escalada de arboles, asi que estando los tres juntos dirigieron a su destino. Ya en la cena cada quien estaba estaba en lo suyo, Kakashi con su libro, Sasuke con su eterna sonrisa arrogante, Sakura viendolo con un gran sonrojo, Naruto elogiando la comida de Tsunami y esta sonrojandose por los cumplidos y Tazuna embriagandose. Pero fueron sacados de lo que hacian por la voz de un niño diciendo que no existian los heroes y que no importaba que hicieran Gato los iba a matar, el rubio le conto algo de su infancia para luego decir que los heroes si existian y que el se los iba a demostrar.

Dejo a todo mundo sumido en sus pensamientos preguntandose que tan malo habia sido su vida, mientras tanto nuestro joven heroe se dirigio a un claro dispuesto a despertar por completo su poder** "oi cachorro, estas bien?"** pregunto el zorrito via enlace mental "si Kurama, solo le dije eso para que piense mejor las cosas, igual que la ultima vez" contesto este despues de dar un suspiro** "Naru_chan, debo decirte una cosa"** dijo su arma con un tono serio, cosa que intrigo al ojiazul "que cosa Kaza_chan?" pregunto este.

**"Una vez que despiertes tu poder tu chakra estara algo inestable, asi que solo podras usar dos elementos que serian Fuuton y Suiton, aparte tu Kenjutsu, ah y tu Tenshigan"** dijo la espada en forma seria "entonces no podre usar Fuuinjutsu, Rinnegan, y los demas jutsus elementales" pregunto el Uzumaki con el rostro azul** "no te preocupes solo sera temporal, tu cuerpo se adaptara al poder completamente justo para los examenes chunin, agradece que pude desbloquear otro elemento ya que solo tendrias el Fuuton"** le dijo su espada a lo que este asintio un poco mas tranquilo.

**"Ademas me tienes a mi cachorro, al gran y poderoso Kurama"** dijo el pequeño kitsune mientras saltaba de la cabeza del rubio haciendo una pose heroica sacandole una gota estilo anime al rubio y a su arma espiritual "claaaro, el gran y perezoso Kurama, ahora me siento mas tranquilo" ironizo el rubio mientras giraba los ojos.

**"Kura_chan, pasar todo el dia durmiendo en la cabeza de Naru_chan te hace perder credibilidad"** dijo la espada que lo miraba divertida a lo que el zorrito se agacho en un cuadro depresivo murmurando cosas de compañeros que le faltan el respeto** "bien Naru_chan ahora procederas a manifestar tu poder, ya diste con el por lo que esto sera rapido asi que manos a la obra"** dicho esto e ignorando a su dolido compañero se puso en posicion de loto y despejo su mente buscando ser uno con el universo, asi describiria la sensacion que recorria su cuerpo cada vez que lograba contactar su poder.

Despues de unos minutos se produjo una pequeña capa de luz dorada alrededor de el, y entonces lo sintio recorriendo cada celula de su cuerpo, era una sensacion de paz que lo embriagaba totalmente y se dejo llevar, hasta el momento que exploto, por asi decirlo. Abrio los ojos mientras se levantaba y entonces se percato del tenue brillo dorado que lo envolvia, se concentro y todo el brillo se concentro en su brazo derecho. En su panorama mental tambien sucedia algo ya que en el jardin de la casa se empezo a formar una especie de domo dorado casi tan grande como la casa mientras su inquilina solo tenian una idea en mente **"que carajo"** al perecer nunca se le paso por la mente que esto pasaria.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ambos eventos se sincronizaban hasta que todo se detuvo. De vuelta con el rubio este se iba acostumbrando a esa sensacion, definitivamente su brazo de alguna forma era diferente, pero todo este despliegue de poder le paso factura, dejandose caer se acomodo al pie de un arbol y se durmio.

Despues de pasar toda la noche durmiendo en ese lugar desperto, solo que en su paisaje mental donde veia a Kazahaya y a Kurama esperandolo para aclarar lo que tenian frente a sus ojos, el pelirojo habia vuelto al sello despues de que el rubio cayera dormido** "Naru_chan felicidades, conseguiste despertar a Excalibur"** decia su arma bastante emocionada **"en hora buena cachorro, ya tienes otro as bajo tu manga jejeje"** le dijo el pelirojo con una media sonrisa "gracias, la verdad antes de caer dormido sentia mi brazo diferente, pero ahora me estoy acostumbrando a esta sensacion" dijo el joven jiinchuriki.

**"Es normal, pero cuando lo asimiles totalmente sera como si no hubiera pasado nada y esa sensacion la sentiras solo cuando uses el poder"** dijo la peliblanca "entiendo, hasta ese momento estare algo limitado no?" dijo con tranquilidad el rubio** "asi es cachorro"** dijo el ojirojo "oigan que es eso? yo no recuerdo que estuviera ahi" dijo señalando al jardin.

En medio del jardin habia un pequeño templo lo suficientemente grande como una habitacion amplia, echa de marmol de un diseño bastante exquisito, asi que impulsado por su curiosidad entro junto con sus acompañantes y lo que vio fue algo impresionante.

Alli habia la escultura de una bella mujer echa de marmol, de cabellos rizados y grandes ojos expresivos, con un largo vestido que llegaba hasta el suelo, estaba de pie con una espada en sus manos que se le hacia conocida al rubio, y delante de ella la escultura de un joven arrodillado de forma humilde extendiendo sus brazos para recibir la espada.

El rubio no sabia que significaba hasta que el joven pelirojo hablo **"esa estatua es de Athena, diosa de la sabiduria y la guerra, entregandole la sagrada espada Excalibur a su guerrero mas fiel"** dijo de forma aburrida sorprendiendo a sus compañeros que le dirigieron miradas de 'tu como sabes eso' al tiempo que este solo suspiraba** "escuche algo de eso hace mucho tiempo, leyendas e historias antiguas, que hablaban de una antigua deidad que protegia el mundo antes de Rikudou Sennin"** contesto este dejando sorprendidos tanto al ojiazul como a la espada que no tenia esa informacion.

El rubio se quedo pensando en las palabras de Kurama y dibujo una sonrisa, que se volvio mas grande al sentir cierta presencia acercandose a el "bien debo irme, aun hay algo que debo hacer" dijo mientras salia del templo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, era lo menos que le debia a la diosa ya que no pudo agradecerle en persona. **"Cachorro, te veo algo mas ansioso de lo normal"** señalo el pelirojo, la espada que habia visto todos sus recuerdos un dia que estaba aburrida reprimio una sonrisa al imaginar a que se debia "asi que se nota eeeh? bueno mejor me relajo, oi Kaza_chan, puedo usar mis sentidos mejorados?" pregunto el ojiazul a su arma.

**"Claro Naru_chan, esa habilidad ya es casi parte de ti, te puedo decir que con eso superaras a cualquer Inuzuka"** respondio esta a lo que el rubio le regalo una sonrisa antes de despedirse y desaparecer **"cuando le diras que tambien puedes materializarte fuera de el"** pregunto el ojirojo a la espada que observaba el lugar donde habia desaparecido el rubio **"mmm por el momento prefiero estar asi, la verdad este lugar refleja la calidez de Naru_chan y me gusta esa sensacion de paz y bondad"** respondio la ojiazul con una linda sonrisa **"entiendo, nos veremos luego"** y dicho esto desaparecio en una bola de humo.

En el mundo real estaba amaneciendo, y una joven figura envuelta en una yukata azul marino estaba recogiendo hierbas en el bosque, cuando fijo su vista en cierto ninja ojiazul que seguia dormido, asi que se acerco y lo sacudio un poco "oye, si sigues dormido en este lugar podrias enfermarte" dijo la persona mientras el rubio se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba "no te preocupes, no suelo enfermarme con facilidad, que haces en este lugar" pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta "estoy buscando hierbas medicinales para un amigo que se encuentra enfermo" respondio su acompañante con una sonrisa señalando la pequeña canasta que traia "bueno permiteme ayudarte" dijo este levantandose y empezando a cortar las hierbas requeridas.

"Eres un ninja no es asi?" pregunto la persona "si, me acabo de graduar y estoy de mision con mi equipo" respondio este "ya veo, por lo que veo estabas entrenando, pero se ve que ya eres fuerte, para que quieres ser mas fuerte" pregunto la persona "para proteger a aquellos que son importantes para mi, y aquellos inocentes que no pueden hacerlo solos, y sobre todo para que halla paz" respondio este sorprendiendo a su escucha, que sonrio antes de hablar "entonces seras fuerte, por cierto me llamo Haku" le respondio este "yo soy Naruto Haku_chan mucho gusto" se presento sonriendo el ojiazul.

"Bueno fue un placer Naruto_san, por cierto, soy hombre" dijo este volteando esperando ver la reaccion del joven jiinchuriki que le devolvia la sonrisa mientras decia "entonces yo soy un pedofilo homosexual obsecionado con la inmortalidad" dijo este haciendo sentir orgulloso a Kurama, fruncir el seño a su espada por el vocabulario obceno y sentirse algo aludido a cierto Sannin. En ese momento Kurama hacia acto de presencia saliendo de la capucha del rubio descansando la cabeza en el hombro de este "que? como?" pregunto con cierta preocupacion la ahora identificada chica, cosa que noto el ojiazul "bueno, aparentas bien pero tu caminar te delata, tengo una excelente vista por lo que noto el ligero vaiven de caderas que tienes, aparte mi sentido del olfato lo tengo muy desarrollado y no hueles como un chico, ademas a el no lo engañas" dijo al momento de señalar al pequeño zorro que bostezo antes de subir a su cabeza y dormirse dejando caer sus patas a los lados de su cara sacandole una risita a Haku y al rubio una gotita estilo anime.

Ya mas comodos y en confianza tuvieron una amena charla mientras se conocian, y asi paso un rato antes de despedirse.

Despues de despedirse y de sacarse la duda del genero de Haku que tenia desde su vida pasada (quien no la ha tenido) regreso a casa de Tazuna, cuando entro su compañera de equipo le reclamo por llegar a tales horas a lo que el rubio respondio "uno se casa para recibir estos maltratos, mi sentido pesame al teme cuando se casen" dijo llorando al estilo anime por su primer comentario y bajando la cabeza por el segundo, como diciendo el clan Uchiha se extinguira pronto.

Mientras, la pelirosa se perdia en imagenes de su boda con cierto azabache que luego de responderle "cierra la boca dobe" sintio un escalofrio mientras volteaba a ver a su compañera de equipo toda sonrojada y viendolo de manera excesivamente dulce. Despues de ese traumatico momento decidio subir a descansar por que segun lo que recordaba de esa mision, Kakashi estaria recuperado al dia siguiente por lo que estaria pendiente de Tsunami e Inari, sin decir mas se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se desperto y bajo a la sala, su equipo no se encontraba, señal que se encontraban en el puente, tomo algo de jugo y unas tostadas que habia y se dirigio a donde sentia la presencia de Tsunami, tambien sentia la presencia de los dos Samurai que iban tras ella. Llego justo cuando Inari trataba de evitar que se llevaran a su madre mientras esta les rogaba que no le hicieran daño, entonces el samurai acercandose al niño le lanzo un corte que lo partio en diagonal ante la aterrada mirada de Tsunami, para despues estallar en una nube de humo dejando un tronco cortado.

Los matones estaban algo descolocados hasta que una voz llamo su atencion "lo siento, pero no permitire que les hagan daño, por lo que debere matarlos" y entonces centraron su mirada en el rubio y sonrieron con burla, despues de todo era un simple niño "no nos hagas reir mocoso, tu seras el que morira" lanzandose contra el "(mmm siempre quise probarlo, esperemos que la teoria que logre junto a Hina_cha y Kurama sea la correcta)" penso el jiinchuriki para despues activar su Tenshigan para ejecutar su tecnica "seras el primero en ver esta tecnica Ninpo: Sukaaretto Niidoru (Arte ninja: Aguja escarlata)".

Despues de decir esto desaparecio para un segundo mas trade aparecer a espaldas del samurai mientras bajaba lentamente su dedo extendido con su uña rojiza brillando peligrosa, el asesino cayo de espaldas sin vida mientras que en varios puntos de su cuerpo, quince para ser exactos aparecian pequeñas heridas apenas imperceptibles de las cuales emanaba algo de sangre.

"Tu sigues" le dijo al otro sujeto que lo miraba entre furioso y aterrado mientras Tsunami se liberaba y corria a abrazar a su hijo** "cachorro, Kazahaya te desbloqueara el Rinnegan un momento, intenta usar ese camino y quitale su alma"** le dijo el pelirojo "me parece bien, nunca lo eh usado, esta es una buena oportunidad" respondio el ojiazul **"bien Naru_chan, tendras diez segundos, recuerda tu problema de chakra"** le dijo la peliblanca "gracias Kaza_chan" le agradecio el rubio mientras activava el Rinnegan y en un rapido movimiento se puso delante del sujeto que faltaba "Ningendo (Camino humano)" y procedia a quitarle el alma.

Con Tsunami e Inari fuera de peligro, desactivo el Rinnegan antes de que le pasara factura, aunque se agito un poco pero lo dejo pasar y observo los resultados de su nueva tecnica que agregaba otro camino del Rinnegan a su arsenal.

Despues de felicitar a Inari por su valentia y este gritara con ojos brillantes cosas como que su Niisan era muy fuerte sacandole una gota estilo anime, se dirigio al puente donde su equipo se enfrentaba a Zabuza, este se enfrentaba a Kakashi "oi Kakashi, por que no vino tu otro genin, tenia deseos de probar su estilo y ver cual era mejor" pregunto el ex-ninja de Kiri "no te preocupes por el, por que tu moriras aqui" dijo Kakashi lanzandose a la batalla.

Por otro lado Sakura vigilaba a Tazuna mientras Sasuke se enfrentaba al compañero de Zabuza, no le estaba yendo muy bien, ya que a pesar de haber despertado el Sharingan no podia seguir a su oponente a pesar de poder verlo, ademas que sus reservas de chakra se agotaban rapidamente. Naruto iba llegando al puente con su Tenshigan activo, ya estaba desarrollado por completo y aunque sus tecnicas oculares aun no las despertaba podia ver a traves de la densa neblina superando al Sharingan y al Byakugan en poder de vision.

Observo las peleas hasta el momento en que parecia que Sasuke iba a pasar a mejor vida, lanzo un par de shuriken para alertar a su atacante "hola Haku_chan, te importa si me uno a la pelea?" pregunto el ojiazul "como me reconociste Naruto_san?" pregunto la chica a lo que el rubio jiinchuriki respondio "tengo un buen olfato, ademas de ser un sensor por lo que puedo reconocerte aun con la mascara puesta" asombrando a la joven mientras el Uchiha se preguntaba de donde se conocian " lo siento Naruto_kun pero debo cumplir la voluntad de Zabuza_sama" dijo la chica sin darse cuenta del sufijo cariñoso y continuo con su historia.

El rubio se encogio de hombros mientras adoptaba una expresion seria y cruzaba sus brazos "(aun no es tiempo Haku, les dare a ti y a Zabuza una segunda oportunidad, no fallare)" eran los pensamientos del joven Uzumaki mientras su oponente se introducia en uno de los espejos, apareciendo en cada uno haciendo el mismo moviento y lanzaba una lluvia de senbon hacia el rubio.

Este aprovecho la humedad del aire y la niebla para hacer su tecnica "Hyoton: Koriheki (Elemento Hielo: Muro de Hielo)" creando una pared de hielo deteniendo todas las senbon sorprendiendo al Uchiha, pero dejando sin habla a la chica de la mascara "tu...tu utilizaste Hyoton !" exclamo sorprendida "sorprendida? bueno supongo que esto te sorprendera mas, destruire tus espejos de hielo" dijo algo divertido mientras expulsaba algo de chakra "es inutil, estos espejos no pueden romperse, ni siquiera tu compañero logro hacerles algo con su jutsu Katon" dijo segura de sus palabras.

Despues esa seguridad se convirtio en asombro, sus espejos de hielo se empezaron a desintegrar en pequeños fragmentos asi que tuvo que salir de ellos "imposible" dijo Haku "te lo dije" fue la afirmación del rubio "entonces será esto Hyoton: Hyoryudan no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Dragon Misil de Hielo)" y los fragmentos de su anterior técnica tomaron forma, entonces el ataque choco contra el muro de hielo, y para su sorpresa se hizo pedazos sin dañar el muro, esto la dejo en shock "bien, creo que es mi turno Hyoton: Hyoryudan no Jutsu" entonces el muro de hielo creado por el rubio se deshizo y junto a los fragmentos del ataque de Haku se formo un dragon mas grande que el de la chica, decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, estaba en shock.

Veia el ataque venir hacia ella, sin embargo no podia mover ni un musculo, sin mas cerro sus ojos esperado el fin, que no llego, sintio como un rugido y una brisa helada paso por un lado de ella. Asi que cuando sintio que todo estaba en silencio abrio sus ojos, y vio al rubio que le sonreia algo divertido "por que? no entiendo" pregunto intrigada la chica retirandose la mascara "por que ustedes no son malos, todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad" dijo el ojiazul sonriendo de manera calida, gesto que ella devolvio , justo en ese momento lo sintio "Zabuza_sama!" exclamo mientras desaparecia en un Sunshin, el rubio no se quedo atras y se movio igual de rapido para detener a Kakashi, mientras un Uchiha que observo el corto enfrentamiento se quedaba inmovil en su lugar tratando de entender que paso.

En otro lugar del puente Kakashi tenia atrapado a Zabuza con sus perros ninja mientras preparaba su tecnica original y se disponia a terminarlo "Raikiri (Cuchilla Relampago)" justo cuando estaba por atravezar el pecho de Zabuza observo como su compañero se interponia exponiendo su vida, pero ya no habia vuelta atras, no podia detenerse, Haku veia como lentamente su fin se acercaba pero estaba tranquila por haber sido de utilidad a Zabuza mientras este ultimo veia todo con algo de impotencia porque se encariño con Haku y la veia como su hija, aunque no lo admitiera.

Pero antes de siquiera estar a cinco centimetros del pecho de Haku, Kakashi sintio como sujetaban su muñeca y desviaban el ataque, mientras Zabuza y Haku observaban como el rubio aparecia enfrente de Kakashi e interceptaba la tecnica para despues desviarla, lo que sorprendio a ambos por la facilidad con que lo hizo. Kakashi se volteo y observo al que desvio su jutsu "Naruto que significa esto?" pregunto el peliplata "no te preocupes sensei, ellos ya no son el enemigo" le respondio señalando hacia donde venia Gato con un grupo de mercenarios.

"Asi que no pudiste terminar el trabajo Zabuza, bueno que mas da, de todos modos no estaba en mis planes el pagarte" dijo el pequeño empresario "el chico tiene razon Kakashi, no hay motivos para seguir peleando entre nosotros" dijo el ex-ninja de Kiri "asi parece, aunque debo admitir que estoy bajo de chakra" dijo el peliplata "igual yo, y dudo que tus genin puedan resistir, a exepcion del gaki rubio, pero eventualmente caera" dijo el Nukenin subestimando al joven Uzumaki de nuevo "bien si no tienen mas que decir, matenlos y despues seguiremos con el pueblo" ordeno el mafioso a sus mercenarios que se lanzaron al ataque.

Los ninjas solo podian ver como se venia el enorme numero de asesinos sobre ellos, mientras el rubio pensaba "(Kakashi y Zabuza estan muy cansados, Sasuke esta casi sin chakra, Sakura no sabe Ninjutsu y su Taijutsu es de academia, solo me queda Haku_chan, mmm, tendremos que hacer un jutsu combinado, mi descontrol de chakra me esta pasando factura asi que debo de ser cuidadoso) Haku_chan, haremos un ataque combinado" hablo el rubio alzando una ceja de Zabuza por el sufijo y llamando la atencion de la chica que solo asintio haciendo sellos y mientras el rubio hacia un sello "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Dragon Misil de Agua)" y un enorme dragon se levanto del mar dirigiendose hacia los mercenarios "Hyoton: Kori Kaze (Viento Congelante)" y una corriente de aire frio se dirigio detras del dragon que arrastraba a los mercenarios, congelandolos y matandolos en medio segundo gracias al agua del jutsu Suiton.

El unico que quedaba en pie era Gato que aterrado daba pasos hacia atras en un intento de regresar a su barco "ni siquiera lo intentes" dijo una voz detras de el, entonces se volteo y vio al rubio que etaba parado en la cubierta del mismo antes de BOOOOOOOM desaparecer en una enorme explosion que mando a volar al pequeño criminal que cayo casi a los pies del grupo "Bunshin Daibakuha (Clon explosivo), muy utiles no crees?" hablo el ojiazul entre jadeos, todos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y tenian muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

"(Cuando hizo ese clon, no vi que hiciera sellos, y el jutsu Suiton solo lo hizo con un solo sello, esto lo debe saber Hokage_sama)" eran los pensamientos del peliplata "(Vaya, este gaki me ha sorprendido, se ha ganado mi respeto, pero eso no quiere decir decir que lo deje estar con Haku)" eran los pensamientos de Zabuza, aunque lo ultimo lo penso mirandolo con ojos entrecerrados, si, lo respetaba pero no se la dejaria tan facil con su niña.

"(Por que es tan fuerte, yo deberia de tener ese poder, tendra que darme respuestas quiera o no)" eran los celos de cierto azabache mientras apretaba los puños "(ese baka solo esta opacando a mi Sasuke_kun) ni hablar.

El mafioso se levanto e intento huir, pero la gente del pueblo liderados por Inari le corto el paso, este solo se arrodillo y pidio que no le hicieran nada, claro que nadie lo escucho y se lo llevaron atado al centro del pueblo donde recibiria su castigo. "Parece que todo termino bien" dijo el rubio apoyandose en una rodilla "(jejeje fue demasiado para el gaki)" penso el Nukenin, ya que todos salieron de sus pensamientos Kakashi se acomodo su banda sobre su ojo izquierdo y dio la orden de regresar a casa de Tazuna. El puente se termino en una semana, tiempo en el que todos se recuperaron de sus heridas, Zabuza y Haku aceptaron la oferta del rubio de acompañarlo a Konoha "solo quiero que Haku tenga una vida tranquila, solo por eso voy" sorprendiendo a Haku que lo vio sonreir bajo las vendas, esta solo se lanzo y lo abrazo, acto que descoloco al ninja gatana pero que correspondio.

Asi terminado el puente se despidieron de Tazuna, su familia y los habitantes de Nami "y que nombre le pondras al puente papa?" pregunto Tsunami mientras abrazaba a Inari "mmmque tal El super puente que Tazuna construyo" dijo este mientras a todos se les generaba una gota estilo anime "nah, que tal El gran puente Naruto, es pegajoso y algo me dice que ese nombre sera famoso" dijo el constructor mientras sonreia a lo que todos asintieron.

De camino a Konoha Haku iba platicando con Naruto bajo la mirada guardiana de Zabuza, pero un comentario puso al rubio bajo la mirada de todo mundo "Naruto_kun, como es que puedes usar Hyoton?" pregunto la kunoichi, el rubio hubiera preferido hablar en privado de eso con ella pero bueno, de todos modos algun dia usaria ese elemento a la vista de todos "tengo afinidades Fuuton y Suiton, los fusiono y obtengo Hyoton, no fue facil, entrene mucho para lograrlo" respondio mientras cierto zorro hacia acto de presencia saliendo de su capucha, esa respuesta aclaro las dudas de cierto Uchiha, y genero interes en los dos jounin, la pelirosa no sabia muy bien a que se referia pero decidio no preguntar.

"Aun asi, tu Hyoton es mas poderoso que el mio" dijo la chica sorprendiendo a los jounin "eso es porque mi Hyoton es mas frio, mi aire congelado alcanza los 150 bajo cero, mientras el tuyo alcanza los 100 " dijo este a lo que los jounin, Haku y sus compañeros se sorprendieron "ya entiendo, mi aire congelado que uso para mis jutsu apenas estan en 100 bajo cero eh?" dijo de forma pensativa "dobe, te exijo que me enseñes lo que sabes" dijo el pelinegro.

El estaba considerando que su Katon no pudo derretir el Hyoton de Haku y el del rubio era mas poderoso, tenia que poseer ese poder "imposible, si no tienes la linea de sangre o los elementos necesarios no podras hacerlo, ademas no puedes exigirme algo asi solo por tu estupida venganza" dijo este haciendo enojar mas al azabache, antes de que Sasuke se le fuera encima Kakashi le dijo "Sasuke, yo te entrenare ahora que despertaste el Sharingan, y te enseñare varios jutsus" a lo que el Uchiha sonrio arrogante.

Despues de esa pequeña disputa, siguieron caminando como al principio, Zabuza y Kakashi platicando sobre el Icha Icha, que sorprendentemente el ex-ninja de Kiri traia en su bolsa de armas, Sakura intentaba hacerla platica al pobre Uchiha que no sabia como callarla, Naruto y Haku hablando de varias cosas, ademas de como mejorar el Hyoton de Haku.

Asi transcurrio el viaje hasta divisar las puertas de la aldea, caminaron entre la gente directo a la torre Hokage, todo mundo miraba curioso al Nukenin pero solo eso, llegaron a la torre y tras tocar y escuchar un adelante, el equipo 7 y compañia pasaron quedando frente al lider de su aldea.

"El equipo 7 cumplio su mision con exito" dijo el peliplata a lo que el Hokage asintio "bien, ademas de eso veo que traen compañia, Sasuke, Sakura pueden retirarse, debo hablar con Kakashi y Naruto" ordeno el Sandaime. Cuando estuvieron solos Naruto pidio hablar con el Hokage en privado por lo que ordeno a sus AMBU retirarse. Luego el rubio hizo un sello activando los sellos de silencio alzando las cejas de todos exepto el Hokage "Jiji, ellos son Zabuza y Haku, me gustaria que les dejaras unirse a la aldea" pidio este haciendo una reverencia sorprendiendo a todos, pero mas al Sandaime por esa muestra de educacion "mmm estas conciente de lo que me pides Naruto?" pregunto este de forma seria "lo se, pero tambien merecen una oportunidad, y se que no te arrepentiras, además quiero que me prometas que nada le pasara a Haku, ya que tiene una línea de sangre, tu entiendes" dijo el rubio a lo que el Sandaime suspiro y dio su veredicto "muy bien, pueden quedarse, Zabuza estara bajo vigilancia AMBU tres meses, y Haku sera Chunin, y no te preocupes, no dejare que intenten nada con ella" dijo este mientras sonreia ligeramente, Zabuza asintio e hizo una reverencia, Naruto abrazo al viejo Kage al igual que Haku solo que esta le regalo un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de eso Zabuza se retiro custodiado a conseguir un departamento mientras Naruto iba acompañado de Haku que queria conocer la aldea y comprar algo de ropa, solo quedaron el ninja copia y el Sandaime "querias decirme algo mas Kakashi?" pregunto el anciano "vera Hokage_sama, en la mision, Naruto demostro habilidades muy superiores para un genin" dijo el peliplata "que clase de habilidades Kakashi?" pregunto el Hokage "pues primero que nada Naruto demostro saber Kenjutsu e hizo una tecnica muy poderosa" a lo que el Sandaime alzo una ceja "explicate" ordeno el Sanaime

"Pues primero se deshizo de unos clones usando una espada, pero se movio tan rapido que apenas lo vi con el Sharingan, despues hizo un movimiento creando un gran torbellino que se transformo en un dragon ascendiedo al cielo donde se perdio de vista" relataba el ninja copia "vaya, debio ser sorprendente" dijo algo emocionado el anciano "de echo si, ademas la espada que posee es especial por asi decirlo, solo el puede empuñarla" el Kage levanto una ceja "Sasuke lo intento y la espada aumento su peso llevandoselo al suelo, y ya no pudo levantarla, Sakura si pudo, solo que le dreno sus reservas de chakra" indico el jounin "mmm intetesante, te dijo de donde la saco?" pregunto el Kage "si, me dijo que se la dio alguien que murio hace mucho pero que al darsela le dijo que creia en el, solo eso" dijo el peliplata a lo que el Kage asintio.

"Algo mas?" pregunto "el puede utilizar los clones Daibakuha, ademas uso un jutsu Suiton de rango A usando un simple sello de mano, y segun escuche puede usar Fuuton, tambien puede fusionar sus elementos y manipula Hyoton" termino de relatar el peliplata sorprendiendo al Sadaime.

"Esta bien, sobre el Kenjutsu yo sabia que lo dominaba, incluso le di unos pergaminos, tambien sabe Fuuinjutsu, los sellos de silencio de mi despacho el los creo, pero respecto a su uso de Suiton, no me lo esperaba, el Fuuton es de parte de su padre, pero usar ambas naturalezas para crear Hyoton, sin duda es el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, no te parece Kakashi?" dijo riendo "sin duda, bueno me retiro" y desaparecio en una nube de humo.

El Sandaime miro por la ventana hacia el monumento Hokage, observo el rostro del Cuarto "debes sentirte orgulloso" luego se dispuso a mirar a su archienemigo: el papeleo. Suspiro, se estaba haciendo viejo, luego entre los documentos observo el calendario, se acercaban los examenes Chunin "estos seran unos examenes interesantes, Naruto, que tan fuerte eres?" se preguntaba el viejo hombre mientras dejaba el papeleo de lado y sacaba lo unico que lo animaba despues de tanto papeleo, un singular libro de portada naranja.


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Rumbo a los examenes chunin**

Era otra mañana en Konoha y cierto rubio apenas despértaba, despues de ducharse y desayunar algo se dirigio hacia un campo de entrenamiento, pero cuando iba en camino decidio desviarse un poco para ver si podia encontrarse a cierta ojiperla "(me pregunto si estara de misión)" pensaba, despues de la mision en el pais de las olas el Hokage les dio unos dias libres asi que queria aprovecharlos. Camino durante un rato y entonces la vio, venia con su equipo, al parecer iban a tener entrenamiento "yo Hina_chan" saludo el rubio haciendo casi desmayar a la ojiperla, por que a pesar de haber superado su timidez al estar o hablar con el, verlo fuera del Genjutsu la hacia rememorar ciertos habitos. En cambio sus compañeros no lo reconocian pero a Kiba se le hacia conocido su olor y a Shino se le hacia vagamente familiar, en cambio Kurenai veia esto impresionada, por que reconocia sus marcas en las mejillas, y por que su apariencia le recordaba a cierto Kage, aunque con ese cabello algo largo no muchos lo notaran.

Pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando la ojiperla recupero la compostura antes de hablar "hola Naru_kun" haciendo que sus compañeros se sorprendieran, Kiba con ojos como platos y la madibula hasta el suelo, Shino con sus cejas visibles encima de sus lentes y Kurenai pues tambien impresionada, mas que nada por que su alumna le hablaba sin timidez, ella sabia de sus sentimientos por el rubio y como solia seguirlo, ademas de sus problemas de confianza. Despues de que formaran los equipos le sorprendio cuando el rubio se despidio y que ella haya mantenido la compostura, en su prueba demostro ya no ser esa niña timida e insegura, sin tartamudeos y que decia lo que pensaba, esto le sorprendio enormemente y se preguntaba como lo habia logrado. Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la conversacion que se llevaba a cabo frente a ella "Hina_chan, podemos vernos despues del entrenamiento? quiero presentarte a alguien, ademas hay algunas cosas de las quiero hablar, por otro lado quisiera ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento y ver que mas hacer, si?" dijo el ojiazul "seguro, estare ahi al medio dia, por cierto te ves bien, y la ropa que traes se te ve increible" dijo esta con una linda sonrisa "etto gracias Hina_chan, despues veremos si te conseguimos ropa parecida, bueno nos vemos, adios Kiba, Shino, Kurenai_sensei" despues de eso siguio su camino.

Estos seguian ahi parados tratando de entender que pasaba hasta que el mas callado del equipo hablo "asi que ese era Naruto, por un momento no lo reconoci, debo de pensar que ya lo habias visto desde antes con esa apariencia, Hinata" pregunto el domador de insectos "si, asi es, fue hace un año cuando me dejo verlo asi, dijo que lo hacia como homenaje a dos personas que siempre admiro, pero que pensaba mostrarse cuando fuera genin, como pudieron verlo" dijo la peliazul a lo que el Aburame asintio, Kurenai que escucho la explicacion de su alumna no pudo evitar pensar quienes serian las personas que el rubio admiraba, ademas de que si el rubio tuvo algo que ver en el cambio de actitud de la Hyuga "asi que Naruto eeeeeh? bueno no importa, aun asi sigue siendo el perdedor de la clase, verdad Akamaru" dijo el Inuzuka apenas salio de su estupefaccion, recibiendo un ladrido de afirmacion de su compañero. Kurenai esperaba alguna reaccion de su alumna, pero esta le fue indiferente el comentario del Inuzuka, de echo ella sabia que tan fuerte era, asi que esperaria que el rubio les demostrara su poder cuando llegara el momento, ante esto su sensei sonrio "parece ser que has madurado, Hinata". luego simplemente siguieron su camino.

Volviendo con nuestro joven heroe este llego al campo de entrenamiento, se dirigio a un arbol y se sento debajo para proceder a entrar a su paisaje mental. Estando ya ahi se dirigio hacia la casa, no sin antes detenerse a observar el singular templo de Athena, luego de estar asi unos momentos procedio a entrar a la casa, donde Kurama y Kazahaya tomaban te "bien, ya que por ahora estoy algo limitado, solo entrenare a Haku_chan y a Hina_chan" dijo el rubio mientras los otros asentian** "como te dije anteriormente Naru_chan, te iras acostumbrando, yo calculo que para el mes de entrenamiento antes de la segunda etapa del examen"** dijo mientras le daba tranquilamente un sorbo a su taza, en cambio el rubio tenia una expresion seria mientras el ojirojo meditaba esas palabras con los ojos cerrados "esto es malo, Orochimaru atacara en la segunda prueba en el bosque de la muerte y sin mi poder al 100 % no podre hacerle frente" decia el rubio mientras apretaba los puños** "se lo que te preocupa cachorro, Sasuke y el sello maldito, creo que no podras impedir que Orochimaru le coloque el sello, pero al menos podras salvar al viejo"** dijo este mientras abria los ojos.

Estas palabras hicieron pensar al rubio, era cierto, primero era el Sandaime, tenia tiempo para Sasuke y su sello, por lo que tenia trabajo que hacer para ser capaz de removerlo, pero igual intentaria frustar al Sannin, pero si lograba hacerlo entonces quizas empeoraria las cosas, suspiro, ya no le dio mas vueltas al asunto, debia ver por el anciano, considerando su edad no dudaria en buscar un reemplazo y ya sabia a quien elegiria como Godaime. Despues de eso simplemente el rubio decidio pasar a otra cosa "bien, por el momento me dedicare a Hina_chan y Haku_chan, siento la presencia de ambas acercandose" dijo mientras desaparecia **"bueno yo ire a surpevisar su entrenamiento"** dijo el ojirojo **"ok, por el momento yo voy a tomar un baño"** dijo esta mientras el pelirojo desaparecia en una nube de humo.

Empezaba abrir sus ojos, y lo hizo al tiempo que ambas chicas llegaban, aun recordaba la tarde de compras con Haku mientras sentia escalofrios, ella venia vestida con unos pantalones pesqueros algo entallados, sandalias ninja azules, un sueter blanco que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, y sus mangas azules llegaban a cubrir sus dedos, debajo de esa prenda traia una camisa pegada de tirantes color negro, con un collar en forma de un copo de nieve, llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja, con sus dos mechones alrededor de su cara y su banda de Konoha en su pierna "hola chicas, las estaba esperando" dijo el rubio, mientras estas se miraban una a la otra "Hina_chan, ella es Haku_chan y es nueva en la aldea, se unira a nuestro entrenamiento, Haku_chan ella es Hinata_chan y es mi mejor amiga, espero que se lleven bien, por cierto como esta Zabuza" dijo mientras ambas hacian una reverencia al ser nombradas, y la ojiperla se sonrojaba un poco al ser presentada por el rubio de esa forma, quizas en un tiempo mas llegarian a ser mas que amigos, al considerar eso su sonrojo aumento alzando una ceja a la usuaria de hielo, que ignorando esto respondio a la pregunta del ojiazul "pues bien, tenemos un bonito departamento, el Sandaime me registro como Momochi Haku a peticion de Zabuza_tousan, eso me hace feliz, y el esta descansando en estos momentos" dijo mientras sonreia.

Estas eran buenas noticias para el rubio "que bien, me alegro mucho, bueno, antes que nada necesito hablar con las dos, es algo que quiero compartir con ustedes ya que tienen mi confianza, esto quedara entre nosotros" dijo el ojiazul resibiendo un fuerte Hai de las dos chicas frente a el. Despues de crear una pequeña barrera insonorizada les empezo a compartir informacion, les hablo de sus afinidades, ya que ambas pensaban que eran solo Fuuton y Suiton, Hinata por que ella tenia esas afinidades y el rubio le enseño la mayoria de jutsus que sabia de ambas, y Haku por la conversacion con el rubio sobre su Hyoton, ahora sabian que tenia las cinco naturalezas de chakra, solo que ahora no podia utilizarlas, tambien la ojiperla supo que el usaba hielo.

Tambien les revelo algunas cosas sobre el origen de la aldea, y que el remolino rojo de los uniformes chunin y jounin eran el simbolo del Clan Uzumaki, que junto a los Senju y Uchiha fundaron la hoja, ademas de que eran temidos por sus jutsus de sellado. Otra cosa fue que dominaba el Kenjutsu a un buen nivel, su Tenshigan para que Haku lo viera y supiera sus capacidades, el resultado de su Sukaaretto Niidoru y ademas de que las entrenaria en Hyoton, una para dominarlo y la otra para hacer su aire congelado lo mas frio posible. Ya que ambas tenian la misma informacion sobre el rubio empezaron un combate de practica, un solo golpe de la ojiperla y la usuaria de hielo quedo sin chakra, el golpe de paz era un echo, solo que tambien consumia una enorme cantidad de chakra por que el rubio les paso un poco del suyo para que pudieran moverse sin problemas.

Despues de descansar procedieron a comer algo, ya que la ojiperla llevo unos bentos con el almuerzo, Kurama que habia estado dormitando en una rama del arbol donde estaban los chicos bajo al percibir el delicioso aroma asustando a la ojiperla, despues de las presentaciones el zorrito probo lo que preparo la peliazul **"cachorro, si te casas con ella seras muy feliz"** dijo mentalmente al rubio que al escuchar eso se sonrojo y se perdia imaginadose llegando de una mision, una hermosa ojiperla vestida con un kimono azul que lo recibe con un beso y le dice que la comida esta lista a lo que el prepara la mesa, en eso entra una pequeña niña rubia de ojos perlados diciendo "papi ya llegaste" a lo que se sonroja mas y piensa "(quizas en unos años)".

Despues de eso y con un zorrito dormido esta vez en la cabeza de Haku, se fueron de compras ya que la ojiperla queria un cambio de imagen, aunque el rubio parecia sonriente por dentro lloraba al estilo anime, y pensaba que pudo haber echo para merecer ese sufrimiento. Finalmente despues de recorrer veinte tiendas la ojiperla encontro lo que buscaba, salio del probador vistiendo unos short cortos, unas medias negras que llegaban a los muslos, casi a donde terminaba el short, una camisa de mallas negras y un top negro, encima su chamarra de siempre solo que abierta, su cabello se lo habia dejado largo por lo que lo tenia recogido en un peinado alto, y su banda la tenia amarrada en el brazo. El rubio estaba con la quijada en el suelo, Haku por otro lado tenia una sonrisa, de verdad se veia bien, la ojiperla se acerco al rubio que aun no reaccionaba pasandole la mano frente a su cara varias veces hasta que por fin regresando en si mismo hablo "estas genial Hina_chan, te ves muy linda" dijo el ojiazul mientras sonreia y la peliazul se sonrojaba, sobre todo por la ultima parte del comentario, tan pronto el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo pero aun asi no quizo arruinar el momento, ya era algo tarde por lo que se despidieron, acordaron que se reunirian cuando pudieran para entrenar asi que despues de cada quien se dirigio a su hogar.

**"Hina_chan se veia muy linda no Naru_chan?"** escucho el rubio en su cabeza "la verdad si, no me habia dado cuenta antes, me gusta su compañia, tal vez si pueda corresponder sus sentimientos" dijo respondiendo a la voz femenina que escucho, pero la ultima parte la dijo de forma algo seria **"creo que se esta comenzando a ganar tu corazon poco a poco, por cierto te gusto la pequeña fantasia que te mande"** dijo de forma picara la misma voz "si creo que tienes raz...eeeeeeeeeeeeeh? asi que fue obra tuya Kaza_chan !" dijo el rubio de forma acusadora** "asi que por eso el cachorro tenia esa mirada boba en su cara jejeje"** le dijo el zorro de forma mental "bueno, es hora de ir a casa a descansar" dijo el rubio poniendose en camino a su departamento.

Despues de una noche de sueño, se lavanto para desayunar, y como era fin de semana se dirigio a Ichiraku's ramen donde lo recibio una feliz Ayame "Naruto_kun, hace mucho que no vienes, a que se debe" esto ultimo lo dijo de forma preocupada "estaba de mision Ayame_neechan, apenas llegue antier, ademas recuerda que tengo que comer algo de frutas y verduras" dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sentir mas relajada a la chica "ok, entonces estas a tiempo de probar el especial Uzumaki, es mejor que el especial Naruto por que tiene mas verduras, ademas de pescado y otros ingredientes llenos de vitaminas, estuvimos investigando mi padre y yo y pudimos crear este platillo, aunque solo tu podrias terminarlo jejeje" dijo Ayame con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo al rubio, realmente ella y su padre se preocupaban por su crecimiento, por lo que dedico una sonrisa tierna poniendo algo nerviosa a la chica que enseguida pregunto "que pasa?" el ojiazul sonrio como siempre por la reaccion de la chica "nada, muchas gracias Ayame_neechan, luego le agradecere al viejo, pero ahora Itadakimasu !" y empezo a comer, pero apenas lo probo se quedo estupefacto, lo que preocupo enormemente a Ayame hasta que "esto...esta...DELICIOSO !" comenzando a comer rapidamente sacandole una sonrisa a la castaña.

Despues de abandonar Ichiraku's se encamino a encontrarse con Hinata y Haku para entrenar, ya estando reunidos el rubio procedio crear dos copias para ayudar a Haku a mejorar su aire congelado e instruir a Hinata para poder usar Hyoton, eso sorprenderia a todos, mientras con el original este se hallaba trabajando con el Hiraishin, aun le costaba dominarlo, por el momento solo podia pensar en como dominarlo ya que dado su desestabilidad de chakra le resultaba mas dificil intentarlo sin gastar demasiado. Asi pasaron dos meses, entre misiones de rango D, entrenar con Hinata, que gracias a su gran nivel de control de chakra logro dominar el Hyoton en un mes y aprendio cuatro jutsus en el mes siguiente, Haku logro hacer su aire congelado mas frio, ahora alcanzaba los 150 grados bajo cero, Naruto logro llegar a los 200.

Tambien entrenaba con su equipo, aunque despues de cada sesion Kakashi se iba con Sasuke para entrenarlo, y Sakura, pues ella los acompañaba para darle animos a su precioso Uchiha, mientras el rubio negaba con la cabeza. Despues de ese tiempo su chakra se estabilizo mas, por lo que pudo dominar el Hiraishin, pero solo podia usarlo de forma limitada, solo 6 veces para no gastar mas chakra de lo ecesario, y una vez si usaba su ataque especial, por lo que cambio sus viejos kunai por los de tres puntas. Ahora se encontraba con su equipo ya que Kakashi los habia citado para decirles algo importante "bien chicos, eh decidido nominarlos para los examenes Chunin" dijo el jounin, sorprendiendo a dos de sus alumnos "estas son las formas, deben llenarlas e ir a la direccion donde empezaran las pruebas, ustedes deciden si entrar o no" dijo el peliplata mientras les entregaba las hojas "pues por mi parte me siento preparado, Sasuke tambien lo tomara, despues de todo es un Uchiha, solo faltas tu, Sakura" dijo picando el orgullo del pelinegro que sonrio de medio lado, mientras pelirrosa lo pensaba, decidio despues de unos segundos y como esperaba el rubio acepto, despues de todo apoyaria a Sasuke "bien entonces nos veremos mañana en el sitio de la prueba"dijo el jounin y desaparecio en una nube de humo, despues cada quien se fue tomando direcciones distintas ya que tenian cosas que hacer.

El rubio llego al lugar de siempre, se sento debajo de un arbol y entro a su paisaje mental donde sus inquilinos estaban sentados a orillas del lago "yo, Kurama, Kaza_chan" saludo el rubio** "hola Naru_chan"** saludo su espada mientras el ojirojo movia la cabeza como gesto de saludo. El rubio se sento con ellos mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua "ya llegaron los examenes Chunin" dijo el rubio** "es cierto, por cierto Naru_chan, ahora puedes usar Fuuinjutsu, tu chakra se estabilizo lo suficiente como para crear sellos en combate"** dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa, a lo que el rubio sonrio "excelente, entonces esta sera una practica interesante" dijo algo emocionado.

Estuvieron hablando de otras cosas hasta que el rubio sintio dos chakas conocidos acercandose a el "bien, ya llegaron las chicas, debo irme nos vemos" dijo desapareciendo dejando a la ojiazul y al ojirojo platicando de otras cosas. El ojiazul abrio los ojos para ver como la ojiperla y la ojicafe se sentaban junto a el para esar mas comodas "hola Naru_kun" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, a lo que el rubio sonrio y devolvio el saludo "hola Hina_chan, Haku_chan, como han estado" pregunto el jiinchuriki "pues yo bien, en este mes levantaran la guardia AMBU a Zabuza_tousan, entonces sera un ninja de Konoha y segun supe, lo pondran como AMBU por sus hablidades" decia alegre la usuaria de hielo "yo eh tenido algunas misiones y entrenamiento con mi equipo, Kurenai_sensei nos acaba de nominar para los examenes Chunin" dijo la ojiperla mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo, gesto aprendido de cierto rubio por pasar tanto tiempo con el. Esto hizo sonreir al Uzumaki "me alegro por Zabuza Haku_chan, y Hina_chan Kakashi_sensei igual nos nomino a nosotros, bien que les parece un combate de practica" dijo el rubio levantandose y recibiendo un fuerte Hai de ambas chicas.

Los tres estaban en posicion de combate, era un dos contra uno por lo que el ojiazul estaba muy atento, la ojiperla fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque en una batalla de taijutsu, sus golpes cargados de chakra eran desviados por el rubio cuidandose de que no le cerreran sus tenketsu, mientras tanto la ojicafe esperaba el momento oportuno de entrar al combate, en un momento que la peliazul desequilibro al ojiazul y salto hacia un lado, la usuaria de hielo ya habia echo posiciones de manos "Hyoton: Hyoryudan no jutsu" y un dragon de cristal se dirigio hacia el, en un intento por esquivar vio como su pie estaba congelado al suelo gracias a cierta ojiperla por lo que no podria evadir el ataque, asi que saco una hoja de papel que puso frente al dragon y al canalizarle chakra "Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Fuuin (Arte de sellos Uzumaki: Sellar) un sello aparecio en el papel.

Ante la maravillada mirada de sus dos oponentes el sello se expandio mas alla del papel, como una barrera, cuando el dragon lo toco simplemente desaparecio mientras el sello volvia al papel con el kanji hielo en el centro. Luego simplemente lo guardo para poder descongelarse, ya libre se lanzo a una batalla de taijutsu con la ojicafe, tal vez no estaba a la altura de la peliazul, pero gracias al rubio habia mejorado bastante. Durante el intercambio de golpes el rubio esquivo un golpe brillando con chakra, la ojiperla decidio unirse a la batalla, entre las dos cargaron contra el ojiazul que sacando su sello apunto hacia ellas antes de decir "Kai (Liberar)" y entonces el dragon de hielo antes sellado salio del sello dirigiendose hacia las chicas que ttas unas posiciones de mano "Hyoton: Kori Heki" y dos muros de hielo aparecieron recibiendo el impacto.

Las cuarteaduras aparecieron antes de que el muro colapsara, el rubio guardo su hoja de papel nuevamente en blanco antes de sacar un kunai espacio/tiempo y las chicas sacaron los suyos propios lanzandose en otro combate ahora con armas. Los kunai chocaban mientras las chispas volaban, hasta que en un movimiento la ojiperla vio una abertura y utilizo su mejor golpe "Junken: Kami no Yashi (Puño Suave: Palma de Dios)" y el rubio veia como el golpe se acercaba peligrosamente y la ojicafe se agachaba al tiempo que empezaba a congelar el suelo al poner sus manos brillando en chakra Hyoton. El rubio no vio otra salida si que en un movimiento lanzo su kunai de tres puntas al aire, este se mantenia a la altura de su pecho girando suspendido en el aire, entonces desaparecio para reaparecer en la rama del arbol donde estaba antes ya que habia dejado una marca en el. Despues volvio a aparecer pero esta vez a espaldas de las chicas que no podian creer que haya escapado de sus ataques a esa distancia tan corta, tomo su kunai que utilizo como punto de referencia y lo puso en la nuca de la ojiperla mientras su mano izquierda señalaba la nuca de la ojicafe "Hiraishin no jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador)" dando por terminado el encuentro.

Ahora se encontraban sentados bajo el arbol de siempre descansando "chicas, eso fue increible" dijo el rubio sonrojando a la ojiperla y alegrando a la ojicafe "gracias Naru_kun, tu tambien eres increible, me sorprendiste al sellar el ataque de Haku_chan, y luego lo liberaste como si fuera tu propio ataque, eso fue sorprendente" dijo la Hyuga "si, ademas ese ultimo movimiento que usaste para esquivar nuestro ataque al ultimo segundo, nunca habia visto algo parecido" dijo la ojicafe llamando la atencion de la ojiperla y haciendo suspirar al rubio "esa tecnica se llama Hiraishin no jutsu, me permite teletransportarme usando estos kunai con un sello especial" explicaba al tiempo que sostenia el kunai especial para que las chicas lo vieran "en este caso me movi a este arbol ya que antes habia dejado un sello en su rama" termino de explicar "woow Naru_kun, de verdad eres increible por crear una tecnica asi" dijo la ojiperla sorprendida mientras la castaña asentia.

El rubio al escuchar eso solo sonrio con melancolia, esto no paso desapercibido para ninguna de sus... digamosle estudiantes "esta tecnica no la cree yo, fue alguien mas, les suena el sobrenombre Kioroii Senko (Rayo amarillo)?" pregunto el rubio, la ojiperla rapido se dio cuenta por donde iba la cosa mientras la ojicafe seguia pensando "Na-Naru_kun, te refieres al Yondaime Hokage, el hombre que derroto al Kyubi!?" pregunto la ojiperla obteniendo la atencion de la usuaria de hielo "si, de seguro sabes por que le pusieron asi, verdad?" pregunto algo divertido "si, le pusieron asi en el libro bingo de Iwa, ademas de ser el unico ninja con la leyenda 'huir al ver' en ese libro por su tecnica es...pe...cial" termino de relatar mientras sus ojos se abrian con sorpresa, para diversion del ojiazul y desconcierto de la ojicafe "KYAAAAAA ¡ Naruto_kun, esa era la tecnica del Yondaime, el Hiraishin no jutsu, como? cuando? donde?" decia toda emocinada mientras a la ojicafe le llegaba la informacion al tiempo que abria los ojos incredula, ya recordaba la fama de ese ninja en la historia y ahora Naruto podia hacer su tecnica especial. El rubio levanto una barrera y procedia a contar otro poco de su historia.

Decir que no estaban sorprendidas era como decir que Jiraiya era algo pervertido o que Kakashi era el ninja mas puntual del mundo, estaban atonitas, se preguntarab por que. Para empezar les revelo quienes eran sus padres, creo un par de clones y utilizo un Henge transformandolos en Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato, asi pudieron darse cuenta del parecido, despues su estatus como jiinchuriki, e invocando a Kurama para corroborarlo, al principio estaban nerviosas pero conforme se relacionaron le llegaron a tener cariño, sobre todo por su apariencia. Ahora Hinata entendia por que todos en la aldea lo miraban con odio, ademas de dudar de su capacidad mental al no darse cuenta de quien era hijo, tambien que el rubio haya aguantado mucho sin dejarse llevar por el odio ocasionando que lo admirara aun mas, y lo amara aun mas. Haku por otro lado se sentia realmente llena de admiracion hacia el rubio era la persona mas amable que conocia aparte del Sandaime, le dio la oportunidad de una nueva vida, la ayudo a controlar y mejorar su poder que antes vio como una maldicion, ahora estaba decidida a estar siempre con el apoyandolo. Despues de digerir la nueva informacion ambas lo abrazaron y le dijeron que no estaria solo, y pasara lo que pasara siempre confiarian en el asi como el confiaba en ellas, esto hizo sonreir al rubio que prometio protegerlas por que las consideraba parte de su familia.

Despues de estar platicando un rato cada quien tomo rumbos diferentes dirigiendose a sus queceres cotidianos, el rubio iba caminando hasta que se detuvo, volteo y vio una piedra cuadrada siguiendolo "Konohamaru, no crees que eres muy obvio, cuando veras rocas perfectamente cuadradas" dicho esto la 'roca' exploto y entre el humo se veian tres siluetas tosiendo "coff...coff la proxima ves usaremos menos polvora" dijo una voz infantil "soy Konohamaru y sere el proximo Hokage" dijo el de la bufanda "yo soy Moegi y sere la mejor kunoichi" dijo la pelinaranja con sonrojo permanente "y yo soy Udon, me gustan los numeros" dijo un niño de lentes "y somos el equipo Konohamaru" dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres. Despues de esa entrada el nieto del Sandaime hablo "jefe, prometiste que jugarias a los ninja con nosotros" haciendomque los otros dos asintieran, Sakura que pasaba por ahi no pudo evitar escuchar esa conversacion "lo siento pero me estoy preparando para los examenes Chunin, sera otro dia" termino de decir el rubio a lo que los niños se entristecieron un poco pero al escuchar que luego tendria tiempo volvieron a sonreir y se despidieron.

Sakura se acerco al rubio mientras este veia por donde se habian ido los niños "Naruto_baka, como un ninja juega a ser ninja, eso es patetico" dijo la pelirrosa "la verdad, mientras jugamos les enseño algunas cosas de academia para que nomse es haga tan dificil, ya dominan el Kawarimi (Reemplazo), el Bunshin (clon) y el Henge (Transformacion), se los enseñe por que se en clases es aburrido" dijo el rubio haciendo sentir mal a la pelirrosa por burlarse "Na-Naruto yo..." justo en ese momento el rubio recordo "mierda, Konohamaru !" y desaparecio con un Sunshin de hielo.

La pelirrosa se quedo a media disculpa, pero le extraño la reaccion de su compañero asi que se dirigio a donde se habia ido Konohamaru, que en estos momentos era levantado de la bufanda por un ninja vestido de negro y cara pintada "niño, eso me dolio, ahora veras" dijo preparandose para golpearlo. Cuando su puño iba a impactar al nieto del Sandaime desaparecio por lo que solo golpeo el aire "estas bien Konohamaru" pregunto el rubio mientras le sacudia el polvo "s-si je-jefe"dijo todavia asustado el niño, mientras sus compañeros se quedaban detras del ojiazul y su compañera pelirrosa iba llegando a escena. Temari solo observaba todo en silencio, se sorprendio como el rubio tomo al niño sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, debian tener cuidado con el "deberias bajar y presentarte, no crees?" dijo el rubio al aire "dobe, como supiste que yo estaba aqui" dijo el azabache mientras aparecia de brazos cruzados y una espiga en la boca haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosa y a la rubia "(inner Sakura: Chaaaaaaa, nuestro Sasuke_kun es genial)" mientras la rubia (mmm no esta mal)" y Kankuro (quien demonios es ese) hasta que el rubio los saco de sus pensamientos "no tu Sasuke, el".

En la misma rama del arbol donde estaba parado el azabache, colgado boca abajo habia un pelirrojo que traia una calabaza en la espalda "(cuando demonios llego, no lo senti)" pensaba el Uchiha "Ga-Gaara" balbucearon el ninja de negro y la rubia "ellos tuvieron la culpa, yo solo me defendi" decia en de cara pintada "callate, o te mato" corto el pelirrojo con una voz fría acopañada de toneladas de instinto asesino que paralizo a todo mundo menos al rubio "(mmm este instinto no no me asusta)" decía pensativo el rubio** "piénsalo cachorro,Orochimaru, Itachi, Pain, Madara, el Kyubi, el Juubi y otros mas que tenían verdadero instinto asesino, es normal que no te intimide, te dare un poco del mio para que lo uses, que dices, estoy algo aburrido"** escuchaba la explicación en su cabeza "(mmm no se, creo que se traumaran)" respondia el rubio mentalmente** "vamos Naru_chan, yo también estoy aburrida"** decía su espada sorprendiendo a ambos al estar de acuerdo con eso "(bueno solo esta vez)" dijo por fin el rubio. Todos seguían paralizados por la sed de sangre que emanaba el pelirojo hasta que se dejo sentir un aura de muerte mil veces mas escalofriante, era sutil y peligrosa, el azabache que aun no podía moverse identifico la fuente de dicha sensación "Na-Naruto" dijo apenas en un susurro, la pelirrosa estaba arrodillada sin poder moverse, la rubia y el marionetista no podían creer la sensación que despedia el rubio, ni su hermano podría generar algo asi. Gaara igual se senia afectado pero no dejaba de mandar su insinto propio, Konohamaru y sus amigos no se veian afectados ya que el rubio se encargo de eso.

Los pocos segundos que duro fue una eternidad para los ninjas que estaban paralizados hasta que el rubio dejo de presinar, relajando el ambiente, el pelirojo de la arena también se tranquilo haciendo suspirar de alivio a ols demás. Después de eso el de la calabaza desaparecio en un Sunshin de arena y apareco junto a sus hermanos comenzando a caminar seguido de estos, se detuvo un momento y volteo a observar al rubio "me interesas, tu nombre?" pregunto con interés "Uzumaki Naruto, y será un placer pelear contgo" dando una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas descorcentando al pelirojo y sonrojando a la rubia "Sabaku No Gaara, y tu probaras mi existencia" después de eso desaparecio junto a su hermanos. Ya que hubo pasado eso el Uchiha se sitio algo incomodo, porque no sentía algo asi desde aquella fatídica noche, en cambio la pelirosa se acerco al rubio "baka, por que opacaste a Sasuke_kun sacandole el goton estilo anime al rubio que tomando al equipo Konohamaru desaparecio en un Sunshin de hielo para no soportar los gritos de su compañera que al ver que su Sasuke_kun se retiraba a su casa lo siguió pidiéndole una cita. El rubio se despidió del equipo Konohamaru que no paraba de decir que su jefe era genial con estrellitas en los ojos haciendo que el rubio se rascara la nuca con pena, después que estuviera solo se dispuso a ir a descansar "mañana comienza" dijo el rubio al aire** "no te preocupes cachorro, veras que todo saldrá bien"** decía el pelirojo en la mente del rubio** "si Naru_chan, por ahora debes descansar"** dijo la peliblanca "bien, creo que serán unos exámenes interesante" dijo dando un suspiro y tomando rumbo a su casa.


	6. Chapter 5

Respondiendo algunos reviews

VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Solo son algunos ataques y estan Narutificados para que se adapten a las historia

Anakin Namikaze: Lo siento pero ya tengo a mis chicas, bueno, de Naruto

Niknok19 : Gracias men

karlosgoyo: Pues ya lo habia pensado, con respecto a Hanabi lo pensare y lamento no poner todas las peleas, pero sinceramente me dio flojera jejejeje

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El examen chunin**

Era otra mañana en la aldea de la hoja y cierto rubio se dirigia para encontrarse con sus compañeros, llevaba su banda en el brazo, ademas de que en sus guantes habia puesto protecciones con el emblema del remolino, como Kakashi, eran los mismos de siempre, largos hasta el antebrazo como los de Menma. Ahora su cabello llegaba a media espalda, pero lo llevaba amarrado por lo que se podia ver el emblema en su espalda con los kanji de Uzu, tambien en sus hombros tenia un remolino azul, realmente respetaba su herencia, siguio caminando hasta encontrarse con sus compañeros para asi los tres dirigirse a los examenes.

(me saltare esta parte ya que es igual que el anime, con un Lee conquistador y un Sasuke recibiendo sus pataditas)

Despues entraron al salon donde el rubio les prometio patarle el trasero a todo el mundo, ganandose varias miradas llenas de odio, que el ignoro olimpicamente. Mientras era reprendido por su compañera un ninja con peinado de piña se acerco a donde estaba el rubio "no se quien seas pero eres muy problematico" dijo este, el rubio sonrio antes de responder "hola, que tal Shika, listo para ser chunin dattebayo" decia algo energico haciendo abrir los ojos al pelinegro "dattebayo?...Na-Naruto, eres tu?" decia todo incredulo "sip" respondio el ojiazul, mientras el ninja de huesos grandes casi deja caer su bolsa de papas "hmp, sigues siendo el mismo rubio problematico, pero te ves bien" dijo con una sonrisa aburrida "si...por un...momento...no te...reconoci" decia el rellenito mientras comia sus papitas "Sasuke_kuuun" decia cierta rubia al momento de abrazar a cierto azabache que solo podia bufar fastidiado "suelta a Sasuke_kun, Ino_puerca" decia con una vena palpitando cierta pelirrosa "olvidalo, frentesota" respondia la rubia enojada por el sobrenombre.

Mientras las fans seguian en lo suyo cierta chica de ojos perlados llegaba con su equipo "hola Naru_chan, veo que todos estamos reunidos" decia la ojiperla sorprendiendo a los demas por la ausencia de timidez, sobre todo al hablar con el rubio "hey, Naruto, estoy listo para patearte el trasero" decia cierto Inuzuka "yo tambien me alegro de verte" le respondio el Uzumaki con cierta burla haciendo enojar al de marcas en las mejillas.

Cierta rubia que veia todo esto quedo impactada, no se habia dado cuenta por pelear con la ojijade, el ver a Hinata tan segura de si misma la hizo percatarse del rubio, aun no se la creia, ese era el perdedor de la clase? "Na_Naruto eres tu?" pregunto aun con duda la rubia "eeh? aah hola Ino, tiempo sin vernos dattebayo" le respondio este mientras se ponia a conversar con Shino. Ahora que lo veia bien, era todo un bombon, el solo pensarlo la hizo ruborizarse antes de dibujar una sonrisa depredadora causandole escalofrios al rubio "(creo que tengo otro objetivo jejeje)" eran los pensamientos de cierta Yamanaka al tiempo que se soltaba del azabache para gozo de la ojijade. El rubio seguia platicando con Shino, mientras Shikamaru murmuraba algo sobre rubios problematicos al darse cuenta de cierta sonrisa de la Yamanaka, entonces lo sintio, era un tipo chakra conocido, lo recordaba de una persona "(Kasan)" penso en ese momento. Busco con la mirada y entonces dio con la fuente del chakra, era una peliroja, de ojos rojos y lentes con un protector de la aldea de Kusa (Hierba), lo que mas lo sorprendio fue que la recordaba bien de su vida pasada "(Karin)".

Entonces unio los puntos y se dio cuenta "(es una Uzumaki)", gracias a su capacidad sensora y por la informacion que encontro en Uzushio, de que los Uzumaki eran pelirojos, asi que se acerco a ella, acto que no paso por alto cierta ojiperla alzando una de sus cejas "hola, como te llamas" pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa amable a la chica de lentes "Ka-Karin" respondio algo dudosa "yo soy Naruto, mucho gusto, eres una ninja sensor verdad?" pregunto de nueva cuenta "si, como lo sabes?" le contesto algo extrañada y sorprendida "pues yo tambien lo soy, puedo pedirte un favor?, es algo simple" pregunto el rubio "claro, por que no" decia la peliroja.

Era extraño, este chico la hacia sentirse segura y no percibia malas intenciones "quiero que sientas mi chakra, comparalo con el tuyo, creo que te sorprenderas" decia extrañando mas a la chica que hizo lo que pedia el rubio, sus ojos se abriero con sorpresa al darse cuenta "te-tenemos el mismo tipo de chakra ! como es posible" decia totalmente estupefacta la ojiroja " mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y tenemos el mismo chakra por que perteneces al mismo clan que yo, Uzumaki Karin" decia con una sonrisa divertida el ojiazul "como que al mismo clan, si yo soy huerfana, nunca conoci a mis padres y siempre eh estado sola" dijo algo triste la ultima parte.

El rubio lo noto y puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que ella lo mirara "algunos Uzumaki sobrevivieron a la destruccion de Uzushio, por ahora somos dos, pero espero poder hallar a mas, ya no estas sola Karin" decia el rubio mientras la peliroja asentia y volvia sonreir "ahora tengo un apellido y un clan, creo que las cosas estan mejorando" decia ya mas contenta, entonces el rubio saco un Kunai especial y se lo dio a la Uzumaki "guardalo bien, si estas en problemas agrega algo de chakra y yo estare ahi" decia mientras la peliroja asentia y lo guardaba en un lugar seguro "nos veremos, prima jejeje" se despedia el rubio a lo que la peliroja sonrio "nos vemos primo". El rubio volvio a donde estaban los demas novatos y se ponia al lado de la ojiperla, a lo lejos veia a Kabuto que era atacado por los ninjas de Otto "Naru_chan, quien era la chica con la que hablabas" preguntaba la ojiperla algo incomoda "es una sobreviviente de mi clan" contesto con una sonrisa haciendo que la Hyuga abriera sus ojos con sorpresa "e-ella es u-una Uzumaki?!" pregunto algo exaltada a lo que el rubio asintio "increible, me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien de tu clan Naru_chan" decia con una linda sonrisa "gracias, Hina_chan" justo en ese momento llego Ibiki y explico las reglas.

El rubio observaba como varios ninja copiaban utilizando sus mejores metodos, pero algunos eran descubiertos, asi que canalizo chakra a sus ojos y penso "(Tenshigan (Ojo celestial)" y con su vista mejorada encontro las repuestas facilmente, la ojiperla veia esto de reojo y sonrio. Lego el momento de la ultima pregunta, y varios equipos se retiraron, cuando observo que quedaban pocos equipos dio el mismo discurso de la vez pasada haciendo que todos recuperaran la confianza, cuando el examinador anuncio que habian pasado, Anko entro por la ventana y les dijo que se dirigieran al area 44, mas conocido como el bosque de la muerte. Ya estando en las puertas, habiendo escuchado las reglas y haber guardado el pergamino del cielo procedieron a dirigirse al punto de entrada, aunque viendo mas detenidamente a la examinadora de la segunda parte del examen se sintio identificado. Recordo que ella tenia el sello maldito, y se prometio quitarselo cuando recuperara control total de chakra, al ser la primera version de dicho sello podia retirarlo facilmente, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando las puertas se abrieron indicando el inicio de la prueba.

El equipo 7 iba saltando de rama en rama hasta que se detuvieron en un punto para pensar un plan "debemos separarnos, asi cubriremos mas terreno" decia el azabache "yo estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke_kun" decia la pelirosa "esta bien, pero si algo sale mal no duden en pedir ayuda, un kunai con un sello explosivo al aire y nos reuniremos" dijo mientras les sujetaba los hombros dejando una marca sin que se dieran cuenta. Acto seguido se separaron** "oi cachorro, cual es el plan?"** decia un ojirojo en su mente "por el momento buscar el pergamino, empezare a intervenir durante la invasion cuado este al 100%, si Orochimaru me ve como una amenaza podria ser peligroso" respondio el ojiazul **"Naru_chan, ya tienes desbloqueado tu Doton (Elemento Tierra) y tu Raiton (Elemento Rayo)"** decia la ojiazul en la mente del rubio "gracias Kaza_chan" respondio el Uzumaki.

Se encontro con un grupo de genins de la cascada, los derroto de manera rapida pero su pergamino era el mismo, asi que lo guardo y siguio buscando. En otro lugar cierta peliroja habia sido abandonada por sus compañeros y se encontraba sin sus lentes a merced de un enorme oso, entonces en su desesperacion recordo el kunai, lo saco de su bolsa y aplico chakra mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos esperando que algo sucediera. Volviendo con el rubio, este estaba dirigiendose a donde sentia la presencia de sus compañeros cuando lo sintio, era el chakra de la Uzumaki a traves del kunai que le entrego, asi sin perder tiempo realizo su tecnica "Hiraishin no Jutsu" para desaparecer de ese lugar y aparecer junto a su prima. Lo primero que vio fue al oso y sin pensar mas lo asesino atravesando su corazon despues de invocar su espada, luego se volteo mientras enfundaba su katana y vio a la peliroja abrir los ojos y mirar en su direccion, asi que se acerco y levanto las gafas para colocarselas a la ojiroja "estas bien Karin?" pregunto preocupado el ojiazul mientras la vista de la peliroja se aclaraba y veia a su pariente que la habia salvado.

La Uzumaki solo asintio antes de abrazar al otro Uzumaki, despues de estar unos momentos se separaron, el rubio sintio el chakra de cierto Sannin frente a sus compañeros asi que decidio irse "debo irme, mis compañeros estan en peligro, conserva el kunai y si me necesitas ya sabes que hacer, te prometo que ire a Kusa por ti" decia el ojiazul mientras se daba la vuelta "en serio iras por mi?, lo prometes?" pregunto ilusionada de estar junto a su unica familia "por supuesto, es una promesa y yo nuca rompo mis promesas" dijo a la vez que volteaba y le sonreia como el sabe antes de desaparecer "su chakra es tan calido, esperare por ti, Naruto_kun" decia a la vez que ponia sus manos en su pecho.

Con los compañeros del rubio, estos se encontraban frente a una chica de la aldea de Kusa, pero estaban petrificados por el instinto asesino que expulsaba "vaya, vaya, miren lo que me encontre, bueno creo que los matare para quitarles su pergamino jejeje" dijo al tiempo que lanzaba un par de kunais. El Uchiha se provoco dolor para reaccionar a tiempo y sacar a su compañera del peligro y esconderse, pero la ninja los encontro y se enfrento al azabache en un duelo de Taijutsu, el ojinegro la atrapo con unos Shuriken con alambre ninja y luego hizo una tecnica de fuego "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragon)" el fuego se dirigio al Sannin serpiente a traves del alambre quemandolo por completo dejando solo cenizas. El azabache sonreia confiado por haber derrotado a su oponente, pero pronto esa sonrisa desaparecio cuando la chica salio de la rama del arbol con el rostro algo quemado sonriendo malevola.

Entonces el pelinegro en el afan de salvar su vida saco su pergamino "quieres el pergamino?, toma y dejanos tranquilos" dijo al tiempo que se lo arrojaba para ser tomado por el rubio al aparecer de la nada sorprendiendo a sus compañeros "no seas tonto Sasuke, aun con el pergamino no nos dejara ir" decia el ojiazul mientrsas veia al Sannin arrancarse el rostro "eso es verdad Sasuke_kun" dijo el ninja al tiempo que sonreia maligo. El ojiazul se lanzo al ataque en Taijutsu, solo anticipaba y atacaba, no usaba su Taijutsu, el Sannin iva perdiendo terreno, pero luego empezo a hacer retroceder al Uzumaki, uso clones para distraerlo mientras le lanzaba kunais con sellos explosivos "eres bueno Naruto_kun, pero ya no tengo tiempo de jugar asi que terminare esto rapido" dicho esto lanzo serpientes de su brazo y atrapo al ojiazul. El Sannin concentro chakra en sus dedos y grito "Gogyuu Fuuin (Sello de los Cinco Elementos)" al tiempo que colocaba el sello encima del que ya tenia dejandolo muy debil, despues de eso hizo sellos y estiro su cuello mordiendo al azabache en su cuello colocandole el sello maldito "disfruta tu regalo Sasuke_kun, cuando te decidas vendras a mi por mas poder" dijo al tiempo que se hundia en el arbol dejando al pelinegro inconciente.

El Uzumaki se levanto debilmente dirigiendose a donde la pelirosa sostenia al azabache inconciente "lo siento Naruto, no pude hacer nada" decia llorando la ojijade "descuida, el era un oponente demasiado fuerte, incluso Kakashi_sensei hubiera tenido problemas, ademas aun puedes volverte fuerte, solo debes esforzarte" mientras le ponia una mano en el hombro y le sonreia "gracias, prometo ser de ayuda la proxima vez" dijo decidida sacandole una sonrisa zorruna al rubio.

Este levanto al azabache en hombros y seguido de Sakura buscaron un lugar donde descansar y mantenerse seguros "Sakura, quiero que cuides a Sasuke, yo buscare agua y algo de comida, ademas debo ver el sello que me puso ese sujeto, no me deja usar mi chakra, cuento contigo?" dijo serio el rubio a lo que su compañera asintio con una mirada de determinacion haciendo al rubio sonreir "bien, regresare en dos horas" dicho esto se marcho mientras la pelirosa ponia trampas y cuidaba al Uchiha inconciente.

El rubio ya tenia todo asi que concentro su chakra hasta obtener la establidad necesaria "Gogyuu Kaiin (Liberacion de los Cinco Elementos)" y el sello desaparecio "que bueno que puedo hacer esto, bueno ahora debo regresar con Sakura" y se dirigio con su compañera de equipo.

Sasuke se encontraba tirando de los brazos del ninja del sonido hasta que se los quebro "Ahhhhhhhrg" grito de dolor al tiempo que caia al suelo, el azabache que tenia marcas en la mitad de su cara se acerco al otro ninja que estaba vendado de la cara "ahora sigues tu" dijo preparandose para acabar con el, la pelirosa intento detenerlo pero en ese momento llego cierto rubio "Sasuke ya basta, ustedes entreguen el pergamino y vayanse" dicho esto el ninja del sonido dejo el pergamino y escapo "dobe, pelea conmigo, dejame demostrarte quien es el mas fuerte" y se lanzo contra el ojiazul que solo lo esquivo y lo golpeo en la nuca sorprendiendo a todo mundo. Con el azabache de nuevo inconciente el rubio le pidio a Ino que ayudara a Sakura recibiendo una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras aceptaba causandole escalofrios** "Naru_chan, ya tienes una fangirl, felicidades"** decia la espada muerta de la risa al tiempo que el rubio lloraba al estilo anime "por que a mi".

Despues de separase de los equipos 10 y 11 se dirigieron a la torre donde abrieron ls pergaminos mientras en una nube de humo aparecia Iruka "felicidades, pasaron la prueeeee.." decia el de la cicatriz al ver al rubio "hola Iruka_sensei" dijo el rubio divertido "Na-Naruto, vaya no te reconocia, bueno felicidades, en dos dias sera la otra parte del examen asi que descansen" dijo ya mas calmado el chunin.

(Las peleas son igual asi que me saltare esta parte)

El tablero mostro el nombre de los siguientes competidores "Uzumaki Naruto contra Inuzuka Kiba" decia Hayate "genial, esto sera facil, no es asi Akamaru" dijo el Inuzuka recibiendo un ladrido de afirmacion de su compañero "sueñas" fue la respuesta del jiinchuriki que ya estaba en la arena "Hajime !" y empezo el combate, el Inuzuka se movio a toda velocidad dandole un codazo al rubio empotrandolo contra la pared y levantando una nube de polvo "no se levantara en un buen rato, anuncie al ganador" decia arrogante el de marcas en las mejillas.

Todo mundo pensaba en lo patetico que fue, algunos sorprendidos por el cambio de apariencia pensaron que era solo eso, solo cierta ojiperla se mantenia tranquila observando la pelea. Antes que el referi nombrara al ganador se escucho la voz de alguien mientras el polvo se disipaba "coff...coff...la lavanderia me saldra cara" dijo el rubio llorando estilo anime sacandole un goton a todo mundo "bien es hora de tomarme esto mas en serio" decia mientras Kurama hacia acto de presencia saliendo de la capucha, todo mundo miraba esto con curiosidad "no sabia que tenias un compañero animal" decia Kiba al ver al zorrito "si pero el no intervendra en esta pelea, no es necesario" dijo mientras el zorrito desaparecia para un segundo despues estar en la cabeza de Hyuga, sorprendiendo a todos por la la velocidad que uso, acomodandose como cuando esta con rubio, dejando caer sus patas alrededor de su cara sacandole unas risitas a la ojiperla.

La verdad el zorrito encontraba relajante el aroma de la chica, el olor a Jazmin que ella desprendia le agradaba, volviendo a la pelea Kiba ataco con su taladro "Tsuga (Colmillo perforante)" que el rubio esquivo, luego uso bombas de humo esperando entorpecer la vista del ojiazul repitiendo su ataque, solo que volvio a fallar, los ojos de Naruto veian perfectamente a traves del humo. El Inuzuka decidio usar su mejor jutsu "Ninpo: Juujin Bunshin (Arte Ninja: Clon de Hombre Bestia)" transformando a Akamaru en una copia de el para lanzarse al ataque "Gatsuga (Colmillo sobre Colmillo)" y entonces ambos Kiba se transformaron en dos taladros dirigidos al rubio.

Nadie de la hoja daba credito a lo veian, pues el rubio paro ambos ataques con sus manos, la presion lo estaba empujando hacia atras hasta que lo sintio, su chakra empezo a arremolinarse en su interior, cierta peliblanca dentro del rubio sonrio, al parecer las cosas mejorarian mas pronto de lo que pensaba, el zorrito igual lo sintio y cierto vago juraria verlo sonreir orgulloso?. De vuelta a la arena el rubio seguia con esa sensacion hasta que su chakra emitio un pequeño pulso, que solo sintio el Hokage y ciertos ojiperlas que veian esto con su doujutsu activo, el rubio apreto su agarre y detuvo los taladros haciendo retroceder al Inuzuka y su compañero. La sensei del equipo 8 veia esto incredula, ese ataque era poderoso, incluso ella no podria hacer lo que acababa de ver, los sensei del equipo 10 y 11 se preguntaban que clase de entrenamiento le habia dado Kakashi mientras este ultimo tenia su ojo izquierdo destapado para observar mejor la pelea. Los compañeros de generacion no estaban mejor, Shikamaru solo murmuraba un problematico despues de salir de su estupefaccion, la Yamanaka lo veia con corazoncitos en los ojos, el rellenito por poco deja caer su bolsa de papas...otra vez, el Aburame se mantenia serio tratando de encontrarle la logica a este suceso, la ojiperla ya lo veia venir, la pelirosa tenia la quijada en el suelo, ni su Sasuke_kun podria hacer algo asi, parece que ya se tomaba un poco mas en serio lo de ser ninja.

Los del equipo 11 estaban en las mismas, Lee decia algo sobre encontrar a su verdadero rival y que juntos harian arder su llama de la juventud mientras los demas lo miraban raro, Tenten que ya estaba algo recuperada miraba todo muy sorprendida, podria estar al nivel de Neji y este ultimo aun meditaba que fue esa perturbacion de chakra que vio en el rubio. Kiba se encontraba incredulo y observaba como el rubio miraba sus manos como no creyendo lo que hizo "jejeje parece que solo fue suerte" decia un poco mas recuperado de la impresion compartiendo pensamientos con la mayoria al ver la expresion del rubio que no despegaba la vista de sus manos y se lanzo al ataque de nuevo. El rubio observaba su flujo de chakra con su Tenshigan y veia que estaba perfecto, ademas de que se sentia increible, seguia perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo trajo a la realidad **"Naru_chan, tu chakra volvio a la normalidad, tu poder esta al 100% y todas tus habilidades estan desbloqueadas"** decia de forma alegre la ojiazul haciendo sonreir al rubio que levanto la mirada para ver al Inuzuka y su compañero usar su ataque otra vez.

El ojiazul esquivo el ataque para concentrar algo de chakra Hyoton en sus manos, cuando los taladros se dirigieron a su direccion de nuevo, los paro otra vez, sorprendiendo a los que pensaban que la vez pasada fue suerte, los taladros iban perdiendo velocidad hasta dejar de girar completamente, ante eso el Inuzuka salto hacia atras con su compañero poniendo distancia de pormedio, aunque pronto empezo a sentirse entumecido "que pasa, por que me cuesta moverme" decia algo nervioso Kiba. El rubio puso sus manos en el suelo y las piernas de Kiba y su clon se congelaron sorprendiendo a todo mundo, incluido el Kage, que aunque sabia de esto no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

El Inuzuka recuperaba la sensacion de su cuerpo poco a poco, sin embargo el rubio se movio rapido usando otra tecnica considerando incapacitar a su oponente "Ninpo: Sukaaretto Niidoru, Ichi Sho (Arte Ninja: Aguja Escarlata, Primer Impacto" y apareciendo detras de Kiba con su uña resplandeciendo rojiza, una pequeña herida aparecio en el pecho del Inuzuka y su clon, la sensacion era horrible, era un dolor muy agudo que apenas le permitia moverse. Los espectadores miraban asombrados preguntandose que sucedia, primero usaba hielo y ahora no podian saber que pasaba, excepto dos Hyugas y el ninja copia, que gracias a sus respectivos doujutsus podia apreciar como en el sistema de chakra del Inuzuka se podia observar un punto rojizo, era chakra de eso no habia duda, pero solo dos personas sabian de quien era ese chakra "(mmm parece que puede usar el chakra del Kyubi a voluntad)" eran los pensamientos del peliplata.

La ojiperla tambien tenia sus propios pensamientos "(ya veo, asi que Naru_chan golpea los 15 puntos vitales usando el chakra Yang de Kurama_sama, de esa forma se infiltra a traves de su red de chakra como un veneno, de ahi el dolor, entre mas golpes reciba, mas se esparcira e ira destruyendo su red de chakra, increible)" reflexionaba la peliazul** "(asi es pequeña, despues del tercer golpe empieza a causar ese daño, cuando llegue a los catorce las pequeñas heridas se dilataran desangrando al oponente, solo golpeando el centro de sus puntos vitales con chakra Ying podria detener el proceso, pero estaria alrededor de 1 año imposibilitado de usar chakra, aunque dudo que alguien resista los 14 golpes)"** le respondio el zorrito mentalmente a la ojiperla que solo pudo pensar "(increible)". Ella y Haku podian hablar de esa forma con Kurama para ayudar con su entrenamiento.

De vuelta a la arena el rubio hablo "rindete Kiba, no podras ganar" mientras el Inuzuka intentaba descongelar sus pies del suelo, cuando lo logro encaro al rubio y respondio "nu- nunca, no pe-perdere" decia mientras el y su clon tenian su mano en la pequeña herida que dolia horrores, el rubio suspiro "ok, tu lo quisiste" y sonriendo como si planeara una travesura levanto su mano mientras reunia algo de chakra "(me pregunto que cara pondra Temari ante esto jejeje) Ninpo: Kamaitachi (Arte Ninja: Hoz de la Comadreja)" y con un movimiento una corriente de viento salio de su mano levantando al Inuzuka y su clon mientras pequeños cortes aparecian en su cuerpo para finalmente caer inconciente junto a Akamaru que volvio a la normalidad. En la parte alta Temari estaba estupefacta, ese chico acababa de ejecutar el mismo jutsu que uso contra la especialista en armas como si nada, Kankuro igual estaba sorprendio y Gaara pues solo deseaba su sangre, este chico era mas fuerte que el Uchiha. Los demas tambien se sorprendieron, sobre todo Tenten "(esa tecnica fue la misma que uso la rubia de la arena)" pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando Hayate declaro al ganador "ganador: Uzumaki Naruto" y este subio de nuevo con su sensei mientras la ojiperla le abrazaba felicitandolo, alzando la ceja de varios al notar que ya no tartamudeaba cuando hablaba con el, el tablero empezo a elegir nombres al azar, el rubio se preocupo un poco por que seguia el combate de Hinata contra Neji, pero se relajo sabiendo que tan fuerte era la ojiperla. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando los nombres aparecieron: Hyuga Neji vs Akimichi Chouji "(que diablos, se suponia que Hina_chan se enfrentaria a Neji, por que?)" se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio mientras veia a ambos competidores bajar a la arena.

Su respuesta vino de parte de su espada** "(eso se debe al pulso de chakra que se genero cuando tu chakra encontro el equilibrio, eso provoco este cambio)"** el rubio se sorprendio con esa repuesta "(ya veo, espero que no le toque con Gaara, tambien Lee es peligroso si abre sus puertas)" decia algo preocupado el rubio al tiempo que el Akimichi era derrotado con un golpe lleno de chakra. El siguiente combate para alivio del rubio no cambio, Sabaku No Gaara vs Rock Lee, por lo tanto ella se enfrentaria contra el ninja del sonido que quedaba, seria facil para ella.

(La pelea es igual, asi que pasare de largo)

El rubio bajo antes que la arena atrapara a Lee y usando su camino Gakido sin mostrar su Rinnegan absorvio el chakra de la arena de Gaara provocando que esta cayera al suelo inerte "no dejare que le hagas daño" decia de forma seria. Este movimiento impacto a Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y Baki, el habia inutilizado la arena del jiinchuriki con facilidad, por otro lado el sensei de Lee lloraba diciendo que gracias al rubio las llamas de la juventud de Lee no se apagarian mientras los demas se sorprendian por la velocidad con que aparecio y no vieron que hizo para salvar al ninja de verde. Hinata se preparo para su pelea, el rubio le deseo suerte con una sonrisa, misma que fue devuelta por la ojiperla antes de bajar a la arena. Se puso en la pose de estilo de Taijutsu que desarrollo llamando la atencion de Shino, Kurenai y Neji por que siempre usaba el Junken normal. El ninja del sonido estaba confiado, habia visto la pelea del otro Hyuga por lo que tenia ventaja, o eso pensaba.

El referi del encuentro dio por comenzado el encuentro mientra el ninja del sonido se alejaba para evitar una pelea de Taijutsu "mientras este alejado no podras cerrarme mis puntos de chakra, ademas puedo saber que no tienes ataques de Ninjutsu, asi como el ojitos raros de alla" dijo señalando a Neji que gruñia mientras los demas esbozaban una sonrisa "me estas subestimando, y eso te costara la pelea" dijo mientras hacia sellos de mano. El ninja uso su aparato del brazo para dirigir el sonido contra la ojiperla, pero esta dio un salto al aire mientras ejecutaba su ataque "Suiton: Teppodama (Elemento Agua: Bala de Agua)" y disparo de su boca una bola de agua impactando al ninja que no se lo esperaba mandandolo contra la pared, mientras la peliazul caia al suelo de forma elegante. Todo el mundo estaba incredulo, ella habia echo un jutsu de agua, era raro un Hyuga que supiera jutsus "creo que te subestime pero no volvera a pasar" decia Dosu mientras se lavantaba algo adolorido "no te dejare" dicho esto hizo un sello muy conocido "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombra)" creando dos copias solidas, ahora todo mundo estaba estupefacto, sin duda era una de las genin mas fuertes "terminemos esto" y dos de sus clones se abalanzaron contra el ninja vendado que se defendia como podia esquivando los mortiferos golpes.

Los clones fueron arrinconando a Dosu hasta que haciendo posiciones de mano lanzaron sus ataques "Suiton: Mizurappa (Elemento Agua: Onda de Agua Turbulenta)" del otro lado "Fuuton: Repussho (Elemento Viento: Palma de aire violento)" el ninja no tuvo mas que saltar antes de que los ataques lo impactaran pero la Hinata original esperaba esto "eres mio Fuuton: Rekudan (Elemento Viento: Bala de Aire Comprimido)" y una esfera de viento impacto al ninja de Otto sin que pudiera evitarlo, para dejarlo inconciente dejando como ganadora a la ojiperla, que fue felicitada por todos mientras Neji la veia con odio. Despues de un discurso del Sandaime procedieron a sortear las peleas quedando asi : Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji, Aburame Shino vs Sabaku No Kankuro, Nara Shikamaru vs Sabaku No Temari, Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku No Gaara y Uzumaki Naruto se enfrentaria contra el ganador del primer combate. Las cosas realmente habian cambiado, serian unos examenes interesantes.

El rubio salio rumbo a Ichiraku's para celebrar, no el haber calificado sino el tener su poder de vuelta, tenia planeado mostrar un 60% de sus capacidades regresando de su entrenamiento con el Gama Sennin. Tenia pensado invitar a Hinata pero ella habia ido a celebrar con su equipo por lo que penso luego tomar un dia deescanso con Hinata y Haku, dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando llego al local, solo se veia a cierta pelicastaña encargandose del lugar "hola Ayame_neechan" saludo con una sonrisa "hola Naruto_kun, como te fue en tu examen" preguntaba curiosa la ojinegra. El rubio le conto lo del examen escrito, el bosque de la muerte y las preliminares, claro, omitiendo algunas cosas, asombrando a la chica que solo le sonrio mientras lo felicitaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Ayame siempre fue dulce con el, siempre lo recibia con una sonrisa, fue su primer amiga, ella junto a su padre y el tercero eran sus primeros recuerdos agradables. La verdad ahora que la veia era muy linda, el rubio se reprendio por pensar esas cosas, aunque segun habia encontrado algo, si un clan estaba reducido a un miembro o estaba casi en la extincion, entonces tenia permitido ejercer la poligamia, al principio no sabia que era eso, pero luego le pregunto a su sensei y el le aclaro que se referia a tener esposas multiples. Eso sorprendio al rubio, aunque al mismo tiempo lo hace sentir incomodo, no imaginaba a Hinata y Ayame estando de acuerdo en dichas reglas. Por el momento desecho esos pensamientos, pero si apostara por candidatas, serian Hinata, Ayame, por que asi tendria siempre su amado ramen, aunque Hinata tambien cocina delicioso, y por ultimo Haku, ellas eran las chicas mas cercanas a el, era logico que pensara en ellas primero. Pero por el momento tenia otras cosas en que pensar, terminando su orden pago y se despidio mientras tomaba rumbo a un lugar algo apartado.

Llegando a dicho lugar, procedio a levantar una barrera y en posicion de flor de loto entro a su subconciente, en ese lugar ya se encontraban Kurama que habia regresado dentro del rubio antes de llegar a Ichiraku's, y Kazahaya, preparados para lo que planeaba el rubio "es hora, de verdad estaba esperando este momento" dijo algo ansioso **"lo se cachorro, podras verlos de nuevo"** dijo el ojirojo** "bien, entonces manos a la obra"** dijo la ojiazul. El rubio hizo un sello de mano y el dije-sello de Kurama brillo mientras enfrente de el aparecia un papel gigante con la palabra sello, el rubio procedio a quitarlo cuando una mano lo detuvo "No puedo dejar que quites el sello" dijo la voz mientras sus ojos se llenaban de humedad "Tousan"

* * *

Y asi termina el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, bueno el proximo lo escribire lo mejor que pueda ya que se dificulta hacerlo desde mi cel, en cuanto tenga tiempo libre editare los capitulos que ya subi, bueno es todo see ya !


	7. Chapter 6

Guest: Gracias

fan boy N 1: Pues vere que hago, aun no se que hacer jejejeje

VAMPIREPRINCESSM : Jajaja gracias por tu comentario, y solo le dare algunos ataques de Saint Seiya, pero de la saga origimal, tendran diferentes nombres pero los reconoceras por su descripcion

HikariSatsuko: Karin esta confirmada, y ninguna e las chicas sera fan, tendran su temperamento y actitudes propias y se iran relacionando poco a poco, Hinata es la primera, luego ire agregando mas chicas

dark side of everyone: Sip, pero las cosas se pondran mejor despues de la batalala en el valle del fin

NavMen13: Gracias por seguir mi historia

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Mes de entrenamiento, reencuentro y sello**

"Asi que sabes quien soy eeeh Naruto?" dijo el rubio mayor "si, pero falta alguien mas para que estemos todos" y dicho esto, usando su capacidad sensora encontro el otro chakra y lo estimulo con el suyo propio haciendo resonancia y en consecuencia logrando que apareciera la silueta de otra persona "eeeeh?, que esta pasando dattebane?" decia la voz femenina algo confundida **"nada malo, solo es una reuninon familiar con el cachorro"** decia el pelirojo tranquilamente.

La peliroja observo a Minato para despues correr a abrazarlo "te extraño tanto cariño" decia la ojivioleta "yo igual Kushina" decia este rodeandola con los brazos, luego de unos minutos de disfrutar del calor mutuo se separaron y la peliroja miro ahora a su pequeño "dime, sabes quien soy? Naruto" pregunto esta mientras el rubio sonreia de manera zorruna "claro que si, eres la madre mas hermosa de todo el mundo" sorprendiendo a la Uzumaki que solo dibujo una sonrisa tierna al tiempo que abria los brazos y el rubio menor se abalanzaba sobre ella con un fuerte abrazo.

El rubio mayor observo esto con una sonrisa, para luego acercarse y terminar en un gran abrazo familiar. Despues de disfrutar la sensacion se separaron mientras se limpiaban unas lagrimas que escaparon por el emotivo momento "bien, seguire con lo que hacia" decia mientras se acercaba al sello "Naruto, no puedo permitirlo" decia de forma seria el Namikaze "no te preocupes Tousan, el no es malo, de echo es mi compañero y mejor amigo, ademas el sello es inutil" decia mientras desprendia el sello "ahora que lo veo, donde esta Kyubi, y quien es ese pelirojo, y la chica peliblanca, y por que hay una casa, y que es eso?" decia la ojivioleta señalando el templo.

"Pues en orden, el Kyubi ya no existe, el es mi amigo Kurama, ella es Kazahaya, este es mi paisaje mental y construi esa casa para ellos, y ese es un templo de la diosa de la sabiduria Athena" decia el ojiazul sorprendiendo a sus padres, entonces empezo a hacer sellos de mano y en cada dedo aparecio un kanji y lo dirigia a su estomago "Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Hakke Fuuin Kai (Arte de Sellos Uzumaki: Liberacion del Sello de Ocho Puntos)" grito el rubio mientras giraba su mano en su estomago.

El candadado circular que quedaba donde estaba el sello se empezo a abrir como un espiral, al terminar se separo en dos antes de desparecer. Entonces todos vieron que el dije del pelirojo brillo un poco y los nueve Kanjis de sello desaparecieron dejando solo el centro, ahora era un dije de un remolino. El rubio mayor ahora lo entendia "asi que tu eres el Kyubi" decia algo intranquilo, mientras la peliroja abria sus ojos como platos **"en parte si"** respondio de forma aburrida el ojirojo "a que te refieres" pregunto la Uzumaki con precaucion **"en primer lugar, relajense, el cachorro y yo somos compañeros y jamas le haria daño a mi mejor amigo, y repecto a tu pregunta, solo esto lo puede contestar"** y acto seguido empezo a brillar y aumentar de tamaño tomando su forma Bijuu sorprendiendo mas a la pareja.

Frente a la pareja se encontraba un enorme zorro blanco, con pelaje rojo en las patas, orejas y puntas de la cola de su antiguo color asemejando llamas. El rubio veia esto incredulo, la peliroja no tenia palabras **"Kyubi ya no existe, ahora soy Juubi"** decia mientras sus colas formaban un abanico y la pareja se volvia de piedra. El impacto fue tan grande que solo atinaron a balbucear palabras inentendibles antes de desmayarse causandole una gota estilo anime al rubio. Este solo suspiro mientras acomodaba a sus progenitores bajo un arbol y esperaba que despertaran para explicarles todo.

Despues de un rato y de que Kurama retomara su forma humana la pareja desperto y pidieron una explicacion, el rubio les platico como fue su vida, desde sus dias de genin, su entrenamiento con el sabio pervertido, bueno, superpervertido, la lucha con akatsuki, su enfrentamiento con Kyubi, el conocerlos a ellos en diferentes circunstancias, la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, La Alianza Shinobi, el resucitar de Uchiha Madara, su amistad con Kurama, la resureccion del Juubi a manos de Uchiha Obito y su posterior derrota, aunque la victoria tuvo un precio "asi que moriste, y Obito fue el que ataco Konoha liberando a Kyubi" decia consternado el Yondaime mientras su esposa abrazaba a su pequeño "si, vencerlo de esa manera era la unica salida" respondio el rubio sin una pizca de duda en su voz.

"Pero justo despues de sellar al Juubi, cuando pense que llegaba mi fin, ellos se presentaron ante mi" decia el rubio captando la atencion de sus padres "quienes Naru_chan?" preguntaba la ojivioleta "Amaterasu_sama, Tsukuyumi_sama, Shinigami_sama y el viejo Rikudou, por todas las acciones que realize, dijeron que Kami_sama me dio una segunda oportunidad de reescribir mi historia, mi vida, a lo que acepte" dijo sorprendiendo a sus padres "entiendo Naru_chan, por eso sabias que tu padre sello parte de nuestros chakras para ayudarte" dijo la Uzumaki mientras el rubio asintio.

"Ademas antes de regresar me dieron unos regalos, el primero fue un doujutsu" decia mientras activaba el Tenshigan "pero que!" recciono la peliroja "se parece al Sharingan" decia pensativo el rubio mayor "de echo, pero tiene ciertas diferencias" decia el Uzumaki mientras sus padres observaban detenidamente sus ojos "como cuales Naru_chan?" preguntaba la ojivioleta "pues, como ven el unico cambio que se presenta es que aparecen tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila, sin cambiar el color, esto lo hace dificil de detectar" decia a lo que sus padres asentian "el Sharingan copia los jutsus que ve, los cuales puedes usar en batalla rapidamente, mis ojos hacen casi lo mismo, pero solo copian los sellos, dominar la tecnica depende de mi, por lo que es mas noble" mientra su padre asentia de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados meditando cada palabra y su madre tenia un dedo en el menton mientras miraba hacia arriba de forma pensativa.

"Con el Sharingan se puede meter al oponente en un Genjutsu, yo no poseo esa habilidad, pero puedo ver a traves de ellos, tambien tengo la ayuda de Kurama ya que puede detener el flujo de chakra liberandome si llego a caer en uno" decia con ojos cerrados mientras sus padres meditaban sus palabras para despues dirigir su mirada al pelirojo que asintio, ahora estaban mas tranquilos "puedo predecir movimientos, veo la red de chakra como el Byakugan, aunque no puedo ver a mas de cien metros y no poseo la vista de 360 grados, mi poder de vision supera ambos doujutsus y puedo ver que elementos manipula el oponente".

La pareja estaba sorprendida, las habilidades eran muy impresionantes "y como se llama Naruto?" pregunto el Yondaime "yo lo llamo Tenshigan, hay otras dos habilidades que aun no puedo usar, el Susano y el Kamui (Autoridad de los dioses), pero algun dia podre" decia el rubio "que tan fuerte eres Naru_chan?" preguntaba la peliroja "pues, podria hacerle frente a Hokage_jiji, pero no estoy seguro de ganar, el tiene mas experiencia que yo, aunque aun faltan mis habilidades heredadas de Rikudou Sennin" activando el Rinnegan haciendo que sus progenitores abrieran sus ojos como platos "si jejeje, desperte el Rinnegan y domino las cinco naturalezas de chakra, seis si contamos con las llamas de la diosa del sol jejeje" decia algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca y desactivava su doujutsu.

La pareja estaba estupefacta, en shock, de piedra, bueno, simplemente se preguntaban si faltaba algo mas que el rubio menor haya pasado por alto "ah si, la chica de cabello blanco es el espiritu de mi espada, era el arma del viejo Rikudou, me dijo que tenia que estar en manos del Nidaime Rikudou Sennin, que ese era mi destino y por eso no debi morir jejeje" decia con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que sus padres se ponian blancos y paso, no aguantaron tanta informacion y se desmayaron...otra vez. Kurama solo negaba con la cabeza, la ojiazul veia esto con una sonrisa divertida y el Uzumaki picaba a su progenitor con una ramita. Despues de varios minutos se recuperaron aun sin palabras, su padre fue el primero en hablar ya habiendo asimilado todo "y que piensas hacer hijo, la guerra no podras evitarla y lo sabes, o no?" decia de forma seria el Namikaze "si Tousan, lo se, lo que podre hacer es inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor, quiza si intervengo en la captura de algunos Bijuu logre aplazar la guerra" decia serio el jiinchuriki "Naru_chan, como averiguaras la localizacion de cada jiinchuriki?" preguntaba la ojivioleta.

"Bueno, se que el Ichibi esta en Suna, el Nibi y el Hachibi en Kumo, el Sanbi en un lago, el Rokubi esta en Kiri, el Nanabi en Taki, el Yonbi y el Gobi segun se son de Iwa, solo faltaria contactarlos" decia pensativo el rubio menor "solo faltaria poder salir de la aldea" decia el Namikaze "tambien que te escuchen" decia la ojivioleta "solo debo ver lo de salir de Konoha, de lo otro algo se me ocurrira, bueno, creo que es mejor hablar de otra cosa" finalizo el tema el ojiazul menor.

Durante dos dias aproximadamente estuvieron conviviendo, contando anecdotas de sus misiones, momentos divertidos, incluso algunas bromas a sus compañeros, conocieron mas a la peliblanca y al ojirojo, al final se relacionaron bien, la peliroja se sorprendio cuando supo de otra Uzumaki y que el rubio menor queria buscar a los otros sobrevivientes para resurgin el clan para orgullo de ambos padres. En estos momentos se despedian ya que el chakra se les estaba acabando, aunque el rubio podia darles mas prefirio dejar las cosas asi "los extrañare mucho" decia el Uzumaki algo triste "igual nosotros hijo, pero siempre estaremos contigo" decia el rubio mayor poniendole una mano en el hombro "puedes apostar por ello dattebane" decia un poco energica la peliroja haciendo sonreir al rubio menor.

Los inquilinos del jinchuriki se acercaron a la despedida, el ojirojo estrecho la mano del Yondaime mientras este le pedia cuidar a su hijo **"puedes apostarlo, Minato"** dijo con seguridad el pelirojo, por otro lado la peliblanca abrazaba a Kushina mientras le prometia no dejar solo al Uzumaki. La ojivioleta se acerco al ojiazul menor y lo abrazo con fuerza, pasandole algo de su chakra "un pequeño regalo de tu Kasan, Naru_chan" decia al tiempo que lo soltaba y se limpiaba las lagrimas "hijo, recuerda que estamos orgullosos de ti, y lo mas importante" decia el Namikaze al tiempo que acercaba a su esposa rodeando su cintura "Te amamos" dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras desaparecian poco a poco sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus rostros.

El rubio observaba el lugar donde desaparecieron sus padres "yo tambien los amo" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa **"los volveras a ver Naru_chan"** decia su espada de forma enigmatica que solo el ojirojo noto "gracias Kaza_chan" respondio el rubio. Despues de eso penso en que hacer "creo que debo irme, deben haber pasado un par de horas en el exterior, y hoy me encontrare con Jiraiya_sensei, nos veremos despues" y desparecio **"esta algo triste, pero se le pasara, ver al sabio pervertido lo animara jejeje"** decia el pelirojo **"es verdad Kura_chan, bueno, tomamos algo de te mientras platicamos un rato?"** dijo la peliblanca enganchandose del brazo del ojirojo mientras este alzaba una de sus cejas **"claro, por que no"** y se dirigieron hacia la pequeña y acogedora residencia.

Abria poco a poco los ojos, miro a su alrededor mientras se reincorporaba y dirigia su mirada al cielo "(Kasan, Tousan)" pensaba el rubio mientras sentia el viento en su cara. Sus ojos distinguieron una manzana en un arbol y concentrando energia en su brazo derecho y con un movimiento dirigido hacia la fruta, la corto. La manzana caia lentamente "(genial, este poder es magnifico)" pensaba el rubio, pero antes de que la fruta tocara el suelo se dividio por la mitad, tambien el arbol donde estaba se dividio en forma diagonal junto con otros seis arboles, incluso una formacion rocosa fue cortada limpiamente, el corte llego hasta la barrera donde siguio su camino, dejando un corte de alrededor de doscientos metros sacandole al rubio una gota estilo anime mientras las partes cortadas caian al suelo haciendo algo de desorden "(ooook, esto es peligroso, debo tener cuidado con mi poder)".

El rubio se miro la mano derecha mientras la abria y cerraba, entonces creo veinte clones y les dio la orden de entrenar para dominar su habilidad especial. El rubio salio de la barrera y se dirigio hacia las termales donde sentia un chakra muy conocido, se sentia emocionado, estaria junto a su maestro, aquel que consideraba lo mas proximo a un padre, y entonces una idea surco su mente haciendolo sonreir de forma siniestra. **"Te dije que se sentiria mejor jejeje"** decia el pelirojo dandose una idea de lo que el rubio planeaba **"tenias razon, me pregunto que pensara hacer?"** respondia la espada.

El rubio hizo un sello y realizo un Henge, cuando la nube de humo se disipo, se podia observar a una chica de unos 18 o 19 años, de cabello castaño en una cola alta y ojos cafes, vestia un short corto color azul que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, una camisa corta algo holgada de color blanco que dejaba ver sus hombros y su vientre plano, debajo se veia un un top con un escote que apenas contenia sus pechos de copa B bordeando el C, unos guantes negros sin dedos, una bufanda color azul cielo que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas sandalias ninja color negro, una hermosa, inocente y sexy chica sin duda, aunque la sonrisa al estilo Anko te hacia pensar dos veces lo de inocente.

La joven se acerco donde estaba el Gama Sennin y hablo para llamar su atencion "disculpe, pero usted se me hace conocido" el Sannin volteo encontranodse con una sonrisa dulce que lo dejo embobado, pero luego de recomponerse respondio "claro que me conoces, yo soy el que hace suspirar a las mujeres, los enemigos tiemblan ante mi, el Sabio del monte Myobokusan y el Sannin mas fuerte, yo soy Jiraiya el Galante" decia en una pose totalmente ridicula. El rubio se reia por dentro, realmente extrañaba esas presentaciones, pero igual le causaban risa. A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos mientras buscaba en su bolsa de armas "no puedo creer que por fin lo conozco en persona Jiraiya_sama, por favor, deme su autografo" decia al tiempo con ojos brillantes extendiendole un libro de portada naranja. El Sannin de los sapos sonrio al ver esto "(oh, una hermosa jovencita acepta los beneficios del camino del pervertido) esta bien, cual es el nombre de tan bello angel?" decia con galanteria el peliblanco ruborizando a la chica "Keiko, Hinamori Keiko Jiraiya_sama" decia la joven "oh pero que hermoso nombre" decia el Sannin "disculpe, pero me gustaria aportar algo para su proxima obra" decia mientras pasaba su brazo debajo de su busto y su camisa resbalaba dejando mas de hombro al descubierto.

El peliblanco no podia creerlo, era la primera vez que esto ocurria, una ligera hemorragia nasal llego a presentarse, pero se controlo "oh, me vendria bien la ayuda de tan bella manifestacion de la belleza femenina" decia mientras la joven llevaba sus manos a la parte del cuello de su camisa, y procedia a jalar un poco, dejando ver parte de sus pechos, entre mas piel era visible, el Sannin mas abria sus ojos. Cuando se vio su top, metio un dedo debajo de la prenda, y siguio bajando las prendas lentamente, cuando casi tenia su busto al descubierto y la nariz del peliblanco sangraba a mas no poder, PUFF, la joven se vio envuelta en una nube de humo que desvaneciendose dejo ver al rubio rascandose la mejilla "lo siento, pero se me acabo el chakra jejeje". El peliblanco solo pudo decir "pero que carajo" cayendo sentado de la impresion.

El rubio se reia, sus inquilinos se reian, el gran Gama Sennin habia caido con un simple Henge, mientras este lloraba al estilo anime "fui engañado por un niño". Ya mas calmados el Sannin lo observo bien, se parecia a Minato, aunque el cabello lo tenia como el mismo Jiraiya, realmente le daba estilo "eres bueno Gaki, no cualquiera puede tomarme con la guardia baja" decia al tiempo que el rubio arqueaba una ceja "por eso eh decidido entrenarte, que dices?" preguntaba el Sannin "seria un tonto si no aceptara, Ero Sennin" decia sonriendo el rubio "no me digas asi gaki del infierno" decia algo irritado el hombre.

Se habian ido a una parte del bosque a entrenar "que aprendere primero?" preguntaba el rubio a lo que el peliblanco contesto " dime, sabes las tecnicas de control de chakra?, caminar en los arboles y sobre el agua?" el rubio solo se limito a contestar que si "bien eso nos ahorra tiempo, lo que te enseñare sera el jutsu de invocacion" decia el sabio de los sapos "en serio?" decia emocionado el rubio, la verdad ya sabia lo que el le enseñaria, pero debia de aparentar su emocion.

El Sannin se mordio el pulgar e hizo sellos "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocacion)" y en una nube de humo aparecio un sapo con un collar y un pergamino en la lengua "debes firmar el pergamino con tu sangre, de esa forma podras hacer el jutsu" decia mientras le entregaba el pergamino, el rubio lo firmo y se lo devolvio al Gama Sennin "bien, viste los sellos que use, ahora intenta hacerlo" decia el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

El rubio obedecio y en una nube de humo aparecio un pequeño sapo rojo **"hola"** hablo la pequeña invocacion **"soy Gamakichi, y es la primera vez que me invocan"** termino de hablar. El Gama Sennin estaba satisfecho, su invocacion era aceptable "hola Gamakichi, yo soy Naruto, espero que seamos amigos" decia sonriendo a lo que el pequeño sapo asintio "bien, veo que dominas el jutsu, ahora trata de invocar algo mas grande" dijo el sabio a lo que el rubio repitio el proceso.

Nuevamente aparecio una nube de humo, solo que esta era enorme, despues de despejarse se veia al jefe sapo Gamabunta** "pero que diablos, quien me ha invocado"** decia irritado el viejo sapo "fui yo, jefe sapo" dijo la voz del rubio que estaba en su cabeza, luego salto y se poso en su nariz, cuando el sapo lo vio se empezo a reir, pero el rubio ni se inmuto. Pero se callo al percibir el poder del rubio, era fuerte, casi como Jiraiya, lo miro bien y supo quien habia sido su padre.

Luego miro a Jiraiya y a Gamakichi mientras estos asentian** "bien, veo que es verdad, y percibo tu fuerza y determinacion, por mi puedes invocarnos cuando quieras, Uzumaki Naruto, Gamakichi, es hora de volver a casa"** y desaparecio en una nube de humo junto al pequeño sapo. "bien, eso salio mejor de lo que esperaba" decia el Gama Sennin.

"Bien debo irme, pero antes" decia serio, para luego cambiar a una expresion pervertida "podrias transformarte en esa belleza de hace rato?" el rubio nego con una sonrisa mientras creaba unos clones que realizaban el henge transformandose en la chica solo que sin ropa "Harem no Jutsu (Jutsu Harem)" y todas las chicas abrazando al Sannin "tratanos bien Jiraiya_sama" y el pobre Gama Sennin salio volando por una furiosa hemorragia nasal mientras el rubio ya normal se moria de risa junto a sus inquilios.

Despues de eso quedaron de acuerdo en regresar al dia siguiente para seguir el entrenamiento, el rubio paso a Ichiraku's de nuevo antes de disipar sus clones que seguian entrenando y regresar a su casa a descansar ya que habia sido un dia pesado.

Al dia siguiente se encontro con Haku, ella no estaba en la aldea por una mision y apenas habia regresado, asi que le conto lo ocurrido en los examenes, obteniendo un abrazo de felicitacion por parte de la chica. Despues se encontro con Hinata, quien le pidio que le ayudara con su entrenamiento, solo a corregir algunas fallas, el rubio acepto pero le dijo que el tambien entrenaria con alguien y que si queria acompañarlo a lo que la ojiperla asintio. Ahora se encontraba con el Gama Sennin que se sorprendio por la amiga del ojiazul, pero no dijo nada, ya que no le incomodaba para nada.

En esta ocasion le enseñaria el Rasengan, por lo que procedio a enseñarle los pasos antes de irse a seguir su investigacion "Hina_chan, viste los pasos verdad?" pregunto el Uzumaki "si Naru_chan, por que lo preguntas?" expreso su duda la peliazul "quiero que lo hagas, yo conozco esta tecnica, tambien se la enseñare a Haku_chan, pero por ahora quiero que intentes hacerla" decia el ojiazul a lo que la ojiperla solo asintio, ella no necesitaba preguntar mucho ya que confiaba en el.

La ojiperla logro hacer el primer paso de forma rapida gracias a su gran control de chakra, ahora seguia con el segundo paso, el rubio le mostraba la tecnica que ella veia con su Byakugan activo, luego lo desactivaba y seguia. Despues de dos horas logro el segundo paso, justo en ese momento llego el Sannin "que tal vas gaki?" pregunto al rubio "juzgalo tu mismo Jiraiya_sensei" sorprendiendo al peliblanco por no llamarlo con ese estupido apodo, quiza se debia a que la Hyuga estaba presente, asi que le resto importancia y se concentro en la esfera azul que el rubio sostenia en la mano.

El rubio estrello la esfera en una roca cercana volviendola polvo, sorprendiendo al Gama Sennin por el poder de la tecnica mientras la ojiperla veia esto emocionada por que pronto podria lograr dominar esa tecnica "increible gaki, lograste dominarla rapidamente" decia orgulloso de su pupilo "ahora veremos a que elemento eres afin" sacando un papel de chakra "de echo Sensei, yo ya se cual es mi elemento" decia el rubio rascandose la nuca haciendo parpadear al peliblanco "ok, eso nos ahorra mas tiempo, ahora dime a que elemento eres afin?" preguntaba con interes el Sannin "observe" contesto el rubio.

El rubio se alejo y realizo unos sellos de mano, no necesitaba hacerlos pero con lo que le mostraria al Gama Sennin decidio aligerar un poco el impacto "Fuuton: Rekudan (Elemento Viento: Bala de Aire Comprimido)" y una esfera de viento hizo pedazos un arbol cercano "Suiton: Teppodama (Elemento Agua: Bala de Agua)" ahora una bala de agua daba a otro arbol destrozandolo "Doton: Doryu heki (Elemento Tierra: Muro de Tierra)" y una pared de tierra con un zorro grabado en el emergio del suelo para despues volver a desaparecer, el peliblanco estaba sorprendido, dominaba tres elementos.

El rubio siguio con sus sellos de manos para el siguiente jutsu "Raiton: Jibashi (Elemento Rayo: Asesino Electrico)" y unos rayos salieron de su mano a traves del suelo destruyendo otro arbol "Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Flor del Fenix)" y de su boca salieron varias esferas de fuego reduciendo a cenizas los restos de los arboles destruidos "soy afin a los cinco elementos sensei" decia tranquilamente el Uzumaki.

El Gama Sennin estaba sin palabras, el hijo de su antiguo alumno era afin a los cinco elementos, nunca habia visto algo asi, ahora mismo pensaba que su nombre seria temido en el mundo ninja en unos años y seria una leyenda al igual que su padre. La ojiperla tambien estaba sorprendida, ella al igual que Haku sabian que el rubio tenia las cinco naturalezas de chakra, pero debido al problema que les menciono solo podia usar dos, esto queria decir que ya no tenia limitaciones y su problema desaparecio, despues recordo el comportamiento de su chakra en la pelea contra Kiba, y supo que fue en ese momento que se recupero.

El peliblanco aun se encontraba callado, pero luego dibujo una larga sonrisa mientras le daba gracias a Kami por el estudiante que le mando "bien, esto es inesperado, pero increible, bueno creo que es todo por hoy, mañana te enseñare algunos jutsus que te pueden ser utiles" decia revolviendole el cabello antes de marcharse, tenia que hablar con el Sandaime acerca de esto. Mientras el rubio dirgia su mirada la ojiperla "vamos es hora de tu entrenamiento Hina_chan, crea un clon para que practique el ultimo paso del Rasengan mientras nosotros practicamos lo demas" la ojiperla solo lo hizo y ambos crearon una copia que se retiraron a un lugar alejado mientras los originales practicaban Taijutsu.

En otro lugar, especificamente en la torre Hokage el Gama Sennin terminaba de relatar su descubrimiento a su sensei Sarutobi Hiruzen "esto es increible, tener las cinco naturalezas de chakra" decia sorprendido "ese gaki esta lleno de sorpresas, quiza logre terminar la tecnica del Cuarto" decia ansioso "quizas, pero si le sumamos su Kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu y que ademas maneja Hyoton, es el genin mas fuerte en la historia de aldea" decia de forma pensativa shockeando al peliblanco "el gaki puede usar Hyoton?!" preguntaba exaltado el Sannin "si Jiraiya_kun, por el momento es mejor no decir nada, o lo podrian poner bajo el CRA, el confia en ti, por eso te confio la informacion, tambien tenemos a una sobreviviente del clan Yuki, intentaron ponerla en dicho programa pero pude impedirlo" decia el Sandaime "vaya, bueno, esperemos todo salga bien" decia mas tranquilo en peliblanco.

Durante los siguientes dias el rubio aprendio varios jutsus bastante utiles, ademas de que Hinata perfecciono el Rasengan y Haku ya dominaba el segundo paso, en un principio se le dificulto, sobre todo por que usaba chakra Hyoton inconscientemente, pero gracias al Doujutsu del rubio le ayudo a corregir eso, aunque añadir chakra Hyoton al Rasengan sonaba prometedor. Tambien de vez en cuando entrenaba con Zabuza en Kenjutsu, asi ninguno de los dos se oxidaria. Tambien entrenaba con sus clones para dominar su poder, aun le costaba cortar con precision, pero seguia avanzando. Un dia regresando a su casa, paso frente un bar donde pudo ver a cierta pelivioleta que fue examinadora en la segunda prueba del examen y recordo lo que queria hacer.

La siguio hasta su departamento, suprimiendo su chakra para pasar inadvertido, cuando la pelivioleta entro a su domicilio el se acerco y toco la puerta, que enseguida fue abierta por la chica "oye, tu eres el gaki de Kakashi, que haces aqui?" pregunto algo extrañada "solo vengo a hacer mi buena accion del dia, me permites pasar?" pregunto cortesmente a lo que la pelivioleta le cedio el paso. Dentro del departamento el se sento en un sofa mientras la chica le servia algo de te "y que planeas hacer gaki" decia con una ceja arqueada "nada malo, solo necesito deshacerme de algo" mientras con velocidad se ponia a espaldas de la chica y sujetaba su hombro donde aparecia un sello "Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Seigen no Fuuin (Arte de Sellos Uzumaki: Sello de Restriccion), ocasionando que no se pudiera mover. El chico resulto mas de lo aparentaba, la habia inmovilizado rapidamente, siendo ella una Tokubetsu Jounin era algo de admirar, pero ahora tenia la duda de lo que haria con ella.

El rubio se puso delante de ella quitandole el abrigo "maldito mocoso, quien te crees para pretender abusar de mi" decia desesperada la pelivioleta "no pienses cosas que no son, simplemente tu ropa estorba, lo entenderas cuando termine" decia sereno el ojiazul, mientras la pelivioleta no encontraba malicia alguna en su voz por lo que se tranquilizo. Una vez sin el abrigo, el rubio dirigio su mano al sello en el cuello de la ojivioleta, haciendo que esta abra sus ojos como platos "acaso tu puedes...?" decia impactada y llena de esperanza la chica.

El rubio no contesto, solo hizo una serie de sellos y en sus dedos aparecieron varios Kanji formados con chakra, despues activo su Rinnegan dejando boquiabierta a la pelivioleta por ver un Doujutsu diferente al Sharingan o al Byakugan, pero que le decia que era mas poderoso que los anteriores "Uzumaki Fuiinjutsu: Ten no Juuin Kaiin (Arte de sellos Uzumaki: Liberacion del Sello Maldito del Cielo)" y presiono sus dedos alrededor del sello.

El dolor que sentia era enorme, pero lo soportaria, habia posibilidades de que este chico lograra lo imposible, algo se lo decia. El rubio ahora puso su mano entera sobre el sello, Orochimaru ponia parte de su alma en ese sello, por eso revivio en la guerra, asi que supo lo que tenia que hacer "Ningendo" y entonces extrajo un trozo de alma que no era de Anko para despues desparecerlo. Luego solo extrajo lo restante del sello, eso fue mas facil "jejeje lo logre" decia el rubio mientras le cedia algo de chakra a la pelivioleta. En otro lugar cierto Sannin de las serpientes se tocaba el pecho, tenia la sensacion de que una parte de el habia dejado de existir, pero lo desestimo volviendo a sus cosas.

Sentia como arrancaban algo que se hallaba aferrado a su ser, pero despues de unos minutos la sensacion se fue y callo agotada, sentia la mano del rubio aun en su cuello, sus reservas estaban por los suelos por lo que no podia moverse. De pronto sintio como su chakra se reponia rapidamente, al parecer el le estaba cediendo algo de sus propias reservas. A medida que se recuperaba, sentia un gran alivio, no mas dolor de cuello, no mas esa sensacion de maldad ni esa presion que no la dejaba dormir bien. Este chico habia logrado lo imposible, la habia liberado.

Cuando sintio que podia moverse se reincorporo y miro a la persona que la habia ayudado, lo veia a los ojos, de nuevo azules sin ese extraño Doujutsu. No pudo mas, simplemente se lanzo a su pecho llorando mientras repetia "GRACIAS" una y otra vez, el rubio la dejaba desahogarse mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello. Estuvieron asi por varios minutos hasta que ella se durmio, el la levanto al estilo nupcial y la deposito en su cama, creo un clon y lo dejo vigilando mientras el se marchaba, las cosas habian resultado bien.

A la mañana siguiente la pelivioleta se levanto feliz, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que se sintio libre, ni tampoco haber dormido plenamente y sin tener esas pesadillas. Observo a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su cama, recordo los eventos de la noche pasada y se paro rapidamente para mirarse al espejo, y si, el sello maldito no estaba !, luego recordo a cierto ojiazul y se decidio a darle las gracias. Salio de su habitacion y encontro al rubio en la sala "hola Anko_san" decia cordial mientras la pelivioleta se lanzo a abrazarlo de nuevo "dime, como puedo agradecerte" decia sin esa faceta sadica que la caracterizaba. Ahora se mostraba mas vulnerable y femenina, sonriendo con gentileza, misma sonrisa que fue devuelta por el rubio "no tienes que agradecer, lo hice por que podia y ademas comprendo tu dolor, solo te pido que no le menciones a nadie mi Doujutsu" a lo que la chica se sorprendio, luego solo contesto "confia en mi, no dire nada, y gracias de nuevo" decia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. El rubio solo sonrio antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

La pelivioleta se quedo viendo donde estaba el clon y sonrio, solo a el le mostraria su verdadero yo, se habia ganado su confianza y su respeto, por el momento se ducho y se alisto antes de salir a realizar sus labores. El rubio original se encontraba con Haku y Hinata cuando le llego la informacion de su clon, cosa que lo hizo sonreir, luego volvio al entrenamiento con las chicas. Asi pasaron las semanas, entrenando con el Gama Sennin, con las chicas, a veces pasaba tiempo con Anko, le parecia agradable, y platicaban de varias cosas, dominaba mas o menos su poder especial gracias a su clones, habia retomado su entrenamiento con el Enton, ademas de que su Hyoton alcanzo los 220 grados bajo cero. Pasaba algunos dias con Kurama y Kazahaya hablando y haciendo planes para el futuro, ademas se habia dado cuenta que ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero no le tomaba importancia, despues de todo, la peliblanca debia sentirse algo solitaria si Kurama estaba fuera todo el tiempo. Asi llego el dia de la tercera fase del examen, donde se llevarian a cabo los combates, habian levantado la vigilancia a Zabuza el dia anterior, ahora era un ninja de Konoha, especificamente un AMBU y eso era bueno.

Ahora se dirigia al estadio junto a Hinata, Haku y Zabuza, aunque este iba a cierta distancia y con su traje reglamentario de las fuerzas especiales. A lo largo de este mes, el rubio dejo marcas en lugares especificos de la aldea para moverse con mayor facilidad, habia diseñado un sello para revertir el Edo Tensei (Invocacion del Mundo Impuro) aunque faltaba ver si funcionaba, teoricamente debia funcionar, teoricamente. Ahora en su vestimenta no traia la sudadera blanca, traia una banda de Uzushio que recupero cuando viajo a ese lugar, estaba en la parte final de sus guantes, en su antebrazo izquierdo, mientras en el derecho estaba el de Konoha.

La Hyuga traia la sudadera de siempre, solo que traia un remolino en la espalda de color azul, el original de Uzushio como muestra de respeto al rubio que siempre la apoyo, tambien unos guantes sin dedos con placas de metal con el simbolo del clan Uzumaki tambien. Haku igual tenia los mismos guantes con el mismo grabado, traia unos pesqueros color azul oscuro abajo de la rodilla, una busa color negro pegada y sin mangas y una sudadera blanca con un remolino azul en la espalda, y dos copos de nieve, uno en cada hombro.

El estadio estaba lleno, el rubio saludo a Shino con un apreton de manos, luego saludo al Nara recibiendo un "problematico" como respuesta, dirigio su vista hacia el equipo de la arena, y observo a Gaara, se veia inestable. Luego de eso se acerco hacia donde estaban Haku y Hinata "Hina_chan, cuando nos toque pelear, usa todo tu poder" sorprendiendo a la ojiperla, sabia que venceria a su primo y esperaba que recapacitara respecto a su relacion. Tambien hace tiempo el rubio le pidio esconder su verdadero poder, su padre aun creia que era una inutil, pero ahora ya no le afectaba, ella estaba consciente de su poder, y ahora podia usarlo sin restriccion, su padre veria que tan equivocado estaba sobre ella. Ella solo lo abrazo fuertemente, Haku veia esto y se alegraba por su amiga, ella sabia de su situacion y ya tenia ganas de ver la cara del lider del clan Hyuga cuando viera el poder de la ojiperla.

El Hokage dio su discurso desde su palco, donde tambien estaba el Kazekage, dando inicio a los examenes. El examinador hablo "mi nombre es Shiranui Genma y sere el examinador de esta prueba, ahora, la primera pelea de ascenso a Chunin sera entre Hyuga Hinata y Hyuga Neji" ambos contendientes bajaron a la arena "su destino es perder, Hinata_sama" decia el Hyuga con desden "eso esta por verse, Neji_nissan" decia con seguridad y una sonrisa. En las gradas el lider Hyuga se sorprendia con el cambio de su hija, frente a el siempre se comporto sumisa, pero ahora era alguien determinada y segura de si misma "muy bien, Hajime!" y ambos Hyuga activaron sus respectivos Doujutsu mientras se lanzaban al ataque.

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado, me tarde un poco por que estaba sin inspiracion, la historia la tengo presente, otra cosa s escribirla y desarrollarla, como ven ya comenzo la tercera parte del examen chunin, bueno parece que las cosas daran bastantes giros, tambien planeo darle al rubio un instrumento musical, solo como pasatiempo, y ya pense un ataque, bueno dejen sus reviews y espero nos sigamos leyendo see ya !


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Hinata vs Naruto, el comienzo de la invasion**

El Hyuga fue el primero en lanzar un golpe que Hinata esquivo, luego ella fue la siguiente en lanzar otro golpe, los golpes iban y venian de ambos oponentes, solo se veian las rafagas de chakra distintivos del Junken. Ambos seguian enfrascados en un potente duelo de Taijutsu donde Neji iba ganando terreno, la ojiperla empezaba a retroceder poco a poco, hasta que en un golpe encontrado ambos tomaron su distancia.

El Hyuga se puso en una posicion que el patriarca Hyuga reconocio, estaba impresionado que un miembro del Souke pudiera hacer tecnicas que solo los del Bouke podian hacer, incluso la pequeña Hanabi veia esto incredula, no habia duda, Hyuga Neji era un genio. En las gradas, el equipo 8 veia esto algo preocupados ya que estaban al tanto del problema de las ramas del Clan Hyuga. Kurenai se preguntaba porque no usaba algun jutsu e intentaba tomar ventaja con eso, Shino permanecia sereno, el pensaba que la ojiperla tenia algun plan asi que confiaba en ella.

Por otro lado Kiba estaba sumamente preocupado, el sabia que el primo de Hinata la odiaba, por lo tanto temia que intentara algo en contra de ella. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear para encontrarse a cierto ojiazul "tranquilos, ella estara bien, es muy fuerte, ya lo veran" dijo el rubio, a lo que ellos se tranquilizaron. En otro lugar de las gradas una castaña especialista en armas veia el encuentro segura de que su compañero ganaria "(el Junken de Neji es muy superior, sin duda ganara, ademas no ha mostrado su tecnica defensiva)" eran los pensamientos de la chica.

En la arena Neji se preparaba para ejecutar su tecnica, pero la ojiperla no se quedaria con los brazos cruzados, ya que cambio de postura. Ahora estaba de lado, con su brazo derecho estirado al frente de ella y su brazo izquierdo por debajo del derecho, con la palma extendida hacia su oponente, su cabeza girada a la derecha mirando de frente al ojiperla ysus pies algo separados. Los Hyuga del estadio miraban esto extrañados ya que no era algo del Junken tradicional. El rubio sonrio, sabia que esa era la postura de defensa de Hinata y el Junken de Neji no podria hacer nada para atravesarla.

El Hyuga ejecuto su ataque sin darle mucha importancia a la postura de la ojiperla "Junken: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Puño Suave: Campo Divino Sesenta y Cuatro Golpes)" y se abalanzo sobre la peliazul que parecia tratar de esquivarlos pero los recibia de lleno "Nishou (Dos Golpes), Yonshou (Cuatro Golpes), Hachishou (Ocho Golpes), Juurokushou (Diesiseis Golpes), Sanjuunishou (Treinta y Dos Golpes) Rokujuuyonshou (Sesenta y Cuatro Golpes)" y la ojiperla salio volando unos cuatro metros cayendo derrotada.

El lider del Clan Hyuga veia esto con verguenza, ya que la heredera de dicho clan fue derrotada de forma humillante. Neji veia todo con su Doujutsu desactivado, habia sido una victoria facil "lo ve Hinata_sama, no puede ir contra el destino" decia con veneno en su voz. El equipo de Hinata veia esto con pena, mientras el rubio reprimia una sonrisa, ya que con su Tenshigan activo veia la red de chakra de Hinata normal, oh si, Neji se arrepentiria de desactivar su Byakugan a media pelea solo por confiarse.

La Hyuga se levanto poco a poco, mientras se masajeaba un poco el cuello "vaya, eres fuerte Neji_nissan, pero necesitas mas que esto para vencerme" decia con una pequeña sonrisa descolocando no solo al ojiperla, sino a todos en las gradas, ya que se supone que cuando te cierran los puntos de chakra estas derrotado.

La unica que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba era la pequeña Hyuga "Oto_sama, activa tu Byakugan" decia la pequeña ojiperla, el lider del Clan la vio raro pero lo hizo. Lo que vio lo impacto, la ojiperla mayor tenia su red de chakra como si nada "pero como?, ella recibio los sesenta y cuatro golpes, como lo logro?" decia incredulo Hiashi.

Los compañeros de la ojiperla tambien estaban impactados, sobre todo su sensei, era oficial, su alumna era mucho mas fuerte de lo que cualquiera podria imaginar. El rubio solo dibujo media sonrisa, era hora terminar con la pelea. La compañera del ojiperla estaba estupefacta, se suponia que esa era una de las mejores tecnicas del clan, y Hinata apenas pudo defenderse, entonces como habia salido sin un solo rasguño. Neji no se encontraba mejor, como habia podido anular los efectos de su mejor tecnica.

"Como haz podido?" preguntaba con notable ira el ojiperla "nada que mi estilo no pueda combatir Neji_nissan, ahora voy yo! Fuuton: Repussho! (Elemento Viento: Palma de Aire Violento)" y despues de unos sellos una rafaga de aire se dirigio hacia el ojiperla que por estar sorprendido por los eventos anteriores no podria esquivar.

Asi que usando otra de sus mejores cartas lo bloqueo "Kaiten" mientras giraba una barrera de chakra liberado de sus puntos de chakra aparecio protegiendolo del ataque. El lider de los Hyuga estaba asombrado, este chico podia realizar el Kaiten que solo podian realizar los del Bouke. "(Esa es la defensa perfecta de Neji, Hinata es buena pero ya no tiene oportunidad)" pensaba la castaña de rodetes "asi que puedes hacer el Kaiten, bueno, creo que debo terminar con esto" y se puso en posicion de ataque.

El Hyuga la imito, aunque la verdad ella estaba en una postura diferente al Junken del clan "te mostrare mi Shiro Kitsune no Junken (Puño Suave del Zorro Blanco)" y se lanzo al ataque. El patriarca Hyuga y la pequeña ojiperla activaron su Byakugan para no perderse detalle, ya que esperaban ver de que era capaz la Hyuga mayor. Neji tambien se lanzo al intercambio de golpes, pero esta vez ya no tenia la ventaja, la ojiperla esquivaba cada golpe que el le lanzaba.

La peliazul se movia con gran flexibilidad, sus golpes eran esquivados por Neji, que lograba golpearla una que otra vez, pero que parecia no afectarle. En cambio el ojiperla se sentia mas y mas pesado, le costaba cargar de chakra sus golpes y cuando esquivaba los golpes de la peliazul, juraba que sentia sus puntos de chakra eran cerrados, pero eso era imposible, ya que ni siquiera lo habia tocado.

En cambio los Hyuga que veian la pelea estaban estupefactos, ya que ellos si podian apreciar que estaba sucediendo, y lo que veian era practicamente imposible. La peliazul, cuando lanzaba un golpe, llevaba poco chakra, pero al ser esquivado, si pasaba cerca de un area con Tenketsus, liberaba chakra desde sus puntos. Estos podrian ser desde cualquier parte del brazo, se rodeaba de chakra, y el simple roze hacia estragos como recibir directamente el Junken tradicional.

Nunca en toda la historia del Clan se habia visto algo asi, pero eso no era todo, ahora el patriarca Hyuga se daba cuenta como habia salido ilesa del ataque de Neji. Cada vez que el ojiperla golpeaba un punto de chakra de la peliazul, ella expulsaba una pequeña cantidad de chakra del mismo punto atacado. Esto anulaba el ataque y evitaba que ese punto fuera cerrado, sin embargo esto era imposible, ya que se necesitaba tener un gran control de chakra para poder expusarlo de un punto en especifico. Ademas de hacerlo en el momento preciso, aun asi lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, se sentia orgulloso y avergonzado al mismo tiempo, su hija siempre fue fuerte y el no lo vio, solo se dedicaba a menospreciar y humillar a su hija.

Su hermanita la veia con ojos brillantes, su One_sama era muy fuerte y habia logrado algo imposible, ahora solo esperaba que su Oto_sama lo apreciara. Los compañeros de la peliazul estaban apoyandola, sobre todo el escandaloso de Kiba, su sensei veia la pelea con una ligera sonrisa, Shino conservaba su serenidad y el rubio estaba tranquilo. En cambio la compañera del ojiperla estaba preocupada, ya que se le veia mas y mas cansado y eso no era buena señal.

La pelea continuaba y el ojiperla ya estaba desesperado, sus ataques tenian efecto nulo en la peliazul, ya que sus movimientos eran totalmente impredecibles, lo que no ayudaba mucho. Decidio usar de nuevo su mejor carta para poner tierra de por medio y pensar en un plan "Kaiten" y empezo a girar, sin embargo solo paso eso ya que no hubo chakra. El ojiperla cayo con una rodilla en el suelo respirando agitado "pero como...en ningun...momento me...tocaste" decia entre jadeos el castaño.

"No necesitaba hacerlo, mi Shiro Kitsune no Junken solo necesita rozarte para cerrar tus Tenketsu, cada vez que creias esquivar mi golpe, en realidad liberaba chakra desde el punto mas cercano a tus puntos de chakra cerrandolos, es imposible escapar de el en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo" decia de forma tranquila sorprendiendo a los que conocian el estilo Hyuga "como?, se supone que mi destino era ganar" decia al tiempo que no pudo mas y cayo ya sin fuerzas al suelo "el destino se puede cambiar, si es que lo deseas" dijo llamando su atencion.

"Se cuanto has sufrido por pertenecer al Souke y llevar la marca del pajaro enjaulado, sin embargo yo, al igual que tu, eh sufrido por ser la heredera del Clan. Mi padre me ve como un estorbo, todo por que era debil, pero no me quede sin hacer nada, como vez, eh cambiado eso, no fue facil, sin embargo nunca me rendi. Ademas nunca estuve sola, mis compañeros de equipo estuvieron ahi, tambien aquel que me enseño que el destino se puede cambiar y el es una prueba de eso, gracias a su apoyo, logre superar todo el daño que mi padre me hizo con sus desprecios y humillaciones. Espero que esto te haga recapacitar Neji_nissan" termino de hablar la ojiperla.

"Ganadora: Hyuga Hinata" anuncio Genma mientras la ojiperla se dirigia con su equipo y un equipo medico se llevaba a Neji a la enfermeria "felicidades Hinata" felicitaba su sensei "si Hinata, estuviste genial, venciste a ese arrogante" decia Kiba "felicidades, Hinata" decia con su voz tranquila el Aburame. Luego de eso se dirigio a donde estaban sus compañeros de practica "felicidades Hina_chan" decia la usuaria de hielo al tiempo que la abrazaba "gracias Haku_chan" respondio esta.

Luego de separarse cierto ojiazul se le acerco, la miro fijamente de forma seria, mientras la peliazul se ponia algo nerviosa por lo que el le diria, nerviosisimo que desaparecio cuando el sonrio y abrio sus brazos. La ojiperla se lanzo a sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa "sabia que lo lograrias, Hina_chan" decia el rubio "gracias por confiar en mi Naru_chan" dijo ya una vez separados la ojiperla. El examinador del encuentro anuncio el segundo encuentro.

(Las peleas siguen igual, Kankuro se retiro, Temari gano de la misma forma, el combate de Sasuke se dejo al ultimo ya que era la que todos querian ver. La pelea de Naruto vs Hinata se movio a la penultima posicion para que ella descansara, Rock Lee y su sensei se sorprendieron de que Neji haya perdido. Bueno, pasemos a la pelea que nos interesa)

Genma habia declarado ganadora a Temari, fue interesa te la tactica de shikamaru, ya que la atrapo con un paracaidas que paso desapercibido por la ninja de Suna (Arena), aunque al final el Nara se quedo sin chakra. En estos momentos se iba a anunciar la siguiente pelea, en eso aparecen Sasuke y Kakashi en un remolino de hojas en la arena del estadio "esperamos no haber llegado tarde" decia el peliplata "de echo falta una pelea antes de la de Sasuke, asi que pueden tomar asiento en lo que termina" decia el examinador.

Ambos, sensei y alumno se dirigieron a las gradas, sobra decir que la pelirosa se alegro, pero solo eso, ya que esta vez no hizo escandalo por su Sasuke_kun. Ya estando la arena desocupada el examinador llamo a los siguiente participantes "la siguiente pelea sera entre Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata, por favor bajen" ambos asintieron y bajaron, el rubio le habia cedido algo de su chakra para emparejar las cosas, asi que ambos estarian al 100% "hmp, esta pelea sera aburrida" decia el azabache con burla "aun no sabemos eso, Sasuke" dijo el peliplata.

Los compañeros de la ojiperla se molestaron, pero no dijeron nada, Haku solo sonrio por ese comentario, ya que esta seria la mejor pelea de la tarde, oh si, el Uchiha se tragaria sus palabras. El lider de los Hyuga veia interesado este combate, ahora intentaria ganarse el cariño de su hija, se lo debia a ella y a su difunta esposa, sin duda estaba decepcionado de si mismo, pero esperaba no fuera demasiado tarde. Despues de entregarle a Neji el mensaje de su padre juro que lo cuidaria en memoria de su hermano Hizashi, poco a poco dejaria de ser ese hombre frio y arrogante, todo gracias a su hija.

En la arena ambos oponentes estaban frente a frente, cuando el examinador dio por comenzado el combate "Hajime!" dada la orden ambos se lanzaron al ataque en una batalla de Taijutsu bastante pareja, cada quien usando su mejor estilo entablaban una feroz batalla. El rubio gracias al Tenshigan podia evadir el rango de ataque de la ojiperla, mientras la peliazul esquivaba todos los golpes del rubio con algo de dificultad, haciendo inefectivo el daño. Los Hyuga del estadio asi como como el ninja copia, y en menor medida Sasuke, veian todo gracias a sus respectivos Doujutsus, ambos estilos de Taijutsu se anulaban entre si ya que ninguno de los dos causaba daño al oponente, el lider de clan se sorprendio, ese chico era bueno, muy bueno.

El ninja copia veia esto sorprendido, el estilo de esa chica no se parecia en nada al Junken de los Hyuga, incluso el tendria problemas si la llegara a enfrentar. Pero gracias a su Sharingan se pudo dar cuenta de las sutiles similitudes de los dos estilos, preguntandose a si eso se debia el efecto nulo entre ambos ataques. El uchiha veia esto con los puños apretados, como podia un perdedor y una inutil pelear a ese nivel, pero despues paso a una sonrisa arrogante, ya que el tenia un as bajo la manga que segun el, los dejaria en ridiculo.

La pelea seguia, pero como ningun golpe causaba efecto se separaron poniendo tierra de por medio "has mejorado Hina_chan, ya no puedo tocarte" decia con una sonrisa "gracias, pero al tener el mismo nivel, y el mismo estilo de Taijutsu no podemos causar daño, asi que ire al siguiente paso" y dicho esto empezo a hacer posiciones de manos.

En las gradas todos estaban sorprendidos, el mismo estilo de Taijutsu?, pero Naruto no era un Hyuga, sin embargo Haku hablo "el estilo de Naru_kun se llama Shiro Kitsune Taijutsu, se trata de movimientos flexibles y de ser impredesible, el le enseño a Hina_chan las bases de su estilo y ella lo adapto y creo su propio estilo, el Shiro Kitsune no Junken".

La sensei de la ojiperla estaba asombrada, al igual que sus compañeros, el vago del equipo 10 solo respondio con un problematico, el lider de los Hyuga que habia alcanzado a escuchar la conversacion estaba impactado, eso queria decir de alguna manera que el combate era maestro contra alumna, esto era demasiado. Por otra parte Kakashi habia leido los labios de Haku y estaba sorprendido, ahora el rubio tenia un estilo de Taijutsu propio, que mas podria hacer su alumno era lo que se preguntaba el peliplata volviendo a observar la pelea.

En la arena la ojiperla terminaba su secuencia de sellos y ejecutaba su jutsu "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" y un dragon formado desde la humedad del ambiente se dirigio hacia el rubio. La mayoria de ninjas estaban incredulos, una genin realizando un jutsu rango A en un lugar sin agua era imposible "Doton: Doryuheki" y un muro de tierra con un zorro grabado se levanto protegiendo al ojiazul mientras la ojiperla terminaba otra secuencia de sellos "Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Dragon Misil de Viento)" y el nuevo ataque se dirigio contra el muro reduciendolo a escombros.

El ojiazul tambien ejecuto su tecnica "Suiton: Teppodama" y varias balas de agua salian de la boca del ojiazul mientras la ojiperla realizaba el Kaiten para defenderse ya que era un ataque rapido. Cuando dejo de girar puso ambas manos en el suelo "Hyoton: Koriheki" y el muro de hielo aparecio deteniendo lo restante del ataque del ojiazul, la peliazul hizo sellos de manera rapida y "Hyoton: Hyoryudan no Jutsu" el muro de hielo se desintegro formando un dragon que se dirigio contra el rubio.

Los ninjas presentes estaban estupefactos, la heredera del Clan Hyuga modelaba Hyoton, nunca habian visto algo asi desde el Nidaime Hokage. Por otro lado Hiashi no podia creerlo, su hija era asi de fuerte y el nunca lo noto, sin duda seria la lider de Clan mas fuerte. La pequeña Hyuga veia a su hermana con ojos brillantes, su One_sama era extraordinariamente fuerte, ahora soñaria con llegar a ser como ella.

La sensei del equipo 8 estaba incredula, esa era su alumna?, siempre fue asi de fuerte?, como habia logrado llegar tan lejos?, esas eran las dudas de la maestra en Genjutsus. Sus compañeros estaban asombrados, Kiba tenia la mandibula en el suelo, mientras Shino reflexionaba sobre las habilidades de su compañera, y habiendo escuchado la explicacion de su Taijutsu, dedujo que el uso de Hyoton se debia al ninja rubio con el que estaba peleando, ya que demostro esas habilidades en la pelea contra Kiba.

El Kage de la aldea igual estaba sorprendido, con Hinata ya habian tres usuarios de Hyoton en la aldea, sin duda esta seria una generacion brillante de la voluntad de fuego. El ninja copia tambien se dio cuenta de que Naruto era el responsable de esto, por lo que su respeto por su alumno crecio, volteo a ver a Sasuke y lo vio con los puños apretados y una expresion de furia en su rostro. El azabache estaba furioso, el dobe le enseño a la Hyuga el Hyoton, y a el no quiso hacerlo, no era justo, el deberia de tener ese poder para completar su venganza.

La pelirosa veia esto bastante sorprendida, sin duda Hinata seria la kunoichi mas fuerte de su generacion, incluso su Sasuke_kun tendria problemas contra ella. En cambo Ino no despegaba los ojos del ojiazul, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa un poco pervertida, con un jutsu Doton, luego uno Suiton, en medio del bosque, creando una piscina, trajes de baño, un rubio bronceado...sip, algo no muy bueno le esperaba al rubio.

En estos momentos el rubio sentia algunos escalofrios, los habia sentido ultimamente, pero no le dio mas importancia, asi que sacando un pequeño papel dibujo un sello con su chakra "Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Fuuin" el sello se expandio mas alla del papel y absorbio el cristalino reptil "buen ataque, pero es mi turno "Hyoton: Rouga Nadare no jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Avalancha Colmillo de Lobo)" y tras unos sellos los charcos que quedaban de los jutsu Suiton de antes tomaron forma.

Unos lobos echos de escarcha se dirigieron contra la ojiperla que solo pudo pensar un un solo ataque capaz de hacerle frente a ese ataque "Rasengan" y una esfera de chakra azul aparecio en su mano mientras cargaba de frente contra las bestias de nieve. El Hokage casi se levanta de su silla, esa era la tecnica del Yondaime, como esa chica la habia aprendido, pero su respuesta aparecio cuando el rubio imito el movimiento, segun Jiraiya le habia enseñado el Rasengan a Naruto, probablemente el se lo enseño al igual que el uso de Hyoton.

El patriarca Hyuga estaba de piedra, su hija conocia la legendaria tecnica del Cuarto, y no solo ella, el rubio igual, ya no tenia dudas, el tambien usaba Hyoton por lo tanto el le enseño lo que sabe, ahora si se sentia miserable. En las gradas cierta Yamanaka veia la pelea con corazones en los ojos, definitivamente el rubio era mejor partido que el Uchiha. La pelirosa estaba estupefacta, este era el poder del rubio?, ahora lo veia bajo una nueva luz de respeto, definitivamente se tomaria su carrera ninja mas en serio, no queria quedarse atras, ademas de querer estar a la altura de su Sasuke_kun.

Todo mundo contenia la respiracion, este combate era mejor de lo que esperaban, quiza seria mejor que el del Uchiha. En la arena la ojiperla habia destruido los lobos con el Rasengan, mientras el rubio preparaba el suyo propio "eres fuerte Hina_chan, lastima que no hayas usado mas que el 70% de tu poder real" esta revelacion dejo estupefacto a todo mundo "no quiero destruir la arena, ademas no todo es poder, tambien debe haber estrategia" dicho esto se lanzo al ataque Rasengan en mano, el rubio tambien la imito y se preparo para la colision.

Ambas esferas chocaron y se batieron en un duelo de dominio, una esfera empujaba a la otra y viceversa, ambos luchaban por impactar al oponente, hasta que "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de la Emboscada Bajo Tierra)" y la ojiperla sintio una mano sujetando su pie para luego ser sepultada en la tierra "pero como?" preguntaba con solo la cabeza fuera del suelo "soy bueno con los Bunshin" decia mientras el rubio que habia usado el Rasengan desparecia con un Puff.

El ojiazul se acerco y se agacho quedando a la altura de la peliazul "te rindes?" preguntaba divertido mientras la Hyuga luchaba por escapar, hasta que "aun no" sonrio y luego "rayos" BOMMMM ! el rubio apenas logro escapar con un Kawarimi "tenia que enseñarle el Bunshin Daibakuha" decia con una gota estilo anime al ver el crater de la explosion. La gente no daba credito a esta pelea, era un combate estupendo, incluso se resistian a parpadear por miedo a perderse un segundo de tan espectacular encuentro. En las gradas dos sujetos de verde se abrazaban y hacian su numerito de las llamas de la juventud mientras todo mundo los ignoraba.

Los Hyuga presentes, vease Hiashi y Hanabi lloraban estilo anime, el ojiperla murmuraba algo sobre fui un pesimo padre y la castaña sobre pedirle a su One_sama entrenarla para ser la mejor. La castaña del equipo 11 se daba cuenta porque perdio Neji, ya que la Hyuga solo se limito a usar Taijutsu en su encuentro. El ninja copia veia el combate con interes, no podia copiar ningun jutsu y eso se le hacia raro, lo mismo para cierto azabache que se moria de envidia viendo las habilidades de los contrincantes.

El Hokage veia esto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, solo el se daba cuenta que ambos se contenian un poco, lo que realmente le sorprendia, sin embargo preferia disfrutar del combate. De vuelta a las gradas, el equipo 8, la pelirosa y la mayoria de participantes tenian las mandibulas en el suelo por semejante combate. Excepto cierto chico con una calabaza que sentia su sangre hervir pensando en probar su existencia con cierto rubio, y cierta rubia que tambien hervia, pero debido a otra clase pensamientos, y unos no muy santos.

El rubio buscaba con la mirada a la ojiperla y solo escucho "Junken: Yashi no Kami" volteo al origen de la voz y solo pudo ver la palma de una mano llena de chakra. Lo siguiente que supo es que fue arrastrado por la fuerza del golpe estrellandose contra un muro, lo curioso es que en la pared estaba marcada la palma de dicha mano pero tamaño gigante con el en el centro. La ojiperla respiraba agitada, todos esos jutsus le pasaron factura y le quedaba poco chakra.

Todo mundo guardo silencio, parecia que la princesa Hyuga habia ganado, cuando el rubio fue sustituido por un tronco, fue entonces cuando se oyo "Kai" y volteando rapidamente pudo apreciar un sello y luego un dragon de hielo surgia de el, el mismo que ella habia usado y el rubio sello en su pergamino. Estaba tan cerca que solo le quedo hacer el Kaiten para protegerse, pero al detenerse sintio el frio metal en su cuello "Me rindo" decia ya exausta la ojiperla mientras el publico seguia en silencio "ganador: Uzumaki Naruto" anuncio Genma.

Despues de algunos minutos todo el estadio estallo en vitoreos, nunca habian disfrutado un combate tan extraordinario, la ojiperla se sonrojaba mientras el rubio la cargaba al estilo nupcial y desaparecian en un Sunshin, apareciendo junto a Haku "buen combate, parece que el publico lo disfruto jejeje" decia divertida la usuaria de hielo "bueno Hina_chan, deja darte algo de mi chakra" al tiempo que la ojiperla sentia sus fuerzas regresar rapidamente "gracias Naru_chan" dijo con una sonrisa mientras este la bajaba.

(el siguiente combate es el mismo, Sasuke contra Gaara, la verdad no cambia, solo que no son aclamados como Hinata y Naruto)

Plumas empezaban a caer del cielo, lo que significaba que el ataque a la hoja estaba comenzando "Hinata, quiero que protejas a los civiles mientras son evacuados, Haku, ve al hospital y ayuda en lo que puedas, y una cosa mas, cualquier ninja que no sea de Konoha, usen fuerza letal" decia serio mientras las chicas asentian, pero antes de irse besaron sus mejillas al mismo tiempo sonrojandolo "ten cuidado Naru_chan" dijo la ojiperla antes de irse "cuidate, si?" hablo la usuaria de hielo y luego desaparecio.

El rubio creo dos clones "tu, ve a seguir a Sasuke y a los chicos que fueron tras el, te enfrentaras al Ichibi asi que usa todo lo que tengas, y tu, trata de mermar al enemigo lo mas que puedas, yo me encargare de la serpiente rarita" hablo para ser respondido con un fuerte Hai. El primer clon se dirigio al bosque detras de Sasuke y los otros, se encontro con unos ninjas del sonido.

"Miren, un pequeño ninja, matenlo" ordeno el lider del grupo, el rubio solo se limito a inflar el pecho y dirigir dos dedos a la boca "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego" debido a que no necesitaba sellos los enemigos fueron calcinados por el ataque mientras el rubio seguia su camino. Despues de varios minutos diviso a Shikamaru que detenia a un grupo de ninjas enemigos, iba a intervenir pero en ese momento llego Asuma encargandose de todo, por lo que prosiguio con su mision.

Con el segundo clon, este se encontraba en una parte de la aldea por donde el enemigo estaba ingresando, por lo que rapido ejecuto su ataque, inflando el pecho "Katon: Karyu Endan (Elemento Fuego: Bala del Dragon Misil de Fuego)" y un rayo de fuego surgio de su boca arrasando con el enemigo, el ataque ganaba mas poder a cada segundo hasta que termino. La mayoria de ninjas de Otto y Suna fueron reducidos a cenizas.

Se dirigio a otro sitio y vio a varios ninjas de Konoha que estaban siendo superados, el inflo de nuevo el pecho y "Katon: Haisekisho (Elemento Fuego: Cenizas Llameantes)" y una nube de cenizas cayo sobre los ninjas enemigos. Los ninjas de Konoha conocian la tecnica por lo que se cubrieron, el rubio chasqueo la lengua provocando una pequeña chispa que encendio la nube y BOOOOM exploto. Cuando el humo se disipo no quedaba ningun ninja con vida, el rubio solo retomo otra direccion mientras buscaba mas enemigos. Los ninjas de Konoha solo miraron por donde se fue el rubio, la verdad eso fue increible, pero salieron de su estupor y se dirigieron a apoyar a otros sectores de la aldea.

El rubio original tenia una charla mental con sus inquilinos **"oi cachorro, tu pelea con Hinata fue sensacional, se ve que ha progresado"** decia el ojirojo "lo se, por eso no me preocupo por ella, ambas tienen permitido usar fuerza letal" dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a su inquilinos **"bueno Naru_chan, tus Bunshin se estan encargando del Ichibi y de diezmar la fuerza del enemigo, invocame al campo de batalla, deseo saludar a cierta serpiente"** decia algo ansiosa la ojiazul "esta bien, hace mucho que no uso mi Kenjutsu y mis Bunshin se encargan de los jutsus elementales" decia mientras su katana hacia acto de presencia.

En ese momento ve a un ANBU con una enorme espada asesinando ninjas enemigos con facilidad, mientras les da tiempo a los demas de su grupo dirigirse hacia donde esta el Hokage "parece que Zabuza se divierte" decia el ojiazul** "definitivamente, ahora cuando te uniras a la fiesta?"** preguntaba el ojirojo "paciencia, ya voy" y acto seguido se dirigio al palco del Hokage.

Mientras se dirigia al palco fue bloqueado por unos ninjas del sonido "a donde vas mocoso, tu moriras aqui" y se lanzaron sobre el rubio. La sensei de la ojiperla veia desde cierta distancia como el rubio era atacado, penso que tendria problemas por estar cansado debido a su combate, pero el movimiento que realizo la dejo estupefacta. El rubio ni se inmuto, en un movimiento veloz aparecio detras de sus oponentes enfundando su espada "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Hayabuza Rendan" y los ninjas del sonido cayeron sin vida, sin mirar atras el ojiazul siguio su camino.

En otra parte del estadio la ojiperla ayudaba los aldeanos a ir a los refugios, en ese momento aparecio un grupo de Suna y Otto dispuestos a acabarlos "no dejaremos a nadie con vida" el patriarca Hyuga veia esto con impotencia ya que se encontraba deasiado lejos para en su ayuda "no los dejare !" y en un rapido movimiento uso su golpe de paz dejandolos fuera de combate dejando con la mandibula en el suelo a Hiashi "Hana, debes de estar orgullosa" y siguio peleando contra sus oponentes.

En el hospital cierta usuaria de hielo acababa de llegar, solo para ver como unos ninjas enemigos trataban de entrar a la fuerza "Hyoton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu" y poniendo sus manos en el suelo una manada de lobos de hielo se levantaron directo hacia las fuerzas hostiles diezmandolos a todos. Se dirigo a la puerta del edificio uniendose a la defensa del mismo.

De vuelta con el primer clon este se habia encontrado con Shino, que peleaba en contra del marionetista de Suna, lo dejo en su encuentro ya que confiaba en el. Siguio de largo encontrandose con Sakura y Kiba que perseguian a Sasuke "hola chicos, vine a apoyar" hablo el ojiazul "genial, ahora sera mas facil" decia animado el de marcas rojas en las mejillas "Naruto, por que tardaste tanto?" dijo algo molesta la pelirosa "bueno, me encontre con algunos ninjas enemigos" decia de forma seria "entiendo" dijo ya mas tranquila la ojijade.

Siguieron saltando de rama en rama hasta que divisaron al azabache peleando con un Gaara con la mitad del cuerpo echo de arena "pero que diablos !" expreso Kiba "que co-cosa es eso?" decia visiblemente atemorizada la pelirosa "es Gaara" dijo el ojiazul serio "pero que le paso" preguntaba el Inuzuka "el es un jiinchuriki, y su bestia intenta tomar el control" respondio el ojiazul, el Inuzuka habia escuchado sobre los jiinchurikis por su madre, pero la pelirosa no.

"Que es un jiinchuriki?" preguntaba la ojijade "es alguien que tiene una de las nueve bestias con cola sellada en su interior" decia el Inuzuka "pero para que harian eso?" dijo algo horrorizada la pelirosa "para mantener a las personas a salvo, aun asi son tratados como montruos, y eso los empuja a la oscuridad" decia serio el ojiazul "pero por que?, se supone que ellos no son las bestias" decia un poco triste la ojijade al imaginarse la soledad de dichas personas "las personas temen a lo desconocido, bueno basta de charlas, deben llevar a Sasuke a la aldea, vamos !" dijo mientras se lanzaba al ataque "espera" grito la pelirosa "hay que apoyar a Naruto, el intentara darnos tiempo, asi que andando" y el Inuzuka siguio a su compañero con la ojijade tras el.

En estos momentos el azabache estaba paralizada debido al sello maldito y usar el Chidori por tercera vez **"muere Uchiha !"** grito el pelirojo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el. El azabache ya no podia hacer nada hasta que "Suiton: Suijinheki (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua)" y una pared de agua detuvo el avance del chico de la arena "estas bien, Sasuke_kun?" pregunto la pelirosa mientras lo ayudaba levantarse "Kiba, Sakura, llevense a Sasuke, este lugar se volvera peligroso si se libera" hablo serio el ojiazul "bien, pero tienes que volver rubio, me tienes que dar la revancha" decia el Inuzuka "por supuesto" respondio el ojiazul "cuidate Naruto" le dijo la pelirosa antes de marcharse con un paralizado Sasuke.

El rubio miraba al pelirojo mientras este sonreia de forma psicopata** "tu...demostraras...mi...EXISTENCIA !"** y se lanzo al ataque. En otro lugar con el segundo clon, este pasaba entre un grupo de ninjas invasores, mientras solo se veia una linea carmesi pasando entre ellos, se detuvo dettas del grupo con su uña rojiza extendida "Ninpo: Sukaaretto Niidoru" murmuro al tiempo que todos los enmigos caian sin vida con unas pequeñas heridas.

Se dirigio a otro lugar y a algunos aldeanos rodeados por lo que se apresuro a ir en su ayuda "Raiton: Raikiri" y su mano se lleno de relampagos mientras asesinaba a los invasores "estan bien?" pregunto a los civiles "si, gracias por ayudarnos" dijo un anciano mientras hacian una reverencia y se marchaban a los refugios. Siguio su camino y se encontro un grupo bastante grande que parecia estaban poniendo etiquetas explosivas en un edifico grande, si lo destruian causaria un gran daño "Doton: Yomi Numa (Elemento Tierra: Pantano del Inframundo)" y los ninja se empezaron a hundir en la tierra "pero que diablos !" exclamo uno "Raiton: Jibashi (Elemento Rayo: Asesino Electrico)" y relampagos volaron cegando sus vidas "bueno ya termine" y desaparecio en un Puff.

Con el rubio original, este recibio las memorias de su clon y sonrio, diezmo bastante las fuerzas enemigas, agradecia que la mayoria era chunin por lo que le era mas facil vencerlos. Siguio su camino hasta llegar a la barrera que los subordinados de Orochimaru habian levantado, justo cerca de donde estaba el estaba la peliroja del sonido "(interesante, jamas me lo habria imaginado, supongo que esto cambia mis planes)" pensaba mirando fijamente a la chica que lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados "que miras imbecil" le hablo irritada a lo que el le sonrio "nada, bueno, creo que debo entrar" decia con una sonrisa el ojiazul "ni siquiera lo intentes, no podras, esta barrera es muy poderosa, incluso si intentas destruirla no conseguiras hacer nada rubio idiota" decia con una sonrisa confiada la peliroja.

El rubio amplio mas su sonrisa "de echo no necesito destruirla, solo esto, Hiraishin no Jutsu" y desaparecio para reaparecer frente a la peliroja dentro de la barrera "pero que carajos, como lo hiciste !" dijo impresionada la chica "quiza algun dia te diga, por el momento debo ayudar al Sandaime" y se dirigio a donde se libraba la lucha.

El Sandaime se las estaba viendo dificil, ya que Orochimaru habia usado el Edo Tensei reviviendo a los anteriores Hokages, por el momento el llevaba las de perder ya que se estaba quedando sin chakra, solo se le ocurria usar el Shiki Fuujin (Sello Diabolico) para sellar las almas de los Kages, pero cuando se disponia a hacer los sellos llego el ojiazul "Naruto, que haces aqui, este lugar es muy peligroso" decia el anciano "no te preocupes se lo que hago, asi que Edo Tensei, mmm bueno esperemos qu esto funcione" y saco un pergamino de entre sus cosas.

Orochimaru se preguntaba como habia entrado a la barrera, pero lo desestimo, de todos modos que podia hacer un genin, grave error. El ojiazul puso el pergamino en el suelo mientras el hacia posiciones de manos mientras los Kages y el Sannin miraban curiosos, hasta que "Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Seigen Kuchiyose Kaiin (Arte de sellos Uzumaki: Liberacion de Invocaciones Prohibidas)" y los grabados del pergamino se extendieron por todo el lugar que cubria la barrera, pero nada paso "jajaja no se que planeabas Kyubi_kun, pero no funciono" decia con burla el Sannin. Por otro lado los Kages se sorprendieron, un Uzumaki que podia con el Edo Tensei, solo atinaron a sonreir mientras lo sentian, sus almas eran liberadas. Los Kages empezaron a deshacerse en polvo dejando los cuerpos que usaron como sacrificios "pero que ! como !" gritaba furico el Sannin "en este lugar no podras hacer esa tecnica, ya que mi sello sigue activo, preparate, hoy moriras" decia el ojiazul serio.

El viejo Kage junto a los 5 del sonido y los ANBUS que observaban la pelea tenian las quijadas en el suelo, este chico acabab de anular un Kinjutsu (Tecnica Prohibida) como si nada, definitivamente las cosas se pondrian interesantes "es hora, vamos !" escucho dos voces en su mente y desenfundando su katana se lanzo sobre el Sannin.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, a veces se me corta inspiracion, pero siempre traigo mi el a la mano para escribir en esos momentos jejejeje bueno dejen sus reviews, y me dicen que tal quedaron las peleas


	9. Chapter 8

kinyi y Kuro Tamashi : Gracias por la observacion

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Fin de la guerra y la serpiente maldecida**

El palido Sannin solo pudo poner su Kusanagi frente a el para cubrirse del corte que lanzaba el ojiazul, cortes iban y cortes venian pero lograba bloquearlos todos. El viejo Sarutobi veia como su nieto adoptivo se batia en duelo contra su antiguo alumno, estaba exausto por lo que no podia ayudarlo. Por otro lado los ANBUS observaban la pelea con asombro, ese chiquillo era bueno con la espada, pero fueron sacados de su estupor por el mas reciente miembro de su escuadron "vaya, esto sera interesante, por fin vere el alcanze de un maestro de Kenjutsu Uzumaki jejeje" decia el ninja gatana.

"A que se refiere con eso, Oni_sempai?" preguntaba un ANBU "ya lo sabras, solo observa" y dicho esto centraron su atencion de nuevo en la lucha. La peliroja del sonido escuchaba esa conversacion atenta, ya que ese rubio le llamo la atencion, de alguna forma sentia que era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Ademas de que cuando cruzaron miradas, tuvo un sentimiento como de nostalgia que no entendia, intrigandola mas.

De mientras en el bosque, el pelirojo de Suna seguia intentando golpear al rubio que esquivaba facilmente los ataques** "deja de moverte...DEJAME PROBAR MI EXISTENCIA !"** gritaba el pelirojo "esta bien, tu lo quisiste "Suiton: Suishuha ! (Elemento Agua: Gran Onda de Agua)" y agua del ambiente se arremolino alrededor del rubio, que extendiendo sus manos al frente, formo una enorme ola que arrastro al jiinchuriki de suna por varios metros llevandose arboles, tierra y dejando gran destruccion a su paso. La rubia que observaba la pelea estaba sorprendida, ese fue un poderoso jutsu Suiton.

El pelirojo se levanto adolorido mientras sentia su ira crecer** "mal...maldito...AHORA TE DEMOSTRARE MI VERDADERO PODER ! "** y dicho esto un enorme geiser de arena surgio tomando la forma del Biju de una cola. La rubia que observaba desde cierta distancia ahora estaba aterrada, sin duda su hermano lo dejaria salir, ahora destruiria todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

El rubio veia como en la cabeza de la bestia surgia el pelirojo que empezaba a dormirse, entonces se escucho la voz del Ichibi **"por fin ! SOY LIBREEEEEE !"** gritaba el Ichibi mientras el rubio hacia una mueca y la rubia se tapaba los oidos aterrada. El ojiazul hizo sellos y aparecio el jefe sapo **"oye mocoso, para que me llamaste?"** decia la gran invocacion "necesito que me ayudes a acercarme, tengo que despertar a Gaara" decia con tranquilidad el rubio **"ooooh, pero que es esto, alguien a quien matar jajaja"** decia el Ichibi.

La gran invocacion dirigio la vista al gran Tanuki** "mmm el Shukaku de la arena ehh?"** decia mientras exalaba algo de humo** "no sera facil, lo sabes verdad?"** decia el gran jefe Bunta "lo se, bien vamos" y dicho esto el gran sapo desenfundo su daga y se lanzo al ataque.

El Ichibi empezo a lanzar sus balas de aire tratando de golpear al rubio que estaba en la cabeza del gran sapo** "Fuuton: Rekudan"** incluso se golpeaba el estomago para darle mas poder** "Suiton: Teppodama"** y el sapo respondia con sus balas de agua. Temari estaba incredula por el nivel de batalla que estaba presenciando, pero el Ichibi se estaba llenando de ira** "malditos quedense quietos !"** al tiempo que una esfera negra se formaba en su hocico.

El rubio se alarmo al ver esto **"chico, esto es peligroso, si eso nos da se acabo"** decia la invocacion "lo se jefe sapo, lo mandare a otro lugar (tengo que ser cuidadoso a donde lo envio)" decia y pensaba el rubio mientras hacia posiciones de mano. La rubia estaba palida, aterrada y paralizada, nunca habia visto esa esfera negra pero sabia que era muy muy peligrosa.

La esfera volo directo al rubio que terminaba la secuencia de sellos "Hiraishin Kekkai (Barrera del Dios Trueno Volador)" y un sello aparecio frente al rubio tragandose lentamente la Bijudama. Cuando la esfera desaparecio el rubio sostuvo su kunai especial entre sus manos.

A varios kilometros se vio una explosion, el ojiazul cuido que fuera a una distancia donde la aldea no fuera alcanzada, aunque sus compañeros que escoltaban al Uchiha alcanzaron a sentirlo "que rayos fue eso !" decia Kiba aferrandose a una rama "no lo se, pero fue cerca de donde se quedo Naruto" decia la pelirosa tambien aferrada a la misma rama, el azabache estaba sostenido por ambos debido a su paralizis, aunque ya podia moverse mejor. Por dentro agradecia no ser el la persona que luchaba con ese monstruo.

El jefe sapo estaba impresionado ya que solo conocia a alguien capaz de lograr tal hazaña** "estas lleno de sorpresas gaki"** decia la invocacion "jefe, debes distraerlo lo suficiente, yo me acercare a Gaara y lo despertare" dijo serio el rubio **"esta bien"** y se lanzo a la batalla. El ojiazul se quedo en una rama esperando una oportunidad, cuando la vio lanzo un kunai hacia donde estaba el pelirojo, una vez que estuvo cerca se movio con el Hiraishin quedando frente al jiinchuriki.

El rubio le dio un fuerte golpe que lo desperto mientras el Ichibi gritaba histerico **"NOOOOO ! AHORA QUE POR FIN ERA LIBREEE !"** y el Biju perdio el control volviendo al sello. El enorme Tanuki de arena se empezo a deshacer mientras Gaara se quedaba en una rama con una mirada mas que enfurecida. El jefe sapo vio esto con una sonrisa y desparecio en una nube de humo dejando a los combatientes continuar su pelea.

En un instante ambos se lanzaron al ataque, pero Gaara perdio al estar casi sin chakra, ambos caian al suelo pero el ojiazul sostuvo a Gaara para que no cayera, cuando estuvieron ya en tierra el pelirojo empezo a aterrarse "su-sueltame, no me hagas daño, alejate !" decia con visible temor en sus palabras "no te preocupes, no te hare daño, eres un jiinchuriki como yo, por eso comprendo tu dolor" decia el ojiazul transmitiendole tranquilidad al pelirojo.

"Entonces tambien tienes un demonio en tu interior? pero por que no estas lleno de odio como yo?" decia el jiinchuriki de Suna "por que hace tiempo mis amigos me ayudaron a salir de la soledad, sabes Gaara, tu no estas solo, tienes a tus hermanos que se preocupan por ti, ves?" en ese momento Kankuro y Temari aparecieron en posicion de combate "ellos se preocupan por ti, ademas, ahora tienes un amigo, un hermano jiinchuriki que siempre estara para ti" decia con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a los tres ninjas de Suna presentes.

El rubio les entrego a su hermano mientras estos le agradecian "Gaara, cuidate, si?" decia el ojiazul sonriendo "tu tambien, amigo" contesto este con una sonrisa genuina "ustedes tambien chicos" desapareciendo en una nube de humo "Kankuro, Temari, lo siento" hablo el pelirojo sorprendiendo a sus hermanos que tenian lagrimas en los ojos "no importa, ahora vamos a casa" dijo el marionetista mientras la rubia abrazaba a su hermanito con cariño.

El ojiazul original seguia atacando lanzando corte tras corte, el ninja Hebi estaba asombrado, este chico era bueno, pero no lo suficiente, o eso creia. El rubio desistio de su ataque y salto hacia atras poniendo distancia entre ellos "que pasa Kyubi_kun, un Sannin es demasiado para ti?" decia con burla y arrogancia el palido hombre, preocupando al Sandaime por la seguridad del ojiazul "de echo, solo queria ver tus capacidades, ahora que puedo darme una idea, dejare de contenerme" acto seguido enfundo su espada mientras su mano quedaba cerca del mango.

El Sannin se descoloco un poco por esas palabras, pero volvio a sonreir, ya que seguramente estaba hablando de mas "demuestrame lo que sabes, Kyubi_kun" decia el palido hombre "bien, si tu lo quieres" y el rubio desaparecio. El Sannin miraba incredulo el lugar donde estaba antes el rubio, no pudo ver el movimiento, hasta que instintivamente se agacho esquivando un corte, luego se cubrio con su espada de un corte descendente y salto hacia atras tomando distancia, cabe mencionar que ya no tenia su sonrisa.

El viejo Sarutobi estaba con la mandibula en el suelo, incluso el tuvo problemas para ver ese movimiento, asi que recuperandose de su shock decidio poner mas atencion a la lucha para no perderse detalle. Los ANBU tenian ojos como puntitos detras de sus mascaras, ya que no vieron nada hasta que se produjo el corte, salieron de su estupefaccion cuando el de la mascara de demonio hablo "vaya, es rapido sin duda, pero ese sujeto se confio, por eso no pudo ver ese movimiento tan simple, pero ahora estara atento asi que veremos que hace el gaki" dijo a lo que sus compañeros lo miraban incredulos.

El Sannin estaba serio, bajo la guardia un instante y este genin lo aprovecho, pero ya no le daria mas oportunidades, el rubio volvio a moverse pero esta vez pudo seguirlo sin problemas bloqueando todos los cortes que mandaba el rubio. Fueron alrededor de treinta cortes que fueron frustados sin lograr absolutamente nada, por lo que el rubio puso distancia entre ambos "que pasa Kyubi_kun, parece ser que tu habilidad no esta a mi nivel" decia de nuevo arrogante a lo que el rubio sonrio. Un sello de mano y su cuerpo se lleno de varios simbolos, sellos sin duda "Kai" y desaparecieron "aaaaah, me siento mas ligero, bueno, segundo round Hebi_teme" y desparecio.

El Sannin ahora si estaba nervioso, este chico era rapido, apenas podia bloquear los cortes que llegaban a herirlo levemente "esos eran sellos de gravedad ! maldito mocoso ! " habia perdido la calma. Ahora que ya no tenia sus marionetas no tenia la ventaja, y este chiquillo le estaba causando grandes problemas "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" pero nada paso "que rayos !" decia frustado el Sannin "te dije que mientras mi sello estuviera activo no podrias hacer tu tecnica, eso incluye las invocaciones comunes" decia el rubio tranquilamente.

**"Oi cachorro, por que esa serpiente sigue con vida?"** escucho la voz de su compañero en su mente** "si Naru_chan, por que aun no lo has matado, si te sigues conteniendo escapara en la mas minima oportunidad"** decia seria la peliblanca "cuento con eso, acabo de descubrir algo interesante, eso hizo que mis planes cambiaran, por lo que aun no puedo matarlo" respondio el ojiazul** "y entonces que haras?"** pregunto de nuevo la ojiazul.

"La vez pasada Jiji le sello los brazos con el Shiki Fuujin, yo hare lo mismo, solo que esta vez no podra recuperarlos" decia el rubio **"y como lo haras?"** preguntaba el ojirojo "usare mi sello especial" decia el ojiazul **"mmm asi que es eso, bien entonces hazlo"** oyo en su mente. En ese momento recibio los recuerdos de su clon en la pelea con Gaara y sonrio, un problema menos, entonces el rubio hizo sellos de mano y se lanzo al ataque.

El Sannin contemplaba sus opciones, no tenia muchas asi que prefirio retirarse, sus fuerzas invasoras estaban vencidas asi que estaba en desventaja, por lo que se preparo para hacer su movimiento, pero una voz detras de el lo saco de sus pensamientos "No escaparas ! Uzumaki Kinjutsu: Jigoku no Juuin (Tecnica Prohibida Uzumaki: Sello Maldito del Infierno)" y con sus manos brillando en chakra rojo lo sujeto de las muñecas sin posibilidad de escapar.

El Sannin sintio el peligro y rapido abrio la boca, de donde salio otro Orochimaru, mientras el cuerpo que quedaba se deshacia poco a poco. "eso fue interesante Kyubi_kun, por el momento me retiro, las cosas no han salido como habia planeado" al decir esas palabras la barrera cayo mientras sus subordinados lo cubrian, entonces procedio a hacer su escape.

El rubio veia esto mientras observaba a la peliroja del grupo, luego solo se dio la vuelta y se acerco donde estaba el Kage "estas bien Jiji?" pregunto el ojiazul "si, solo estoy demasiado viejo" suspiro con cansancio el anciano. En ese momento los ANBUS se acercaron a su lider "se encuentra bien Sandaime_sama" pregunto preocupado uno de sus ninjas "si, no te preocupes" decia tranquilo el anciano antes de que lo escoltaran al hospital para una revision.

En ese momento el rubio se acerco a Zabuza "te divertiste?" pregunto el rubio "mas o menos, no eran oponentes que valieran la pena, pero que me dices de ti?, por que te contuviste con la serpiente?" preguntaba en voz baja "algo cansado por mi lucha, ademas solo queria salvar a Jiji" dijo el ojiazul a lo que el ANBU asintio no muy convencido pero lo dejo pasar.

El rubio creo un par de clones que enseguida desaparecieron, necesitaba saber como les habia ido a sus compañeras, mientras el original desaparecia en busca del Uchiha "(eso no fue Sunshin, bueno la verdad no me interesa, mejor voy por un buen trago)" penso el ninja gatana y abandonando sus pensamientos se marcho de ahi.

Un clon llego con la ojiperla, agradecia los sellos que puso, la verdad no los uso en la invasion ya que los enemigos salian de todas partes. Lo que vio lo hizo sonreir, Hashi estaba arrodillado suplicando el perdon de la peliazul mientras esta era abrazada por su hermanita.

El rubio se acerco mientras escuchaba algo de la conversacion "Oto_sama, me lastimaste mucho con tu forma de ser fria, a pesar de querer demostrarte lo fuerte que era a ti no te importo. Sin embargo no te guardo odio ni rencor, ya que gracias a eso pude hacerme verdaderamente fuerte, por lo tanto tienes mi perdon" dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Su padre levanto la cara del suelo, y quedo estupefacto con lo que vio ya que su hija sonriendo de esa manera calida le recordo a su madre. El lider del Clan Hyuga hizo algo que no habia echo desde hace mucho tiempo, lloro, estaba llorando mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus hijas.

La peliazul le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares y le devolvio el abrazo, volteo a ver al rubio que le sonreia de manera calida y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. La pequeña castaña se acerco al rubio "Naruto_niisan" y lo abrazo descolocando al rubio y a la peliazul, pero el patriarca Hyuga fue quien despejo sus dudas "ella te admira Naruto, al igual que yo" decia con una sonrisa mientras le extendia su mano. El rubio estaba impactado, esto era nuevo para el, pero saliendo de su impresion correspondio el gesto terminando en un apreton de manos con Hiashi.

El lider de Clan completo el gesto con un "bienvenido a la familia" extrañando al ojiazul y sonrojando a la ojiperla "(Oto_san, acaso tu piensas...)" y se puso mas roja mientras a la castaña le brillanban los ojos "(siiii ahora tendre un Oni_chan, espero que quiera entrenarme)" eran los pensamientos de la pequeña "(hija, creo que se como enmendar un poco mis errores)" pensaba el ojiperla mayor **"(jajaja oh por Kami esto sera divertido)**" se reia cierta peliblanca en su interior** "(oooh, crecen tan rapido)"** decia Kurama mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

En otro lado, mas especificamente en el hospital otro rubio se acercaba a donde se encontraba cierta usuaria de hielo "hola Haku_chan, no tuviste problemas?" decia el ojiazul "no, no te preocupes Naru_chan, todo salio bien" decia con una sonrisa y un nuevo sufijo "que bien, oye quieres ir por un ramen?" decia esperanzado el rubio jiinchuriki sacandole una risita a la chica "claro por que no" y se encaminaron al establecimiento.

El rubio original llego con la pelirosa y el Inuzuka que traian al Uchiha "Naruto, vaya estas bien" decia con un suspiro la ojijade "nos preocupaste un poco rubio, con la explosion que alcanzamos la sentir pensamos que habias pasado a mejor vida" decia el Inuzuka "si jejeje, por poco no la cuento, como esta Sasuke?" preguntaba el ojiazul "mhp, estoy bien dobe, soy un Uchiha despues de todo" decia con su usual arrogancia haciendo fruncir el seño al Inuzuka, suspirar a la ojijade y rodar los ojos al rubio "bien, de todos modos deberian llevarlo al hospital por si acaso, bueno nos vemos" dijo mientras se marchaba.

Volviendo con los Hyuga, ahora frente a Hiashi se encontraba un ANBU informandole que se requeria su presencia en el consejo, luego de eso desaparecio "bien, debo atender este asunto, te importaria cuidar a Hanabi?" preguntaba el ojiperla "claro que no, estaba aqui para invitar a Hina_chan a ir por un ramen, asi que Hanabi_chan nos puede acompañar" decia con una sonrisa el ojiazul haciendo sonreir a Hiashi "bueno, nos veremos despues hijas" y se encamino a la junta mientras el rubio y las dos Hyuga se dirigian a Ichiraku's.

Los dos clones del rubio llegaban al establecimiento junto a sus acompañantes, que veian un ejercito de cincuenta clones armados con kunais alrededor del puesto a modo de barrera, sacandoles una gota estilo anime a las tres chicas, sin duda el rubio no iba permitir que la guerra destruyera su amado ramen. Luego se vieron entre si al tiempo que todos los rubios desaparecian y llegaba el original, despues de eso se sentaron en la barra y procedieron a ordenar.

En la sala del consejo se leia el informe de daños a la villa, que no era mucho, asi que el Hokage tomo la palabra "miembros del consejo, por los eventos ocurridos anteriormente eh decidido nombrar un sucesor" todos en la sala se sorprendieron excepto un viejo con un baston "(perfecto, esta es mi oportunidad de volverme Hokage)" pensaba con malicia "y quien sera el que ocupe el puesto Sandaime_sama?" pregunto una mujer de marcas en la mejilla "pues habia considerado a mi alumno Jiraiya, pero se que el no aceptara, asi que he decidido nombrar a Tsunade Senju como la Godaime Hokage" decia el viejo Sarutobi.

La sala se lleno de murmullos por la decision de su lider "Sarutobi, si no mal recuerdo, ella abandono hace tiempo la hoja" decia el viejo halcon de guerra mientras apretaba su baston en un afan de controlar su ira "lo se, por eso mandare a alguien por ella" respondio sereno el anciano lider "a quien mandara en esta mision Hokage_sama" pregunto con pereza el lider del Clan Nara "yo ire a buscar a mi vieja compañera de equipo" dijo el Gama Sennin saliendo de la oscuridad sorprendiendo a todos por que nadie lo sintio en la reunion, a excepcion del Hokage "bueno, entonces supongo que la desicion esta tomada" dio por terminado el asunto.

Despues de eso discutieron otros temas, Danzuo maldecia a Sarutobi internamente, sin embargo ya pensaria en algo para hacerse del cargo, ademas sus ANBUS NE le dieron informacion valiosa sobre el jiinchuriki, por lo que podria aprovecharlo en un futuro. Terminada la junta, los miembros del consejo se retiraron mientras el anciano junto al Sannin se dirigian a la oficina a ver los ultimos detalles de la mision.

De vuelta en Ichiraku's el rubio y sus acompañantes se retiraban despues de saciar su apetito "Naruto_onichan, me preguntaba si...tu...po-podrias...entrenarme?" preguntaba la pequeña castaña con la mirada baja algo apenada llamando la atencion del rubio y las dos chicas que lo acompañaban "claro que si Hanabi _chan, por mi no hay problema, entrenaras con Haku_chan, Hina_chan y conmigo" decia el ojiazul con una sonrisa alegrando a la pequeña y haciendo sonreir a las chicas.

La pequeña se lanzo a sus brazos bastante euforica y emocionada derribandolo al suelo mientras Haku y Hinata reian. Despues de ese lindo momento se dirigieron a un campo de entrenamiento, solo que no esperaban lo que sucederia en ese lugar. Ya estando en ese lugar, pensaron en repasar algunas cosas y ver la afinidad de la pequeña Hyuga para hacer un plan de entrenamiento, solo que eran observados por alguien sin darse cuenta.

Despues de unos minutos el rubio lo noto gracias a su capacidad sensora "muy bien, se que estas ahi asi que sal de una vez" dijo el rubio al aire "vaya, pense que eran solo unos mocosos pero veo que tienen algunas habilidades" decia mientras bajaba de un arbol. Era un ninja con la banda y uniforme de Iwa, se habia colado en la invasion para conseguir informacion y algun que otro premio extra "vaya, tenemos dos Hyugas, mmm creo que me pagaran bien por ustedes jejeje" decia el ninja con voz perversa.

El rubio y las chicas se pusieron delante de la Hyuga menor para protegerla, el rubio se fijo en la banda del ninja que estaba rasgada, eso significaba una cosa, un ninja renegado "que hace un ninja renegado en nuestra aldea" preguntaba tranquilo en rubio "nada que te importe mocoso, ahora por que no te haces a un lado para recoger mi botin" decia arrogante el tipo "nah, prefiero golpearte un poco antes de entregarte con una amiga" decia de forma aburrida el rubio sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes y enfureciendo al ninja renegado.

"Maldito mocoso, date por muerto" y tras unos sellos hizo su jutsu "Doton: Doryu Taiga (Elemento Tierra: Rio de Lodo)" y una corriente de lodo se dirigio hacia los chicos. Las chicas estaban algo nerviosas por la tranquilidad del rubio hasta que "tranquilas yo me encargo Doton: Doryu Heki" y un muro de tierra con un zorro grabado se levanto protegiendolos del torrente de lodo "vaya, eres mejor de lo que pense, pero ya me canse de jugar Doton: Doryu Datsu (Elemento Tierra: Cañon Dragon de Tierra)" y el lodo formo la cabeza de un dragon abriendo el hocico de donde salieron disparados varios proyectiles de tierra lodosa en contra del muro de tierra que cayo por el impacto.

El rubio se mantenia tranquilo, por lo que el ninja de Iwa estaba perdiendo la calma "maldito mocoso, tu tranquilidad me esta irritando Doton: Doryu Datsu, Karyudan (Bala de Dragon de Fuego)" y haciendo la misma tecnica anterior le agrego un solplo de fuego encendiendo los proyectiles que se dirigian al rubio que solo levanto al frente su kunai, arma que el ninja reconocio "Hiraishin Kekkai" y el ataque desaparecio con un sello.

El ninja renegado estaba estupefacto al reconocer el arma y la tecnica empleadas "im-im-imposible ! " grito el ninja antes de que su propio ataque llegara desde atras de el donde habia otro kunai especial impactandolo "aaarghh" y cayo al suelo totalmente herido "Kii...Kiiroi...Senko (Rayo Amarillo)" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de perderse en la inconsciencia por la gravedad de sus heridas.

La pequeña Hyuga veia con ojos brillantes la forma en que el rubio vencio al ninja de Iwa, la Hyuga mayor lo veia con un sonrojo y la usuaria de hielo con un sentimiento en el pecho que no identificaba bien, pero que le gustaba. El rubio se volteo hacia sus compañeras "estan bien chicas?" pregunto el ojiazul "hai Onichan" contesto rapido la pequeña castaña "si Naru_chan" decia todavia sonrojada la ojiperla mayor "si, estamos bien, gracias por preocuparte Naru_chan" decia la usuaria de hielo con una linda sonrisa "me alegra, pero este sujeto tiene una cita con Anko_Onee" dijo para crear un clon que fuera a buscar a la pelivioleta.

Luego de un rato llego la experta en tortura "que sucedio aqui Ototo?" preguntaba la pelivioleta "este sujeto se infiltro en la aldea durante la invasion" decia el ojiazul "mmm bueno, entonces nos lo llevamos, ANBU !" dijo y al instante un ANBU aparecio llevandose al renegado "fue lindo verte, nos veremos Naru_chan" dijo mientras le revolvia el cabello antes de irse.

Ultimamente Naruto y Anko tenian una relacion hermano-hermana, solo a el se mostraba como era, ademas de compartir momentos especiales como la ceremonia del te, que era el pasatiempo favorito de la pelivioleta, entre otras cosas. La verdad el lo disfrutaba ya que siempre estuvo solo, pero eso era el pasado.

"Bien Hanabi_chan, quiero que agregues chakra a esta hoja de papel especial, si se arruga tienes afinidad Raiton, si se moja Suiton, si se corta Fuuton, si se llena de tierra Doton y si se quema entonces es Katon" decia el ojiazul, la pequeña hizo lo pedido y la hoja se quemo "tu afinidad es Katon" decia el rubio "pero yo queria usar Hyoton" decia la castaña con un gracioso puchero.

"Para eso tendrias que tener Suiton y Fuuton como Hina_chan, Haku no cuenta por que ella nacio con esa habilidad" decia el rubio mientras la ojiperla entraba a la conversacion "mi primer afinidad fue Suiton, Naru_chan me enseño a usar esa afinidad para mejorar, cuando supo que tenia Fuuton fue que se le ocurrio que pudiera utilizar Hyoton" decia de manera dulce la peliazul "pero yo queria ser igual de fuerte que tu Neechan" decia la pequeña ojiperla "primero deberas aprender todo del Katon, si tienes una segunda afinidad entonces algo se nos ocurrira, y ser tan fuerte como Hina_chan dependera de ti" decia el ojiazul "incluso podrias ser mas fuerte, eso depende de tu voluntad y determinacion" complemento Haku.

La pequeña se calmo con esas palabras despues de considerarlas, estuvieron en ese lugar platicando y pasando el tiempo, entre anecdotas y otras cosas, sobre todo por que querian saber detalles de su pelea con el Sannin renegado.

Y hablando de la serpiente, este ya habia salido de la aldea y estaba por llegar a una de sus bases acompañados de sus subordinados "(que es esta sensacion, desde que ese chico Kyubi me sujeto de las muñecas me quedo una sensacion de calor muy extraña)" pensaba el Sannin sujetandose la muñeca izquierda donde empezo a aparecer un sello parecido a un remolino con tres tomoes alrededor "que diablos es esto !" dijo algo exaltado llamando la atencion de Kabuto y los cinco del sonido.

"Que sucede Orochimaru_sama?" preguntaba visiblemente preocupado el ninja de lentes, mientras el palido hombre se revisaba el otro brazo y encontraba el mismo sello. De pronto sentia como sus brazos empezaban a arder "aaargggh !" gritaba el Sannin mientras sus manos cambiaban de color lentamente a morado desde sus dedos, hacia lo restante de sus brazos, mientras los sellos brillaban alarmando a sus hombres. De regreso con cierto rubio, el Kanji de maldito aparecio en la palma de su mano, indicandole que el sello que le coloco a la serpiente habia comenzado a actuar.

El ojiazul solo sonrio extrañando a sus compañeras "les mostrare algo, solo pido que lo guarden en secreto" pidio el rubio a lo que las chicas asintieron "Rinnegan" y sus ojos cambiaron de azul a purpura con un sistema de anillos dejando a las chicas con sus ojos abiertos. El rubio saco un pergamino de entre su ropa extendiendolo en el suelo, luego procedio a unas posiciones de mano para que el Kanji de su mano pasara a este.

Luego puso su mano en el pergamino mientras aparecian varios simbolos que correspondian a varios sellos. Los simbolos se acomodaron de forma que dejaban un area en blanco en el centro en forma circular, el rubio hizo el sello del carnero y aparecio el Kanji de brazos a lo que sonrio. Despues puso sus manos en ese Kanji y "Ningendo" empezo a extraer una masa azulosa parecida al chakra.

De regreso con el Sannin de las serpientes este se retorcia debido a esta horrible sensacion, sus brazos estaban morados hasta sus antebrazos. Sin embargo cuando pensaba que todo habia pasado sintio como si le arrancaran el alma mientras sus manos repetian el proceso de cambio de color, solo que pasaban de morado a negro sumergiendolo en un mar de agonia. Sus subordinados veian esto con terror, quien seria capaz de hacerle esto a alguien como Orochimaru.

El rubio termino de extraer dos trozos de esa maza azulosa que desaparecieron, mientras enrrollaba su pergamino y lo guardaba, dirigio su mirada hacia las chicas que esperaban una explicacion "se llama Rinnegan" dijo el ojiazul "eehh?" fue lo que atinaron a decir "mi Doujutsu se llama Rinnegan" decia el rubio "eh escuchado sobre ese Doujutsu, solo que no recuerdo que" decia la pequeña castaña sorprendiendo a los demas "bien, bueno, el Rinnegan me da ciertas habilidades, como la que vieron" decia el jiinchuriki "Naru_chan, que fue lo que paso?" preguntaba la ojiperla "digamos que le quite a Orochimaru sus ambiciones" decia el rubio "y cuales son sus ambiciones?" preguntaba Haku "sus jutsus" dijo el rubio de forma seria.

Las tres chicas escuchaban la explicacion del Uzumaki "a Orochimaru le coloque mi sello de maldicion" decia aterrando a sus acompañantes "es un sello que desarrolle con mis habilidades en Fuuinjutsu, chakra de Kurama y el Rinnegan, y es un Kinjutsu debido a que solo una persona debia recibirlo, Orochimaru" decia serio el rubio mientras las chicas escuchaban "el sello consiste en usar el chakra Yang de Kurama para crear el mismo, eso me permite hacer contacto por medio de la resonancia de chakra a pesar de la distancia, una vez que creo el sello, yo decido donde ponerlo".

"En Orochimaru lo coloque en sus brazos, despues, cuando el sello se activa me permite usar una habilidad del Rinnegan, a traves de la resonancia de chakra se abre...digamosle un portal, donde puedo sellar la parte donde del individio tiene mi sello, en este caso sus brazos" terminaba el rubio su explicacion "ya veo, pero por que solo Orochimaru?" pregunto Haku "por que el creo su sello maldito, con el te da mas poder, claro si sobrevives" decia serio el ojiazul.

"Pero a un gran costo, pierdes tu voluntad, y ese sello se lo coloco a Sasuke, por lo tanto le di algo parecido jejeje" se reia mientras se rascaba la nuca con verguenza "sugoiiii ! Naruto_Onichan es increible" decia la pequeña ojiperla con ojos brillantes "no es para tanto, bueno creo debemos regresar, Hina_chan, Hanabi_chan, las llevare a su casa, despues te acompañare a ti Haku_chan" dicho esto los cuatro se dirigieron a la mansion Hyuga.

En una guarida oscura cierto Sannin se encontraba con brazos vendados, el sello habia desaparecido hace tiempo, señal de que el daño estaba echo "mal-maldito mocoso, como pudo hacerme esto, juro que lo matare !" decia totalmente enfurecido, y el dolor que sentia no ayudaba en nada "solo existe alguien que puede curarme, y esa persona es Tsunade" decia pensativo "Kabuto, necesito que localizes a cierta persona, rapido !" ordeno el Sannin "como ordene, Orochimaru_sama" respondio el mencionado.

Con el rubio, acababa de dejar a las hermanas Hyuga en su casa, fueron recibidos por Hiashi quien agradecio la molestia de escoltarlas, ademas de que escucho del ataque sufrido en el bosque. Despues de eso habia dejado a Haku en su departamento, donde Zabuza casi lo rebana por creer que era un pretendiente de su princesa "lo siento gaki, pense que eras alguien que se queria propasar con mi princesa, gracias por traerla" dijo mientras el rubio decia un "no hay problema" y salia a toda prisa de ahi. Cabe mencionar que Zabuza sintio un escalofrio, asi que se volteo y vio a Haku con un aura aterradora mientras el ahora ANBU se volvia una version chibi esperando que lo que fuera que le hiciera su adorada princesa no doliera tanto, logicamente solo fue un regaño, aunque un chichon en su cabeza no pudo evitarlo.

El rubio se dirigio a su departamento a descansar, ya que fue un dia algo pesado. Despues de ducharse y cenar, se dispuso a entrar en su paisaje mental donde se encontro a la peliblanca y al ojirojo platicando muy amenamente sin notar su presencia "ejem..." se hizo notar el rubio **"hola Naru_chan, que tal te fue?"** preguntaba la ojiazul "bien, le puse mi Jigoku no Juuin a Orochimaru" respondia el Uzumaki** "asi que funciono, verdad?"** hablo esta vez el ojirojo "si, la diferencia con el Shiki Fuujin es que no podra recuperar sus brazos" respondio el ojiazul** "por que lo dejaste con vida?"** pregunto la peliblanca.

"La peliroja que estaba con el...es una Uzumaki, asi que debo esperar a la fuga de Sasuke si quiero volver a verla, por lo tanto para eso Orochimaru debe vivir" dijo serio el ojiazul **"entiendo, supongo que salvaras su vida"** decia el ojirojo recibiendo el asentimiento del rubio "si la hubiera capturado aqui, la llevarian a prision, ademas aun no puedo retirar el sello maldito de Orochimaru, con Anko_Onee fue facil debido a que fue la primera version" dijo el Uzumaki.

**"Entiendo"** decia la peliblanca pensativa "los nuevos sellos tienen demasiados componentes que no puedo desactivar aun, si intentara retirarlos moririan, o se volverian unas bestias sin voluntad que destruirian todo a su paso" termino de explicar el rubio** "y como ellos ya han accedido al nivel dos, es mas dificil aun, verdad?"** decia el ojirojo "asi es Kurama, debo pensar mis movimientos si quiero que las cosas salgan bien" respondia tranquilamente el jiinchuriki.

"Bien, debo descansar, ademas mañana vendra Ero_Sennin a buscarme para una mision, espero que eso no cambie" se despidio mientras desaparecia **"mmmm ese cachorro me sorprende cada dia mas, el talento que tiene y su determinacion, definitivamente es descendiente del viejo jejeje"** decia el ojirojo** "espero que todo salga bien, y es bueno saber que encontro miembros de su clan, quizas si cumpla su sueño de resurgir el Clan Uzumaki y a Uzushiogakure"** decia la peliblanca antes de que ambos se fueran a dormir.

Un nuevo dia llegaba y unos golpes en la puerta de cierto ojiazul lo despertaron "que sucede Ero_Sennin" preguntaba el rubio una vez abrio la puerta "que no me digas asi! Donde quedo el Jiraiya_Sensei? Mejor olvidalo, te necesito para una mision, nos veremos en una hora en la entrada de la aldea" dicho esto se marcho. El rubio se preparo "perece ser que iremos en busca de Tsunade_obachan" decia el ojiazul alegr**e "si, acuerdate tambien que te encontraras con Itachi y Kisame"** escucho en su mente "lo se Kurama, pero igual no pasara nada" respondia el rubio** "igual no te confies Naru_chan"** decia su arma "con esos dos, jamas" termino la conversacion para salir de su apartamento.

Despues de desayunar en Ichiraku's se dirigio a la entrada de la aldea donde lo esperaba el Gama Sennin "es hora, vamos" dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaban camino.

* * *

Disculpen la terdanzaaaaaaaaaaaa, lo que pasa es que estoy ayudando en la construccion de una casa, mi casa, y como no tengo internet ni compu, pues no habia podido venir al cyber, pero aqui esta, espero les guste, eh estado un poco flojo, pero no voy a abandonar mi historia, dejen sus reviews siiiiiiiiiii?


	10. Chapter 9

karlosgoyo: Por el momento no cruzara palabras con Itachi, y Hanabi tendra otro elemento, pero gracias por el consejo

Adrian: Pues hasta el siguiente capitulo sera como en el anime, de ahi en adelante hare de las mias muajajajaja, y tendra seis chicas, aunque podria agregar otras dos, aun no me decido

shadowdog: Intento que sea lo mas convicente posible, solo pondre jutsus que conozca y que tengan nombres aceptables jejeje

POCHO102: Pues sip, en esta ocasion sera bueno, eso me ayudara en cierto punto de la historia, de echo en el proximo capitulo

dexa18Uzumaki: No abandonare mi fic, aunque no pueda subir capitulos siempre estare escribiendo para subirlos cuando pueda

jfuentes878: Gracias por tus aportes men, sin ti aun estaria pensando algunos puntos de mi fic

DnK: Acerca de los reviews ha superado mis expectativas, tal vez si la meta como Uzumaki, pero no creo meterla al harem

dark side of everyone : Gracias por tu apoyo

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Akatsuki, los tres Sannin y la traicion de Sasuke**

Cierta pareja de ninjas en mision se encontraban caminando en busqueda de informacion para dar con el paradero de cierta Sannin adicta a las apuestas "bien, en este viaje intentaras agregarle chakra tipo viento al Rasengan, por mas poderosa que sea esta tecnica el Cuarto no pudo completarla" iba explicando el Gama Sennin "por que?" pregunto el ojiazul "por que se le debia agregar chakra elemental para terminarla, en este caso chakra Fuuton" decia el peliblanco con una sonrisa "ya veo" decia el rubio.

De regreso en Konoha, un par de figuras envueltas con capas negras con nubes rojas se encontraban frente a los jounin Yuhi Kurenai y Sarutobi Asuma "vaya vaya, Uchiha Itachi, que te trae por tu antigua aldea?" preguntaba el ninja de barba "nada que te interese" respondia tanquilo el azabache mientras se quitaba su sombrero "vaya Itachi, parece ser que te quieren mucho en tu aldea, me presento, soy Hoshigaki Kisame, ex-ninja de Kiri y uno de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu" decia con una sonrisa depredadora despues de quitarse su sombrero y sujetar el mango de su espada.

"Ustedes dos criminales Rango S del libro bingo, quedan bajo arresto" decia la ojirroja con seriedad sacandole una sonrisa burlona al shinobi gatana. En seguida trazo sellos y su figura se desvanecio, mientras Kisame se abalanzaba sobre Asuma que saco sus cuchillas de chakra. Detras de Itachi aparecio un arbol sujetandolo de donde emergio Kurenai con un kunai con intenciones asesinas, cabe mencionar que Itachi no era un Uchiha por nada, por lo que reflejo el Genjutsu quedando Kurenai atrapada en su lugar.

De regreso con el dueto de invocadores de sapos acababan de salir de un bar donde buscaban informacion de la Sannin de las babosas "bien Naruto, vas mejorando con agregarle chakra de viento al Rasengan, sigue asi y podras terminarlo" decia el auto proclamado superpervertido con orgullo en su voz "ya vera que no lo defraudare Jiraiya_sensei" decia entusiasmado el ojiazul. La verdad el solo le hacia pensar al Sannin que le faltaba mucho para lograr esa hazaña, no le iba a decir "mire sensei, termine el Rasengan con Raiton y Fuuton y cree dos jutsus Rango S" sin peligro de provocarle un paro cardiaco, asi que iria progresando poco a poco. Por el momento preferia pasar tiempo con su figura paterna mas cercana, ahora iban a una ciudad comercial cerca de Konoha donde podrian encontrar informacion de la Sannin rubia.

De regreso a la hoja, los dos miembros de Akatsuki se retiraban despues de enfrentarse a Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai y Asuma, los primeros dos complicaron mucho su estadia, ademas de que su objetivo no estaba en la aldea. El saldo del ataque fue un Kakashi en coma debido a que recibio el Tukuyumi de Itachi, por lo que sufria los estragos de ese poderoso Genjutsu y acabo hospitalizado.

El duo maestro alumno se encontraba en una zona comercial a las afueras de la aldea, se veian puestos y varios bares hasta donde alcanzaba la vista "bien, nos separaremos para cubrir mas terreno" decia el Sannin "mmm tu lo que quieres es estar solo para asi poder ir a buscar mujeres, viejo pervertido" decia el ojiazul con ojos entrecerrados "como que pervertido?, me ofendes !" replicaba el peliblanco "oooook, entonces viejo superpervertido" respondio el rubio "hasta que al fin lo comprendes gaki jajajaja" reia de manera ridicula el Gama_sennin "bien mejor consigue un cuarto por que tardare un poco en conseguir informacion" dijo ya con semblante serio el Sannin de los sapos "ok" dijo simplemente el rubio.

Llevaba un buen rato acostado esperando a ese par** "estas demasiado tranquilo cachorro"** decia una voz en su mente "no tiene caso preocuparme, Jiraiya_sensei los hara correr y Sasuke los hara perder tiempo valioso" respondio el rubio **"supongo que tienes razon Naru_chan"** respondio esta vez la ojiazul. En eso se escucha que tocan a la puerta, el rubio se levanta perezosamente y abre, frente a el se encontraban Itachi y Kisame "Uzumaki Naruto, tu vendras con nosotros" dijo el azabache. El rubio solo lo miro de forma aburrida mientras salia y esperaba "(tres...dos...uno)" pensaba el ojiazul.

"Itachi, maldito ! te asesinare !" decia un pelinegro que acababa de llegar "oi Itachi, lo conoces?" preguntaba Kisame con su sonrisa burlona "es mi estupido hermano menor" respondio el Uchiha renegado "te he estado odiando desde esa noche, y he sobrevivido, para vengarme !" dijo el Uchiha menor mientras activaba el sello maldito y formaba el Chidori en su mano lanzandose al ataque "muereeee Chidori !" grito el azabache menor.

El Uchiha renegado solo lo tomo por la muñeca desviando el ataque hacia una pared haciendo un gran agujero, ambos se veian a los ojos, el Uchiha menor con odio mientras el mayor con indiferencia, le fracturo la muñeca y despues lo golpeo en la cara terminando con una patada en el estomago que lo mando contra una pared. Itachi camino hacia el, lo levanto del cuello y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos sumergiendolo en el Tsukuyumi. El compañero del azabache miro al rubio y hablo "creo que le cortare las piernas para que no cause problemas".

El Uchiha renegado no respondio, solo se limito a mirarlo inexpresivamente mientras se acerco al rubio que lo miraba aburrido. Gracias a su capacidad sensora sintio al Gama Sennin cerca, sin embargo tendria que defenderse del primer golpe, asi que invocando su espada bloqueo el corte del ninja renegado sin sacarla de su funda "vaya, no pense que supieras Kenjutsu, esto sera divertido" decia sonriendo ampliamente Kisame, pero antes de seguir atacando aparecio el Gama Sennin con Rasengan en mano atacando al Uchiha "Rasengan" pero al impactarlo se convirtio en una parvada de cuervos.

El azabache volvio a aparecer al lado de su compañero "debemos irnos, Jiraiya_sama podria convertirse en un problema" decia en su tono habitual "bien, aunque pense que la distraccion duraria mas tiempo" contesto Kisame "ja ! piensan que esa distraccion seria eterna? no los perdonare por utilizar a una bella joven de esa forma !" decia el Gama Sennin. Los miembros de Akatsuki se retiraron mientras el peliblanco se acercaba a revisar a Sasuke, pero en ese momento aparecio un ninja de verde con unas enormes cejas "Jiraiya_sama, Akatsuki, vienen por Naruto" decia algo agitado "no te preocupes, ya me hice cargo, puedes llevarte a Sasuke?" pregunto el Sannin "claro" respondio la sublime bestia verde de Konoha.

Despues de eso, se dirigieron a la ciudad de Tanzaku, segun la informacion que habia logrado conseguir, ahi se encontraria con su antigua compañera de equipo. En otro lugar, se ven dos figuras que se dirigian a la misma ciudad "asi que se encuentra en Tanzaku eh?" decia un hombre algo palido "si Orochimaru_sama" respondio un peligris de lentes "excelente" respondio con una malvada sonrisa.

Entrando en la ciudad, se veian casinos, puestos de comida y mucha gente, parecia una feria por las diferentes atracciones para los visitantes, el Gama Sennin se volteo a verlo "Naruto, nos separaremos, puedes entrenar para completar la tecnica, yo te vere en un rato" y dicho esto se perdio entre la gente. El rubio solo se dedico a vagar por ahi un rato para perder tiempo.

En un casino cierta rubia de enormes pechos estaba en una maquina tragamonedas, pero para su 'buena' fortuna, saco el premio gordo aterrandola, ya que sabia que cuando ganaba en apuestas, algo malo iba pasar. Su acompañante noto esto y se preocupo "Tsunade_sama, se encuentra bien?" pregunto la pelinegra que estaba junto a ella "no lo se, pero algo muy malo va a pasar" contesto preocupando a su alumna aun mas.

De regreso con el rubio este se encontraba en una tienda de articulos musicales **"Naru_chan, por que no entramos, quizas encuentres algo que te llame la atencion"** decia cierta ojiazul "esta bien" respondio no muy convencido el ojiazul. Dentro de la tienda se veian varios instrumentos musicales, pero uno le llamo visiblemente a atencion, una lira.

Se quedo viendo el mencionado instrumento durante varios minutos "se ve que te interesa" hablo una voz "eeeeh? ah si, siento como si de alguna forma me llamara" respondio el Uzumaki "sabes, ese instrumento tiene una historia" decia el vendedor "en serio?" pregunto el jiinchuriki "si, se dice que le pertenecio a un antiguo trovador, su musica era capaz de borrar el dolor en el corazon de quien la escuchaba" contaba el encargado.

"Vaya" decia el rubio sin dejar de ver el instrumento "segun se dice, el dueño de este instrumento se enamoro de una bella mujer, despues de un tiempo se caso, viviendo feliz durante un tiempo, pero..." seguia el vendedor "que paso?" preguntaba el ojiazul "su esposa murio, y el quedo devastado y hundido en la tristeza, sin embargo tomo una decision, bajo al inframundo para pedirle al dios de dicho lugar si le dejaba llevarse el alma de su esposa" segui su historia el vendedor.

"Increible, y que paso?" preguntaba el ojiazul "despues de escuchar su musica, que era como un pedimento el dios accedio, pero con una condicion, que no volteara hasta que hubiera salido del infierno" decia el encargado "sin embargo cuando estaban por salir el volteo para estar seguro que ella lo seguia condenandolos a quedarse en ese lugar para siempre, ya que el se quedo para hacerle compañia a su amada" terminaba el relato el encargado del lugar.

"Vaya, asi que hizo eso por amor" dijo el rubio terminada la historia "si, aun no se sabe como aparecio su lira junto a la tumba de su esposa, pero el nunca fue visto de nuevo en este mundo" dijo el vendedor "cuanto?" preguntaba el rubio "sabes, desde que se abrio esta tienda hace muchos años nadie se habia fijado en este instrumento, y si lo vendia, al dia siguiente lo devolvian" decia el vendedor "pero algo me dice que tu eres diferente, asi que puedes tomarlo, llevatelo" decia con una sonrisa "en serio? Gracias !" decia el ojiazul tomando el instrumento en sus manos. Despues de salir y sellar su nueva adquisicion se fue a buscar a su sensei.

Dentro del rubio cierta arma espiritual que habia escuchado la historia del instrumento estaba sorprendida ya que su corazonada fue acertada. Ella esperaba que encontrara un instrumento para tener un pasatiempo, como Rikudou que tocaba una ocarina como pasatiempo, pero una lira era algo distinto** "no pense que ese instrumento lo llamara"** decia la ojiazul** "mmm habia escuchado esa leyenda hace mucho tiempo, es increible que alguien la recuerde, y mas increible que sea cierta"** decia el ojirojo **"definitivamente es el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, mira que hacerse de tal adquisicion jejeje"** decia la peliblanca "sin duda alguna" termino el ojirojo.

El rubio se dirigia a buscar a su sensei, lo encontro saliendo de una casa de citas "te divertiste Ero_sennin?" decia el ojiazul "ga-gaki ! No me asustes asi" decia sorprendido el Gama Sennin "mmm encontraste informacion?" preguntaba el ojiazul "no, iremos a otro lugar" dijo el peliblanco. Entraron en un bar donde podrian comer, y en una de las mesas estaba sentada cierta rubia ojimiel "Jiraiya !" decia sorprendida "Tsunade !" respondio este. Estaban todos sentados en una mesa "Tsunade, el viejo me mando para llevarte a Konoha y que seas la Godaime" decia serio el Sannin.

La rubia y su alumna estaban sorprendidas "(primero Orochimaru y ahora Jiraiya, demonios !)" pensaba la ojimiel "me niego, sabes que esa aldea me trae malos recuerdos, ademas solo los que quieren morir jovenes se convierten en Kages" decia enojada la rubia "mph, solo es una cobarde, alguien como tu no merece el titulo de Kage" le respondia el ojiazul "(Naruto que haces, rayos Tsunade se esta enojando, esto no es bueno)" pensaba algo nervioso el Gama Sennin "repite eso mocoso" dijo la Sanin visiblemente enojada "Tsunade_sama tranquilicese solo es un niño" le decia la azabache.

"Que una cobarde como tu no merece el puesto de Kage, anciana" dijo tranquilamente el rubio poniendo palidos al Sannin y a la pelinegra "se acabo ! tu y yo afuera ahora" decia furica la ojimiel "esta bien" respondio el rubio mientras salian seguidos del Gama Sennin y la alumna de la rubia.

Ya en la calle la rubia alzo un dedo "solo un dedo me bastara" decia la ojimiel con una sonrisa de superioridad "si tu lo dices" respondio el ojiazul mientras sonreia levemente "ataca cuando quieras" le dijo la Sannin "ok" escucho detras de ella. Rapidamente se agacho esquivando un golpe que iba a su cara "(como demonios llego ahi, no pude verlo !)" pensaba alarmada la rubia mientras los dos espectadores tenian sus quijadas hasta el suelo "(pero que demonios !, este gaki me sorprende cada dia con algo nuevo)" pensaba incredulo el Gama Sennin "(como pudo moverse a esa velocidad?)" pensaba estupefacta la pelinegra.

"Vaya, pudiste esquivarla, no son llamados Sannin por nada, incluso Orochimaru puso esa cara cuando esquivo mi golpe a esta velocidad" decia divertido el ojiazul haciendo que todo mundo abriera sus ojos como platos "no volveras a tomarme con la guardia baja, solo fue suerte" decia la rubia con una sonrisa algo nerviosa "bien, entonces que asi sea" dijo mientras hacia un sello y su cuerpo se llenaba de simbolos "kai" con esa palabras desaparecieron "que fue eso?" preguntaba la pelinegra "sellos de gravedad, Tsunade esta en aprietos" decia el Gama Sennin estupefacto dejando a Shizune con una expresion de shock "trata de esquivar esto" y una esfera azul hizo acto de presencia haciendo palidecer a la rubia "Rasengan" solo sintio el impacto en su estomago mandandola a volar.

El impacto no fue muy fuerte ya que el rubio no queria lastimarla "Jiraiya, por que le enseñaste el Rasengan, ni siquiera puede usarlo bien" decia la ojimiel mientras se levantaba "se lo enseñe por que es mi discipulo despues de todo" decia serio el peliblanco "mocoso, sabes de quien era ese jutsu?" preguntaba la rubia "del Yondaime Hokage" respondio con simpleza el ojiazul "es demasiado peligroso para un mocoso como tu" decia la rubia "no lo creo, es mas, puedo mejorarlo y hacerlo mas peligroso en dos dias" decia serio el rubio "me gustaria ver eso" respondio burlona la ojimiel.

"Una apuesta, si gano me quedare con todo tu dinero" decia al tiempo que alzaba en sus manos a Gama_chan, su cartera "y si yo gano?" pregunto el ojiazul "te dare este collar y volvere a la hoja" respondio la rubia señalando el dije en su cuello "echo" respondio con una imperceptible sonrisa el ojiazul.

La Sannin se retiro con su alumna a su hotel mientras esta le reprendia por apostar con un niño, y sobre todo el collar que era especial para la Senju. El peliblanco iba con su alumno en busca de una habitacion para descansar "Naruto, que tan fuerte eres?" preguntaba serio el peliblanco "igual que tu" respondio el rubio sorprendiendo al Gama Sennin "jejeje ya me lo esperaba, veo que confias en mi, por que?" preguntaba el Sannin "La historia de un ninja audaz" respondio el ojiazul mientras el Gama Sennin se congelaba con esas palabras "tu-tu sabes...?" decia nervioso el peliblanco.

"Si, se que tu eres mi padrino" dijo tranquilamente el rubio "pero como? !" preguntaba exaltado el Sannin "solo digamos que alguien me lo dijo, tal vez despues te diga quien" respondio el ojiazul mientras llegaban a su habitacion "esta bien" dijo este con un suspiro "solo eso sabes?" preguntaba algo nervioso el Sannin "mmm, si, ademas de mi apellido completo" dijo dejando de piedra al su padrino "buenas noches Ero_sennin" dijo mientras se acostaba "bu-buenas no-noches" decia ausente el Gama Sennin tambien acostandose.

A la mañana siguiente ambos invocadores de sapos tuvieron una conversacion acerca de los padres del rubio "asi que Minato dejo algo del chakra de ambos en el sello eh?" decia pensativo el Gama Sennin "si" respondio el rubio "vaya, no me esperaba eso, entonces si tienes buena relacion con el Kyubi puedes usar su chakra a voluntad, no es asi?" preguntaba el peliblanco. El rubio solo concentro chakra rojo en su mano "si, puedo usarlo bien, aunque solo lo use rara vez" decia el ojiazul mientras el chakra desaparecia "nadie debe saber esto, si no se lo eh dicho a Jiji es porque puede correr peligro con esta informacion" decia serio el rubio "lo dices por el consejo, verdad?" decia el Sannin "si, ellos harian cualquier cosa por poder, sobre todo Danzuo" decia el ojiazul "entiendo, nadie sabra sobre esto" decia el Gama Sennin con una sonrisa mientras el revolvia el cabello.

Despues de esa charla el rubio se fue a entrenar para mejorar su poder Excalibur y el Enton que aun no dominaba, mientras Jiraiya habia ido a buscar informacion para su proximo libro. Despues de entrenar por varias horas recordo su mas reciente adquisicion, asi que saco su pergamino y libero su instrumento.

Lo observo detenidamente mientras empezaba a tocar cada cuerda, escucho las notas que emitian cada cuerda y las memorizo, usando su chakra lo envio a las cuerdas y empezo a tocar notas al azar, o eso creia. La verdad empezo a tocar una melodia muy bella, y su chakra llevaba las notas en el aire dandole un tono unico a cada nota.

El rubio se encontraba totalmente relajado, realmente esto le gustaba, se sentia feliz y lleno de paz, nunca se habia sentido asi, pero dicho momento se rompio cuando sintio un chakra conocido, por lo que dejo de tocar su musica. Se volteo hacia un arbol cercano "que se te ofrece Shizune_san" decia tranquilo el ojiazul "como supiste que era yo?" pregunto sorprendida mientras se acercaba al rubio "tengo mis metodos, ahora que se te ofrece" pregunto amable el ojiazul "debes detener esta tonta apuesta con Tsunade_sama" decia seria la pelinegra.

"Se que ella ha sufrido, pero debe dejar el pasado atras" decia el ojiazul "como puedes decir eso? tu no sabes todo lo que ha sufrido" decia la azabache algo molesta "tienes razon, no lo se, despues de todo soy solo un jiinchuriki que es odiado por la aldea, nunca pude estar con mis padres, siempre estuve solo y en soledad" termino el rubio con una expresion melancolica dejando callada a la pelinegra "aun asi no deje que eso interfiriera en mi vida, asi que espero lo mismo de ella" finalizo la conversacion dejando a la azabache con un nudo en la garganta, el rubio fue sutil, pero ella sintio el dolor en esas palabras.

El rubio siguio entrenando esos dias y familiarizandose con su nuevo instrumento, la verdad le gustaba pasar su tiempo libre tocando su lira, incluso entraba a su paisaje mental y tocaba junto al lago, la peliblanca y el ojirojo disfrutaban escuchando esa bella melodia, la verdad no sabian como podia tocar algo tan bello, pero preferian no pensar en eso, de echo preferian no pensar.

Llego el dia en que terminaba el limite de la apuesta, y tambien segun recordaba Orochimaru apareceria, asi que se dirigio a dicho lugar. Se encontto con algo de destruccion, mientras llegaba Shizune con Jiraiya "oh no, llegamos tarde" decia preocupada la azabache viendo los rastros de batalla en el lugar "debemos ir a ayudar a Tsunade" decia el Gama Sennin "es por aca, siganme" dijo el ojiazul dirigiendose donde sentia tres firmas de chakra.

Tsunade estaba luchando contra Kabuto mientras Orochimaru solo observaba la pelea "eres fuerte, pero aun asi hace falta mas que fuerza bruta para ganarme" decia el de lentes "Tsunade_sama !" se escucho una voz llamando a la rubia "Shizune, Jiraiya" decia ella algo sorprendida "esto se esta complocando un poco, sin embargo conozco tu punto debil" decia corriendo hacia la ojimiel kunai en mano. La sangre volo salpicando a la rubia paralizandola de inmediato "jejeje una medico que le teme a la sangre, creo que ya eh visto todo" decia burlon el peligris.

El Gama Sennin se fijo en el estado de su compañera "Shizune, tu encargate de Kabuto, yo ire por Orochimaru" obteniendo un hai de la azabache que se lanzo al ataque contra el peligris. Ambos encuentros se llevaban a cabo mientras el ojiazul observaba, el peliblanco luchaba con el Sannin palido encima de una serpiente invocada, la azabache fue dejada fuera de combate por el peligris que se lanzo por la rubia con el fin de terminarla.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla el rubio se interpuso bloqueando el ataque y sujetandolo con fuerza "ni siquiera lo pienses" decia serio el rubio "mhp, y tu me lo impediras? solo eres un genin" decia el peligris "repite eso despues de recibir esto" dijo serio el rubio mientras una esfera azul aparecia en su mano, la esfera cambio de color a blanca y aparecieron cuatro pequeñas cuchillas en ella mientras generaba un fuerte silbido. "Fuuton: Rasengan" y lo impacto contra el de lentes, este con su mano llena de chakra toco su pecho antes de salir volando impactando una gran roca destruyendola por completo.

La rubia estaba estupefacta, este chiquillo completo la tecnica del Yondaime, como Sannin conocia la tecnica y sabia que no estaba completa. Mas alejados de ese lugar los Sannin restantes detuvieron su pelea "ese mocoso, termino la tecnica, se esta convirtiendo en un gran problema" decia el Sannin serpiente recordando lo que le hizo "jejeje sin duda sera un poderoso shinobi" decia con orgullo el Gama Sennin. La azabache que ya estaba recuperada se acercaba a su maestra para atenderla "Tsunade_sama" y la revisaba.

El peligris se levanto "jejeje sin duda es una tecnica poderosa, pero mi regenracion me cura de cualquier daño" decia con una sonrisa, la ojimiel estaba incredula, esa tecnica causaba mucho daño y este sujeto salio sin un rasguño, el rubio se tomaba el pecho y sonreia "asi que me cortaste mis musculos del corazon eeeh?" decia el rubio "no podras sobrevivir por mucho" respondio este.

El ojiazul sonrio mas desconcertando a las medicos y al de lentes "se que eres habil, por eso tome medidas" y desaparecio en un Puff mientras el rubio aparecia caminando al lado de maestra y alumna "ah si, deberias revisar bien tu herida" decia tranquilo extrañando a todos. El peligris reviso donde lo impacto la tecnica y vio con horror como la herida estaba abierta "no lo entiendo, por que mi regeneracion no funciona?" decia nervioso el peligris "al agregarle chakra Fuuton al Rasengan, da como resultado una tecnica que ataca a nival celular" decia el rubio sorprendiendo a los ninjas medicos presentes "(este chico es peligroso)" pensaba el peligris mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cara, antes de ceder ante el daño causado vomitando sangre y cayendo al suelo.

"(Increible, creo que me has abierto los ojos niño)" pensaba la ojimiel con una sonrisa discreta "(este chico, crear una tecnica asi)" pensaba asombrada la azabache. En ese momento Orochimaru se lanzo al ataque mientras el Gama Sennin intentaba frenarlo sin exito, asi sacando su Kusanagi se lanzo por el ojiazul pero la rubia reacciono mandando a volar al palido Sannin de un golpe superando su fobia a la sangre.

(Esta parte es igual que el anime, los tres Sannin hicieron sus respectivas invocaciones y tuvieron su lucha, al final la serpiente rara escapo. Luego la pelea de los dos rubios donde el ojiazul recibio un beso de la ojimiel en la frente diciendole que un dia seria un gran Hokage.)

Estaban devuelta en la hoja, acababan de cruzar la entrada de la aldea y se dirigian a la torre Hokage, estando ahi fueron recibidos por el Sandaime "tiempo sin vernos Tsunade" decia sonriendo el anciano "bastante, diria yo" respondio esta "Naruto, puedes retirarte, yo me quedare con Tsunade y Jiraiya" decia el viejo Kage "esta bien, nos vemos Jiji, Bachan, Ero_sennin" y salio de la habitacion dejando molestos a los dos Sannin por la forma en que los llamo.

El rubio se dirigio a Ichiraku's donde lo recibio una alegre Ayame "hola Naruto_kun, ordenaras lo de siempre?" pregunto la chica "si Ayame_chan" respondia el ojiazul "en seguida sale un miso ramen" decia la castaña. El rubio termino de comer su orden, pero en vez de marcharse se quedo platicando con la castaña debido a que no habia podido pasar tiempo con ella.

Despues de un rato el rubio le pregunto "Ayame_chan, estas libre mañana?" extrañando a la chica "pues si, tengo la tarde libre, por que preguntas?" preguntaba curiosa "pues queria preguntarte si podriamos dar una vuelta, digo, solo te veo cuando vengo a comer, por lo que me gustaria pasar mas tiempo contigo" decia sonriendole el Uzumaki "eh? pues yo...claro por que no?" decia algo sonrojada "eso es genial ! Paso a las cuatro por ti, nos vemos" y dicho esto se marcho.

El rubio iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que** "oi, Naru_chan, asi que tendras una cita con Ayame eeh?"** escucho hablar a su espada "si, la verdad ultimamente eh tenido la misma sensacion cuando estoy con Hina_chan, Haku_chan y Ayame_chan, es la misma sensacion que tenia con Sakura en mi vida pasada" decia serio el rubio** "entonces te gustan?"** decia la peliblanca "creo que es mas que eso, esto es mas fuerte y profundo de lo que fue con Sakura, asi que mañana saldre con Ayame_chan, pasado con Haku_chan y despues con Hina_chan para estar seguro de lo que siento" termino el ojiazul.

Kurama solo escuchaba la conversacion con media sonrisa, la verdad el Uzumaki merecia a alguien que lo quisiera, sabia que la chica Hyuga estaba enamorada de el, la usuaria de hielo empezaba a sentir algo y la chica castaña igual. Cualquiera de ellas era mejor que la rosada que jugo con el diciendole que lo amaba solo para que dejara de buscar al Uchiha.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no tenia esa amistad-rivalidad con el Uchiha que tuvo en su vida pasada, tal vez se debia a todas las locuras que cometio por poder, aun habiendo ayudado en la guerra, el tuvo sus propios intereses egoistas al querer destruir los Bijuus, jamas lo sabria. Lo unico que era claro era que habia madurado, ya no era aquel ninja griton que hacia las cosas sin pensar, ahora era un verdadero ninja, el pelirojo sonrio mas.

Despues de esa charla paso el resto del dia entrenando, ya podia usar el Enton, ahora faltaba crear algunos jutsus ya dominaba casi por completo a Excalibur asi que dejando el entrenamiento por hoy se fue a descansar, habia sentido el chakra de la rubia en el hospital por lo que dedujo que Sasuke y Kakashi ya se encontraban recuperados del Tsukuyumi.

Amanecio de nuevo en la hoja, hoy se celebraria el nombramiento de un nuevo Kage por lo que estarian de fiesta durante cuatro dias, dias que el pasaria con las chicas. Al medio dia Sarutobi presento a Tsunade Senju como la Godaime Hokage de Konoha, entre vitoreos aplausos y gran alegria de la gente dio su discurso aceptando el cargo, despues se dio inicio al festival de celebracion.

Paso por la castaña a la hora citada, traia el cabello recogido en un lindo peinado, un kimono azul celeste con detalles en blanco muy lindo. El ojiazul iba con un kimono negro con detalles naranjas que lo hacia ver muy bien, la castaña se sonrojo al verlo, ultimamente se sentia rara cuando estaba con el, asi que aprovecharia para aclarar esa dudas respecto a sus sentimientos.

El ojiazul por otro lado se quedo embobado por la belleza de la chica, le ofrecio su brazo que ella acepto gustosa y se encaminaron a disfrutar de las atracciones que habian. Se compraron algodones de azucar, disfrutaron de algunos dulces del lugar, en un juego de lanzar dardos gano un peluche de un zorrito que el le dio, se tomaron unas fotos en una cabina y finalizaron con un paseo en bote bajo las estrellas. Cuando se despidieron, ella lo sorprendio al darle un tierno beso en los labios, ambos estaban sonrojados pero con una sonrisa, asi ella entro a su hogar y el regreso al suyo.

Al dia siguiente habia quedado con Haku a la misma hora, ella vestia un kimono azul rey con detalles blancos, muy elegante y el cabello arreglado en un lindo peinado, provocando que el rubio la viera sonrojado, este ofrecio su brazo que fue tomado por la Yuki. Estuvieron caminando y disfrutando de las atracciones, tomaron helado, el rubio en un juego de punteria gano un pequeño lobo blanco de peluche que entrego a la chica, siguieron caminando y luego se tomaron una foto con un fotografo del lugar, disfrutaron de caminar en el parque de la aldea con la luna llena y decorado con sakuras. Al final la dejo en su apartamento, la chica se despidio con un abrazo y un beso en la comisura de sus labios agitando su corazon, para su suerte no aparecio Zabuza por lo que salio bien librado.

Al dia siguiente paso por Hinata a la misma hora, ella llevaba un kimono morado con detalles blancos y el cabello recogido como siempre, la verdad se veia muy linda y hacia que su corazon palpitara muy fuerte. Empezaba a disfrutar esa sensacion que ella le provocaba, le ofrecio su brazo como todo caballero que ella tomo y tomaron rumbo al festival. Disfrutaron de algunos bocadillos que vendian en unos puestos, siguieron con una atraccion de tiro, esta vez reventando unos globos, ganando un leon de peluche que ella acepto gustosa. Despues se dirigieron a al monumento hokage donde se observaba la aldea completa.

El rubio no sabia como debia empezar, y la belleza de la chica a su lado lo ponia mas nervioso, la ojiperla estaba feliz, disfruto este dia bastante, suponia que no podia ponerse mejor, hasta que "Hina_chan, yo..." empezo nervioso el ojiazul llamando la atencion de la chica. El Uzumaki respiro un poco, y luego prosiguio "Hina_chan, sabes?, ultimamente he pensado mucho en una chica" decia el rubio, entristeciendo un poco a la ojiperla "es dulce, fuerte y hermosa, desde que la conozco se ha ido ganando mi corazon poco a poco, con su linda sonrisa y esos bellos ojos que son como dos hermosas lunas que iluminan mi cielo nocturno con su brillo" seguia hablando el ojiazul.

La ojiperla se sentia mas mal con cada palabra que salia de labios del rubio "en estos momentos puedo decirte que estoy enamorado de tan bello angel" decia el ojiazul "Hinata, tu eres ese bello angel" dijo por fin el Uzumaki. La ojiperla cuando escucho que estaba enamorado casi sale corriedo de ahi, sentia una profunda tristeza por que alguien tenia el corazon de su amado rubio, pero igual estaba feliz por el, que logro encontrar el amor. Pero cuando oyo que esa persona de la que hablaba el ojiazul con tanto cariño, mas que eso, con amor, era ella, se quedo completamente en shock.

Reacciono despues de unos minutos, que al rubio se le hicieron eternos "e-eso es verdad Naru_chan?" pregunto con ansia en su voz. El ojiazul la tomo de las manos mirandola a los ojos "por supuesto, mi Tsukihime" decia el rubio sonriendo de manera tierna. La ojiperla lo abrazo con fuerza "yo...yo siempre te he admirado, como salias adelante a pesar de todo, cuando me ayudaste con mi timidez, cuando escuchabas mis problemas, cuando confiaste en mi, desde el momento que entraste en mi vida, lo hiciste tambien en mi corazon, yo...yo te amo Naru_chan" decia despues de separarse y verlo a los ojos "tambien te amo Hina_chan" decia el rubio. Se acercaron poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios, sellando aquel momento magico con las estrellas y la luna como testigos, olvidandose del mundo, ahora solo existian ellos. Despues de estar juntos unos momentos mas, el rubio la escolto a la mansion Hyuga donde se despidieron con un beso.

El rubio regresaba a su apartamento mientras tenia una charla mental con sus inquilinos "gracias Kaza_chan, por poco y meto la pata" decia suspirando el ojiazul** "de nada Naru_chan, se que esto no se te da y una ayuda no esta de mas"** decia con una sonrisa la peliblanca "bueno, debo de descansar, mañana saldre con las tres, buenas noches" dijo el rubia mientras se tiraba en su cama a dormir **"buenas noches Naru_chan"** respondio esta **"descansa cachorro "**respondio el ojirojo.

Al dia siguiente se levanto y fue a entrenar un poco, ya en la terde sereunio con las chicas y pasaron la tarde juntos, cabe ,encionar que el rubio le pidio ser su novia a la ojiperla que sonrojada acepto bajo la mirada de las otras chicas, que se entristecieron un poco, la castaña por que ya habia aclarado sus sentimientos por el Uzumaki y la usuaria de hielo no estaba segura.

La ojiperla noto esto y en una oportunidad hablo con ellas, les aclaro que el rubio por ser el ultimo miembro del Clan Uzumaki podia tener mas de una esposa. La castaña recupero su sonrisa mientras la pelinegra se sonrojo, les aclaro que aceptaria compartir con quien tuviera sentimientos verdaderos por el rubio y no fangirls o que tuvieran intereses propios. En otro lugar cierta rubia de morado estornudaba sin razon, luego volvio a la lectura de un conocido libro naranja mientras cambiaba a los protagonistas por cierto rubio ojiazul y ella misma. Volviendo con las chicas ellas sabian la soledad que habia experimentado en su niñes asi que se prometieron nunca dejarlo solo.

Los siguientes dias pasaron rapido, entre misiones y entrenamiento con Hanabi y las chicas, pasaba tiempo con Anko, ademas conocio a la amiga de esta, una ANBU de cabello purpura llamada Uzuki Yugao. Ella habia perdido a alguien importante antes de la invasion, por lo que la pelimorada se preocupo por ella y trataba de animarla. Al final el compartio su nuevo pastiempo con ellas, sacando su instrumento y comenzando a tocar su melodia, ambas se dejaban llevar por cada nota emitida olvidando sus preocupaciones, disfrutando la paz que las llenaba en ese momento.

Empezaron a tener una relacion igual a la que tenia con Anko, ahora eran Anko_Onee y Yu_Onee, despues pudo recodar que ella era una de los ANBU que lo cuidaban de pequeño y le enseño a leer y algunas cosas fundamentales, eso hizo mas fuerte sus lazos.

Haku, Hinata y Ayame salian de vez en cuando para relacionarse mas, cuando salian con el rubio este las deleitaba tocando notas solo para ellas. Fue una gran sorpresa que tuviera ese talento oculto, pero no se quejaban, disfrutaban enormemente el escuchar su musica. Los dias pasaron realmente rapido, la relacion de Hinata y Naruto iba viento en popa, Ayame empezaba acercarse mas y Hku apenas habia aclarado sus sentimientos por el rubio. El ojiazul tenia claros los suyos, pero decidio ir lento con ellas, para ver si esto tenia futuro, ademas de que no queria perderlas, ya que eran importantes para el.

En una guarida oscura cuatro figuras se hallaban arrodilladas frente a una persona palida de ojos amarillos cual serpiente y piel palida "ya saben que no deben fallar, traiganme a Sasuke_kun para que sea mi proximo cuerpo" decia el Sannin serpiente "Hai Orochimaru_sama" dijeron al unisono las cuatro figuras.

En ese momento cierto azabache recordaba las palabras de la peliroja del sonido que lo visito hace un par de noches "Orochimaru_sama te ofrece el poder que deseas, solo debes ir con el, vendre a buscar tu respuesta en tres dias" luego de dar el mensaje se marcho. Definitivamente iria, estar en esta aldea no le daria el poder para asesinar a su hermano, asi que espero a que anocheciera para reunirse con el enviado de Orochimaru.

Esa misma noche se dirigio a la puerta de la aldea, pero antes de llegar se encontro a Sakura. (todo ocurre como en el anime, asi que me salto esta parte)

La Hokage los habia mandado llamar para una mision urgente "Tengo malas noticias, Uchiha Sasuke ha huido de la aldea" decia seria la Godaime "ustedes formaran un escuadron de busqueda, asi que deberas encontrar a los demas miembros" volvia hablar la ojimiel "hai Tsunade_sama" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras salian de la torre Hokage "esto es problematico, pero debemos de traerlo de vuelta" decia Shikamaru "ya sabes quienes formaran el escuadron de busqueda?" pregunto el rubio "si" respondio el Nara.

Al primero que buscaron fue a Chouji, despues Kiba y por ultimo Neji, ya estando todos juntos y con sus cosas preparadas se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea. Estando listos para partir llego Sakura con los chicos "por favor...Naruto, trae...a Sasuke_kun...de vuelta" decia entrecortada por el llanto la pelirosa. El ojiazul solo sonrio como el sabe "es una promesa, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ese es mi camino ninja" dicho esto se dirigio con sus compñeros y salieron a toda prisa detras del Uchiha.

"(Esta vez sera diferente, no dejare que cometas una equivacion)" pensaba el ojiazul** "esta vez tienes el poder para detenerlo"** decia la peliblanca **"cachorro,esa vez te contuviste, no cometas ese error"** decia el ojirojo "Kaza_chan, Kurama, arigato" respondio el rubio sonriendo.

* * *

Y aqui esta, el capitulo 9, espero que les guste y si esperaban un encuentro entre el rubio y Akatsuki, pues tendran que esperar, aun no es tiempo, bueno he estado algo ocupado y no podre actualizar tan seguido, pero hare el esfuerzo, bien nos leemos pronto


	11. Chapter 10

karlosgoyo: Pues aun no se si darle Genjutsus por que ps es muy poderoso ya, pero ya vere jejejeje

Jhon-Namikaze : Si, no mencione ese detalle, aunque la verdad es igual al anime

Zero Ancient Wolf : Lo siento, pero no matare a Sasuke...aun, de echo aun no me decido...como muere, na ya en serio, aun no se si morira, aun lo estoy pensando

yoshiro-ryu: Si lo se, pero a partir de ahora habran diferencias mas marcadas

dark side of everyone : Que bueno que te gusto, igual es una de mis historias favoritas, ademas de que incluyo detalles de otras series sin llegar a crossover

jfuentes878: Jejejeje na, ellas hubieran humillado mucho, sera para la otra y en batallas que valgan la pena

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Naruto vs Sasuke y exilio**

El equipo de busqueda conformado por Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji y Hyuga Neji se encontraba saltando de arbol en arbol siguiendo la pista de Uchiha Sasuke, que huyo de la aldea buscando poder, mismo que le ofrecio el Sannin renegado Orochimaru. Adelantado a ellos, Uchiha Sasuke se habia enconttado con los mensajeros de Orochimaru, y justo ahora lo llevaban a Ottogakure dentro de un recipiente para prevenir su transformacion por el sello maldito.

"Ya casi los alcanzamos" decia el ojiazul "puedo olerlos mas adelante "decia el Inuzuka "bien, entonces Neji, quiero que busques trampas con tu Byakugan" decia el vago Chunin del grupo "hai" dijo el ojiperla mientras activaba su Doujutsu "puedo verlos descansando mas adelante, pero tienen el perimetro asegurado con trampas" decia el ojiperla "bien, desactivalas, para ti sera sencillo" decia el Nara.

(La historia es igual que el anime, solo que despues de pasar a Tayuya el rubio dejo cuatro clones, uno busco una cueva segura y tres se quedaban observando la pelea, mientras el original le daba alcanze a Sasuke)

La pelea con Tayuya termino cuando Temari hizo un poderoso jutsu de viento llevandose a la pelirroja del sonido, un clon rubio transformado en Tayuya se sustituyo con ella recibiendo la mayoria del impacto. El clon que esaba buscando un lugar seguro, encontro una cueva amplia, asi que la marco y desaparecio en una nube de humo, mandando la ubicacion del lugar al original y las copias.

Con los clones que quedaban ambos usaron el Hiraishin apareciendo en la cueva, uno de los clones se desvanecio mandando la informacion al original, la pelirroja estaba a salvo. El ultimo clon se quedo cuidandola en lo que despertaba, el clon transformado en la pelirroja desaparecio una vez que Temari y Shikamaru se fueron del lugar.

El rubio original estaba en el valle del fin, y se encontraba frente a frente con el azabache que tenia la mitad del rostro cubierto del sello maldito "que haces aqui dobe?" decia el ojinegro en la cabeza de Madara "vine a llevarte de vuelta, Sasuke" decia serio el ojiazul en la cabeza de Hashirama "hmp, en esa aldea no encontrare el poder que necesito para cumplir mi objetivo" decia el azabache "hay cosas mas importantes que la venganza" respondio el rubio "tu no sabes nada ! no sabes como ha sido mi vida, y no intentes usar psicologia barata conmigo, solo te matare y obtendre unos nuevos ojos" termino de decir el azabache con una sonrisa psicopata "ok, entonces sera por las malas" respondio serio el Uzumaki.

El azabache empezo a hacer sellos de mano mientras el rubio llevaba lentamente sus dedos a su boca "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras las bolas de fuego chocaban una contra otra. Era una lucha de dominio, hasta que ambas tecnicas empezaron a perder fuerza "asi que tambien eres afin al Katon, hmp eso no te ayudara, por que yo soy...un...VENGADOR !" y se lanzo contra el rubio en un duelo de Taijutsu.

El azabache lanzaba golpe tras golpe sin poder llegar a su objetivo, entonces tomo distancia "maldito dobe, te voy a matar !" grito fuera de control mientras aparecia el Sharingan "eso no sera suficiente" dijo serio el rubio y comenzaron un nuevo duelo de Taijutsu.

El azabache intentaba inutilmente de golpear al ojiazul, cosa que lo molestaba aun mas, hasta que recibio un golpe, luego otro, y asi fueron llegando los golpes del ojiazul que termino en una patada giratoria que lo mando a volar. Se levantaba pesadamente, mientras veia furico a su oponente "mal...maldito" y se levanto con ira en sus ojos, entonces el rubio desaparecio. Sus ojos apenas podian seguirlo, no fue hasta que recibio un poderoso golpe que lo mando a volar unos cincuenta metros, quedandose en la superficie del rio retorciendose y cubriendose la cara debido al dolor "tus ojos podran verme, pero no puedes evitar mis golpes" decia el Uzumaki.

El azabache se levanto mientras su sello se extendia mas y ejecutaba su mejor tecnica "Chidori" y se lanzo contra el rubio, que ya lo esperaba formando un Rasengan. Ambos ataques chocaron, mandando a volar al ojinegro, este enseguida se levanto e hizo sellos nuevamente "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" y las bolas de fuego volaron contra el rubio mientras una pared de agua lo cubria "Suiton: Suijinheki" el azabache se molestaba cada vez mas "maldito dobe !" decia furico el Uchiha.

En ese momento sus ojos cambiaron, de un Sharingan de dos tomoes, a un Sharingan maduro de tres tomoes, mientras el rubio se lanzaba al ataque, pero esta vez sus ataques fueron bloqueados por el azabache "mhp, que pasa dobe? acaso un Uchiha es demasiado para ti?" decia burlon el ojinegro "quieres jugar eh? juguemos; Tenshigan !" y sus ojos cambiaron a un Sharingan azul de tres tomoes dejando estupfacto al ojinegro "co-como diablos conseguiste ese poder !" decia en shock el azabache "naci con el, veamos si tu Sharingan vence a mi Tenshigan" decia serio el jinchuuriki.

El azabache salio de su shock "mhp, aun asi sigues siendo un perdedor, el Sharingan de los Uchiha es el Doujutsu mas poderoso" decia arrogante el pelinegro "eso esta por verse" decia serio el rubio** "enseñale el poder del Clan Uzumaki Naru_chan"** escuchaba la voz femenina en su cabeza** "hazlo pedazos cachorro"** apoyo el Bijuu "entendido" respondio este. El ojiazul se lanzo al ataque, golpes iban y venian mientras el azabache a duras penas lograba bloquearlos, entonces el rubio empezo a moverse mas veloz dejandolo sin posiblidades de defenderse recibiendo una paliza.

El ojinegro cayo a cierta distancia debido a una patada en la cara que lo mando a volar "eres...un...MALDITO !" pero al momento de levantarse sintio una punzada de dolor cerca de su pecho. Dirigio su vista a dicho lugar y pudo ver un punto rojo brillante, luego de que el brillo cesó pudo ver una pequeña herida del tamaño de un alfiler "que diablos!" y volteo a ver al rubio con su dedo extendido brillando rojizo "Ninpo: Sukaaretto Niidoru" fue lo unico que dijo.

El usuario del Sharingan se sujeto el lugar donde estaba el pequeño impacto cuando una horrible sensacion de dolor lo invadio por completo, concentrandose en la pequeña herida "mal...maldito...dobe" decia con dificultad el azabache "esto solo empieza, Sasuke" dijo de manera fria logrando atemorizar un poco al Uchiha "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Vortex Gigante)" y un torbellino de agua se levanto frente al rubio antes de convertirse en un torrente poderoso que arrastro al Uchiha varios metros.

El azabache se levantaba con dificultad "Ninpo: Ranshishigami no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Melena de Leon Salvaje)" y el cabello rubio crecio mientras rompia el pequeño amarre que lo acomodaba en una coleta baja, para dirigirse al azabache y envolverlo imposibilitando sus movimientos. El Uchiha intentaba soltarse, sin obtener muchos resultados, entonces lo sintio, dos punzadas de dolor que casi lo hacen gritar, miro como ahora en su pecho tenia tres puntos rojos que le causaban una agonia indescriptible. Despues de eso fue lanzado con fuerza hacia ningun punto en especifico, chocando con la superficie del rio ocasionandole algo de dolor adicional.

El pelinegro se levantaba con dificultad y escupiendo algo de sangre, estaba furioso y su sello se activo por completo. Su piel se volvio oscura, su cabello largo y unas manos que parecian alas salieron en su espalda "te matare !" gritaba histerico y con demencia en su voz mientras formaba un Chidori en su mano "terminare esto rapido" dijo el ojiazul mientras formaba su tecnica, solo que le agregaba elemento Fuuton. El Chidori del pelinegro se hacia cada vez mas grande y oscuro, debido al chakra maligno que estaba usando "mueereee Chidorii !" y se lanzo con su tecnica definitiva.

El ojiazul solo espero mientras sostenia la pequeña esfera con cuchillas, hasta que el momento del impacto llego "Fuuton: Rasengan !" ambas tecnicas chocaron, solo que la del azabache perdio fuerza rapidamente perdiendo contra la tecnica del ojiazul. La tecnica lo impacto mandandolo a volar para terminar enterrado al pie de la estatua de Madara "por...que?, mi tecnica...era...mas poderosa" decia entrecortadamente el Uchiha

"Una pequeña leccion de chakra elemental, Fuuton vence a Raiton" decia serio el ojiazul mientras sentia sus ojos arder un poco antes de que su vision cambiara por completo. No podia describirlo asi que se miro en el reflejo del agua y lo que vio lo impacto, sus ojos cambiaron de forma, ahora tenian la forma de un shuriken de cuatro puntas alrededor de la pupila** "cachorro, desbloqueaste las ultimas tecnicas oculares de tu Doujutsu"** escucho al ojirrojo en su mente** "felicidades Naru_chan"** decia contenta la peliblanca "gracias" respondio este.

Luego dirigio su vista al azabache mientras sus ojos volvian a la normalidad "(las cosas resultaron como las habia planeado, Tayuya esta a salvo y Sasuke volvera a la aldea)" pensaba tranquilo el ojiazul "me...me ven...vengare" dijo el pelinegro mientras volvia a la normalidad y quedaba inconsciente debido a sus heridas "volvamos a casa" dijo el rubio mientras cargaba al Uchiha de regreso a la aldea. En su camino se encontro con un escuadron ANBU que traia a los compañeros del rubio para llevarlos al hospital debido a sus heridas, mismos que tomaron al Uchiha dada por terminada la mision.

En el camino de regreso el Uzumaki tenia una conversacion con sus inquilinos** "que nombre le pondras a tu nuevo Doujutsu cachorro?"** preguntaba el pelirrojo "eh? a que te refieres?" preguntaba el ojiazul** "Naru_chan, tus ojos evolucionaron, asi como el Sharingan evoluciona al Mangekyu Sharingan o al Eien Mangekyu Sharingan"** decia la peliblanca "aaaaah, ya entiendo" decia el rubio** "y bien?**" preguntaba el ojirrojo "mmmmmm que tal Sennen Tenshigan (Ojo Celestial Milenario)?" preguntaba el rubio** "me gusta como suena Naru_chan"** decia la peliblanca **"es verdad cachorro"** respondia el ojirrojo "bien entonces ese sera su nombre" decia contento el rubio.

El grupo entraba a la aldea donde ya los esperaba Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura y algunos ANBUS "la mision fue un exito Tsunade_Obachan" decia el ojiazul sonriendo "puedo verlo, ANBUS !, llevense al Uchiha Sasuke al hospital y mantenganlo vigilado" ordeno la ojimiel recibieno un hai de los enmascarados "gracias Naruto" decia la pelirrosa "no fue nada, Sakura" respondio este dirigiendose a su apartamento.

En un lugar algo oscuro, mas bien dicho, una base secreta se encontraba un ANBU dando su reporte a su superior "ya veo, asi que el Uchiha fue vencido facilmente, Orochimaru no tendra el Sharingan, y esta es mi oportunidad, usare el poder del jinchuuriki para mis planes, tendre una nueva generacion de NE que use las cinco naturalezas de chakra y un guerrero poderoso, retirate, es hora de que tome mi lugar como nuevo Hokage" ordeno el hombre de baston "(una vez el jinchuuriki este en mis manos derrocare a Tsunade y ni Hiruzen podra evitarlo, despues de todo tengo al consejo civil de mi parte)" pensaba con malicia el hombre vendado.

Hablando del consejo, este habia sido citado para acordar cual seria el castigo para el Uchiha por desertar de la aldea, en este momento iba entrando el viejo halcon de guerra a la sala maquinando sus planes. Danzuo tomo asiento junto a los dos consejeros Homura y Koharu, en ese momento entro Tsunade "bien, como sabran Uchiha Sasuke deserto de la aldea buscando poder en Ottogakure" decia la ojimiel "eso no es cierto" decia un civil "lo secuestraron" decia otro "Uchiha_sama fue llevado contra su voluntad" decia otro "silencio !" dijo molesta la ojimiel "el iba en busca de Orochimaru, mi antiguo estudiante" señalo el viejo Sandaime "afortunadamente fue interceptado y traido de vuelta por un escuadron de busqueda de cuatro Genins y un Chunin" informaba la rubia.

"El escuadron conformado por Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji y Uzumaki Naruto, bajo el mando del Chunin Nara Shikamaru, se enfrento a los hombres de Orochimaru dandole tiempo a Uzumaki de ir tras el Uchiha" seguia la rubia "al mimo tiempo ellos recibieron ayuda de los hermanos Sabaku no, mientras Uzumaki le dio alcanze al Uchiha en el valle del fin donde le pidio regresar a la aldea, Uchiha Sasuke se nego atacando a su compañero de equipo y usando el sello maldito, por lo que Uzumaki lo dejo fuera de combate para poder traerlo de vuelta" finalizo la ojimiel

"Mentira, Uchiha_sama no pudo atacar a ese demonio, el solo se defendio" decia un civil "el demonio lastimo a Uchiha_sama, debe de ser castigado" decia otro "silencio !" ordeno la rubia "Uchiha Sasuke deserto por voluntad propia, el equipo hizo lo necesario para que Orochimaru no obtuviera el Sharingan" decia irritada la ojimiel.

Danzuo vio su oportunidad "Tsunade, recibi un informe de mis ninjas donde dice que Uzumaki libero el poder de Kyubi" decia sereno el hombre de baston "que ! es un peligro, hay que acabar con el" decia un civil "es en serio?" pregunto la anciana del consejo "si, segun inteligencia el sello maldito le dio mucho poder a Sasuke, por lo que Uzumaki lo ataco con el poder del Kyubi" seguia el viejo en su papel.

"Debemos tomar cartas en el asunto" decia el otro anciano "si llega a perder el control podria ser peligroso para la aldea" decia la anciana de nuevo "eso no lo creo, acaso dudan del sello del Yondaime?!" decia molesto Sarutobi "el gaki no necesita de ese poder para vencer al Uchiha" decia igual de molesto el Gama Sennin "no he recibido ningun informe acerca del chakra del Kyubi, por lo tanto no creo que eso haya pasado" decia seria la ojimiel "entonces sometamoslo a votacion" dijo seguro el vendado hombre.

El consejo voto, los lideres de los Clanes Sarutobi, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara, Hyuga, Aburame junto a la Godaime votaron a favor de Naruto, para anular cualquier cargo. Mientras el consejo civil y los tres consejeros votaron para aplicar un castigo en contra, ganando por tres votos "bien, la mayoria ha hablado" decia la anciana del consejo "esto no es justo" decia la ojimiel "es por el bien de Konoha" decia Homura "ANBU, traigan a Uzumaki Naruto ante el consejo" ordeno Danzuo mientras el viejo Sandaime se controlaba para no asesinarlo ahi mismo. Y no era el unico, Tsunade trataba de no romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo mientras el Gama Sennin apretaba sus puños con impotencia "(lo siento Minato, no pude ayudarlo)" pensaba con ira reprimida.

En este momento Naruto habia decidido comer algo, mientras comia tuvo un presentimiento "(algo importante va a pasar)" eran sus pensamientos "Uzumaki Naruto, tu presencia es solicitada en el consejo" dijo un ANBU antes de desaparecer** "esto no me gusta cachorro"** decia el pelirrojo** "es cierto Naru_chan, ten cuidado"** apoyaba la ojiazul "no se preocupen, tenia el presentimiento que algo iba a pasar, no es malo, pero es algo importante" decia mientras pagaba y se dirigia al lugar que se le cito.

El ojiazul entro en la sala del consejo "Uzumaki Naruto, se te cito por la mision de rescate a Uchiha Sasuke" decia serio el hombre vendado "se te acusade usar el poder del Kyubi en tu pelea con Sasuke" decia la anciana "(asi que es eso)" pensaba el rubio "por lo tanto se debe de aplicar un castigo por usar el chakra del Kyubi y atacar a Uchiha Sasuke" decia el otro anciano "esta es una estupidez, Sasuke me ataco con su Chidori y su sello maldito, yo solo lo deje fuera de combate, en ningun momento use chakra de Kyubi" decia tranquilo el Uzumaki "solo usando el poder del Kyubi podrias igualar al poder del sello maldito, asi que no trates de engañarnos mocoso !" decia la anciana "por lo tanto Uzumaki Naruto, seras exiliado de Konoha y puesto en el libro bingo como un criminal de Rango A" decia el halcon de guerra.

La mayoria de civiles en el lugar pedian que se ejecutara, que terminaran lo que empezo el Yondaime y cosas asi cegados por el odio aprovechando esta oportunidad "esto si que no me lo esperaba" decia el rubio mentalmente** "esos sujetos solo piensan en poder, hay algo mas detras de todo esto"** decia pensativo el ojirrojo** "que piensas hacer Naru_chan?"** preguntaba la peliblanca "creo que tomare esta oportunidad, asi la aldea estara segura de Akatsuki" decia algo pensativo** "lo que decidas cuentas conmigo cachorro"** decia el ojirrojo** "tu decides, despues de todo ser Hokage no es tu destino"** apoyaba la peliblanca "gracias chicos" dijo el ojiazul.

Terminada su charla mental el ojiazul abrio sus ojos, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen y la mayoria esperaban que reclamara o armara un escandalo, pero no lo que escucharon a continuacion "cuanto tiempo" dijo serio el rubio "te marcharas en dos dias" dijo Danzuo "bien" y se marcho dejando a las personas cercanas a el tristes por no poderlo ayudar.

El rubio salio del lugar y creo un clon para que fuera a empacar sus cosas, muentras los lideres de clanes seguian en la sala tratando de ayudar al ojiazul, pero sin resultados. Despues de eso empezaron a retirarse, Hiashi estaba preocupado por como tomarian sus hijas esta noticia "(Hinata lo ama y Hanabi lo ve como un hermano mayor, esto les partira el corazon, tambien estan los planes del consejo del clan, tengo que actuar rapido para salvar a mis hijas)" pensaba el patriarca Hyuga.

Desde que supieron del poder de la heredera, empezaron a buscar un matrimonio politico para ganar mas poder, y a Hanabi la marcarian con el sello del pajaro enjaulado. Estaba pensando como evitar que eso pasara, ya que se prometio velar por la felicidad de sus hijas, pero las cosas no eran faciles, sin embargo ahora habia una pequeña posibilidad de salvar su futuro.

Llego a la mansion y enseguida mando a llamar a sus hijas, les conto lo ocurrido y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar "como pudieron !" exclamaba indignada la ojiperla mayor "no es justo" decia triste la Hyuga menor "eso no es todo" y procedio a contarles los planes del consejo Hyuga, cabe mencionar que eso las aterro "eso no pasara, no dejare que usen a mis hijas como monedas de cambio, preparen sus cosas, se van" dijo serio el ojiperla mayor a lo que sus hijas lo abrazaron con fuerza y procedieron a empacar "(lo mas seguro es que se marche antes del amanecer)" pensaba Hiashi.

Estando empacando las cosas mas escenciales la peliazul creo un clon para avisar a Haku, Ayame, Anko y Yugao sobre el exilio del rubio. Haku al enterarse quizo hacerle una visita al consejo, sin embargo tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, Zabuza que tambien escucho, sentia su sangre hervir, el gaki le habia dado una segunda oportunidad, habia salvado al viejo Hokage y asi le pagaron, tenia cientos de ideas que 'platicar' con el consejo, pero prefirio ayudar a Haku con sus asuntos.

En el Ichiraku's tampoco lo habian tomado muy bien, sin embargo solo eran civiles, por lo que se sentian impotentes, el viejo Teuchi cerro temprano y se dirigio a su casa con su hija que estaba algo extrañada, pero aun asi lo acompaño, aunque prefiriera ir a ver al rubio.

Con cierta interrogadora las cosas estaban peor, aquel chico que la libero, al que consideraba su hermano pequeño habia sido juzgado injustamente, en estos momentos queria ir a torturar a esos malditos, pero prefirio hacer otra cosa, en ese momento llego una ANBU de cabello morado, ella se entero lo que paso con su Ototo por Zabuza, y vino a ver a su amiga para ver como estaba. Lo que le sorprendio fue ver las cosas que estaban revueltas, notando la intencion de su amiga le ayudo para despues ir a su apartamento a hacer lo mismo.

De regreso con el rubio, este se hallaba en el monumento Hokage pensando "me ire antes del amanecer, no creo poder despedirme de las chicas, ya que no podria" decia serio el ojiazul** "lo entiendo cachorro, a donde piensas ir?"** preguntaba el pelirrojo "a Kusa, le prometi a alguien que la buscaria" respondio este** "aunque no sea como lo tenias planeado"** decia la peliblanca "si, supongo que asi sera mejor" dijo con un suspiro.

Regreso a su departamento encontrando sus cosas guardadas en un pergamino, asi que se dispuso a descansar. En una base de Raiz, Danzuo estaba satisfecho que su plan estuviera resultando "ANBU, quiero que lo vigilen y cuando salga de la aldea lo capturen y lo traigan ante mi, el sera el arma definitiva para realizar mis planes" decia el hombre vendado mientras unos quince ANBU de Raiz asentian para cumplir su mision.

La noche paso rapido, ahora faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera y cierto rubio salia de su apartamento, creo un clon y le ordeno quedarse para despedirse de los Hokages y el Gama Sennin. El ojiazul se dirigia a la salida de la aldea sin ser visto, pero cuando llego se encontro con algo que no esperaba.

Ahi en la entrada estaban Haku y Zabuza, Anko y Yugao, Hiashi con sus hijas y por ultimo Ayame y Teuchi "acaso pensabas irte sin despedirte?" dijo el viejo cocinero "yo...que hacen aqui?" pregunto el rubio "tu que crees, no pienso dejar solo a mi Ototo" decia la pelimorada "igual yo, eres lo unico que tengo en esta aldea" decia la ANBU "no pienso dejarte solo Naru_chan" decia la usuaria de hielo "alguien debe evitar que te metas en problemas gaki" eran las palabras del ninja gatana "y asegurarse que comas sano" decia la castaña "gracias, gracias por estar conmigo" decia conmovido el rubio.

En ese instante se acerco Hiashi "Naruto, debo pedirte algo" dijo de manera seria "lo escucho" respondio el ojiazul "quiero que te lleves a Hinata y Hanabi, estaran mejor contigo que en la aldea" dijo el ojiperla "por que me pide eso?" preguntaba el rubio "ellas te lo explicaran, por favor, dejalas acompañarte" decia cabizbajo el lider de clan "esta bien, Hiashi_sama, ellas pueden venir" dijo sonriendo el Uzumaki "gracias, cuidalas y no dejes que nada malo les pase" dijo el ojiperla "puede contar con eso" respondio este dejando tranquilo al patriarca Hyuga.

Ahora fue el turno del viejo Teuchi de acercarse al ojiazul "Naruto, quiero que Ayame vaya contigo, ella te quiere y se que estaria muy triste si no estas a su lado" decia el cocinero "lo entiendo, yo estaria igual" dijo serio el rubio "cuidala y hazla feliz" pidio este "asi lo hare, en cuanto las cosas se solucionen vendremos a visitarlo" hablo el Uzumaki dejando mas tranquilo al viejo "es hora, nos vamos" y sello las cosas de todos en un pergamino tomando rumbo, mientras los que se quedaron regresaron a su hogar.

Iban saltando de rama en rama, Ayame iba en la espalda del ojiazul para poder desplazarse rapidamente "a donde iremos gaki?" preguntaba el ninja gatana "iremos a Kusa, pero antes iremos a un lugar cerca de aqui por un pequeño asunto" dijo serio "ok, y que piensas hacer Naru_chan?" decia esta vez la domadora de serpientes "es una sorpresa Anko_Onee" decia sonriendo mientras el grupo seguia su camino.

En una cueva algo alejada de la aldea se encontraba un clon rubio cuidando a cierta pelirroja mal hablada, la chica seguia incosciente desde el dia anterior, le habia curado todas sus heridas y en este momento comenzaba a despertar "que...que paso?" decia mientras se levantaba ya que estaba acostada en un futon "ya despertaste, menos mal" decia un ojiazul sentado al lado de una fogata que les daba calor a ambos "tu ! el rubio idiota de la otra vez" decia mientras se levantaba y se ponia en guardia "no te preocupes, no te hare nada malo" decia tranquilo el rubio.

La ojimiel veia sus heridas curadas y luego observo al rubio que estaba tranquilo "por que me ayudaste?" preguntaba desconfiada "ya lo sabras, aun estas algo debil asi que deberias descansar" dijo este de forma amable "por que deberia escucharte, mejor te mato y me largo de aqui, no confio en ti ninja de Konoha" respondio esta. El rubio la miro con el Rinnegan en sus ojos "es-esta bi-bien" dijo la pelirroja intimidada, ya que pudo sentir el poder que emano el rubio unos segundos "(este chico es capaz de matar a esa serpiente)" pensaba con temor mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cara.

De vuelta con el grupo, este seguia su camino, acababa de amanecer y los rayos del sol iluminaba todo con su luz, el rubio se detuvo mientras aterrizaba en el suelo "pasa algo Naru_kun?" preguntaba la castaña mientras los demas aterrizaban al lado del rubio "tenemos compañia" dijo mientras se mordia el pulgar y ponia su mano en el suelo "Ninpo Kuchiyose (Arte Ninja Invocacion)" y en una bola de humo aparecio un ave de hermoso plumaje color fuego** "desea algo Naruto_sama?"** preguntaba la invocacion "si Hioren, quiero que vueles y te mantengas en el aire, ya que hare algo de ruido" decia el rubio mientras le ponia la mano en la espalda dejando una marca** "hai"** y el ave tomo vuelo, despues fue envuelta en una nube de humo alcanzando un enorme tamaño.

"Vaya, que grande, y hermosa, pero yo pensaba que invocabas sapos Naru_chan?" preguntaba la usuaria de hielo "si los invoco, pero aparte tengo otro contrato como pueden verlo" decia el rubio "a que te referias con que tenemos compañia?, no siento ninguna presencia cerca" decia Yugao "estan a dos kilometros Yu_Onee, soy un sensor y los senti hace tiempo vigilandome" dijo el ojiazul "debemos seguir" dijo el rubio retomando el rumbo.

En la aldea ya habia amanecido y en la torre Hokage tres personas hablaban seriamente sobre la desicion del consejo "es una estupidez, como pudieron hacer algo asi" decia el Gama Sennin "el consejo ha ganado demasiado poder, ni el Hokage puede hacer nada" decia suspirando el anciano "maldita momia, como me gustaria romperle todos los huesos hasta hacerlos polvo" decia la ojimiel mientras tomaba una copa de sake. En eso se oye que tocan a la puerta "adelante" dijo la Hokage.

La puerta se abrio revelando ser el rubio "Na-Naruto !" exclamo la ojimiel mientras lo veian con dolor en sus ojos "no se preocupen, saben que no los culpo por esto" decia sonriendo calidamente el ojiazul. La rubia se dirigio a el envolviendolo en un abrazo "lo siento, debi haber echo algo" decia mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban "lo siento, no pude cuidar al hijo de mi alumno" decia triste el Gama Sennin "al contrario, Tousan estaria feliz al saber lo que me enseñaste Jiraiya_sensei" decia tranquilo el ojiazul "Natuto_kun, ti sabes de tus padres?" preguntaba el anciano.

"Siempre he sabido Jiji, ustedes son mi familia mas cercana, por eso vine a despedirme" dijo el rubio mientras la ojimiel lo soltaba poco a poco "sabia que no esperarias a que se acabara el plazo" decia el Gama Sennin "volvere, recuerdenlo" decia despues de abrazar a cada uno. Se dirigia a la puerta, pero cuando iba a salir hablo "una cosa mas, no manden ANBUS a buscarme" decia serio mientras se volteaba.

Las tres personas presentes lo miraron extrañados "o me vere obligado a asesinarlos" decia frio y volteando un poco viendolos con el Tenshigan activandose. Los Sannin y el Sandaime palidecieron al ver tres tomoes girando amenazantes alrededor de la pupila, luego cambio a un shuriken de cuatro puntas dejandolos estupefactos mientras salia del despacho, ya afuera se disipo en una nube de humo.

Las tres personas en el despacho estaban paralizadas "(hablaba muy en serio)" pensaba algo aterrado el Gama Sennin "(que eran esos ojos?)" pensaba al borde del colapso el Sandaime "(que demonios fue eso?)" pensaba la ojimiel. Aunque luego tuvieron el mismo pensamiento "(el estara bien)" despues de todo sabian que jamas odiaria a la aldea.

De regreso con el grupo, el rubio se detuvo en una rama alta, seguido de todo el grupo "tomense de las manos, y no se suelten" dijo de manera seria. Todos se extrañaron por la actitud del rubio pero lo hicieron sin chistar, solo la ojiperla y la usuaria de hielo se daban una pequeña idea de lo que planeaba asi que se agarraron de los hombros, asi todos estaban en contacto con el rubio.

"Salgan de una vez" dijo el ojiazul al viento "vaya, pense que no nos notarias" dijo un ANBU saliendo de un arbol, seguido de varios mas "ANBUS" dijeron con cautela el shinobi gatana, la experta en tortura y la ANBU de cabello morado "vaya, desertores de la aldea, bueno no importa, Uzumaki Naruto, Danzuo_sama solicita tu presencia" dijo el mismo miembro de raiz "no me interesa" respondio este de manera seria "vendras con nosotros quieras o no" contesto el ANBU. La castaña estaba nerviosa, y se aferraba a la espalda del rubio, este lo noto y les dijo muy bajo "descuiden, nada malo pasara" calmandolos un poco.

El rubio bajo a Ayame de su espalda mientra la tomaba con su brazo izquierdo de la cintura, las chicas que soltaron al rubio para facilitarle el movimiento lo volvieron a sujetar. El ojiazul extendio su mano formando una esfera negra de chakra con un anillo alrededor que hacia un sonido muy peculiar.

Los presentes se tensaron por la sensacion de poder que emanaba la pequeña esfera "(es una enorme cantidad de chakra muy comprimido)" pensaban ambas Hyuga que observaban todo con sus Doujutsus activos "ustedes eligen, nos dejan en paz, o ..." dijo el rubio dejando la oracion al viento con la mirada fria "no nos asustas" dijo simplemente el miembro de raiz "tendras el nivel de un Jounin bajo, pero podemos vencerte" hablo otro sorprendidendo a los acompañantes del rubio por su nivel "ustedes lo pidieron" dijo con seriedad.

El rubio extendio su mano al frente "Dai Rasenringan (Gran Anillo Espiral)" y dejo caer la pequeña esfera, los ANBU raiz sintieron el peligro en el aire e intentaron huir, pero fue demasiado tarde, solo se escucho un leve "Hiraishin no Jutsu" antes de que una enorme explosion acabara con el lugar.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM !

La enorme explosion causo un gran temblor, incluso se sintio en Konoha donde sus habitantes se llenaron de panico "que demonios fue eso?!" decia la ojimiel levantandose de su asiento "parece que fue a unos kilometros de la aldea" decia el anciano "que diablos es eso!" decia el Gama Sennin mientras señalaba la ventana.

A lo lejos podia verse un enorme domo negro que brillaba un poco antes de desaparecer y dejar una columna de humo, signo de que fue una enorme explosion. La Hokage rapido ordeno a un escuadron ANBU para verificar el sitio de dicha explosion. En la base de raiz Danzuo habia sentido la fuerza de ese suceso, preguntandose que habia pasado, ahora que lo pensaba en esa direccion se habia ido el rubio segun el ultimo reporte recibido de sus hombres.

En otro lugar, mas especifico, una cueva tambien sintieron el temblor "que carajos!" exclamaba la pelirroja "(ese fue el original, me pregunto que habra pasado)" pensaba el clon. En el aire se podia ver un enorme ave que volaba a varios kilometros del lugar de la explosion, mas especificamente cerca de la cueva donde estaban la pelirroja y el clon "diablos, eso estuvo cerca, no vuelvas a asustarnos asi gaki" decia el shinobi gatana con una gota de sudor bajando en su rostro al ver el enorme crater de la explosion mientras se despejaba el humo y el polvo levantado, mientras los demas, veanse Anko, Yugao, Hinata y Haku tenian ojos como puntitos por la impresion, Hanabi veia esa tecnica con brillo en sus ojos y Ayame estaba sonrojada por como la agarraba el rubio, haciendola sentir protegida.

"Debia acabar con ellos, ademas tenia todo planeado" dijo con simpleza el ojiazul **"a donde me dirijo Naruto_sama?"** pregunto el ave "aterriza aqui Hioren" dijo el rubio **"hai"** y la enorme invocacion bajo al suelo justo frente a la cueva. En ese momento salia el clon rubio acompañdo de la pelirroja, que se puso nerviosa al ver dos ANBUS en el grupo "asi que me llevaras a Konoha eh?" decia resignada la ojimiel mientras el clon desaparecia dandole sus recuerdos al original "te equivocas, Tayuya, si te salve fue por otra razon, ven sube" decia amable el ojiazul mientras lo demas la observaban. La chica no sabia por que pero el rubio le hacia sentir segura, por lo que subio al enorme ave que remonto vuelo mientras el rubio le decia "Hioren, llevanos a Kusa" recibiendo un** "hai Naruto_sama"**.

En Konoha la Hokage recibia la informacion del escuadron de reconocimiento ANBU "encontramos algunos cuerpos en el lugar, bueno, lo que quedaba de ellos" decia un ANBU con mascara de ave "habia restos de chakra en el lugar, fue una tecnica muy poderosa, de haber estallado en la aldea hubiera destruido mas de media Konoha" decia otro ANBU con mascara de de perro "lleven los cuerpos al hospital para analizarlos, puedes retirate" dijo la ojimiel "hai" y desaparecio "(parece que Naruto no bromeaba, pero yo no mande a nadie, solo queda Danzuo)" pensaba la ojimiel con sudor bajandole a un costado del rostro.

En la base de Raiz, ahora habia un ANBU dando un pequeño informe "yo estaba un par de kilometros detras del escuadron de captura, fue entonces que ocurrio la explosion, nada sobrevivo Danzuo_sama" decia el ANBU con varias heridas en el cuerpo "bien, retirate" dijo este mientras el ANBU desaparecia "(maldicion, esto atrasara mis planes, como sucedio esto)" pensaba frustrado el vendado hombre.

De regreso con el rubio, este se hallaba revisando un pergamino sobre el sello maldito "Naruto_sama, pronto llegaremos a Kusagakure" informaba la invocacion "gracias Hioren" respondio este "oi gaki" decia el ninja gatana "pasa algo?" pregunto el ojiazul "que tipo de invocacion es el pajarito, por que no parece un halcon o un aguila" decia despreocupado sacandole gotas estilo anime a todos y una vena al 'pajarito' "Hioren es un Ave Fenix" dijo el jinchuuriki sockeando a todos.

"Buena esa gaki" decia recuperado el ninja gatana "no es broma" respondio serio el rubio "jamas habia escuchado de una invocacion asi" decia Anko "soy el segundo en firmar dicho contrato" dijo el rubio "quien fue el primero Naruto_kun?" pregunto Yugao "Rikudou Sennin" respondio dejando estupefacto a todo mundo "e-eso es imposible !" exclamo el ninja gatana "de echo no" volvio a decir el ojiazul "sugoi Naruto_Onichan, podria yo firmar ese contrato?" decia ilusionada la pequeña ojiperla.

"No sabria decirte, tienes que pasar una prueba y si pasas se te permite firmar su contrato" dijo el rubio poniendo triste a la pequeña "una vez que estemos asentados encontraremos contratos para ustedes, ahora debo buscar a alguien" decia el rubio animando a la ojiperla. En ese momento aterrizaron cerca de la aldea "esperen aqui" y se dirigio a uno de los muros, se concentro en un chakra conocido y "Hiraishin no Jutsu" desaparecio.

Dentro de la aldea cierta pelirroja se hallaba preparando su almuerzo cuando el ojiazul aparecio de pronto ahi en su sala, y ella solo pudo reaccionar de una manera "KYAAAAAAAA !" grito asustada la ojirroja "tranquila, soy yo Karin_Onee" dijo el rubio algo asustado por el grito.

La pelirroja al reconocerlo salto en un fuerte abrazo "sabia que ibas a venir por mi Naruto_kun" decia con lagrimas en los ojos "yo te lo prometi, y siempre cumplo mis promesas" dijo el ojiazul sonriendo como el sabe "prepara todo por que nos vamos" dijo serio el rubio mientras la ojirroja empezaba a guardar sus cosas.

Una vez que todo estaba listo lo sello en un pergamino "hora de irnos Hiraishin no Jutsu" y ambos desaparecieron de ahi para aparecer junto a la invocacion con los demas del grupo "chicas, Zabuza, les presento a Uzumaki Karin" dijo el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos "U-Uzumaki, es una sobreviviente de tu clan?" preguntaba Yugao "si Yu_Onee, con ella somos tres Uzumaki hasta ahora" decia el rubio "tres?, y quien es el otro?" pregunto Anko "Uzumaki Tayuya, esa es la razon por la que la salve" dijo el ojiazul.

Todos estaban impactados, sobretodo la pelirroja del sonido "e-esa era la razon?" preguntaba la chica "si, tu chakra es como el de Karin_Onee y el mio" decia el jinchuuriki "ya no estas sola, nos tienes a los dos, y a eeeeeh" decia la pelirroja, ya que vio en sus ojos la soledad, la misma soledad que ella experimento a diario, solo que no conocia a los demas. Despues de que se presentaron el ave remonto vuelo mientras seguian platicando "Hioren, llevanos a Uzu no Kuni (Pais del Remolino)" dijo el ojiazul** "hai Naruto_sama"** y cambio de direccion.

En el camino las Uzumaki del grupo platicaban mientras se conocian, la ojimiel se sentia aceptada, aunque el sello maldito le preocupaba un poco, los demas estaban dormitando mientras el rubio seguia revisando su pergamino de sellos. Llegaron a Uzu no Kuni ya en la tarde, despues de bajar y que la invocacion desapareciera en una nube de humo "desde aqui seguiremos a pie" hablo el ojiazul "que hacemos aqui?" pregunto Zabuza "aqui sera nuestro nuevo hogar, y Uzuhiogakure volvera al mundo ninja !" dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos.

* * *

Asi termina el capitulo, espero que le haya gustado, dejen sus reviews ideas y demas cosas que se les ocurra, bueno sin mas me despido see ya


	12. Chapter 11

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Uzushiogakure, 3 años despues**

El rubio se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su despacho, mientras la gente iba y venia "(han pasado tres años, no pense que tuviera estos resultados tan pronto)" pensaba para si mismo el ojiazul. La verdad en tres años habia levantado la aldea desde cero, aun recordaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

**FLASHBACK 3 AÑOS ATRAS**

El rubio habia llegado a Uzushio con las hermanas Hyuga, Hinata y Hanabi, la Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko, los ANBU Uzuki Yugao y Momochi Zabuza, la sobreviviente del clan Yuki, Haku, las ahora descubiertas Uzumaki, Tayuya y Karin y la civil Ichiraku Ayame. Estaban en las ruinas de lo que fue Uzushiogakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida Entre los Remolinos).

El rubio puso sus manos en el suelo "Kami no Kekkai (Barrera de los Dioses)" y alrededor de las ruinas de la ciudad, rodeando completamente la isla se levanto una enorme barrera "bien, busquen agua y algo de leña, yo levantare las tiendas" dijo el ojiazul a la vez que todos asentian. El creo tres clones mientras el original seguia viendo su pergamino del sello maldito, cuando el campamento estuvo levantado y con una fogata encendida, el rubio se acerco a Tayuya.

"Que quieres, imbecil?" dijo esta al ver que el ojiazul la miraba fijamente "solo te quitare una carga de encima" respondio este llamando la atencion de todo mundo, aunque la interrogadora ya sabia a que iba todo esto. La ojimiel abrio sus ojos con sorpresa al encontrar el significado de esas palabras "Rinnegan !" y sus ojos cambiaron al legendario Doujutsu, Zabuza al reconocerlo se le seco la garganta al tiempo que sus ojos se abrian como platos.

"Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Ten no Juuin Kaiin (Arte de Sellos Uzumaki: Liberacion del Sello Maldito del Cielo)" y con un Kanji echo de chakra en cada dedo presiono sobre el sello de la pelirroja. Esta sentia un dolor inmenso, mientras sentia como arrancaban una parte de ella, sin embargo era como si esa parte no debiera estar ahi "Ningendo (Camino de los Humanos)" y el rubio afianzo mas su agarre sacando una masa de chakra oscuro.

Una vez desaparecio esa esencia procedio a quitar el sello, luego le cedio chakra para que pudiera moverse y recuperarse mas rapido. La pelirroja sentia una paz que no recordaba, se sentia libre, y eso le gustaba, empezo a recuperar su chakra rapidamente hasta poder moverse con libertad ya que se sentia muy cansada.

"Listo, asi no tendras problemas" decia sonriendo el ojiazul "gra...gracias" decia la ojimiel entre jadeos "ga-gaki, esos ojos!" decia saliendo un poco de su shock el ninja gatana, llamando la atencion de todo mundo "te refieres al Rinnegan?" pregunto este "no entiendo de que hablan" decia la ANBU "que tiene ese Doujutsu?" preguntaba la domadora de serpientes "son los ojos de un dios" dijo por fin Zabuza dejando estupefacto a todo mundo.

"E-explicate" dijo Yugao una vez recuperada del shock "esos ojos pertenecian al Rikudou Sennin" decia el ninja gatana "ya recorde !" dijo la pequeña ojiperla obteniendo la atencion de todo el mundo "el Rinnegan es el Doujutsu mas poderoso que ha existido, y de el nacieron el Byakugan y el Sharingan, pero se suponia que era una leyenda" decia la pequeña castaña "(increible)" penso todo mundo al saber que los legendarios ojos eran reales "es hora de descansar, mañana nos espera un dia pesado" y asi todo mundo se retiro a dormir.

El rubio se encontraba mirando la luna, ya que no podia dormir "(que es esta sensacion, siento como mi temperatura aumenta mas y mas)" pensaba algo preocupado. En su interior cierto inquilino ojirrojo tambien se sentia igual "que pasa Kura_chan?" preguntaba preocupada la peliblanca** "no lo se, siento que mi chakra se esta fundiendo con el del cachorro, pero es muy diferente a como fue en la guerra"** decia este mientras empezaba a respirar agitado.

El rubio empezaba a sudar, sentia como su cuerpo empezaba a arder mas y mas, y su chakra se fundia con el de Kurama "(que demonios ! aun no era necesario, por que ahora)" y empezo a abrazarse con fuerza "mal...maldicion" dijo forzadamente **"ca...cachorro...que esta...pa...pasando?"** preguntaba en las mismas condiciones el Bijuu "no...lo se" dijo este** "Naru_chan es la luna, de alguna forma el chakra de ambos esta reaccionando con ella, busca un lugar donde su luz no te alcanze !"** oyo a la peliblanca.

El rubio levanto la vista, habia luna llena, era muy hermosa, miro alrededor y aunque buscara donde resguardarse no podia moverse, entonces un chakra rojo empezo a escapar de su cuerpo. En el campamento la pelirroja de lentes se levanto rapido alarmada "despierten, Naruto_kun esta en problemas !" grito esta, todo mundo se levanto rapido y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el rubio "que pasa, lo estan atacando?" pregunto Yugao "no, su chakra esta aumentando muy rapido y eso me preocupa" respondio esta mientras corrian ayudar al ojiazul.

Al llegar donde estaba el rubio, lo vieron rodeado de chakra rojo "o no, este chakra" decia la ANBU "que le sucede?" preguntaba la castaña bastante preocupada pero no alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta por que en ese momento el rubio se rodeo de mas chakra y empezo a crecer tomando otra forma. Una figura se levantaba entre el polvo levantado y las fuertes corrientes de viento, todos se tapaban los ojos por las fuertes rafagas de viento que se arremolinaban en el lugar.

Cuando empezaba a calmarse, pudieron dirigir su vista hacia donde estaba el rubio, pero lo que vieron los lleno de miedo. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba un enorme zorro blanco, las personas que sabian de Kyubi se alarmaron por el rubio y por ellos mismos. Sin embargo el zorro empezo a brillar mientras su silueta cambiaba un poco, la verdad todo mundo estaba paralizado del miedo y por lo tanto no prestaban atencion a los detalles.

Despues de unos segundos, el brillo desaparecio, y ahora ya no habia zorro, ahora era un enorme lobo blanco, blanco como la nieve, con detalles azules en sus patas y colas, que eran diez. Sus ojos seguian siendo rojos y rasgados, sin embargo a pesar del poder que sentian, no habia instinto asesino o maldad en el aire.

**"Que paso?"** decia el gran lobo con una voz profunda y ronca que reflejaba poder, en ese momento empezo a encogerse tomando forma mas humana "no lo se" dijo el rubio una vez que volvio a la normalidad "Naru_chan !" exclamo la ojiperla mientras lo abrazaba "no te preocupes Hina_chan estoy bien" decia el ojiazul "no vuelvas a preocuparnos asi" hablo la domadora de serpientes "tranquilas estoy bien" decia con una sonrisa el ojiazul "que fue lo que paso gaki?" pregunto Zabuza "no se" dijo este.

En una pequeña explosion de humo aparecio un cachorro de lobo blanco **"creo que yo puedo explicar eso"** dijo con una voz profunda "KAWAIII" y la pequeña ojiperla lo abrazo con fuerza bajo la mirada de todo mundo** "no...puedo...respirar"** decia el pequeño lobo sacandole una gota estilo anime a todo el mundo. Despues de unos momentos y con un cachorro recuperado este hablo** "bien, como decia antes de casi morir asfixiado, yo puedo explicarlo"** dijo de manera seria "que paso Kurama_sama?" pregunto la usuaria de hielo que reconocio la voz del Bijuu.

**"El chakra de Naruto y el de Kyubi se fundieron, y dado su gran cantidad de poder Kyubi dejo de existir, ahora soy Juubi"** decia mintiendo un poco mientras sus colas aparecian sorprendiendo a todos "quieres decir que tu eras el Kyubi?" preguntaba asustada Yugao** "si, no se preocupen, no les hare daño"** dijo este de forma aburrida mientras la mayoria se calmaba** "oi cachorro, que piensas hacer?"** preguntaba el pequeño lobo "he estado pensando, y en tres dias partire a Yuki no Kuni" dijo serio el ojiazul.

"Que haras alla gaki?" preguntaba el ninja gatana "necesitare algo de ayuda, por lo que estoy seguro que ahi la encontrare" respondio el Uzumaki dejandolos igual de confundido "debemos descansar" dijo el rubio mientras todos regresaron a dormir. El rubio entro en su mente para averiguar que habia pasado** "podria ser algo relacionado con Tsukuyumi_sama"** decia la ojiazul** "puede ser Kaza_chan, despues de todo ella le dio su Doujutsu al cachorro, y ahora que desperto todo su poder quizas a eso se deba esta reaccion"** decia el ojirrojo levantando una ceja del rubio por el mote cariñoso "bueno, lo dejaremos asi, nos veremos mañana, y no hagan mucho ruido jejeje" y se despidio dejando a sus inquilinos sonrojados por lo que esas palabras podrian significar.

Al dia siguiente todo mundo estaba desayunando, al terminar se dirigieron a explorar un rato "espera Naruto" dijo la pelirroja del sonido "que sucede Tayuya" pregunto este "solo queria agradecerte de nuevo lo que hiciste por mi" decia con una linda sonrisa "fue lo correcto, ademas de que el sello influia mucho en ti, ahora ya no maldices jejeje" dijo el rubio sonrojando a la ojimiel "no-no digas eso" dijo apenada la chica.

"Como sea, tu nueva actitud te hace ver linda" dijo el rubio mientras la chica se ponia como su cabello "baka !" y se retiro enojada "ok, despues de todo es una Uzumaki" decia con una gota estilo anime debido a la reaccion de la linda pelirroja. "Siento haberte incomodado, no lo pude resistir, por cierto ten" dijo el rubio mientras le daba un pergamino despues de alcanzarla "que es esto?" pregunto la ojimiel "es algo de ropa, para que puedas cambiarte" dijo este recibiendo un abrazo de la chica que se marcho a cambiarse.

Despues de un rato volvio, traia unos short pequeños color azul una camisa blanca manga largas, con el simbolo Uzumaki en la espalda, ademas de medias negras, sandalias ninja color azul y el cabello en una cola de caballo "te ves linda" dijo el rubio sonrojandola bastante. Despues fueron con los demas mientras la chica se sentia feliz, sin duda esos dias de soledad se habian ido, ahora tenia una familia.

A los tres dias el rubio se encontraba cerca de Yukigakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida Entre la Nieve) para ver a Kazahana Koyuki y ver si podria ayudarlo a levantar la aldea de Uzu, solo que no estaba preparado para lo que encontro en el camino. Estaba en un poblado cercano, ya que tenia algo de hambre, pero la condicion de este pueblo le recordo a Nami no Kuni cuando Gato hacia de las suyas.

En ese momento frente a el aparecieron dos personas, un chico y una chica, tal vez un año mayores que el "que quieres aqui?" pregunto el joven "solo voy de paso" respondio este "no te creemos" hablo la chica. Se veia la desconfianza en ambos, tambien el ir cubierto por su capa de viaje le daba un toque misterioso ya que solo se veian sus ojos "(interesante, esto es mejor de lo que hubiera esperado)" pensaba el ojiazul mientras observaba a ambos personajes.

El era un chico como de catorce años, por sus vestimentas dedujo que era un samurai, pelirrojo de ojos negros, con su pelo recogido en una coleta alta y una cicatriz en forma de x en su mejilla izquierda. La chica tambien era pelirroja, de ojos cafes y pechos copa c, entre trece y catorce años, vestida con un kimono rosa con detalles blancos, ambos tenian espadas.

El rubio los observo mientras estos se preparaban a luchar, el pelirrojo se lanzo al ataque desenfundando su espada, pero el corte fue detenido ya que el ojiazul invoco su propia arma "nos contrataron para liberar este pueblo, y no nos iremos hasta cumplir" decia el pelirrojo lanzando varias cortes que el rubio bloqueo sin problemas "tsk eres bueno" dijo el de la cicatriz "gracias, tu no lo haces nada mal" elogio el ojiazul "mi nombre es Himura Kenshin, ahora cual es tu nombre" pregunto el pelirrojo "Uzumaki Shishio" respondio este.

Su arma espiritual le sugirio cambiar su nombre para no llamar la atencion, gracias al pequeño evento con Kurama, al rubio se le borraron las marcas en las mejillas, pareciendose mas a Minato, lo que ayudaba a pasar desaprecibido. "bien, entonces preparate Akaryu Sho Rendan (Combo del Dragon Rojo Volador)" y se lanzo al ataque. El ojiazul observo como el pelirrojo solto tres veloces golpes de espada, sin embargo la fuerza que sintio fue tan impresionante que casi lo manda a volar cuando las bloqueo.

El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido "como pudiste soportarlo !, tu espada debio romperse" dijo impresionado el de la cicatriz "mi espada es especial" dijo el rubio "creo que tambien entrare la pelea" dijo la pelirroja que solo habia estando observando "Scarlet Erza, y yo sere quien acabe contigo criminal" dijo la ojicafe "Scarlet?, ese apellido es muy raro, pareciera que no supieras tu apellido y tomaras el color de tu cabello como referencia jejeje" dijo el rubio mientras reia levemente.

La pelirroja se encontraba sonrojada casi al nivel de su cabello, ya que la verdad el rubio tenia razon "silencio !" dijo molesta mientras se lanzaba al ataque sacando su katana. El rubio tenia un poco de problemas bloqueando a ambos oponentes, de verdad se complementaban mutuamente, algunos habitantes presenciaban la lucha sorprendios, pero deseando que la pareja ganara. El rubio vio con admiracion el aumento de velocidad de los espadachines, por lo que activo su Tenshigan para poder seguirlos, sin duda estaban a la par con el en velocidad.

Los chicos no creian que el rubio pudiera darles pelea, por lo que tomaron distancia "es muy bueno, dudo mucho poder vencerlo" murmuraba el pelirrojo "tendre que usar mi movimiento especial" dijo la pelirroja sorprendiendo a su compañero "Kami no Ken: Ten no Saibansho (Espada de Dios: Corte del Cielo)".

Un corte de media luna se dirigia hacia el ojiazul destruyendo todo a su paso "espero que funcione, Excalibur !" y en un movimiento de su brazo salio un corte muy fino, dividiendo el ataque de la pelirroja en dos y disipandolo. El corte del rubio paso entre los espadachines dejando una pequeña linea, señal de la trayectoria del ataque, los pelirrojos estaban estupefactos, este chico era demasiado poderoso "perfecto, ya puedo controlarlo" mururo para si mismo el ojiazul.

El rubio se acerco mientras guardaba su arma "son buenos, si entrenan adecuadamente seran invencibles" decia sonriendo el rubio mienttas se bajaba la capucha "no eres uno de ellos" decia el pelirrojo "nos equivocamos, pensamos que eras uno de los criminales que saquean este pueblo" decia apenada la pelirroja "na no se preocupen, es genial tener un buen encuentro de Kenjutsu de vez en cuando" decia despreocupado el ojiazul. En ese momento aparecia la dichosa banda de renegados, y eran ninjas "quiero que roben, mutilen, violen y quemen todo lo que haya en este pueblo" decia el lider a sus hombres.

El rubio se volteo hacia ellos mientras su expresion se endurecia "maldicion, esos ataques nos cansaron demasiado" decia la pelirroja "yo me hare cargo" dijo el ojiazul mientras se dirigia hacia los criminales. "Ustedes, dejaran tranquilo este pueblo" dijo serio "jajajaja este mocoso piensa que lo escucharemos, moriras por tu insolencia, matenlo" y todos se lanzaron contra el "asi lo quisieron Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Hayabuza Rendan (Tecnica de Espada Uzumaki: Combo del Halcon Peregrino)" y paso entre ellos a gran velocidad.

Los pelirrojos estaban preocupados por el rubio cuando encaro a los criminales, luego sujeto el mango de su espada y desaparecio para reaparecer detras de ellos enfundando su katana. El rubio enfundo su katana y con un click todos los bandidos cayeron sin vida, todo esto mientras los pelirrojos lo veian con ojos como platos. El lider del grupo habia huido al ver a sus hombres caer, ya llevaba una buena distancia cuando el rubio extendio su mano hacia el "Tendo: Bansho Tennin (Camino de los Dioses: Atraccion Universal)".

El criminal sintio que una fuerza lo jalaba en el aire, los pelirrojos veian como el criminal flotaba un poco antes de dirigirse hacia el rubio como jalado por una fuerza invisible terminando en la mano del rubio. Este solo rogaba por su vida antes de que el rubio usara eso "Ningendo" y el criminal cayo sin vida "impresionante" susurraron ambos pelirrojos.

La gente festejaba que ya no robarian y que el pueblo se recuperaria en poco tiempo "que haran?" preguntaba el rubio a los espadachines "supongo que buscar mas trabajo" decia el pelirrojo "saben, me gustaria que vinieran conmigo" dijo el ojiazul "en serio?" pregunto la chica "si, hay algo que ustedes desconocen" hablo el ojiazul.

Los pelirrojos lo miraron con intriga "ustedes pertenecen a mi Clan" dijo el rubio dejando en shock a los pelirrojos "asi como lo escuchan, Uzumaki Erza, Uzumaki Kenshin" dijo el rubio sonriendo divertido "de donde sacaste eso?" dijo algo esperanzada la pelirroja "su chakra los delata, yo soy un sensor, con ustedes somos cinco sobrevivientes de Uzushio" decia aun sonriendo el jinchuuriki.

"Ademas de que los Uzumaki son pelirrojos, eso me hizo analizar su chakra para confirmarlo" decia el rubio mientras la pelirroja tenia lagrimas en sus ojos. "Ya no estaran solos, solo si eso quieren" dijo el rubio antes de que la chica le saltara en un abrazo derribandolo al suelo "si si si si si vamos contigo" decia la pelirroja, mientras el de cicatriz sonreia ampliamente.

Despues de despedirse del pueblo siguieron su camino hacia Yukigakure, donde la Daymio Kazahana Koyuki accedio a ayudar al resurgir de Uzushio al heroe de su pais, claro ahora Koyuki tambien seria la Daymio de Uzu. Asi se prepararon para marchar a Uzushio con mano de obra para construccion, mientras el rubio se dirigia a Nami no Kuni, para solicitr la ayuda de Tazuna que gustoso acepto.

Las cosas estaban preparadas, solo faltaba ir a Uzushio, para eso el rubio dejo marcas en Yukigakure, Uzushiogakure y en Nami, para transportar todo. En la isla de Uzu con los acompañantes del rubio, solo miraron como aparecia un enorme sello brillante en el suelo cerca de donde estaban, para que despues de un destello enceguecedor apareciera un enorme grupo de personas liderados por el jinchuuriki del Juubi no Okami, dos pelirrojos, la Daymio Kazahana Koyuki y Tazuna el constructor de puentes.

Tazuna empezo a trabajar con los planos para el lugar, mientras el rubio se reunia con la fraccion Uzumaki para presentarlos, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes, para luego ser abrazado por la ojiperla, la usuaria de hielo y la castaña. Todo mundo esperaba para empezar con el trabajo, pero Tazuna indico que el lugar estaba muy deteriorado y ademas de que el pais estaba fracturado en varios pedazos, por lo que seria muy dificil, eso y la falta de madera para algunos trabajos.

"No hay problema, eso lo arreglo yo" decia serio el ojiazul "es hora de probar esto" dijo mientras se dirigia al centro del lugar "Doton: Chidoukaku (Elemento Tierra: Nucleo Movil)" y una columna de piedra lo elevo unos veinte metros.

Desde esa altura activo su Rinnegan mientras una llamarada de chakra azul lo rodeaba tomando forma, era parecido a un hombre espectral, de cabello largo, ojos brillantes y se veian sus huesos "Susanoo (Dios de las Tormentas)" dijo el rubio. Los espectadores veian esto impresionados mientras una sola idea pasaba por sus mentes "(que carajos!)".

Entonces el rubio hizo un sello mientras la figura hacia otro y se concentraba "si Madara trajo un meteorito, yo podre juntar de nuevo estas islas" decia el rubio** "para ser la primera vez que usas el Susanoo me impresionas cachorro"** escucho a su inquilino** "no te sobreesfuerces Naru_chan"** dijo la peliblanca "no se preocupen, todo saldra bien" respondio este.

"Tendo: Susanoo Bansho Tennin ! (Camino de los Dioses: Atraccion Universal del Dios de las Tormentas)" exclamo el rubio, a lo lejos se podian observar pequeñas islas acercarse a la isla principal, dejando en shock a todo mundo, estas se fueron integrando poco a poco ampliando mas el territorio de Uzu. Ahora se veia como algun dia fue, aunque unas islas extra tambien se juntaron, dandole un territorio de alrededor de doce mil kilometros cuadrados.

Luego la figura espectral desaparecio, el rubio empezo a flotar elevandose varios metros sockeando aun mas a todo el mundo, extendio sus brazos "Tendo: Shinra Tensei (Camino de los Dioses: Juicio Divino)" y paso. Una onda expansiva destruyo todo a su alrededor limpiando el lugar, los espectadores se sujetaban debido al poderoso impacto que sintieron. Cuando el polvo levantado se disipo vieron incredulos como quedaba solo una llanura, sin ruinas, plantas o desperfectos.

El rubio apenas toco el suelo hizo un sello de mano y "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan! (Tecnica Secreta del Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Arboles)" y ramas empezaban a salir del suelo para luego ir formando un gran bosque. Todo mundo estaba incredulo con lo que presenciaba, incluso se pellizcaban para saber si no estaban soñando, ya que el ojiazul habia creado un continente, desaparecio por decirlo de alguna forma una ciudad entera y habia levantado un bosque.

El rubio respiraba agitado, gasto casi todo su chakra usando el Susanoo y el Bansho Tennin con las islas, y el jutsu Mokuton igual le costo grandes cantidades de chakra "esta...echo" decia respirando entrecortado el rubio y con gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro debido al esfuerzo. Los espectadores salieron de su estupefaccion para ponerse manos a la obra, mientras el grupo del rubio lo bombardeaban con preguntas sobre lo que hizo.

Todo mundo quedo como fantasma o al menos la mayoria, ya que el ojiazul tenia dos Doujutsus, el Susanoo era el poder ocular de su Sennen Tenshigan como llamo a uno, y el Rinnegan le daba control de la gravedad. Ademas de que tenia las cinco naturalezas de chakra y podia combinar algunos elementos para crear elementos avanzados como el Mokuton. Ya con esas respuestas y dejandolos a todos como zombies se dispuso a descansa ya que su chakra estaba casi en ceros.

Los dias siguientes con un ojiazul recuperado, este creaba cerca de quinientos clones que trabajaban bajo las ordenes de Tazuna, al mismo tiempo otros clones se encargaba del entrenamiento de la pequeña ojiperla, de los cuatro Uzumaki y de los ANBU junto a la Tokubetsu Jounin. La ojiperla mayor entrenaba con Haku debido al mismo nivel que ambas presentaban, y la castaña pues pasaba tiempo con el original.

La reconstruccion iba muy rapido, Koyuki habia regresado a su hogar debido a asuntos que debia atender, pero de vez en cuando mandaba llamar al rubio para saber del avance del proyecto. Era algo molesto, por lo que el rubio decidio juntar ambos territorios con consentimiento de la princesa, pero esta vez uso su Kyouryokuna Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador de Gran Alcance), teletransportando Yukigakure completamente para asi tener un territorio casi tan grande como Kaze no Kuni (Pais del Viento).

Los habitantes del lugar estaban sorprendidos de las habilidades del rubio, sobre todo cuando los trabajadores les contaron las hazañas que presenciaron, por lo que se gano un sobrenombre de todas las personas y ninjas del lugar: **Uzu no Kami (Dios del Remolino).**

Los habitantes de la resurgida Uzushiogakure estaban contentos, ya que ese lugar era bastante calido y ademas tenian a un poderoso shinobi que los protegia. Dos años pasaron en la reconstruccion del lugar, tiempo que dio sus frutos en el ambito shinobi. Los ninjas que eran de Yukigakure fueron entrenados por el rubio, gracias a que manejaba los cinco elementos no tenia problemas por las afinidades de cada ninja, subiendo el nivel de todos a Jounin.

Las ojiperlas mejoraron igual, Hinata estaba al nivel de Tsunade o cualquiera de los Sannin, al igual que Haku. Hanabi tenia nivel jounin bajo, y su segunda afinidad fue Fuuton, que combinadolo con Katon desarrollo el Shakuton (Elemento Quemar).

Su nivel de Taijutsu era bueno, y desarrollo cierto apego al rubio, ademas de enorme admiracion. Yugao mejoro bastante, aunque tenia menos poder que Hinata o Haku era una capitana ANBU al igual que Zabuza, de echo manejaban el Suiton al mismo nivel, tambien eran los mejores usuarios de Kenjutsu en la aldea (sin contar al rubio).

Con los Uzumaki, Erza y Kenshin tenian un Kenjutsu poderoso, casi al nivel de Yugao o Zabuza, ademas de que Erza manejaba Katon y Raiton mientras que Kenshin eran Katon y Suiton, Tayuya tenia dominio de Genjutsu, afinidades Suiton y Raiton ademas de dominar el Shiro Kitsune Taijutsu.

Karin tenia facilidad para Ninjutsus gracias a su control de chakra, teniendo Katon y Doton como afinidad, casi no sabia de Taijutsu pero su habilidad de sensor lo compensaba. Algo que todos tenian en comun era que sabian Fuuinjutsu a un buen nivel, ya que aprendian rapido por lo que el rubio les enseño lo que sabia.

Anko era maestra de academia, habian construido una academia ninja para los que quisieran ser shinobis, enseñaban cosas como lo basico de Fuuinjutsu, Jutsus elementales, Genjutsu y principios de Taijutsu. Ella era una maestra respetada y querida por los alumnos, pero si la hacias enojar era la mas temida, aqui ya no usaba su mascara de sadica ya que no tenia nada que esconder, solo cuando sus queridos alumnos se portaban mal salia su lado sadico. Ayame por otro lado se dedico a vivir con el rubio, le enseño cosas basicas ninja para que le fuera mas facil vivir en la aldea (el Henge, Kawarimi, caminar en los arboles y sobre el agua, cosas sencillas ya que no le atraia la vida ninja).

El tercer año acabaron las obras dejando como resultado una bella ciudad, el rubio creo una poderosa barrera que protegia la isla entera, ademas de estar protegida por poderosos remolinos, si un barco se acercaba mucho era hundido, la unica entrada era una brecha donde el barco pasaba a salvo, mismo que partia desde Nami llegando a Uzu en dos horas. La gente era feliz, el lider del Clan Uzumaki era el lider de la aldea, despues del Daymio, para ellos era Uzumaki_sama, mientras los ninjas que conocian su poder y sus ojos lo llamaban Nidaime_sama (Nidaime Rikudou Sennin).

Nadie fuera de los muros hablaba de el por seguridad, empezaron a referirse a el como Uzumaki Shishio, aunque sabian su verdadero nombre no querian que tuviera problemas. La gente de Uzu sabia de su pasado y lo apoyaban, ya que les dio un hogar y sabian que su destierro solo habia sido por ambicionar su poder. El uniforme Jounin era igual al de Konoha, solo que el chaleco era azul oscuro, y el remolino color azul, ademas de la banda con el emblema de Uzu.

Tambien tenian nuevas invocaciones, luego de un entrenamiento el les dio los sellos para que consiguieran sus contratos, los observo mientras trazaban los sellos y desaparecian en una nube de humo mientras le deseaba suerte. La primera en regresar fue Haku, su invocacion eran Osos polares, estaba contenta ya que por fin tenia su contrato.

Despues aparecio Hinata, con un cachorro de Pantera negra en sus brazos, por lo que ya no pregunto, luego aparecio Hanabi con un Leopardo, al parecer ambas tenian afinidad felina. Luego aparecio Yugao, su contrato eran Comadrejas, eran excelentes para infiltracion, despues regreso Zabuza, dijo que habia firmado con los Tiburones al igual que Kisame. Los cuatro Uzumaki tenian los contratos de Zorros para Erza, Lobos para Kenshin, Camaleones para Karin y Halcones para Tayuya, el rubio estaba orgulloso de ellos y ellos pues estaban contentos.

Tambien cuando el rubio estaba entrenando en su Hyuton, uso su mejor ataque alcanzando los 273 grados bajo cero y desaparecio en una nube de humo. Aparecio en unas montañas llenas de nieve, donde fue rodeado por lobos blancos de distintos tamaños, uno de ellos se acerco al rubio** "tu nombre"** pregunto este "Uzumaki Naruto" respondio el ojiazul.

**"Sabes por que estas aqui?**" pregunto de nuevo "no, solo se que estaba entrenando mi Hyoton para hacerlo lo mas frio posible y apareci aqui" dijo tranquilo el ojiazul** "eres el primer humano en alcanzar el cero absoluto en su uso de Hyoton, y yo Fenrir del Clan de Epsylon doy fe que eso, te hace merecedor de nuestro contrato"** decia el gran lobo blanco.

Despues de firmar supo que eran una invocacion legendaria, igual que los Fenix, solo que él era el primero en firmar dicho contrato. En ese largo tiempo habia mejorado la relacion con Hinata, ahora tenia una relacion con Ayame y Haku al punto que eran sus prometidas, la verdad se sentia feliz.

Eso le recordaba cierto incidente que involucraba a sus inquilinos, un dia estaba en su despacho algo aburrido, entonces se decidio entrar en su paisaje mental ya que tenia tiempo que no los escuchaba. Pero cuando diviso a la pareja sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ya que frente al lago estaban ambos dandose un...beso?! "(pero que rayos!)" penso estupefacto el rubio.

Se acerco aun shockeado a donde estaban el pelirrojo y la peliblanca que cuando lo vieron se pusieron algo nerviosos "hola" saludo el rubio tratando de sonar tranquilo** "ho-hola Naru_chan"** dijo nerviosa y sonrojada la ojiazul** "co-como has es-estado cachorro"** hablo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La verdad es que tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos pues fortalecio la amistad de sus dos inquilinos, al punto de que esa amistad se volvio algo mas "bueno pues me alegro por ustedes, aun asi no me lo esperaba" decia el ojiazul aun impresionado** "que puedo decir, Kaza_chan es maravilloso"** decia sonriendo el pelirrojo** "oh Kura_chan eres tan dulce"** decia mientras lo tomaba de las manos y detras de la pareja aparecia un atardecer aterrando un poco al rubio, ya que le recordaban a ciertos ninjas de verde cuando hacian su numerito de la juventud. Asi que despidiendose y deseandoles una vida feliz desaparecio rapidamente de su paisaje mental.

Desde ese dia, la pareja Bijuu-Espada salian a pasear de vez en cuando por la aldea sockeando al ojiazul porque ambos podian salir de su cuerpo, y cuando le pregunto por que nunca se lo habia dicho ella solo respondio** "nunca me lo preguntaste, ademas de que me gusta lo calido de tu corazon Naru_chan"** decia sacandole una gota estilo anime al rubio.

La mayoria de chicas de la aldea veian a Kurama con un sonrojo, aunque se desilucionaran al verlo tomado de la mano de Kazahaya, ademas de que les lanzaba miradas depredadoras. Pero bueno, a pesar de que esto fue inesperado, el rubio estaba feliz por su compañero y su amiga.

La pelirroja del sonido tambien habia cambiado desde que le quitaron su sello, era amable y no maldecia como antes, a menos que estuviera furiosa, cosa que lograba el ojiazul aunque debia aceptar que disfrutaba su compañia, y al final terminaran riendo. Karin pasaba mucho tiempo con el rubio ya que le gustaba aprender Fuuinjutsu, la verdad ella era la mas adelantada de todos, e igual disfrutaba la compañia del ojiazul.

Todos eran una gran familia, sobre todo los Uzumaki que eran muy unidos, ya que el rubio los saco de la soledad y lo agradecian de corazon. El rubio habia aprendido a usar el Susanoo, aunque rara vez lo usara, el Kamui tambien habia podido usarlo y la verdad solo entrenaba para no perder sus habilidades. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba haciendo papeleo de misiones ya que era el lider de la aldea y como el señor del remolino tenia esas responsabilidades. Cuando se entero de que Gaara fue nombrado Kazekage enseguida lo felicito y firmo una alianza entre las dos aldeas.

FIN FLASHBACK

Tantas cosas habian pasado en ese tiempo, supo que Konoha puso a todos en el libro bingo como criminales rango A. Hiashi mando un grupo ANBU en busca de sus herederas, aunque el sabia que era solo apariencia. Tambien se entero que Sasuke escapo de la aldea en sus ansias de poder, despues de la derrota a manos del rubio y estar hospitalizado seis meses debido a sus heridas. El ojiazul habia tomado la desicion de que si se salia de control acabaria con el, no cometeria los errores de su vida pasada otra vez.

"Naruto_kun, llego un mensaje de Kazekage_sama" dijo Ayame mientras entraba al despacho del ojiazul "gracias Ayame_chan" dijo este sonriendole. La chica vestia unos pesqueros verdes oscuro y sandalias negras (como las de Hinata en Shippuden) una camisa blanca manga larga con detalles de olas en la orilla de las mangas, y el cabello en una cola de caballo "de nada Naruto_kun" dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir, ella se habia convertido en su secretaria hace tiempo dandole algo de orden a la vida del rubio.

"Una reunion eh?, supongo que podre estar tres dias en Suna" asi que empezo a pensar quienes serian su escolta "mmm llevare a Erza_chan, Karin_chan y Tayuya_chan" dijo el rubio mirando por la ventana. Despues de terminar su jornada se dirigio a la mansion Uzumaki a descansar y preparse para el viaje, ahora vestia unos pantalones Jounin gris oscuro, una camisa azul oscuro con lineas blancas en los bordes, de echo se cerraba por el frente, una cinta naranja como cinturon y una capa blanca como la de su padre, con detalles de olas en vez de llamas.

La gente lo saludaba con respeto al verlo y el les respondia con una sonrisa, los niños se acercaban a saludar a su heroe que les revolvia el cabello en un gesto amable. Llego a su mansion y atravezo el gran porton de madera que tenia el grabado de un enorme remolino, paso por el jardin lleno de flores, donde tambien habia un pequeño estanque, y llego a su hogar, donde pudo divisar a un par de ojiperlas practicando en el dojo.

Las observo un minuto mientras practicaban para despues aplaudir sorprendidendo a las chicas "cada dia lo hacen mejor" decia sonriendo el rubio "Naru_chan!" exclamo la peliazul antes de abrazarlo y besarlo "bienvenido a casa" dijo la chica con un lindo sonrojo "Onichan!" y la pequeña ojiperla lo abrazo mientras este le revolvia el pelo "bueno, debo prepararme ya que temprano ire a Suna para ver unos asuntos con Gaara" dijo el rubio "hace tiempo que no sabemos de el, y quien sera tu escolta?" pregunto la peliazul "Tayuya_chan, Karin_chan y Erza_chan" dijo el rubio.

"Creo les hara bien salir de la aldea" decia con una sonrisa la ojiperla mayor "tienes razon, hace mucho desde que tuvieron su ultima mision, bueno me voy a descansar" dijo el ojiazul dandole un beso a su prometida y luego revolver otra vez el pelo de Hanabi. Llego a su habitacion y procedio a descansar, ya que mañana seria un largo dia, por lo que pudo observar las ojiperlas eran las unicas en casa, supuso que la mayoria estaban ocupados asi que solo se durmio.

En Suna dos sujetos con capas negras de nubes rojas estaban en las puertas de la aldea "apresurate, sabes que odio esperar" decia uno de los sujetos algo encorvado "esta bien, ahora conoceran mi arte" decia el otro sujeto, era joven y rubio, llevaba un aparato en su ojo izquierdo "el arte es... Una Explosion" dijo la figura antes de dirigirse a la aldea por su objetivo, el Ichibi no Tanuki.

* * *

Espero que disfrutasen el capitulo, ya que los he echo esperar ps aqui subo dos seguidos, si no estan conformes ps diganlo, estan en todo su derecho, bueno see ya


	13. Chapter 12

El angel de la oscuridad : Gracias men, y si, lo he visto en otros fic, solo que quiero hacerlo de manera distinta

karlosgoyo: Gracias por tu aporte, pero aun no se encontrara con Konoha, respecto a Itachi aun no se si vivira, pero no extinguire al clan Uchiha, aunque Sasuke tal vez muera

Davaru: Que bueno que te guste, y si es muy poderoso, es su segunda oportunidad

7 siniestro : Es cierto que tome algunos fic como inspiracion, incluso algunos detalles, pero aun asi tienes us diferencias, por lo general hay muchas similitudes entre algunos fic y este no se salva jejejejej n_nU

Zero Ancient Wolf: Aun no se como morira Sasuke, pero sera mas adelante

dexa18Uzumaki: Gracias men, y es cierto, en varios fics se ensañan mucho con el emo

Nekuroshi kyu : Tus palabras me inspiran, y pues que bueno que te guste, trato de que sea lo mas leible posible, ademas de que pues se me ocurren tantas cosas que a veces no me decido que escribir, respecto al largo de los capitulos, por alguna razon me es imposible hacerlos mas largos jejejeje n_nU

dark side of everyone : Gracias por tu review, de verdad me llena de alegria que sea un fic algo prometedor jejejeje, es cierto, siempore ponen a Kurama como chica, por eso en esta historia le consegui pareja para que no sea tan gruñon e.e

DnK : Chido men, y ps las tres Uzumaki estaran en el harem, Anko ps por eso agregue a Kenshin, ademas tendra otra mas jejejeje, Yugao estara con Naruto y Zabuza ya se me ocurrio con quien pero es un SE-CRE-TO muajajajaja

Tormentus: Ellos no tendran problemas, o muchos al menos, de todos modos el poder de Uzushio es de temer, y respecto al Susanoo y el Bansho tenin ps es casi lo mismo que hizo Madara

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Rescate del Kazekage**

Iban saltando de rama en rama, su mision, salvar al Kazekage que fue capturado por Akatsuki, Suna habia pedido la ayuda de Konoha ademas de que necesitaban a un medico. En el grupo iban Haruno Sakura, la aprendiz de Senju Tsunade, Sai, que se unio al equipo 7 despues del exilio de Naruto, y Sora, un monje que decidio unirse a la aldea. Ellos iban liderados por Temari que estaba en Konoha por motivos de los examenes Chunin.

Konoha habia perdido relacion con Yukigakure despues del destierro de Naruto, la princesa Koyuki habia dicho que no confiaria en la aldea que desterro al heroe que los salvo hace tiempo. Con los novatos, todos estaban tristes por su compañero, ademas de que ahora odiaban al consejo, aun despues de revelar la carga del rubio para desacreditarlo, eso hizo que los jovenes lo admiraran mas.

Igual se supo que las herederas del Clan Hyuga desertaron de la aldea, rumores decian que huyeron por que no deseaban compromisos arreglados, otros que se fueron con el jinchuuriki, y otros que el Clan Hyuga las expulso por ser debiles. Tambien se oyo que El Demonio de la Neblina se marcho de la aldea con su hija, aunque nadie tenia idea de porque tomo esa decision y no habian rumores que trataran de explicarlo.

Tambien desertaron una ANBU y una integrante del departamento de IT (Interrogacion y Tortura), pero de eso solo habian pocos rumores, despues de todo solo la fraccion Shinobi era los que tenian la informacion. Para el consejo y la Hokage les resultaba claro que se habian ido detras del jinchuuriki, ya que sabian lo cercanos que eran todos para con el rubio.

El consejo civil voto para ponerlos en el libro bingo como ninjas renegados Clase A, y al jinchuuriki con una enorme recompensa vivo, ya que despues de reconsiderarlo, concluyeron que despues de todo el Kyubi era un arma valiosa, y estando en Raiz podrian controlarlo. Aunque tambien consideraban extraer al Kyubi y sellarlo en un jincuuriki fiel a Konoha, claro que el consejo Shinobi se horrorizo con eso, y ni se diga del Sandaime, la Godaime y el Gama Sennin.

Aunque despues de pensarlo, si el estaba al nivel de los Sannin, entonces seria dificil capturarlo, en pocas palabras, el era un ninja Clase S, por lo que el consejo lo subestimaba. Ese pensamiento conjunto los logro tranquilizar un poco, sin embargo, aun se preocupaban por el. Tiempo despues se supo que alguien ayudo al Uchiha a escapar de la prision donde se encontraba, y aun no tenian pistas de quien fue.

Un año paso con esos sucesos, despues Haruno Sakura le pidio a la Godaime entrenarla para poder traer de vuelta a Naruto, y no volver a perder a otro compañero. Tambien para buscar al Uchiha para ver si podia hacerlo cambiar, y si eso no sucedia, entonces tendria que acabar con el, ya habia comprendido que su odio lo estaba consumiendo y eso la hizo ver la realidad. Asi que dejando atras su obsecion, se enfoco en lo que si valia la pena, haciendo sentir orgullosa a Tsunade, que la acepto al ver la determinacion en su mirada.

El año paso rapido, los novatos subieron de rango convirtiendose en Chunin, la mayoria se esforzaba en hacerse mas fuertes, para asi poder encontrar a sus compañeros de generacion. En ese año Hyuga Neji, que habia visto sus errores se esforzaba pensando en su prima, el sabia por que se habia marchado, y eso lo hacia sentir contento. Ella habia buscado cambiar su destino, y se prometio que cuando se volvieran a ver, le demostraria que el tambien podia cambiar el suyo.

En el tercer año, se nombro un nuevo Kazekage, que resulto ser Sabaku No Gaara, un buen amigo del rubio, el consejo tanto civil como shinobi temian que la relacion con Suna se anulara. Sin embargo no fue asi, ya que el tratado de alianza siguio intacto, haciendo suspirar al consejo shinobi, y que el consejo civil alardeara que Suna no era nada sin Konoha. Tambien hubo rumores de que una nueva aldea se habia formado, pero casi no habia informacion por lo que pensaron que los rumores eran falsos.

Sin embargo Danzuo pensaba otra cosa, ya que una aldea que apenas esta surgiendo es debil, y eso la hacia un blanco facil de otras aldeas con un poder militar poderoso. Imaginaba que era por eso que no habia informacion, asi que envio alrededor de cuarenta ANBUS NE hacia el pais del viento, donde segun sus fuentes, habria una reunion entre el lider de la nueva aldea y el Kazekage, con el proposito de una alianza.

Si el podia hacerse con el control de dicha aldea podria aumentar su poder y asi cumplir su ambicion de controlar Konoha, y despues tomaria las demas aldeas controlando las naciones elementales. Sin duda su ambicion era demasiada, tanta que ninguno de sus hombres regreso, por lo que supuso que murieron frustando sus planes por el momento. Al menos gracias al sello que les habia puesto, no les podrian sacar la informacion, por lo que todas sus acciones delictivas nunca se sabrian.

Sin duda no fueron muchas las cosas que pasaron en ese tiempo, o al menos no hubo tanto movimiento como en donde se asentaba Uzushiogakure. Pero regresando al presente, los ninjas de Konoha iban llegando a su destino, llegando al hospital, donde se encontraba el hermano del Kazekage, Kankuro. El habia sido envenado por Akasuna No Sasori, cuando intento rescatar a Gaara y nadie podia crear un antidoto para el veneno empleado por Sasori.

Despues de que Sakura empezara a revisar a Kankuro, llego Kakashi para apoyar a su equipo en el rastreo de los dos Akatsukis, gracias a un pedazo de tela de la vestimenta de Sasori que fue recuperado, Kakashi mando a Pakkun a rastrear su olor y encontrar su ubicacion. Por suerte el perro ninja hallo el escondite de Akatsuki, por lo que se armo un escuadron de rescate, ademas de que el equipo Gai fue mandado como apoyo.

Despues de que Konoha se hubiera marchado a cumplir su mision, llego el ojiazul, con la misma vestimenta de siempre, solo que cargaba una katana en la espalda, y llevaba un sombrero de paja que cubria su identidad. Iba escoltado por tres pelirrojas muy hermosas, pero que desprendian un aura peligrosa. Una pelirroja de ojos cafes llevaba un hakama rojo, tambien un haori azul atado con un liston blanco por la cintura y sandalias ninja, se apreciaban unas vendas en su busto debajo del haori, llevaba su cabello en una coleta baja y su banda de Uzu en un brazo derecho ademas de una katana en su espalda.

Otra de ojos rojos tenia un pequeño short oscuro y medias hasta el muslo, un top azul marino que dejaba ver su abdomen plano con el cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda y un chaleco Jounin abierto, su banda estaba en su brazo izquierdo. La ultima pelirroja, tenia ojos miel e iba vestida con unos pesqueros azul marino, un top negro que dejaba ver su vientre plano, guantes sin dedos y placas metalicas con la insignia de Uzu, su cabello en una cola de caballo alta y su banda en una de sus piernas.

En seguida fue notificado por el consejo de la situacion, haciendo que se pusiera serio, solo basto una mirada y las tres pelirrojas desaparecieron "ellas seran refuerzos" aclaro el ojiazul ante la muda pregunta.

Las chicas se hallaban fuera de la aldea "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" dijo Erza despues de morderse el pulgar y hacer sellos, en una nube de humo aparecio un pequeño zorro rojo de patas y cola blancas "para que me llamaste Erza" dijo la invocacion "Kitsuko secuestraron al Kazekage, se que puedes hallar su rastro, llevanos rapido" dijo esta mientras extendia algo de arena de Gaara "eso sera facil" respondio la invocacion empezando a olfatear la arena y despues el aire.

Enseguida encontro el olor, por lo que rapido se puso en marcha seguido de las chicas, corrian a velocidad impresionante, sin duda eran de las mejores Kunoichis de la alde de Uzu. De regreso con el rubio, este se hallaba en el consejo "Uzumaki_sama, por que no nos pidio la ubicacion del lugar, nosotros sabemos donde se esconden" dijo un anciano.

"Simple, si estan en la extraccion del Bijuu, haran todo lo posible por retrasar la ayuda, ellas tienen el contrato de los zorros, por lo que evitaran cualquier trampa que este en su camino" decia el ojiazul "de todos modos ellos son criminales Clase S!" decia otro anciano "podran con esto, despues de todo ellas son tres de los cuatro Uzu no Senshi (Guerreros del Remolino)" decia el ojiazul sorprendiendo a todo el consejo.

Los cuatro Uzumaki pelirrojos habian acompañado al ojiazul a Suna para felicitar a Gaara por su nombramiento de Kage, aunque al principio hubo roces entre Temari y Tayuya, pero el rubio explico su situacion. La rubia de Suna aun desconfiaba un poco, pero luego recordo la habilidad del rubio de cambiar el corazon de las personas, cosa que la relajo. Cuando salieron de la aldea, fueron rodeados por ANBUS Raiz, el jinchuuriki del Juubi no Okami los habia sentido hace tiempo junto con Karin, asi que no fue sorpresa para ellos.

En seguida estallo el encuentro, siendo diezmados rapidamente por Kenshin y Erza con su poderoso Kenjutsu, ni siquiera pudieron defenderse. En un movimiento veloz pasaron en medio de veinte ninjas, cuando enfundaron sus katanas los ANBUS cayeron sin vida, quedando asi demostrado que los pelirrojos ya estaban por encima del nivel ANBU.

Con Tayuya, esta los metia en poderosos Genjutsus usando su flauta, mientras Karin hacia sellos y ejecutaba un poderoso jutsu Katon reduciendo a cenizas el grupo enemigo. Sin duda Tayuya era la mejor en Genjutsu de la aldea, y Karin tenia el mejor control de chakra, ademas de que su control de Katon era el mejor, sin contar al rubio.

Erza fue la mas lista al dejar a uno vivo, siendo ultimado por Naruto y su Rinnegan antes de que llegara Suna, averiguando cosas muy interesantes de Danzuo. Gracias a su metodo de extraccion de informacion (Ningendo) el sello de Raiz fue nul, por lo que obtuvo la informacion facilmente, cuando Suna llego solo encontraron los cadaveres de los ANBU NE.

Asi fue que los ninjas de Suna llamaron a los cuatro Uzumaki Uzu no Senshi, ya que juntos eran imparables, ademas de ser la guardia especial del rubio. Pero volviendo al presente, el consejo se tranquilizo al saber eso, ya que las probabilidades de exito en la mision aumentaban considerablemente, y agradecian el tener el respaldo de Uzushio en esta situacion.

De regreso con las pelirrojas estas se encontraban fuera de la guarida de Akatsuki "asi que un sello de cinco puntos, mmm esperaba mas de Akatsuki" decia Tayuya "Karin, haz los honores" dijo Erza mientras la ojirroja asentia y hacia sellos "Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Ten no Kai (Arte de Sellos Uzumaki: Liberacion Celestial)" entonces el sello que protegia el lugar fue desapareciendo junto a los otro cuatro que habian "listo" dijo la ojirroja sonriendo "entremos" ordeno la ojicafe.

Ya dentro de la cueva pudieron ver como una enorme estatua absorbia el chakra de Gaara, esa estatua tenia nueve ojos, ademas de que sus manos salian del suelo. En cada dedo de la estatua habia un miembro de Akatsuki, pero solo dos eran reales, ya que los demas eran hologramas. La pelirroja ojimiel del grupo empezo a hacer sellos "Fuuinjutsu: Genryu Kyu Kai (Arte de Sellos: Liberar Nueve Dragones Ilusorios)" y la extraccion del Bijuu fue interrumpida.

"Que paso? quien detuvo el sellado?" preguntaba uno de los hologramas "tenemos visitas lider" hablo otro holograma mientras Erza tomaba rapidamente al Kazekage y regresaba con las otras pelirrojas "no las dejen escapar, Sasori, Deidara" dijo el lider mientras los hologramas desaparecian y le estatua demoniaca se hundia en la tierra.

Justo en ese momento llego el grupo de Konoha, algo apaleados debido a un encuentro que tuvieron con dos miembros de Akatsuki. En ese momento repararon en la situacion actual, parecia que habria un enfrentamiento "Karin, lleva al Kazekage con Konoha y cuida que nada le pase, si las cosas se ponen feas tendras que intervenir" decia con voz de comando Erza "hai" y se dirigio hacia Kakashi "esta bien, llegamos a tiempo" decia la ojirroja refiriendose a Gaara.

"Gracias etto" dijo Kakashi "Uzumaki Karin" dijo la ojirroja llamando la atencion de los ninjas de Konoha "Uzumaki?!" reacciono Sakura, entonces el peliplata se fijo en la banda de la chica "Uzushio?, pense que habia sido destruida en la tercera guerra" dijo llamando la atencion de todos "asi fue, pero ha vuelto a resurgir" dijo orgullosa la pelirroja "eres algo de Uzumaki Naruto?" pregunto la pelirrosa esperanzada.

"No lo conozco, pero por lo visto queda otro Uzumaki con vida" dijo la ojirroja desilusionando a la ojijade "debes ser una sobreviviente" dijo el peliplata "asi es" respondio la ojirroja mientras prestaba atencion al encuentro que iba a iniciar siendo imitada por los demas. Con las otras pelirrojas estas observaban a sus oponentes que discutian algo del arte "el arte es efimero, algo que muestra su belleza por un segundo" decia el rubio "sigues con eso, el arte es algo que perdura por siempre" decia el otro Akatsuki de forma encorvada.

La pelirroja ojimiel simplemente creo un clon y lo transformo en un enorme shuriken, lanzandolo contra Sasori "Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu" y el shuriken se multiplico muchas veces. Los miembros de Akatsuki se confiaron al solo esquivar por parte del rubio mientras Sasori los intento bloquear con una cola metalica. La pelirroja solo sonrio por que la subestimaron "mhp, Katsu!" y todos los shuriken explotaron en forma de cadena tomando por sorpresa a ambos Akatsukis que se reemplazaron rapido por troncos.

Apenas y salieron ilesos "a eso llamo arte" decia el rubio "gracias" respondio la ojimiel "maldito Deidara de que lado estas" ladro molesto Sasori "hmp, no lo entenderias Sasori_danna" respondio el rubio. Los espectadores miraban sorprendidos el movimiento, hasta que el peliplata lo explico "Bunshin Daibakuha combinado con Henge, impresionante" todos asintieron aun ausentes debido a la impresion.

La ojicafe desenfundo su katana y se movio con velocidad apareciendo detras de Sasori "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Enkai (Tecnica de Espada Uzumaki: Liberacion de Fuego)" y lanzo su corte. Una enorme llamarada surgio de su espada alcanzando a Sasori que pudo evitar ser dañado por completo "maldita!" y abriendo su boca lanzo una lluvia de agujas a Erza "eso no funcionara" y empezo a esquivar con facilidad.

El rubio renegado de Iwa vio su oportunida y lanzo un ave de arcilla explosiva, sin embargo la ojimiel se interpuso en el camino "hmp, ahora veras mi arte" pero no contaba con los sellos echos instantes antes por la pelirroja "Raiton: Gian (Elemento Rayo: Fuerza Negativa)" y con un rayo que salio de su mano desactivo la bomba de Deidara "como rayos!" exclamo el rubio "el Doton es debil ante el Raiton, conozco tu forma de pelear, y no tienes oportunidad" dijo mirando al rubio que se encontraba sobre una de sus esculturas en forma de ave.

El rubio estaba algo nervioso, esta chica sabia la debilidad de su arcilla explosiva "(demonios, esta chica es dificil, pero no puedo desperdiciar mis mejores tecnicas con ella, y mi arcilla esta casi agotada, tendre que huir, maldicion!)" eran los pensamientos del rubio. Asi que en un movimiento salio por la entrada de la cueva siendo seguido por la pelirroja "ah no, tu no vas a ningun lado Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" y en una nube de humo aparecio un halcon. La ojimiel lo monto con un salto "vamos Shinku!" y salio en la persecucion de Deidara.

Con Erza, esta estaba esquivando los ataques de Sasori, hasta que se harto "toma esto, Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" y una bola de fuego iba con direccion al marionetista mientras volvia a hacer sellos "Raiton: Gian" y un relampago volaba desde las manos de Erza. Los ninjas de la hoja veian esto impresionados "(tiene un poder increible)" pensaba Kakashi viendo como Sasori esquivo la bola de fuego, pero era alcanzado por el relampago destrozando su marioneta y obligandolo a mostrar su verdadero rostro.

Todos podian ver a un pelirrojo con las tunicas de Akatsuki "tsk, te arrepentiras por esto, tendre que usar mi mejor carta si quiero terminar rapido" dijo el pelirrojo sacando un pergamino con el Kanji tres llamando la atencion de todo mundo. La pelirroja alzo una ceja y saco su propio pergamino extendiendolo y dibujando un sello de manera rapida. Entonces Sasori aplico chakra a su pergamino y una nube de humo hizo acto de presencia haciendo a todos ponerse en guardia.

La anciana del grupo palidecio al ver lo que estaba sellado en aquel pergamino "imposible, el Sandaime Kazekage" decia cuando el humo de disipo revelando una marioneta de cabello negro largo y vestida con una tunica "me costo trabajo matarlo, pero eso la volvio una de mis favoritas" decia con algo de orgullo el marionetista "que pasa con esa marioneta Chiyo_sama?" preguntaba la pelirrosa "era el Sandaime Kazekage, el mas fuerte que ha habido en Suna, ya que podia convertir su chakra en un campo magnetico" explicaba la anciana.

"El manipulaba la arena de hierro, razon por la cual fue el mas poderoso de los Kages, sin embargo un dia desaparecio y nunca pudimos encotrarlo" decia sorprendiendo a todo mundo "bien si estas lista, aqui voy" dijo Sasori y la marioneta se lanzo contra la pelirroja. De vuelta con la ojimiel, ella iba persiguiendo al rubio, que dejaba trampas de arcilla explosiva, pero eran inutilizadas por la pelirroja con un jutsu Raiton "maldicion" murmuraba el rubio "Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu (Elemento Rayo: Misil Dragon de Rayo) y un relampago en forma de dragon alcanzo al rubio.

Este iba cayendo a gran velocidad "demonios, ese ataque casi me alcanza" decia antes de dar un giro y caer en tierra "esto se termina aqui" oyo a la pelirroja que cayo frente a el con mirada seria "je, no creas que has ganado" decia mientras empezaba a inflarse y amenazaba con explotar hasta que BOOOOMMM! "una explosion suicida, maldicion!" exclamo la pelirroja mientras trazaba sellos "Suiton: Suijinheki" y escupia un enorme chorro de agua que se arremolino alrededor de ella protegiendola de la explosion.

Despues de eso solo quedaba una llanura libre de arboles, donde antes habia vegetacion "si no reacciono a tiempo hubiera salido lastimada, bueno, vere como les va a las otras" dijo la pelirroja viendo la destruccion que la explosion dejo. Asi que llamando a su halcon se dirigio de vuelta a la cueva, donde se podia ver una marioneta moverse velozmente mientras sacaba unas cuchillas curvas de uno de sus brazos con intenciones de herir a la ojicafe.

Los ninjas de Konoha y la anciana se Suna se preguntaban por que la pelirroja no se movia, hasta que la marioneta estuvo frente a frente con ella "Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Sennen Fuuin (Arte de Sellos Uzumaki: Sello Milenario)" y una cadena salio del pergamino sujetando la marioneta y arrastrandola dentro, al momento de que fue sellada aparecio el Kanji tres en el pergamino. Todos estaban impactados con lo que vieron "maldita, como te atreves a quitarme mi marioneta" exclamaba furioso el pelirrojo.

La pelirroja solo sonrio de medio lado irritandolo mas "sabes, el poder de un marionetista se mide por el numero de marionetas que controla" decia mas calmado pero aun asi molesto, arqueando la ceja de Erza "usualmente cuando un marionetista controla diez marionetas, una por cada dedo, se dice que esta en la cuspide de su poder" decia mientras se quitaba su tunica y mostraba su cuerpo "el convirtio su cuerpo en una marioneta!" decia impactada la anciana de Suna "tal y como hizo con el Sandaime Kazekage" decia el peliplata "sin embargo yo he superado por mucho ese nivel" seguia hablando el pelirrojo jalando con un hilo de chakra un pergamino de su espalda.

Extendio su pergamino mientras multiples objetos salian del sello "admiren mi mejor tecnica Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen (Tecnica Roja Secreta: Actuacion de las Cien Marionetas)" y abriendo un compartimento en su pecho multiples hilos de chakra salieron uniendose a las marionetas que vestian tunicas rojas y traian todo tipo de armas "impresionante" decia sonriendo Erza "pero se necesita mas que eso para vencerme" y unos veinte clones aparecieron desenfundando sus katanas.

Las cien marionetas se lanzaron al ataque mientras la pelirroja y sus clones hicieron lo mismo, las marionetas caian muy rapido ya que el nivel de Kenjutsu de Erza era alto. Ya siendo menos marionetas Sasori empezaba a tener mejor control logrando destruir un clon, solo que ocurrio algo que no se esperaba

BOOOOOMMMM!

El clon destruido exploto "Bunshin Daibakuha!" exclamo Sasori estupefacto "asi es, pero esto termina ahora!" y las pelirrojas hicieron sellos "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" y las bolas de fuego empezaron a diezmar las marionetas facilmente. En una explosion de velocidad la pelirroja original aparecio detras de Sasori apuntando a su corazon, sin embargo este logro esquivar la estocada mortal "necesitas mas que eso para vencerme" decia el pelirrojo "lo se" escucho la voz de la ojicafe tras el mientras lo sentia.

Poco a poco la vida lo abandonaba "alguna parte de ti debia ser de tu cuerpo real para poder usar chakra" decia la ojicafe mientras con su espada atravezaba un pequeño cilindro en el pecho de Sasori "dime, sabes algo de Orochimaru? Pregunto ya que fuiste su compañero en Akatsuki" preguntaba la ojicafe "bien, ya que me derrotaste te dire que..." decia mientras de su boca caia un hilo de sangre "me encontrare con mi espia en dos meses, en el puente del cielo" dijo antes de que su vida se extinguiera "bueno, al menos hablo" dijo con un suspiro la pelirroja.

En ese momento llego la pelirroja ojimiel junto a su invocacion observando el lugar y los restos de marionetas quemadas y cortadas "parece que tu te quedaste con la diversion Erza_chan" dijo la ojimiel haciendo un puchero "mas o menos, despues de todo era uno de los mas debiles de Akatsuki, y que tal te fue?" decia la ojicafe "una explosion suicida" dijo de manera aburrida "no te se quejen, al menos ustedes lucharon" decia la ojirroja mientras se acercaba seguida de los ninjas de Konoha "gracias por ayudar al Kazekage, y derrotar a mi nieto" hablo la anciana "no se preocupe" dijo sonriendo la ojirroja.

Entonces el ojiperlado del equipo Gai pregunto "sabemos que son aliados de Suna, pero podrian decir sus nombres?" atrayendo la atencion de las chicas "somos Uzumaki Erza, Uzumaki Tayuya y Uzumaki Karin, la guardia personal de Uzumaki_sama" dijo la ojirroja señalando a las chicas al mencionar sus nombres sorprendiendo a la anciana "eso explica su nivel de combate, para ser la escolta de el" dijo atrayendo la mirada de todos "debo suponer que ese tal Uzumaki_sama es su lider, o me equivoco?" preguntaba Sora "asi es, es el señor del remolino y lider de Uzushio" respondio la ojimiel sonriendo.

Entonces la pelirrosa empezo a curar a Gaara junto a la anciana Chiyo "(esto podria interesarle a Danzuo_sama)" pensaba el ninja palido del grupo "bien, ya curamos las heridas del Kazekage solo necesita descansar" dijo la pelirrosa "hora de irnos" hablo el peliplata regresando a la aldea de Suna. Ya estando alla Gaara desperto mirando a todo Suna que estaba esperandolo "bienvenido Gaara_sama" decia una castaña algo sonrojada "gracias Matsuri" y se levanto poco a poco. Observo a los ninjas de Konoha "denle las gracias a la Hokage por mandar ayuda" decia el pelirrojo "asi sera Kazekage_sama" dijo el peliplata mientras daba la orden de regresar a Konoha.

El Kage entro a su aldea acompañado de sus hermanos que estaban preocupados por el "que tal ojos de mapache" escucho una voz que lo hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa "nunca cambiaras, desde cuando llegaste?" pregunto con la clama que lo caracteriza mientras entraban en su despacho "hace unas horas" respondio cierto ojiazul que estaba frente al Kage ahora sentado en su escritorio "un poco mas y no la cuento" decia el de ojeras "por eso las envie a ellas" dijo simplemente el rubio.

En otro lugar, con los ninjas de Konoha, estos iban comentando los eventos que pudieron presenciar "Kakashi_sensei, nunca habia escuchado acerca del Clan Uzumaki" decia la pelirrosa mientras los demas ponian atencion a la respuesta del peliplata "bueno, eso es porque la mayoria desaparecio en la tercera guerra ninja" decia el Jounin "de donde era ese Clan?" preguntaba otra vez "ellos eran de la aldea de Uzushiogakure en Uzu no Kuni, que era el hogar del Clan Uzumaki" decia el peliplata "ellos gobernaban como el unico Clan" decia el Jounin sorprendiendo a la mayoria.

La pelirrosa medito un poco esas palabras "entonces era un Clan que ocupaba un pais completo?" pregunto la ojijade "si, ademas era un Clan temido en el mundo Shinobi, ellos eran maestros en Fuuinjutsu, el 80% de todo el Fuuinjutsu que existe es legado del Clan Uzumaki" explicaba el peliplata "increible" decia la pelirrosa mientras los demas pensaban en lo poderosos que debieron ser "debido a eso es que fueron exterminados, pero parece que los sobrevivientes han levantado de nuevo a Uzushio" termino de hablael peliplata "(Naruto, Sasuke_kun, donde estaran)" pensaba la ojijade.

De regreso a Suna, tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo estaban en reunion con el consejo "Akatsuki ha empezado a moverse" decia un anciano "me pregunto cual sera su proximo movimiento" decia Gaara "iran por el Nibi que esta en Kumo" aclaro el rubio "y que piensas hacer?" pregunto el pelirrojo "forjare una alianza con el Raikage" dijo de forma tranquila "mmm y aceptara?" preguntaba intrigado el pelirrojo "debera hacerlo, despues de todo no tiene la informacion" decia el ojiazul.

En otro lugar se veia a un herido y cansado Deidara "maldicion, esa chica me obligo a usar mi clon suicida" murmuraba malhumorado "asi que sobreviviste" decia un sujeto con la mitad del cuerpo negro y la otra mitad color blanco que parecia una planta "hmp" respondio el rubio molesto. Acababan de entrar a la cueva donde fue la lucha "mmm asi que ese era Sasori" decia el hombre planta mirando el cuepro del pelirojo "oye Zetsu_sempai, puedo unirme a Akatsuki?" decia otro sujeto con una mascara naranja en forma de espiral.

El otro simplemente lo ignoro "supongo que trabajare solo" decia el rubio "oh oh yo puedo ser su compañero! Tobi es fuerte, Tobi es un buen chico" decia el enmascarado levantando la mano "esta bien, solo callate" decia irritado el rubio "como digas Deidara_sempai" respondio este mientras se ponia el anillo de Sasori y se retiraban del lugar a informar lo sucedido.

En la torre Hokage, los ninjas que fueron con la mision de salvar al Kazekage acababan de llegar y Kakashi estaban frente a la Godaime dando el informe mientras los demas se retiraban "la mision resulto un exito, aunque Suna tuvo ayuda de otra aldea" decia el peliplata "explicate Kakashi" decia la ojimiel "pues cuando llegamos al lugar donde estaban sellando al Shukaku tres chicas ya estaban en el lugar, y salvaron al Kazekage" seguia hablando el Jounin "que mas paso?" preguntaba Sarutobi "dos de ellas se encargaron de Akasuna no Sasori y Deidara, por sus bandas eran ninjas de Uzushiogakure" dijo el peliplata mientras la rubia y el anciano abrian sus ojos como platos.

"Ninjas de Uzushio?" decia aun en shock la rubia "pero Uzushiogakure no Sato fue destruida en la tercera guerra" decia el anciano "pues parece que volvio a resurgir, ademas de que las tres chicas eran del Clan Uzumaki" dijo el peliplata mientras la ojimiel y el ex_Kage se quedaban de piedra "de-del Clan U-Uzumaki!" exclamaron estupefactos "si, y al parecer eran de la guardia personal del lider del Clan" seguia explicando el Jounin "esto..." decia la ojimiel mientras se servia una copa de sake "esto es algo...inesperado" decia el anciano.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio hasta que en la ventana aparecio cierto Sannin super_pervertido "hola, eh?, que pasa, por que esas caras?" decia algo extrañado por el semblante de su sensei y de su compañera. En otro lugar, en una garida de los ANBU Raiz, cierto ninja palido daba su informe a su superior "asi que Uzushiogakure volvio de las cenizas eh?" decia el hombre con baston "asi es Danzuo_sama, y esas chicas eran del Clan Uzumaki" decia el palido ninja "interesante, si logro controlar esa aldea, y obtener todos sus secretos..." decia sonriendo con malicia "puedes retirarte" y el ANBU desaparecio "pronto, muy pronto" decia el viejo halcon de guerra con avaricia mientras se perdia en la oscuridad del lugar.

Despues de escuchar lo que ocurrio en la mision, el Gama Sennin tenia una expresion seria "eso era algo de lo que venia a informar" decia el Sannin atrayendo las miradas de los presentes "hace tiempo escuchamos el rumor de que una nueva aldea se formo, lo recuerdan?" preguntaba el peliblanco "si, pero casi no habia informacion, por lo que pensamos que eran solo rumores falsos" decia la ojimiel "pues segun mis fuentes, Uzu no Kuni se levanto hace un año" decia el Gama Sennin "imposible! Por que no teniamos informacion?!" exclamaba la rubia "parece ser que asi lo quisieron, ya que apenas pude conseguir informacion hace dos dias, es como si ya no les preocupara seguir ocultos" decia serio el peliblanco mientras todos analizaban dichas palabras.

Entonces el anciano hablo "si es asi, entonces quizas tendremos problemas" atrayendo la mirada de todos "a que se refiere Sandaime_sama?" pregunto el peliplata "el Clan Uzumaki junto a los Clanes Uchiha y Senju fundaron Konoha, por lo que tienen una alianza" explicaba el Gama Sennin "y hace tres años ocurrio un suceso que nos puede perjudicar" hablo el anciano "el exilio de un Uzumaki" dedujo el peliplata "Konoha le debe mucho al Clan Uzumaki, esto es malo" decia la rubia mientras se masajeaba la sien intentando aligerar su dolor de cabeza "eso es problema del consejo, quiero ver la expresion en sus caras al saber eso" decia sonriendo el Sannin peliblanco "bien Kakashi, puedes retirate" dijo al ojiiel mientras el Jounin desparecia en una nube de humo "(Naruto)" era el pensamiento de los que quedaban en la oficina.

De vuelta a Suna el rubio estaba acompañado de su guardia personal, el Kazekage y sus hermanos "que haras ahora que Konoha sabe de Uzushio?" preguntaba el pelirrojo "no tengo de que preocuparme, despues de todo, el mundo ya sabe que Uzushio esta de vuelta en el mundo shinobi" decia tranquilo el ojiazul "asi que decidiste salir del anonimato?" dijo el marionetista de cara pintada "asi es, despues de todo nuestro poder militar esta a su maximo nivel" decia sonriendo el rubio "supongo que ahora tendras mas papeleo con las misiones, contratos de escoltas y los examenes chunin que vienen verdad?" decia la rubia de Suna mientras el pelirrojo sentia un escalofrio recordando a su eterno rival "si, supongo que el trabajo aumenta" dijo como si nada el rubio.

El pelirrojo lo veia incredulo "acaso tu papeleo es poco?" pregunto viendo que el rubio parecia despreocupado "eeh? Claro que no, vi las pilas de papeles en tu oficina y la verdad es el tercio de lo que yo firmo" dijo haciendo palidecer al pelirrojo. La verdad la pila de papeles que habia en su oficina casi llegaba al techo y que el ojiazul no se viera atormentado por eso era algo inaudito "pero no es algo que unos cuantos Kagebunshin no resuelva" dijo el rubio aun despreocupado mientras Gaara estaba en cuclillas y haciendo circulitos en la arena con un aura morada murmurando algo como "por que nunca se me ocurrio" sacandoles gotas a todos.

Ya recuperandose de tan singular momento se despidieron "la proxima vez hazme saber si tienen problemas" decia el rubio "esta bien" respondio el pelirrojo mientras se estrechaban la mano "cuidate mapache" dijo el rubio "igual tu, zorro" respondio el pelirrojo "adios Temari, Kankuro" despidio a los hermanos "cuidese Kazekage_sama" hablaron las pelirrojas mientras empezaban a caminar "vamos, aun hay cosas que debo atender" dijo el pelirrojo mientras era seguido por sus hermanos.

El rubio caminaba de manera relajada "por que caminamos?" pregunto la ojirroja "ya estuvieramos en casa si usas el Hiraishin" dijo esta vez Tayuya "nos merecemos un descanso" exclamo Erza "bien, pero yo llegare mas tarde" dijo el ojiazul extrañando a las pelirrojas, pero antes de preguntar la razon de eso desaparecieron del lugar "bien, ahora ire a verificar esa presencia, de algun modo se me hace conocida" murmuro el rubio mientras empezaba a moverse con rapidez hacia un punto en especifico.

* * *

Pues aqui esta el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, las peleas las redacte lo mejor que pude, ahora Konoha sabe que Uzushi ha renacido, pero Naruto aun no se da a conocer, lo del nombre cambiado lo pense para pasar desapercibido, los habitantes del Uzu conocen su verdadero nombre, pero para seguridad lo llaman Uzumaki Shishio, es por si algunos no la han entendido, bueno los dejo por que estoy trabajando en el proximo capitulo, Nanabi y Gedo: Rinne Tensei "no puedo esperar Dattebanne!" see ya!


	14. Chapter 13

karlosgoyo: Por unmomentolo pense, pero prefiero que sea el mismo, Sora tendra un papel importante, Nagato tal vez si se una a Uzu junto a Ame, pero con alunos cambios jejejeje, Pedofimaru morira muy pronto y Sasuke ps sera humillado, no te preocupes

VALE: Ya no desesperes, aqui esta el capitulo

Anakin Namikaze: Lamentablemente, algunos jinchurikis moriran, quizas los traiga de vuelta, pero no estoy muy seguro

DnK: Se a lo que te refieres, no te preocupespor que tratare de arreglar eso

El angel de la oscuridad: Que bueno que te guste, y ps las chicas tendran sus meomnetos, aunque no soy muy romantico que digamos jejejeje, respecto a Karui, no la habia considerado, pero creo que la agregare, pero no para Naruto

Kiri Namikase: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa,no se peleen jejejeje aqui esta el cap

POCHO102: Mmmmm ps Samui no estara en el harem, ya que solo seran nueve o diez chicas maximo y ya las tengo escogidas, y buena la excusa jejejeje

strikerzerosv : Aun no decido como morira

kerberus619 : Ps contestando a tu prgunta,lee el cap

: Gracias por la idea

jfuentes878 : Naa, Tobi necesita pareja por ahora jejejeje

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Consejo, Nanabi y Rinne Tensei**

En cierto lugar entre Hi no Kuni y Kaze no Kuni estaba un grupo de ninjas que por sus bandas se podia deducir que eran de Takigakure y llevaban a una chica amarrada y con sellos supresores de chakra "sueltenme!" exigia la chica "silencio! ahora que Akatsuki esta atacando las aldeas no podemos arriesgarnos" decia el lider del grupo que escucho lo que sucedio en Suna.

"No dejaremos que destruyan la aldea por tu culpa" decia otro con veneno en su voz "quizas podamos negociar con ellos" sugeria otro "mmm pues no es mala idea" decia el lider "los jinchurikis son solo monstruos que deben ser erradicados de la faz de la tierra" dijo otro de los ninjas con odio.

El rubio apenas llego al lugar viendo como llevaban a la chica, y escucho parte de su conversacion "ustedes no merecen ser shinobis, si no pueden diferenciar al pergamino del kunai" dijo en voz alta llamando la atencion de todo mundo. Los shinobis solo vieron a un muchacho joven de sombrero y gabardina sentado en la rama de un arbol "tu no sabes nada mocoso" decia el lider mientras la chica deseaba que ese extraño la ayudara "se mas de lo piensas" respondio con simpleza.

El lider del grupo se enfurecio y empezo a hacer sellos "ya me hartaste mocoso Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" y la bola de fuego se dirigio contra el rubio que no se movio. Para asombro de todo mundo la bola de fuego empezo a extinguirse mientras el ojiazul tenia una mano al frente "Gakido" susurro el ojiazul "que rayos!" exclamo el ninja "tu lo quisiste Raiton: Jibashi!" dijo otro ninja y unos relampagos salieron de su mano a traves del suelo hacia el arbol donde estaba el rubio.

El rubio solo hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano y el ataque desaparecio sorprendiendo a todo mundo "el Raiton es debil contra el Fuuton" explico el rubio a la muda pregunta "suelten a la chica" dijo el Uzumaki con voz seria "sabes que ella es un jinchuriki?" dijo el lider del grupo mientras la chica se entristecio un poco. Pensaba que al saber su condicion el chico ya no querria ayudarla "no lo repetire de nuevo, suelten a la chica" dijo el rubio mientras lo dejaba sentir.

El estaba aplicando algo que Kurama le habia enseñado hace tiempo y que inconscientemente uso aquella vez con Gaara: el Satsui no Hadou (Aura Asesina), haciendo temblar a todo el mundo ante tal sensacion de muerte. A el no le gustaba usarlo, pero sabia que tarde o temprano lo necesitaria, fue por eso que lo desarrollo, incluso pudo dominar algo mas poderoso que eso: el Haki. Pero volviendo a la situacion actual todo mundo estaba aterrado por el instinto asesino que desprendia el ojiazul mientras volvia a hablar "si valoran sus vidas entonces dejaran en paz a la chica" mientras el lider reaccionaba un poco ante esa sensacion.

"No nos intimidas" hablo armandose de todo el valor que pudo "entonces tendre que eliminarlos" dijo con mirada fria dejandolos palidos "po-por fa-favor no nos ma-mates" decia otro de los sujetos claramente aterrado que empezaba a desatar a la chica "pero que tenemos aqui" dijo una nueva voz mientras los ninjas se ponian mas palidos y temblaban como nunca "A-Akatsuki!" exclamo uno de ellos viendo a dos sujetos de capas negras con nubes rojas "tsk, esto se volvio problematico" murmuraba el rubio visiblemente fastidiado.

Uno de los sujetos llevaba una mascara que dejaba ver solo sus ojos verdes y los ninjas lo reconocieron "Kakuzu!" dijo el lider de los ninjas "vaya, parece ser que te recuerdan en tu villa" decia su compañero. El tenia cabello blanco peinado hacia atras y llevaba una hoz de tres hojas curvas "callate Hidan, ahora ve por la chica y vallamonos" dijo el renegado de Taki. Pero antes de llegar con la chica esta libero un poco de su poder demoniaco deshaciendo los sellos supresores en su cuerpo "no dejare que me lleven" dijo mientras una cola de chakra se formaba tras ella.

El inmortal solo sonrio de manera psicopata "seras un buen sacrificio para Jashin_sama!" exclamo con locura mientras se lanzaba al ataque. Pero antes de llegar salio volando por un poderoso golpe sorprendiendo a su compañero y a la chica "lo siento, pero no dejare que le hagan daño" dijo de forma calmada el ojiazul. El inmortal del duo Zombie se levanto aun sonriendo "jejeje ese fue un buen golpe, pero necesitaras mas que eso si quieres determe" mencionaba tomando su arma.

Su compañero analizaba la situacion para intervenir si era necesario "bien, entonces hare esto Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Seigen Kuchiyose Kaiin (Arte de Sellos Uzumaki: Liberacion de Invocaciones Prohibidas)" y se formo un perimetro de unos cien metros protegido por varios sellos "veamos que tienes" dijo el rubio a lo que su oponente se lanzo al ataque. El inmortal logro cortar levemente al rubio obteniendo algo de sangre "se acabo" y empezo a hacer su ritual con la sangre del ojiazul.

El inmortal cambio de color a negro con detalles blancos en su cuerpo mientras dibujaba un simbolo en el suelo, despues se atravezo una pierna con su arma esperando hacer el mismo daño al ojiazul que solo sonrio de medio lado ya que no ocurrio nada "pero que!" exclamo el inmortal impactado "imposible, ese sujeto anulo la maldicion de Hidan" exclamaba el renegado de Taki estupefacto "(por que me ayuda, hay algo en el que me resulta familiar)" pensaba la chica ya sin el chakra rojo rodeandola.

El ojiazul solo mostro una expresion de fastidio "tu tecnica funciona como una invocacion, y mi sello puede negarla" explico el rubio "saben, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, asi que me retiro" dijo esto formando en su mano una esfera negra con un anillo "Dai Rasenringan" y lo lanzo contra Hidan. El rubio se movio con velocidad tomando a la chica y desapareciendo juntos con rumbo desconocido "maldicion!" exclamo Kakuzu antes de la enorme explosion.

BOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Los ninjas de Taki que se habian alejado de la pelea fueron alcanzados por la explosion cegando sus vidas, mientras en el lugar donde solo quedaba un enorme crater se veian a dos sujetos con tunicas desechas "eso estuvo cerca, pero me costo dos de mis corazones" decia Kakuzu "no se quien era ese sujeto, pero es alguien peligroso, debemos informar al lider" decia su compañero serio con varias heridas y sosteniendo su brazo desprendido mientras su compañero se lo volvia a poner "vamonos" dijo Kakuzu cuando termino y ambos salieron caminando del lugar.

En otro lugar, especificamente en Uzu no Kuni estaban tres pelirrojas confundidas en las puertas de la aldea "eeeh? Uzumaki_sama donde esta?" decia Erza volteando a todos lados "nos mando de regreso solas" bufo algo molesta Tayuya mientras se cruzaba de brazos "supongo que fue por una buena razon" dijo Karin mientras se ajustaba las gafas "pero somos su guardia personal!" protestaba Tayuya "aun asi es nuestro lider Tayuya_chan" decia Erza "es cierto, como dice Erza_chan, el toma las decisiones" decia Karin algo resignada "hmp" respondio Tayuya haciendo un puchero.

Despues de unos minutos aparecio el ojiazul cargando a una chica al estilo nupcial, la chica lo abrazaba hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio "Uzumaki_sama! Por que no regreso con nosotras" le decia Erza inflando las mejillas "tenia algo que hacer antes de regresar Erza_chan" respondio sereno el ojiazul "quien es ella?" preguntaba incomoda Tayuya por la forma en que la chica lo abrazaba, al escuchar esa pregunta ella levanto la vista observando a las tres pelirrojas mirandola de manera amenazante poniendola algo nerviosa.

La chica vestia un top de malla con un top de tela normal encima, una falda con una licra debajo, y unos calentadores en los brazos, todo de color blanco, excepto la licra y lo que se veia del top de malla que sobresalia de su top blanco por la parte del abdomen, ambos negros. Tenia cabello verde claro adornado con un broche naranja y ojos tambien naranja, de bonita figura y con su banda de Taki en su brazo derecho y una especie de bolsa color rojo asegurada en su espalda.

Miro al rubio y se sonrojo por como la estaba cargando "yo...so-soy Fuu" dijo la chica mientras el ojiazul la depositaba en el suelo de manera delicada "sus propios compañeros la tenian cautiva" menciono el ojiazul mientras la chica bajaba la mirada con tristeza. Las chicas al oir eso suavizaron su mirada "ella es un jinchuriki" termino por hablar el rubio mientras la chica esperaba ser rechazada por su carga.

Pero se equivoco cuando sintio una mano en su hombro, y alzando su mirada se encontro con gestos amables por parte de las chicas "bienvenida a Uzushiogakure no Sato, Fuu_chan" decia la pelirroja ojimiel que le tocaba el hombro en gesto cordial "mi nombre es Uzumaki Tayuya" se presento mientras se acercaba la ojicafe "yo Uzumaki Erza, un gusto" y le sonrio de forma sincera "Uzumaki Karin" dijo sonriendo tambien "en este lugar los jinchurikis no son discriminados, se les trata con respeto y amabilidad" decia el ojiazul sonriendo como sabe.

La chica ojinaranja empezaba a sentir las lagrimas que amenazaban con surgir de sus ojos "gracias...gracias por aceptarme" decia sonriendo "no te preocupes, debemos entrar, ahora seras una kunoichi de Uzushio" decia el rubio con una sonrisa amable "estas seguro que el lider de la aldea me aceptara?" preguntaba esperanzada la chica "claro que si, el es una buena persona, y un jinchuriki como tu" decia alegre Erza con un sonrojo "es igual a mi?" preguntaba la peliverde "si, por eso la gente nunca te tratara mal aqui" decia Karin.

La peliverde iba pensando en como seria el lider de la aldea, se imaginaba un hombre de edad avanzada y barba blanca sonriendo de manera gentil "Uzumaki_sama!" saludaba un pequeño seguido de varios niños mas, la gente igual lo saludaba con alegria y algunos otro con respeto conforme avanzaban en las calles de la hermosa ciudad "llegamos" anuncio el ojiazul.

Estaban en un edificio que era la construccion mas alta de la aldea, entraron al lugar y subieron las escaleras, llegando a ultimo piso donde se veia a una chica en un escritorio. La chica les sonrio dulcemente acercandose al rubio y besandolo con ternura mientras las chicas pelirrojas desviaban la mirada incomodas "te extrañe Naru_chan" decia la castaña "tambien yo Aya_chan" le respondio mirandola con amor.

Luego de eso procedieron a entrar en la oficina, la ojinaranja estaba nerviosa, porque detras de esa puerta estaba el lider de la aldea. Pero al entrar estaba vacia, solo se apreciaban dos enormes pilas de documentos "parece que no esta" murmuro la peliverde para si misma "Erza_chan, Tayuya_chan, Karin_chan, pueden retirarse" dijo el ojiazul "hai" respondieron para desaparecer en nubes de humo "solo un dia ausente y ya se acumulo el trabajo" murmuro el ojiazul mientras los clones aparecian comenzando a trabajar.

La chica no entendia nada de nada, hasta que la realidad le pego de lleno "tu eres el lider de la aldea!" dijo acusadoramente la chica "asi es, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, lider del Clan Uzumaki y señor de Uzushio" resumio el rubio extendiendole una banda "bienvenida a Uzushiogakure no Sato" dijo sonriendo "te lo agradezco mucho" dijo tomando su nueva banda y reemplazando la anterior "se te ve bien" comento el ojiazul "a-arigatto" agradecio sonrojada la peliverde.

Despues de eso, la chica salio a buscar un departamento y un lugar donde comprar ropa nueva, mientras el rubio y sus clones terminaban el papeleo. En ojiazul original miraba por la ventana la ciudad, luego se dirigio a su escritorio y tomo una fotografia que estaba ahi, donde salian sus padres sonriendo a la camara, poniendolo algo melancolico.

**"No te preocupes Naru_chan, pronto estaran de nuevo contigo"** oyo decir a su espada "a que te refieres? Y cuando volviste?" preguntaba el ojiazul **"cuando llegaste a la aldea, y me refiero a que pronto los veras, aunque deberiamos hablar con Shinigami_sama acerca del alma de tu padre"** decia de manera pensativa "la verdad no te entiendo" decia el ojiazul** "bueno, eso lo veremos mas adelante"** dijo la peliblanca "ok" contesto aun confundido el rubio.

En Konoha la Hokage habia reunido al consejo para tratar un asunto de gran inportancia, los lideres de clanes y la fraccion civil ya se encontraban ahi y la rubia ojimiel iba entrando a la sala seguida del Sandaime y el Gama Sennin "Hokage_sama, para que nos mando llamar?" pregunto el siempre sereno Aburame Shibi "la razon de esta reunion es para informarles del surgimiento de una nueva aldea, aunque resurgimiento seria la palabra adecuada" dijo la ojimiel "y eso en que puede interesarnos?" pregunto Homura "tiene mucho que ver, ya que la aldea que resurgio fue Uzushiogakure no Sato" hablo seria la rubia.

Algunos lideres de clanes se sorprendieron, aunque la mayoria incluyendo a los civiles no entendian a donde iba esto "y eso que tiene que ver?" pregunto un civil "la mayoria aqui no lo sabe, pero Uzushiogakure fue gobernada por un poderoso clan: el Clan Uzumaki" dijo el Sandaime mientras los ancianos palidecian, aunque Danzuo aparentaba estar tranquilo bastante bien "no-no me digas que...!" exclamo el anciano Homura "asi es, el Clan Uzumaki ha renacido" dijo serio el Gama Sennin "esto es malo" decia la anciana Koharu "aun no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con nosotros" decia otro civil.

"A eso voy, Konoha fue fundada por los clanes Uchiha y Senju" dijo la Hokage "eso cualquiera lo sabe" decia Danzuo "pero lo que casi nadie sabe es que hubo un tercer clan involucrado" señalo el Sandaime "el Clan Uzumaki" fue la deduccion inteligente de Nara Shikaku "asi es" hablo el Sannin de los sapos "Konoha tiene una antigua alianza con Uzushiogakure, dicha alianza fue sellada con un matrimonio, entre el Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama y la hija del lider de Uzushio, Uzumaki Mito" dijo el Sandaime mientras los lideres de clanes comprendian la gravedad del asunto.

"(Diablos eso no lo sabia)" pensaba el anciano vendado "eso nos puede causar un gran problema" decia serio el Gama Sennin "hace tres años el consejo voto para exiliar a un Uzumaki de Konoha" decia la ojimiel "queeeee!" exclamo la mayoria de la fraccion civil "Uzumaki Naruto por si ya lo olvidaron" señalo el Sandaime "si Uzushio lo desea podria despojar a Konoha de su legado" decia la ojimiel "y que seria Hokage_sama" preguntaba Inuzuka Tsume "el 40% del territorio, el diseño de la barrera que proteje Konoha, ademas del remolino que llevan los uniformes Chunin y Jounin, y que ademas es parte del simbolo de Konoha" aclaraba el Sandaime haciendo palidecer a todo el mundo.

Ahora todo mundo sabia la gravedad del asunto "y que sugieres que hagamos Tsunade?" pregunto Danzuo "podriamos pedir una audiencia con el lider de Uzushio" proponia Homura "aun no sabemos si es el Clan Uzumaki el que gobierna Uzu" decia Koharu "escucharon lo sucedido en Suna?" pregunto la ojimiel "habla acerca del secuestro del Kazekage a manos de Akatsuki?" pregunto Akimichi Chouza "efectivamente, Suna recibio apoyo aparte de Konoha" dijo seria la rubia "de quien?" pregunto Koharu temiendo la respuesta "de Uzushiogakure" dijo el Gama Sennin "eran tres chicas, acabaron con los dos miembros de Akatsukis, y uno de ellos era Akasuna no Sasori" decia la ojimiel "ademas de que eran miembros del Clan Uzumaki" dijo esta vez el Sandaime mientras la sala se quedaba en silencio.

"Entonces esta confirmado, el Clan Uzumaki resurgio de sus cenizas" hablo el lider del Clan Hyuga "pero Konoha tiene mayor poder militar, ellos no podrian hacer nada al respecto" decia otro civilcon nerviosismo "el Clan Uzumaki fue temido en las naciones elementales, ya que eran maestros de Fuuinjutsu" decia el Sandaime "ademas aun no sabemos que tan fuerte es su lider" decia el Gama Sennin callando a todo mundo. En estos momentos tenian todo en contra "mandare unos heraldos para una audiencia con el lider de Uzushio, y veremos que sucede" sentencio la ojimiel dando por terminada la reunion.

De regreso con el ojiazul, este iba caminando de regreso a su hogar acompañado de una una peliazul, una castaña y una pelinegra "entonces el Kazekage esta a salvo?" preguntaba la ojiperla (tiene el atuendo de Road to Ninja, excepto que tiene un top azul marino debajo de una camisa de mallas sin manga, el cabello esta arreglado como la escena del baño, solo que no lleva labial, ademas lleva guantes sin dedos con placas de metal con el simbolo del clan Uzumaki y su banda en la maga de su chamarra).

"Si Hina_chan, las chicas se encargaron de todo" respondio el rubio "pero los de Konoha no saben de ti, verdad?" pregunto la pelinegra (ella llevaba una camiseta negra que mostraba su ombligo, aunque el sueter manga larga que traia no lo dejaba ver, el sueter dejaba al descubierto su hombros y cabello suelto con su banda en la frente.

Tenia un short corto y tenia botas que llegaban a las rodillas al igual que Hinata, como las de Sakura en shippuden) "no Haku_chan, jamas me tope con ninguno" dijo el ojiazul tranquilizando a las chicas "que piensas hacer ahora Naru_chan?" pregunto la castaña "ire a Kumo en tres dias a forjar una alianza, tambien hare alianzas con Iwa y Kiri" dijo sereno el rubio.

"Otra vez te ausentaras?" dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo con el infame 'Ojos de Cachorrito no Jutsu' mientras el rubio trataba de resisitirse "(mal-maldicion, kawai NO! Diablos!)" pensaba el rubio nervioso "pe-pero volvere lo antes posible" dijo rapidamente "yatta!" exclamaron al obtener lo que querian mientras el ojiazul suspiraba derrotado** "te mangonean bien y bonito cachorro"** oyo a su inquilino** "oh Kura_chan, llevame de paseo"** escucho en su cabeza** "ka-kawaii, yo...a donde quieres ir?"** pregunto el ojirrojo "decias?" pregunto burlon el rubio.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo vio dos nubes de humo a unos metros de el de donde surgio una peliblanca alegre arrastrando a un ojirrojo que iba llorando estilo anime. Retomando la seriedad siguieron su camino hasta la pequeña mansion, entraron y encontraron a cierto shinobi gatana en la sala descansando "volviste eh gaki? Que tal estuvo la reunion?" pregunto Zabuza mientras el rubio le contaba los hechos "ya veo, asi que las mocosas se divirtieron, bien por ellas" dijo mientras tomaba una copa de sake "hola Naru_chan" saludo Yugao que habia terminado su turno en ANBU "hola Yu_chan" respondio este sonriendo mientras ella sentia una calidez en su pecho.

Ultimamente cada vez que lo escuchaba llamarle Yu_chan sentia esa calidez, no sabia porque, aunque una vez penso que posiblemente seria amor, pero rapido lo desestimo, ya que era mayor que el y decidio dejar el asunto olvidado. En ese momento una pelimorada bajo del segundo piso arrastrando a un pelirrojo contra su voluntad, bueno mas o menos "anda Ken_chan, vamos a dar una vuelta" decia la pelimorada "pero estoy cansado Anko_chan" decia el pelirrojo "anda di que si, siiiiiii?" dijo de nuevo aplicando la mortal tecnica "ka-kawai" susurro el pelirrojo "eeeeh voy por los abrigos" y en seguida salieron de la mansion "hola Naru_chan, adios Naru_chan" saludo la pelimorada sacandoles gotas a todos.

De regreso a Konoha, se habia decidido mandar un grupo formado por Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Sora, y Yamanaka Ino con el fin de acordar una reunion para fortalecer la alianza. Saldrian al dia siguiente a Nami para tomar el barco a Uzushio desde ahi, ya que era la unica forma de llegar segun averiguo Jiraiya. Ahora la Hokage, el anciano Sandaime y el Gama Sennin esperaban que todo saliera bien.

Al dia siguiente el grupo de ninjas de la hoja atravezaba las puertas de la aldea a cumplir con su importante mision, todos iban en silencio, aunque cierto ANBU palido iba pensando en su mision. Los ancianos del consejo le encomendaron la mision de obtener informacion para ver si la aldea de Uzu es un peligro, al menos para ellos, ya que si su fuerza militar no era muy grande podrian obtener el control facilmente.

De vuelta a Uzushiogakure, cierto ojiazul conversaba con sus inquilinos** "Naru_chan, tu ya dominas el Rinnegan a la perfeccion"** decia la peliblanca "si, pero eso ya lo sabes" contesto este** "Kaza_chan me explico lo que tiene en mente cachorro"** escucho a otra voz** "usaras el Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu"** dijo la ojiazul mientras el rubio abria sus ojos ante tal revelacion "ya veo" dijo este sorprendido.

**"Pero debido a que no hay cuerpos gastaras demasiado chakra para hacerlo"** continuo la chica "entiendo, entonces invocare a Shingami_sama para que me entregue el alma de mi padre" dijo el ojiazul** "tendras que preparar todo cachorro"** escucho al ojirrojo "lo se" dijo el rubio. Despues de esa conversacion se preparo para lo que tenia pensado hacer, aunque tambien queria que las chicas estuvieran presentes, bueno, mas bien fue una sugerencia de Kazahaya.

En otro lugar se llevaba a cabo una reunion donde nueve siluetas se encontraban comentando los sucesos recientes "si no fueramos inmortales no la contamos" decia el de la hoz "y se llevo al Nanabi con el, fue una suerte encontrarla, aunque no pudimos capturarla" decia Kakuzu "si huyó entonces no sera tanto problema" decia una silueta de ojos anillados "no creo que huyera por ser debil, eso me queda claro" dijo recordando el pequeño ataque que recibieron el y su compañero.

"No quiso enfrentarse a nosotros por otra razon, ademas el anulo la maldicion de Hidan" dijo asombrando a todos "bueno, si llegan a verlo nuevamente, cualquiera de ustedes, deben eliminarlo" ordeno el de ojos anillados "hai lider" respondieron todos al unisono "extrajimos casi todo el chakra del Ichibi, asi que ya no tiene caso ir por el, ahora nuestro siguiente blanco es el Nibi que esta en Kumo" dijo el lider "pero primero debemos reunir fondos, Hidan, Kakuzu, se los encargo, nos reuniremos en tres meses ya que el ritual lleva tiempo prepararlo, ademas de que las aldeas estaran en alerta, hasta entonces" y dicho esto todos se retiraron.

De regreso con los ninjas de Konoha, estos habian llegado a Nami no Kuni y acababan de subir a un barco que los llevaria a Uzu no Kuni. Ellos se habian sorprendido por el nombre del El Gran Puente Naruto, sin duda que el les habia devuelto la esperanza en aquel momento. Ahora debian concentrarse en la mision, y poder volver pronto a casa, faltaban menos de dos meses para la reunion con el espia de Sasori, ya que las chicas Uzumaki les entregaron esa informacion, debido a que Orochimaru y Uchiha Sasuke eran problema de Konoha.

Despues de una hora navegando ya que el barco era rapido, todos se quedaron con las quijadas hasta el suelo al ver la enorme isla y los poderosos remolinos protegiendo la isla "jejeje se ve que es la primera vez que vienen a Uzushiogakure, ya que tambien puse esa cara al ver este maravilloso lugar" decia divertido el capitan "si, es increible" decia ausente la pelirrosa mientras los demas asentian. Siguieron navegando, atravezando un tramo libre de remolinos que les permitio llegar al puerto a salvo "bien, aqui los esperare, mas adelante esta la entrada la aldea" dijo el capitan mientras los ninjas de Konoha se dirigian hacia la aldea.

No caminaron mucho cuando vieron las enormes puertas, por lo que se apresuraron a llegar "bienvenidos a Uzushiogakure, cual es el motivo de su visita" pregunto amable uno de los guardias, aunque estaban alertas al ver que los visitantes eran ninjas "venimos de Konohagakure no Sato a entregar un mensaje al lider de la aldea" dijo el peliplata "muy bien" dijo este mientras otro guardia tomaba los datos de los ninjas "pueden pasar" dijo el guardia "gracias" respondio el peliplata.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a los ninjas de la hoja que dejaron caer sus quijadas hasta el suelo y abrian sus ojos como platos al ver tan hermosa ciudad llena de vida. Sin duda era mas hermosa que la misma Konoha, habian varios negocios de armas, ropa, restaurantes, bueno, todo tipo de negocios y ninjas de un lado para otro, sin duda era una ciudad prospera. Salieron de su estupor y se dirigieron hacia la torre principal donde seguramente hallarian al lider de la aldea, para entregar el mensaje, aunque no podian evitar seguir maravillados con la bella ciudad.

En otro sitio de la aldea, el rubio suspendio los preparativos para su tecnica al sentir ciertos chakras conocidos atravesar la barrera, asi que se dirigio de vuelta a la torre. En el camino realizo un pequeño Henge dejando su cabello por completo rubio y sus ojos rojos, pero no rasgados, las personas vieron esto y supieron que algo pasaba, por lo que sabian que no debian llamarlo por su nombre. En la torre los ninjas fueron recibidos por su secretaria, que en ese momento uso un Henge cambiando color de ojos a castaños y cabello negro con destellos azules, ademas de que parecia algunos años mayor.

La chica los recibio amable "ustedes desean hablar con Uzumaki_sama no es verdad?" pregunto la chica "asi es, venimos de Konohagakure a entregar un mensaje importante" decia el peliplata "esperen un momento, ya que el no se encuentra" decia la chica "no se preocupe, esperaremos" dijo Kakashi "oh, eso no sera necesario" dijo la chica mientras los ninjas volteaban y veian a un rubio ojirrojo llegando. El rubio paso de largo y entro a su despacho pero dejo la puerta abierta "pueden pasar" dijo la chica volviendo a sus deberes mientras los ninjas entraban.

Los ninjas de Konoha estaban algo nerviosos al sentir su mirada en ellos "mi nombre es Uzumaki Shishio, señor del remolino y lider del Clan Uzumaki, que desean?" pregunto sereno el ojirrojo "venimos a entregar un mensaje de la Hokage, Uumaki_sama" dijo el Jounin del grupo con respeto dandole un pergamino al ojirrojo "(se parece a Minato_sensei)" pensaba el peliplata mirando fijamente al rubio "mmm, una reunion eh?" dijo el rubio cuando termino de leer "asi es Uzumaki_sama" decia la pelirrosa "(vaya no pense que lo harian tan pronto)" pensaba el ojirrojo "bien, en estos momentos tengo cosas que debo atender, pero ire a Konoha a tratar personalmente esto a mas tardar en dos meses" dijo el ojirrojo mientras escribia en un pergamino y lo entregaba al peliplata.

El Jounin tomo el pergamino y todos hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse, mientras hacian esto cada uno iba perdido en sus pensamientos "(es muy joven para ser el lider de esta aldea)" pensaba el peliplata "(asi que el es el lider de la aldea, Uzumaki Shishio)" pensaba la pelirrosa "(esto no le agradara a Danzuo_sama)" pensaba el ANBU dandose cuenta del poder economico de la aldea visiblemente superior al de Konoha "(algo me dice que es mas de lo que aparenta)" pensaba el semi_jinchuriki con una extraña sensacion "(mmm estara casado?)" era el pensamiento de la rubia mientras tenia una sonrisa estilo Jiraiya.

Una vez que estuvo solo el rubio suspiro "vaya cachorro, esto se pondra interesante" decia el pelirrojo "lo se, pero ahora tengo cosas mas importantes de que preocuparme" respondio el Uzumaki "bueno, supongo que aun asi estas emocionado de regresar a Konoha" dijo nuevamente el pelirrojo "hmp, en cierta manera asi es, pero este ahora es mi hogar y lo defendere con mi vida, aun en contra de Konoha" dijo con seriedad el rubio "mmm entiendo" dijo el ojirrojo "es hora de comenzar con los preparativos para 'eso'" dijo el ojiazul "entonces vamos Naru_chan" animo la peliblanca.

Con los ninjas de Konoha estos salieron de la aldea, aunque el ANBU dejo unos ratones espias para conseguir informacion, pero al tocar la barrera se deshicieron. Los ninjas abordaron el barco y procedieron a regresar, aunque el ninja palido iba preocupado ya que la barrera era muy poderosa, mas que la de Konoha.

De regreso con el rubio este se hallaba en la mansion acompañado de los cuatro Uzumaki, dos ANBU, la profesora pelimorada de la academia, dos ojiperladas, una pelinegra y una castaña "que piensas hacer Naru_chan?" pregunto la Anko "y que queria Konoha?" indago Yugao "quieren una reunion para rehacer la alianza de Konoha y Uzushio Yu_chan" dijo el ojiazul "iras gaki?" pregunto el ninja gatana "si, pero sera despues, aun hay cosas que debo hacer" dijo serio el rubio. En ese momento llego cierta peliverde a la mansion, ya que queria saber donde vivia el rubio y ademas queria conocerlo mas al ser igual a ella.

El rubio empezo a hacer sellos de mano "Uzumaki Kinjutsu: Yomi Kuchiyose! (Tecnica Prohibida Uzumaki: Invocacion del Inframundo)" y entonces una silueta empezaba a ser visible, al menos para el rubio. La figura espectral del Shinigami aparecio ante el ojiazul, giro sus ojos viendo los azules zafiro del rubio y empezo a brillar tomando una forma mas femenina. Era una mujer hermosa, de cabello blanco y ojos azules, vestia un kimono morado con detalles de rosas blancas, que sonriendo coquetamente se acerco al rubio.

**"Oh Naru_chan, cuanto tiempo, y dime, para que me invocaste?"** preguntaba la diosa "deseo el alma de mi padre Shinigami_sama" respondio el ojiazul **"asi que es eso"** dijo con un dedo en su menton algo pensativa **"supongo que lo traeras de vuelta, no es asi?"** pregunto la diosa "asi es" respondio el rubio. Los demas veian que practicamente el ojiazul le hablaba a la nada, sacandoles gotas estilo anime, hasta que poco a poco empezo a ser visible la mujer mas hermosa que hubieran visto** "esta bien, pero se me pidio que trajeras a la vida a estas almas"** decia mientras en su mano aparecian tres esferas de energia.

"Esta bien" dijo el ojiazul **"y aqui tienes a tus padres"** dijo agregando dos esferas mas **"pero quiero mi premio!"** dijo con sensualidad en su voz mientras lo atraia dulcemente y le plantaba un beso mientras los presentes tenian la mandibula hasta el suelo, aunque las chicas se recuperaron rapido y su instinto asesino se dejaba sentir al ver a esa chica tomando algo que no le pertenece. Despues de varios minutos se separaron, con una peliblanca sonrojada y una sonrisa estilo Jiraiya, mientras el rubio tenia una expresion perdida "bien, llego la hora" dijo el ojiazul sacudiendo su cabeza y volviendo a su seriedad habitual suavizando el momento incomodo.

El rubio canalizo chakra a sus ojos "Rinnegan!" y cambiaron a un par de ojos anillados sorprendiendo a la peliverde "es ahora o nunca! Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu! (Camino Exterior: Jutsu de la Reencarnacion de Samsara)" y una cabeza algo demoniaca salio del suelo rodeada de llamas "que diablos!" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. El ojiazul sentia como sus reservas de chakra disminuian rapidamente "debo apresurarme" susurro mientras se concentraba, y la enorme cabeza abria su boca, al tiempo que las cinco esferas entraban en ella.

La cabeza cerro su boca empezando a hacer un movimiento como si masticara algo, mientras todo mundo veia expectantes lo que sucedia, y cierta diosa solo sonreia. La cabeza abrio su boca, de la cual salio una persona, seguida de cuatro personas mas asombrando a la mayoria ya que reconocian a las personas frente a ellos "me costo...casi todo...mi chakra, pero pude...traerlos de regreso jejeje" dijo el rubio entre jadeos al tiempo que apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo mientras la cabeza demoniaca se hundia en la tierra desapareciendo.

Todo mundo veia estupefacto al rubio que habia logrado algo imposible...de nuevo "pero que esta pasando aqui dattebanne" decia una de las personas surgidas de la cabeza demoniaca** "bienvenidos al mundo de los vivos, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, Hyuga Hana, Uchiha Mikoto y Yuki Tsurara"** decia la diosa a las cinco personas revividas por el rubio.

* * *

Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, aqui esta el cap, la verdad teniapocas ideas jejejeje, bueno, decidi revir a algunas personas por que, ps odia y punto. Nah solo que tendran parte en esta historia, dejen sus reviws sena buenos o malos, de preferencia buenos jejejeje, nos vemos en la proxima


	15. Chapter 14

stigmarojas: Ps lleva un haori creo que asi se llama, es la parte superior de un kimono, como una camisa que se cierra por el frente de manera cruzada) color gris con los bordes de frente blancos, lo cierra un cinturon de tela naranja que deja caer sus puntas hacia abajo, pantalones Jounin gris oscuro como los de Itachi, incluso las sandalias. Una capa blanca manga larga con detalles de olas en la orilla de abajo y su espada en la espalda, ademas de llevar un sombrero de paja como el de Akatsuki. Luego subo una foto para que lo vean.

TsukihimePrincess: Que bueno que te gustara

7 siniestro: La verdad no entendi lo que escribiste , igual he leido algunos fics, solo de fanfiction y foros dz, y en encontrado algunos puntos parecidos, pero no iguales, prefiero sermas original, hay cosas en mi fic que nadie mas ha escrito, eso no lopuedes negar

POCHO102: Lo se, igual este tiene un poco de lo mismo, sin embrago son necesarios,pero ya vendran capitulos llenos de accion, oh si las sorpresas que nos esperan

El angel de la oscuridad: Lo pensare, ya que no he visto su pelicula y no se su manera de ser.

Tormentus: Gacias, y debes aceptar que ese jutsu es mortal

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Nueva oportunidad y alianzas **

El grupo formado por Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Sora y Yamanaka Ino se hallaban cerca de la aldea de Konoha, habian cumplido su musion con exito y rapidez, que estaban regresando ya pasado el medio dia, con lo que estaban visiblemente complacidos. Apenas cruzaron las puertas de Konoha se dirigieron a la torre Hokage para informar el exito de su mision, entraron a la torre y se dirigieron al despacho de la Godaime.

La Hokage los observaba detras de su escritorio nerviosa por la respuesta del lider de Uzushiogakure "y bien Kakashi?" pregunto ansiosa "aqui tiene Hokage_sama" dijo el peliplata extendiendo el pergamino mientras la rubia lo leia "Uzumaki Shishio" murmuro para si misma la rubia ojimiel "ustedes pueden retirarse, Kakashi tu te quedas" ordeno Tsunade recibiendo un hai de los demas integrantes del equipo que se retiraron "Shizune! Llama a Sensei, esto lo tiene que escuchar tambien" ordeno a su aistente "hai Tsunade_sama" dijo la azabache mientras partia a cumplir la orden.

Despues de quince minutos ya se encontraba Sarutobi Hiruzen en el despacho de la Godaime, y tambien hacia acto de presencia el Gama Sennin Jiraiya "ahora que estamos los tres, dinos los detalles, como es esa aldea?" dijo Tsunade "pues es casi tan grande como Konoha, pero pienso que debe de tener el mismo tamaño" dijo el Jounin sorprendiendo a los presentes "su defensa es mejor, ya que la aldea esta rodeada de poderosos remolinos" seguia el Hatake "su lider es algo joven, ya que debe de tener unos 19 años" dijo el Jounin "vaya, debio de ser una experiencia" decia el Gama Sennin.

"La verdad si, la ciudad es hermosa, su arquitectura, y la gente parece feliz" decia Kakashi "que respuesta te dio Tsunade" pregunto el anciano Sandaime "el pergamino que mando dice lo siguiente: Respetable Godaime Hokage, debido a algunos asuntos que aun debo atender, me temo que aplazare la reunion que solicita hasta dentro de dos meses, yo en persona viajare a Konoha para aclarar todo lo referente a la antigua alianza entre nuestras aldeas, atentamente Uzumaki Shishio, lider del Clan Uzumaki y Señor de Uzushiogakure no Sato" decia la rubia ojimiel.

Los presentes estaban en silencio "parece ser una persona accesible" decia el Gama Sennin "pues en ese lugar tratan a todos con amabilidad y hospitalidad, aunque si eres ninja estan alertas" decia el peliplata "en dos meses estara aqui, esperemos que el consejo no estropee las cosas mas de lo que posiblemente esten" decia el anciano Sandaime "bien Kakashi, puedes retirate" ordeno la Hokage "hai Tsunade_sama" y desaparecio en un puff "bueno si me necesitan ire a 'recolectar informacion" dijo el Gama Sennin antes de desaparecer "maldito Jiraiya" murmuraba Tsunade "tambien me retiro Tsunade" dijo Sarutobi dejandola sola.

En una base de Raiz, Danzuo escuchaba el informe de su ANBU "la ciudad es prospera, tiene un poder militar aceptable, defensas naturales que defienden muy bien la isla, y una poderosa barrera Danzuo_sama, ademas su lider parece joven, aunque no senti peligro con el" decia Sai "mmm, parece ser un lugar con posibilidades" decia pensativo Danzuo "puedes retirarte" y Sai desaparecio en una nube de humo "en dos meses, si juego bien mis cartas estare un paso mas cerca de controlar Konoha jejeje" murmuro mientras se perdia en el lugar maquinando sus planes.

En Uzushio, en la mansion Uzumaki, se encontraban todos reunidos, viendo sin poder creer a las personas traidas de vuelta con el Rinne Tensei "quien eres tu? dattebane" decia la nueva pelirroja en el lugar** "creo que Minato te lo puede decir, despues de todo el hizo un trato conmigo hace dieciseis años"** dijo la diosa con una sonrisa divertida. El rubio mayor abrio sus ojos con sorpresa "tu eres el Shinigami?" pregunto algo dudoso "pero que rayos?!" exclamaba su esposa** "asi es, yo soy la diosa de la muerte"** dijo mientras todos perdian el color.

"Que hago en este lugar, yo mori el dia que di a luz" decia una mujer de cabello negro azulado y ojos perlados "O-Oka_san" decia Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos "ehh?" reccionaba Hanabi "Hi-Hinata_chan?" respondio su madre en las misma condiciones mientras abria sus brazos y Hinata corria hacia su madre que la recibia fundiendose en un abrazo. La pequeña Hanabi estaba en shock, la mujer frente a ella era Hyuga Hana, su difunta madre, y sin pensarlo mas tambien se acerco a su madre que lloraba de felicidad al ver de nuevo a sus amadas hijas.

Del otro lado, Haku estaba llorando viendo a la mujer frente a ella, lentamente se acerco pensando que podia ser una ilusion "yo no entiendo nada de nada" decia confundida la mujer de cabello azul y ojos igual azules "Kasan" murmuro Haku mientras Zabuza observaba la escena "ehhh?" respondio la mujer mientras abria sus ojos con sorpresa "Haku_chan?" pregunto mientras la usuaria de hielo asentia y la peliazul se acercaba a su hija abrazandola con el amor que solo puede dar una madre.

Yugao y Anko estaban estupefactas, ya que frente a ellas estaba el Yondaime Hokage "Tousan...Kasan" decia con voz cansada Naruto "Naru_chan?" preguntaba la pelirroja mientras Naruto asentia "Naruto" dijo el Yondaime mientras se acercaba junto a Kushina y abrazaban con amor a su hijo** "gracias a mi poder, ellos tienen los recuerdos de las manifestaciones de chakra que estaban en tu sello"** decia la diosa de la muerte "arigatto Shinigami_sama" dijo el rubio menor.

La ultima persona que quedaba aun no entendia por que estaba aqui "alguien podria aclararme por que me revivieron?" preguntaba la pelinegra llamando la atencion de todos "es cierto, como nos trajeron de vuelta?" preguntaba Hana mientras seguia abrazando a su hijas "yo tambien quiero saber" decia Tsurara mientra abazaba a Haku "igual nosotros dattebane" decia Kushina "esto es diferente al Edo Tensei" decia de forma analitica Minato.

Los presentes, veanse Tayuya, Karin, Kenshin, Erza, Ayame, Yugao, Zabuza, Anko, Fuu y en menor medida las chicas que estaban otra vez junto a sus seres queridos estaban al pendiente de la explicacion que se daria "bueno, para empezar, esto es obra de mi tecnica" decia algo recuperado Naruto, gracias a cierta diosa, llamando la atencion de todo mundo "el Rinne Tensei, una habilidad del Rinnegan que me da cierto control de la vida y la muerte" decia el rubio dejando estupefacto a todo el mundo** "eso quiere decir que estan vivos de nuevo"** dijo la diosa mientras todo mundo se quedaba en shock...de nuevo.

Despues de varios minutos procesando dicha informacion la diosa de muerte volvio a hablar** "ustedes han recibido una nueva oportunidad para estar con sus seres queridos"** dijo la diosa** "aunque en tu caso Mikoto, es para que el Clan Uchiha no se extinga"** dijo seria la diosa "que quiere decir con eso Shinigami_sama?" preguntaba la Uchiha "despues de la masacre Uchiha, Itachi entro en una organizacion criminal por peticion del consejo" hablo Narut**o "esto es para vigilar dicha organizacion, sin embargo el despertar el Mangekyu Sharingan esta repercutiendo en su salud, ya que esta quedando ciego, ademas de tener una enfermedad incurable"** decia la diosa mientras la Uchiha entristecia visiblemente.

La diosa espero un momento para que asimilara tal informacion "y Sasuke?" pregunto la Uchiha "ha sido corrompido por la venganza, y traiciono a Konoha por poder" dijo el rubio Uzumaki** "contigo podremos conservar el linaje de tu clan, pero esta vez sin orgullo, un nuevo comienzo"** hablo la diosa "yo...lo pensare" dijo la Uchiha mientras Hana y Kushina se acercaban y la consolaban "Yondaime_sama?" hablo Yugao "eh? Pero si es la pequeña Yugao" dijo Minato "en verdad es usted" decia feliz la domadora de sepientes "oh tambien Anko esta aqui, y claro que soy yo" decia sonriendo Minato.

En ese momento Tsurara hizo una pequeña observacion "donde estamos?" pregunto la mujer "ahora que lo pienso, esto no se parece a Konoha" decia Minato "estamos en Uzushiogakure" dijo Zabuza "Uzushio?" pregunto Kushina "no se supone que desaparecio en la tercera guerta?" pregunto Hana "han ocurrido ciertas cosas, pero pasemos dentro de la casa, asi estaran mas comodos" dijo Naruto mientras todos asentian. Los Uzumaki presentes salieron de su impresion y entraron siguiendo a los demas, tambien cierta jinchuriki peliverde.

Ya estando todos sentados en la sala, el rubio procedio a contar los ultimos sucesos desde su destierro hasta el resurgir de Uzushiogakure, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo por su enorme logro. Tambien decepcionando a Minato y Kushina por la desicion y avaricia del consejo, igual Mikoto estaba decepcionada con el consejo ya que alimento el enorme ego de su hijo, ocasionando que fuera corrompido por su hambre de poder. Hana igual se sentia molesta con el consejo Hyuga por lo que intentaron hacer, y agradecia que Hiashi viera a tiempo su error y se enmendara con sus hijas.

En cambio Tsurara estaba agradecia con Zabuza por acoger a su hija y cuidarla, y se lo hizo saber "muchas gracias por cuidar a mi Haku_chan, Zabu_kun" dijo la Yuki haciendo una reverencia mientras el shinobi gatana se sonrojaba por el mote cariñoso "no tiene que agradecer Tsurara_san, ella es como mi hija y no permitiria que nada le pasara" dijo Zabuza desviando un poco la mirada alzando una ceja de Naruto y haciendo sonreir a Haku por lo que podria significar esa reaccion.

Despues Minato tomo la palabra "entonces que piensas hacer ahora hijo?" pregunto el rubio mayor "como les dije a las chicas, a Zabuza y a Kenshin, ire a Kumo en tres dias, de ahi Kiri, Iwa y por ultimo Konoha" dijo serio "iras solo?" pregunto su madre "no Kasan, Kenshin, Erza_chan, Karin_chan y Tayuya_chan iran conmigo" dijo Naruto mientras la pelirroja mayor veia a los mencionados "ya que ellos son miembros del Clan Uzumaki" dijo sorprendiendo a sus padres "son Uzumakis!" exclamaron ambos estupefactos "somos los ultimos Uzumaki conocidos" dijo Erza con orgullo en su voz "increible" mumuro Kushina algo ausente.

La diosa de la muerte habia estado observando los acontecimientos con interes, pero tenia que volver a su tedioso papeleo, asi que luego de un suspiro se hizo notar** "bueno, es la hora de irme Naru_chan, y ustedes aprovechen su segunda oportunidad, y si vuelves a encontrarte a la serpiente rara me la mandas si?"** dijo al diosa peliblanca mientras desaparecia poco a poco "arigatto, Shinigami_sama" dijeron los vueltos a la vida y Naruto.

Luego de eso el rubio les dijo a las hermanas Hyuga que se tomaran unos dias para recuperar el tiempo con su madre, igual a Haku, aunque tambien le dio vacaciones a Zabuza para acompañarlas. Por otro lado la Uchiha tenia muchas cosas que pensar, por lo que se le ofrecio un lugar en la mansion, Kushina y Minato estarian recorriendo la aldea junto a Anko, Ayame y Yugao, mientras el ojiazul menor preparaba lo necesario para el viaje que haria. Pero antes de eso tuvo una platica con Fuu acerca de su Bijuu, y cuando regresara de Iwa entrenarian para dominar su poder a lo que la chica asintio con una sonrisa.

Asi pasaron los tres dias y habia llegado el mimento de partir a Kumo "cuidate Naru_chan" decia su madre "suerte hijo" decia Minato "lo hare Kasan, y gracias, la necesitare Tousan" dijo sonriendo como el sabe "regresare pronto" dijo a sus tres prometidas antes de que usaran su temido Jutsu Rango S otra vez. Despues de eso, y un Kenshin casi asfixiado por Anko en un abrazo de despedida Naruto invoco un Fenix "Hioren, iremos a Kumo" dijo a su invocacion** "hai Naruto_sama"** y despues de adquirir su tamaño natural los Uzumaki saltaron a su espalda y el ave levanto el vuelo rumbo a Kaminari no Kuni.

Despues de volar durante algunas horas llegaron a su destino, aterrizaron y la invocacion desaparecio en una nube de humo mientras se dirigian a la entrada de la aldea. Los guardias tomaron sus datos y se sorprendieron al saber que eran ninjas de Uzushio, despues de todo el protocolo los dejaron pasar "asi que el era Uzu no Kami Uzumaki Shishio" decia uno de los guardias "donde escuchaste eso?" pregunto su compañero "un familiar vive en Uzu, y me comento un poco de su lider" respondio este.

Su compañero se lleno de curiosidad "vaya, parece que estas bien informado" decia el guardia "mas o menos, ahora a trabajar" dijo dejando de lado su conversacion. La gente los veia pasar, pero aparte de notar que eran extranjeros no les prestaban mayor atencion, asi continuaron su camino hasta llegar la torre del Raikage, donde fueron recibidos por su secretaria "en que le puedo ayudar?" pregunto Mabui "deseamos hablar con Raikage_sama" dijo Erza "para que desean verlo" pregunto la secretaria "una alianza" respondio Naruto levantando un poco su sombrero "bien, pueden pasar" dijo algo sonrojada por la mirada del rubio.

Entrando en la oficina, encontraron a un hombre musculoso de piel oscura, con pesas en las muñecas y un cinturon con una cara de leon, llevaba la capa de Kage y estaba en una epica batalla con el mas poderoso enemigo de los Kages: el papeleo. El rubio y compañia se dirigieron hacia el escritorio "deberia aprender el Bunshin, le ayudaria con su sufrimiento" dijo algo divertido el rubio. El Raikage levanto la vista y se encontro con cinco personas, tres chicas y dos chicos "quienes son?" pregunto el Kage "yo soy Uzumaki Shishio, lider de Uzushiogakure, y ellos son mi escolta, estamos aqui para negociar una alianza" decia serio el rubio.

Estuvieron discutiendo los pros y los contras de dicha alianza, pero cuando el rubio proporciono informacion de Akatsuki el Raikage no dudo en aceptar. El Raikage debia de admitir que aunque el lider de Uzushio era joven, sabia negociar muy bien, ya que aunque no aceptara el tratado la informacion haria que Akatsuki tuviera los caminos entorpecidos. Solo esperaba el regreso de Nii Yugito de su mision en tres meses para tener protegidos a sus jinchurikis, pero segun la informacion ella era el proximo blanco ya que tenia al Nibi por eso debian estar alertas.

El rubio estuvo dos dias mas en Kumo, comentando los ultimos detalles de la alianza, ademas de que tambien se encontro al jinchuriki del Hachibi, y se encontro a sus discipulos, el equipo Samui. El grupo formado por Omoi, un chico de cabello blanco, que traia una paleta todo el tiempo, ademas de ser muy pesimista. Karui, una pelirroja de ojos dorados que tenia un caracter muy volatil, algo que notaron Karin y Naruto fue que tenia parte de sangre Uzumaki. Y Samui, la lider del equipo, que era una persona fria, debido a que le ayudaba a pensar en situaciones dificiles.

Cuando el equipo se encontraba entrenando, la pelirroja de Kumo desafio a Kenshin a un duelo de Kenjutsu al ver su espada situada en su cintura. Kenshin se nego, ya que no deseaba lastimarla, argumento que hizo enfadar a la chica y mostrando su caracter se lanzo al ataque. Kenshin solo volteo a ver al rubio que asintio, por lo que desenfundo su katana y se defendio de la agresion, estallando el duelo de espadas. Los otros integrantes del equipo se sorprendieron al ver el nivel de Kenjutsu de Kenshin, derrotando a Karui facilmente "eres buena, pero te dejas llevar por tu caracter explosivo" decia Kenshin con traquilidad.

La pelirroja de Kumo solo fruncio el seño, pero la siguiente oracion dejo estupefactos a todos "que esperabas, tiene sangre Uzumaki despues de todo" señalo Karin, mientras que Kenshin, Erza y Tayuya voltearon a ver al rubio que solo asintio dando a entender que era cierto "como sabes eso?" pregunto Karui "somos ninjas sensor y puedo notar que nuestros chakras son iguales" respondio Karin "ehhh?" reacciono Karui "ademas somos del Clan Uzumaki" dijo Erza cuando salio de su shock inicial "us-ustedes son de-del Clan Uzumaki!" exclamo Karui

"Asi es, creo que tu dominarias el estilo de Kenshin" dijo el rubio mientras a la pelirroja de Kumo le brillaban los ojos "en serio?!" exclamo "asi es, el no tendra problemas en enseñarte algunos de sus movimientos" dijo sonriendo el rubio mientras se marchaba a su hotel seguido de las chicas Uzumaki mientras Kenshin se quedaba dandole consejos y algunos movimientos a Karui. Despues de convencer al Raikage que Karui tenia ascendencia Uzumaki, ella pidio acompañar a los Uzumaki ya que deseaba aprender sobre su Clan, ademas de Kenjutsu a lo que este accedio para alegria de Karui; asi tomaron rumbo hacia Kirigakure.

El Raikage y su hermano se sorprendieron al ver la invocacion del lider de Uzushio, por que nunca habian visto un ave tan bella "hey brother, Hachibi anuncio que el rubio Uzumaki es como yo" decia el jinchuriki "mmm te menciono el numero?" pregunto el Raikage "para el no es claro cuantas colas tiene, pero cuando vuelva puede que lo entrene oh yeah!" decia el jinchuriki "deja tu estupido rap, quieres?!" decia exasperado el Raikage mientras volvia a su trabajo** "oye Bee, algo me dice que ese sujeto es de cuidado"** decia su Bijuu "relajate viejo pulpo, se ve que es compañero" decia Bee mientras regresaba a la aldea ya que planeaba hacer un concierto.

El rubio y compañia se encontraban cerca de Kiri, cuando comenzo la niebla bajaron a tierra, mientras Naruto activava su Doujutsu viendo a traves de la niebla con facilidad. Caminaron bastante antes de llegar a la entrada de la aldea donde estaban los guardias "motivo de su visita?" dijo uno de los Jounin "tratar un asunto con su Kage" dijo Kenshin "primero llenen esto" dijo el guardia. Despues del protocolo procedieron a llegar a la torre del Mizukage, mientras avanzaban todos menos Karui sintieron ANBUS vigilandolos "sin duda despues de la guerra civil estan algo desconfiados" hablo el rubio mientras los demas asentian "que quiere decir con eso?" pregunto Karui "hay un escuadron ANBU vigilandonos" dijo Erza "llegamos" dijo el rubio mientras entraban en la torre.

El rubio y compañia hablaron con la secretaria que los atendio para despues pasar al despacho de la Mizukage "Mizukage_sama, estas personas desean hablar con usted" dijo a su lider, una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes muy hermosa, con un vestido azul "ok, puedes dejarnos solos" dijo la pelirroja de Kiri mientras la mencionada hacia un reverencia y se retiraba "bien, que es lo que desean?" pregunto la Kage "una alianza entre Kirigakure y Uzushiogakure Mizukage_sama" hablo el pelirrojo del grupo "solo dime Mei, y no se supone que Uzushio fue destruida?" dijo Mei mirando fijamente al pelirrojo de la cicatriz.

"(mmm es muy guapo, me pregunto si tendra a alguien especial)" pensaba la Mizukage "Uzushio ha resurgido, pero con Akatsuki en movimiento no podemos estar sin respaldo, no cree?" dijo Erza "buen punto, pero que ganariamos nosotros?" dijo Mei mientras Kenshin se ponia nervioso por la fija mirada sobre el. El rubio del grupo lo penso un poco "pues tenemos informacion de Akatsuki, miembros y habilidades, debilidades y alguna cosa que desee, claro eso lo debemos negociar" dijo sereno el rubio "y tu eres...?" pregunto la Kage mirando al rubio "Uzumaki Shishio, lider de Uzushiogakure" hablo el ojiazul "ok, acepto, pero debemos negociar los puntos importantes" dijo mirando al pelirrojo mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja "(interesante jejeje)".

Despues de negociar por un largo rato se acordo un un matrimonio, entre Terumi Mei, Mizukage de Kirigakure y Uzumaki Kenshin, guardia personal del lider de Uzushiogakure y uno de los Uzu no Senshi. Kenshin al enterarse solo pudo llorar al estilo anime y rogarle a Kami por que Anko no lo asesinara al enterarse de eso "no te preocupes, quizas sea rapido y son dolor jajaja" se burlaba Erza "no te burles de su 'desgracia' Erza_chan" decia con burla Karin "tranquilo, despues de todo que es lo peor que te puede hacer?" dijo Tayuya tratando de no reir "mi sentido pesame jejeje" decia riendo levemente el rubio "gracias por su 'apoyo'" decia el pelirrojo con sarcasmo.

Mientras esto sucedia la pelirroja de Kumo estaba algo cabizbaja al saber que su maestro de Kenjutsu estaba comprometido y no sabia por que "tranquila, como uno de los ultimo varones Uzumaki puede tener mas de una esposa" dijo una voz asustandola un poco "lo siento, no era mi intencion" dijo la persona detras de Karui "Tayuya_san, yo...gracias" dijo esta sintiendose mejor "(vaya, la tiene domada, aunque cuando meta la pata no me quiero imaginar como le ira jajaja)" reia internamente Tayuya al imaginarse una escena de celos protagonizada por la pelirroja de Kumo.

Estuvieron en Kiri dos dias mas, en los que la Mizukage intento un acercamiento mas 'profundo' con el Uzumaki pelirrojo de la cicatriz. Dicha situacion hacia reir a sus compañeras, aunque debia admitir que la Mizukage era muy bella, ademas de que en una ocasion a solas, el pudo pasar a traves de su mascara seductora, encontrandose con una linda chica, muy parecida a Anko, cosa que lo cautivo.

Solia comportarse asi por ser la ultima de su Clan despues de la guerra civil en Kiri, y el consejo la forzaba a tener descendencia pronto para ir recuperando fuerza militar. El pelirrojo de Uzu se mostraba algo molesto con eso, el sabia que tambien debia tener descendencia para resurgir al Clan Uzumaki, pero como Naruto le habia dicho "es mejor casarse por amor", por eso lo respetaba enormemente, ya que se preocupaba por los sentimientos al escoger una esposa, y lo demostraba con Ayame, Haku y Hinata. El le dijo a la Mizukage que si ella estaba comoda con todo esto, por lo que ella le respondio que si, ya que el no era como ningun hombre que haya conocido, algo que le gustaba mucho.

Asi fue que empezaron un acercamiento romantico, hasta el momento que tenian que partir hacia Iwa, por lo que la Mizukage estaba un poco triste "Kenshin, si quieres quedate, vendre por ti antes de partir a Konoha" dijo el rubio mientras el rostro de Mei se iluminaba y Kenshin asentia con media sonrisa.

Asi los Uzumaki restantes partieron hacia Iwa con una pelirroja nada contenta "no te preocupes, Erza_chan puede entrenarte en lugar de Kenshin, ademas, se me ocurre algo para fortalecer lazos con Kumo" dijo Naruto algo divertido, ya que cuando Karui entendio la ultima parte del mensaje se sonrojo furiosamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada de muerte al rubio. Despues de algunas horas llegaron a su destino, pasaron las puertas de la aldea y ya habiendo pasado el protocolo se dirigieron a la torre del Tsuchikage.

Llegaron a la torre y despues de hablar con su secretaria les permitio hablar con su Kage "me informaron que Uzushiogakure habia resurgido, y por sus bandas y color de cabello lo confirma, que desean" hablo el pequeño Kage "algo que beneficiaria a ambas aldeas, una alianza" dijo serio el rubio mientras el pequeño Kage alzaba una ceja interesado. La negociacion fue mucho mas dificil debido a lo testarudo que era Ryutenbin no Onoki (Onoki de las Dos Escalas) pero al final terminaron con buenos terminos, y un matrimonio para fortalecer dicha alianza. Aunque el ahora prometido no estuviera enterado, pero aun asi en Kiri, Kenshin sentia que su vida no seria para nada tranquila, aunque no supiera el por que.

En Uzushio las cosa pasaban con calma, y los revividos estaban mas relajados en cuanto a su situacion. Hyuga Hana estaba impresionada con el nivel de sus hijas, ya que asistio a una sesion de entrenamiento donde Hinata le mostro sus habilidades con su Taijutsu, y sus jutsus elementales. Hanabi tambien le mostro sus capacidades, aunque lo que mas le sorprendio fue su compromiso con el rubio, aunque no hubiera fecha aun. Despues se sorprendio mas al enterarse que el tenia tres prometidas, al principio no le agrado la idea, pero se veia que su hija lo amaba.

Tambien supo que el fue quien exploto su potencial oculto y quien la ayudo con su autoestima despues de los maltratos de su padre, cosa que agradecia. Igual supo que Hanabi lo respetaba como su hermano mayor, y que igual a Hinata fue entrenada por el rubio, tambien escucho de sus hijas la clase de persona que era, eso la hizo relajarse respecto a eso.

Con Tsurara, esta pasaba el tiempo con su hija y con Zabuza, con quien empezo a tener conversaciones interesantes, donde se entero su intento de golpe de estado contra el Yondaime Mizukage. Despues su encuentro con Haku, su naciente instinto paternal y su encuentro con el rubio, su nueva oportunidad y como al enterarse de su destierro ambos lo siguieron para no dejarlo solo. La mujer realmente estaba impresionada por todo lo sucedido, y admiraba tanto a Zabuza como al rubio, aunque despues de pasar cierto tiempo con el ninja gatana ambos se sentian comodos al estar juntos.

Se sorprendio al enterarse del compromiso de su hija, y segun el ninja gatana el rubio llevo a su maximo potencial a la chica, ademas de que demostraba verdaderos sentimientos por ella, cosa que alegro a Tsurara. Ella tomo mejor el hecho de que su hija compartiria a su futuro esposo, pero habiendo hablado con ella, supo por la manera de describirlo la clase de persona que era el rubio, por lo que considero que era la mejor opcion para hacer feliz a su hija, y a lo mejor ella tambien podria rehacer su vida con cierto ninja gatana, nada mas de pensarlo se sonrojaba.

Kushina y Minato habian recorrido la aldea siendo guiados por Anko, Yugao y Ayame por los distintos lugares, como la academia ninja, donde la pareja escucho las cosas que se enseñaban. Ambos se sorprendieron al saber todo lo que aprendian ahi, cosas que casi no enseñaban en Konoha. Tambien supieron del compromiso de su hijo, aunque el saber que el habia elegido, y que habia amor de por medio los tranquilizo mucho respecto al tema. De ahi la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaban juntos para recuperar tiempo perdido.

Con la matriarca Uchiha, ella poco a poco asimilaba la situacion de sus hijos, y pensaba que era lo que debia de hacer. Esperaba poder hablar con Naruto y ver si la ayudaba a intentar regresarlos al camino correcto, sobre todo a Sasuke, ya que siendo joven tenia mas oportunidad. Si no podia hacerlo, con todo el dolor de su corazon le pediria a Naruto hacer lo que fuera necesario para prevenir que fuera una amenaza mayor.

De vuelta con el rubio, despues de estar en Iwa y entregar la informacion sobre Akatsuki y revisar los puntos de la alianza, decidieron volver a Uzushiogakure para descansar, apenas habian pasado diez dias, por lo que tendrian tiempo de hacer otras cosas antes de viajar a Konoha. Llegaron a Uzu mediante el Hiraishin, ya habiendo marcado Suna, Kumo, Kiri e Iwa le seria mas facil el moverse entre las aldeas rapidamente. Siendo algo tarde el grupo mas su reciente integrante se dirigieron a la mansion Uzumaki para poder descansar, aunque al llegar no habia nadie despierto, asi que se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, y Karui estaria en una habitacion de huespedes

A la mañana siguiente, los inquilinos de la mansion se enteraron de su regreso, por lo que pidieron los detalles de lo que ocurrio. Minato estuvo contento de que las cosas hallan salido bien, mientras Kushina se sorpredio de que encontraran dos chicas Uzumaki en su viaje, solo que la otra chica no puede abandonar su aldea por sus responsabilidades. Karui se presento con todos que la recibieron calidamente, y el rubio menciono que ella era la alumna de Kenshin en cuanto a Kenjutsu. Anko al ver que su pelirrojo no estaba con ellos, pregunto el motivo, algo que puso un poco nervioso a Naruto, pero lo disimulo muy bien.

Despues de explicarle que Kenshin estaba comprometido para fortalecer lazos con Kiri e Iwa, Anko casi lo asesina, lo bueno que entre Erza y Tayuya pudieron calmarla. Una vez mas calmada le explico que como uno de los dos ultimos varones Uzumaki debia tener mas de una esposa, pero que el las escogeria, y solo si habia amor de por medio, algo que la tranquilizo un poco. Tambien le pregunto que si desconfiaba de los sentimientos de Kenshin a lo que la domadora de serpientes nego, despues de todo lo conocia muy bien.

Ya con las cosas mas tranquilas Naruto volvio a sus deberes, no sin antes hablar con Mikoto en privado a peticion de ella, donde le pometio hacer algo al respecto con sus hijos, pero le aclaro que habian mas psosibilidades con Itachi, pero por su enfermedad esas posibilidades se reducian, asi la joven mujer se tranquilizo un poco y se decidio rehacer su vida.

Los siguientes dias pasaron con normalidad, conociendo a sus futuras suegras, ellas quedaron encantadas con su forma de ser y comprendieron por que sus hijas lo amaban. Tambien comenzo a entrenar a Fuu, ella podia controlar tres colas, pero sacando mas perdia el control. Entro en su mente y hablo con Nanabi para ver si podia llegar a un acuerdo y ser compañero de batalla de Fuu **"quien eres tu?"** oyo una voz. Frente a el habia unas rejas donde lo esperaba la chica peliverde y detras de las rejas un enorme esarabajo con seis alas y una cola "soy Naruto, y he venido a hablar contigo" dijo serio el rubio.

El enorme Bijuu se le quedo mirando** "no me interesa"** dijo este** "deberias de tener un poco mas de respeto, Choumei"** dijo una nueva voz** "quien dijo eso, y como sabes mi nombre?"** pregunto el escarabajo. Junto a Naruto y Fuu aparecio un joven pelirrojo de ojos rojos rasgados** "esos ojos, Kurama!"** exclamo el escarabajo** "tiempo sin vernos"** saludo este** "tu, al lado de un humano? me decepcionas"** hablo el Bijuu con alas** "por que? por tener un amigo?"** hablo serio el pelirrojo** "amigo?, no me haga reir, los humanos solo buscan nuestro poder!"** dijo este algo irritado.

El pelirrojo solo lo veia con calma "a veces, ese poder tiene un precio para los jinchurikis, y el precio es mas alto para los que no pidieron ese poder" hablo el rubio** "silencio! tu no tienes derecho a opinar"** dijo el escarabajo** "mide tus palabras Choumei"** dijo el ojirrojo** "acaso tu jinchuriki no puede defenderse solo?"** dijo con burla el escarabajo "calmense ambos, si vine aqui es para hablar sobre algo; GUERRA " dijo el ojiazul **"no me intere..."** no termino de decir eso al percibir ese poder tan familiar** "im-imposible, el esta..."** dijo el enorme escarabajo** "no es imposible Mei_chan "**escucho una voz femenina **"Kazahaya!"** dijo este sorprendido cuando aparecio la peliblanca.

Alli estaba, justo como la recordaba, el arma espiritual de su padre **"el es su descendiente"** dijo la peliblanca mientras el escarabajo regresaba su vista el ojiazul, aunque sus ojos dejaron de ser azules para dar paso a unos ojos anillados que le quitaron el aliento. Ahi estaban los ojos de su padre, el Rinnegan, ahora que se fijaba en el, era demasiado parecido al viejo Rikudou** "ya...veo"** dijo algo ausente el escarabajo "en menos de un año habra guerra, no entre las naciones elementales, sino contra Akatsuki" dijo el rubio al Bijuu tras las rejas** "ellos estan capturando a nuestros hermanos para traer al Juubi de vuelta"** hablo el ojirrojo mientras el escarabajo sentia un ligero escalofrio "por eso necesito que aceptes a Fuu, se que pueden llegar a ser compañeros, o amigos" dijo el rubio y entonces el escarabajo se paralizo.

Ahi, frente a el, estaba un rubio unos años mayor, con su baculo y esa capa que lo distinguia del resto: Rikudou Sennin **"(Padre)"** penso el enorme escarabajo. Entonces se dirigio al rubio** "lo intentare, al menos sere su compañero, de ella dependera si se gana mi respeto, o mi amistad"** dijo por fin el Bijuu "arigatto, Choumei" dijo el rubio seguido de sus inquilinos para desaparecer de la mente de Fuu. Despues de ese momento, le quito el sello a la chica, asi pudo fundir su chakra con su inquilino, por lo que el resto del mes la entreno para dominar ese poder y el al modo Bijuu.

Las cosas transcurrian con tranquilidad hasta llegar al dia que partiria a Konoha "iremos a Kiri a buscar a Kenshin" dijo el rubio a su escolta "Karui, tu te quedaras con los demas, no tardaremos" dijo a la pelirroja de Kumo que ahora traia una banda de Uzushio, mientras esta hacia un puchero "Aya_chan, quedas a cargo, mi padre puede ayudarte ya que esta familiarizado con el trabajo" dijo a la castaña antes de darle un beso de despedida en los labios "hai Naru_chan" dijo esta algo sonrojada "Hina_chan, Haku_chan, las extrañare" dijo el rubio antes de besarlas "tambien nosotras Naru_chan" dijo la ojiperla "regresa pronto" dijo la usuaria de hielo "cuidate Hana_chan y sigue con tu entrenamiento" dijo a la pequeña ojiperla mientras le revolvia el cabello "hai Oni_chan" dijo esta.

Se dirigio con sus padres "Tousan, Kasan, volvere pronto" dijo mientras los abrazaba "cuidate hijo, Kasan te extrañara mucho" dijo Kushina "ten cuidado con el consejo hijo" dijo Minato "lo se padre" respondio este "Yu_chan, cuidate, Anko_chan, te lo traere sano y salvo" dijo este "igual tu Naruto_kun" respondio Yugao algo sonrojada "mas te vale Ototo_chan" dijo Anko con los ojos entrecerrados "sigue con tu entrenamiento Fuu_chan" le dijo a la peliverde "hai sensei" respondio esta "nos veremos" y desaparecieron del lugar "nunca imagine que dominara el Hiraishin" dijo Minato "lo se, aunque tengo curiosidad si domino el poder que le deje, bueno luego le pregunto" dijo Kushina mientras seguian a los demas dentro de la aldea.

Habian aparecido en Kirigakure, asi que Erza fue a buscar a Kenshin a la aldea. Despues de una hora aparecieron ambos pelirrojos "siento la tardanza, pero Julieta no queria dejar ir a su Romeo" bromeo Eza "jejeje no te preocupes, bueno ahora hacia Konoha" dijo el ojiazul mientras empezaban a correr. Iban saltando de rama en rama, hasta que el ojiazul ordeno un descanso, por lo que mientra Erza prendia una fogata, Tayuya iba por unos pescados a un rio cercano, Karin y Kenshin vigilaba cualquier peligro. El rubio se recosto en un arbol y saco su instrumento "hace tiempo que no toco algo de musica" murmuro para si mismo mientras empezaba a tocar.

Incluso sus inquilinos que estaban conversando en su interior se relajaron al escuchar a tonada, que ademas era nueva, ya que era la primera vez que escuchaban esas notas. El ojiazul empezo a aplicar chakra a las cuerdas de su lira mientras la melodia inundaba todo el bosque, Tayuya, Karin, Erza y Kenshin se dejaron llevar al reconocer el chakra de la persona que tocaba esa bella musica. En otra parte del bosque, los ninjas de Konoha que habian ido al puente del cielo a encontrarse con el espia de Sasori y que regresaban a la aldea, tambien escuchaban esa melodia, por lo que decidieron averiguar de donde provenia.

El ojiazul sintio su presencia por lo que su cabello dejo sus puntas rojas y se volvio totalmente rubio, y siguio tocando su lira a la espera de sus 'invitados'. Los ninjas de Konoha, piedieron ver a cierta pelirroja con unos peces que acababa de pescar "hola" dijo el lider del grupo al reconocerla "oh, ninjas de Konoha, Kakashi_san si no mal recuerdo" dijo la pelirroja "asi es, tu debes ser Tayuya_san" dijo el peliplata recibiendo una afirmacion de Tayuya "supongo que van hacia Konoha" indago la pelirrosa del grupo "asi es, Sakura_san verdad?" dijo Tayuya mientras la ojijade asentia "supongo que podemos escoltarlos" hablo el peliplata "gracias, siganme" dijo Tayuya mientras el grupo la seguia.

Llegaron a un claro donde pudieron reconocer a las otras pelirrojas acompañadas de un joven del mismo color de cabello "Karin_chan, Erza_chan, Kenshin, tenemos visitas" anuncio Tayuya "ya veo" dijo Erza mientras el grupo de Konoha fijaba su vista en la fuente de la bella melodia que aun sonaba. El rubio dejo de tocar, se levanto abriendo sus ojos ahora color rojo y se dirigio al grupo "acompañennos a almorzar, de ahi partiremos" dijo con amabilidad a lo que Kakashi acepto. Despues de que el grupo almorzara partieron rumbo a Konoha, la pelirrosa no dejaba de ver al rubio mientras sus compañeros iban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Despues de un rato saltando entre los arboles distinguieron la entrada la aldea "(llego la hora)" penso el rubio mirando las grandes puertas de Konoha.

En una guarida, cierto hombre de cuerpo vendado sonreia con maldad al recibir un mensaje de su hombre "asi que ya esta aqui, esto es perfecto" murmuraba Danzuo leyendo el mensaje de Sai que era parte del grupo de Konoha que se encontro al grupo de Uzushio "estoy cada vez mas cerca jejeje" se reia Danzuo por que sus planes se cumplirian muy pronto.

* * *

Y se acabo, agradezco los reviews que dejan, en serio creo que me mataran por dejar hasta aqui el capitulo, bueno para los que pensaron que agregaria a Mei al harem del rubio ps se equivocaron, me vale si se enojan, bueno, respecto a Mikoto ella tendra a otra persona, y es del Clan Uzumaki, por cierto si quieren pueden votar si quieren que Sasuke viva o muera, Itachi morira, sin embrago podria regresasr, aun no lo decido,pero ustedes pueden dejar sus segerencias Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 15

DnK: Jajajaja tienes razon, no lo habia notado , bueno, ahi se refiere a que si tienen cosas en comun pues adelante jejejeje

dark side of everyone: Que bueno que te agrado, respecto a Sasuke muy pocos me piden que lo deje vivir, pero no sin antes llevarse sus pataditas jejejeje, si soy sincero lo estoy considerando

Omega Destroyer X : De echo la trama va por ahi, lo de la tecnica de Kenshin y Naruto pues no la ubico, ya que no he visto tantos mangas o animes. Pues Pain creo si destruira Konoha, aun no lo he pensado, y en Uzu no tendria oportunidad jajaja, repecto a los Rasengan ya habia pensado dos tecnicas mas, y si usara el modo sabio, eso sera en la guerra, y la batalla final sera increible...espero

7 siniestro: Pues solo he leido tres de esa lista y la mayoria no me acuerdo jejeje , y si es cierto, se lo m erece, pero aun no dewcido si matarlo o liciarlo

isa: No te preocupes, pronto subire una imagen, y Naruto tiene casi 17 años. pero parece mayor gracias a Ayame que lo alimento sanamente con sus nutritivas recetas de Ramen jejejeje

Akemi Uchiha: Me alegra te guste mi fic, y pues respecto a tus preguntas, Naruto se dara a conocer durante la reunion de Kages como Uzumaki Naruto, Nagato es y sera un Uzumaki, pero planeo darle un regalo y ya no tendra chicas de Konoha, solo falta una chica por aparecer y espero que reconozcas cuales estaran en su harem

TsukihimePrincess : Itachi morira si o si, debido a que esta enfermo y casi ciego, asi que hare algo al respecto jejejeje

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: La caida de Danzuo**

El rubio y sus acompañantes, eran escoltados dentro de la aldea por el nuevo equipo Kakashi hacia la torre Hokage, los aldeanos los veian con curiosidad ya que eran extranjeros. El rubio observaba lo poco que habia cambiado la aldea, aunque lo mas notable era la cara de Tsunade en la montaña de los Hokages. Llegaron a la torre y procedieron a entrar al despacho de la Godaime "Tsunade_sama, hemos regresado de la mision" decia el peliplata.

La rubia asintio mientras observaba a los acompañantes del equipo Kakashi "bien, ahora ustedes quienes son?" pregunto la rubia "somos la guardia personal de Uzumaki_sama" respondio Kenshin mientras la Hokage abria sus ojos como platos al observar las bandas de Uzushio "U-Uzumaki Shishio?" pregunto la Godaime mientras el rubio debajo del sombrero asentia "Shizune! Reune al consejo de inmediato!" ordeno la Hokage "hai Tsunade_sama" y la mencionada salio a cumplir la mision.

Entonces la rubia hablo de nuevo "ustedes pueden retirarse, despues me entregan el reporte de la mision" ordeno mientras el equipo Kakashi asentia y se retiraba. El rubio permanecia tranquilo "es un placer conocerlo en persona" dijo la Hokage con respeto "el gusto es mio Hokage_dono" respondio el rubio. La Hokage se sorprendio al oir su voz, ya que efectivamente como dijo Kakashi era muy joven, en esos momentos entro Shizune "la mayoria del consejo ya esta reunido Tsunade_sama" dijo la azabache "perfecto, acompañeme Shishio_sama" dijo la Hokage mientras era seguida de los Uzumaki.

En la sala del consejo la mayoria se preguntaba a que se debia tal reunion tan apresurada, excepto Danzuo, que estaba con una sonrisa discreta. En ese momento entro Tsunade seguida de los representantes de Uzushio "para que nos mando llamar, Hokage_sama?" pregunto Nara Shikaku "para discutir un asunto de suma importancia" djijo la Hokage tomando asiento junto al Sandaime "y que asunto podria ser ese?" pregunto Inuzuka Tsume "una alianza entre nuestras aldeas" dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba el sombrero. Toda la sala quedo en silencio por unos segundos al ver frente a ellos a alguien tan parecido al Yondaime "(Minato)" pensaron Sarutobi, Tsunade y el Gama Sennin quien salia de la oscuridad.

Los miembros del consejo civil empezaron a murmurar "Mi-Minato_sama" balbuceo Inuzuka Tsume mientras Naruto alzaba una ceja "no puede ser !" exclamaba Akimichi Chouza "el no es el Yondaime Hokage" aclaro Tsunade saliendo de su asombro "es Uzumaki Shishio, lider de Uzushiogakure" dijo la Hokage mientras todos lo observaban mejor, ya que era mas joven, diecinueve años maximo. Tambien se sorprendieron de que el lider de Uzushio fuera alguien muy joven.

Danzuo se sorprendio ligeramente por el parecido con el Yondaime, pero las diferencias eran evidentes, asi que saliendo de su shock momentaneo hablo "asi que tu eres el lider de Uzu?" pregunto Danzuo "asi es" respondio el rubio "eres demasiado joven" señalo Danzuo "puede ser" dijo serio el Uzumaki "y diganos, que ofrece para reforzar la alianza de Konoha y Uzu?" pregunto un civil siendo ignorado por el rubio "cuales seran los terminos que pide para una alianza?" pregunto Sarutobi "algo de informacion" respondio el rubio.

Algunos lideres de Clanes se pusieron nerviosos con esa respuesta "que clase de informacion?" pregunto la anciana Koharu mientras el rubio miro a Tayuya que asintio y saco un pergamino que extendio al rubio. Este lo leyo y luego hablo "segun tengo entendido, aqui en Konoha vivia un miembro de mi Clan, Uzumaki Naruto era su nombre" dijo el rubio observando al consejo, quienes se pusieron nerviosos "asi es, pero hace tiempo fue desterrado" hablo un civil mientras el rubio lo miraba con calma "ya veo, y cuales fueron los cargos para desterrar a un Genin?" pregunto sereno mientras su escolta estaba observando a detalle lo que pasaba.

Un civil no aguanto mas y hablo sin pensar "era la reencarnacion del Kyubi, y uso sus poderes demoniacos para atacar al ultimo Uchiha fiel a Konoha" dijo con veneno en su voz. La mayoria de los shinobis presentes solo tenia una palabra en mente "(mierda)" mientras los Uzumakis pelirrojos apretaban los puños "en serio? Vaya, no pense que esta aldea estuviera igual de perdida que la mayoria" decia aun calmado el rubio "como te atreves mocoso" estallo otro civil mientras los Uzumaki solo dejaron salir su instinto asesino que hizo temblar a los civiles mientras los shinobis se incomodaban solo un poco, a excepcion de Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Danzuo "tranquilos" hablo el rubio mientras su escolta se calmaba poco a poco.

El rubio se mantenia con una expresion relajada tensando a los lideres de Clan "como iba diciendo, ustedes cometieron un error muy grande, al tratar al pequeño como un demonio" decia el rubio "en estos momentos podria simplemente cortar los lazos con Konoha, solo pediria que quitaran el simbolo del Clan Uzumaki de su simbolo y chalecos" dijo el rubio mientras la tension crecia. En ese momento sintio una leve perturbacion en su mente "(intentalo cuanto quieras Danzuo, no funcionara)" pensaba mientras seguia en su adtitud despreocupada "debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer" decia conciliadora Tsunade.

El rubio cerro sus orbes rojos meditando las cosas, entonces los abrio "sera mejor que piensen bien su propuesta de alianza, estare aqui tres dias, asi que aprovechen su tiempo" dijo el rubio mientras se dirigia a la salida "y por cierto" paro de repente obteniendo la atencion de la sala completa "si vuelves a intentar controlarme, te asesino, vieja momia" dijo volteando a ver a Danzuo usando el Satsui no Hadou (Oleada de Intencion Asesina).

Todo mundo, incluyendo el Sandaime se horrorizo ante tal sensacion a muerte, entonces el rubio salio de la sala mientras el instinto asesino desaparecia del lugar, dejando a todos sumergidos en sus pensamientos "(no sentia algo asi desde el Nidaime Hokage)" pensaba Sarutobi con una gota de sudor bajando a un costado de su rostro "(ni siquiera sensei es capaz de expulsar algo asi)" pensaba el Gama Sennin aun recuperandose "(eso fue horrible)" pensaba Tsunade.

Danzuo estaba estupefacto, ese chico resisitio su control, ademas de que el instinto asesino que expulso le causo un gran escalofrio, debia de replantear su plan, ya que su poder era nulo contra el. Sarutobi una vez que se recupero analizo las palabras del rubio tratando de descifrar que queria decir "sin duda es Uzumaki Shishio" hablo el Gama Sennin "explicate Jiraiya" exclamo Tsunade ya recuperada, mientras los lideres de Clan y shinobis presentes tambien salian de su shock, y la fraccion civil aun seguia aterrada.

Fuera de la sala el rubio seguia su camino seguido de su escolta "por que les diste ese plazo?" pregunto Erza "es cierto, ademas pudiste pedir mas que solo el retiro del simbolo de Uzu" hablo Tayuya "es cierto, pero mi objetivo no es Konoha" respondio el rubio "tiene que ver con lo ultimo que dijiste?" pregunto Kenshin mientras el rubio solo asentia "a donde iremos?" pregunto Karin "buscaremos un hotel, pero antes creo que dare una vuelta por la aldea" dijo mientras desaparecia en un Puff dejando solo a los cuatro Uzumaki que solo suspiraron y fueron a hacer una reservacion en un hotel.

De vuelta a la sala del consejo, la mayoria estaba en shock ante la informacion que el Gama Sennin revelo gracias a su red espia "estas seguro Jiraiya?" pregunto Tsunade "si, aunque la mayoria de sus habilidades son desconocidas, es un ninja Rango SS en Uzushio" dijo el Sannin de cabello blanco "tambien supe que el fue capaz de juntar las islas que rodeaban Uzu ampliando su territorio, y tambien de alguna forma logro trasportar Yukigakure completamente juntando ambos paises, dando como resultado un territorio casi igual a Kaze no Kuni" seguia diciendo Jiraiya.

Todos estaban atonitos ante esa revelacion "imposible! Nadie es capaz de hacer algo asi!" exclamaba la anciana Koharu "el si pudo lograrlo, ganandose el respeto de la nueva Uzushiogakure junto con un sobrenombre: Uzu no Kami" termino de explicar Jiraiya mientras todos trataban de asimilar la informacion "debe ser una broma, ese mocoso no parece un Rango SS!" decia incredulo el anciano Homura "quizas tengas razon" medito Sarutobi "jajaja claro que si, despues de todo que un mocoso sea capaz de lograr algo asi es ridiculo" decia un civil mientras todos reian, menos los lideres de Clan y shinobis.

Danzuo pensaba friamente sobre que hacer ahora, la informacion que escucho era por demas fantasiosa, pero debia de averiguar las habilidades de dicho sujeto "(Uzumaki Shishio, debo de averiguar como controlarte)" eran sus pensamientos mientras los civiles exigian negar la alianza sin importar el pasado. Los lideres de Clan pensaban que hacer, mientras la Hokage, Sarutobi y Jiraiya platicaban entre si como proceder, sobre todo Jiraiya que estaba seguro que la informacion era correcta, cosa que lo ponia nervioso.

Despues de dos horas debatiendo, se propuso un receso, ya que no habian llegado a ningun acuerdo, momento que Danzuo aprovecho para ir a su base y preparar una estrategia. Estando en ese lugar, solo se le pudo ocurrir debilitarlo y usar el Kotoamatsukami (Distinguidos Dioses Celestiales) para controlarlo una vez estando debil, si era un ninja Rango SS podria serle util como su arma definitiva, ya que ese Rango solo lo tuvieron el Shodaime y el Nidaime Hokage, Uchiha Madara y el Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.

El rubio se encontraba caminando sin rumbo en la aldea, ya que solo queria desaburrirse** "cachorro, cuando te encargaras de Danzuo?"** pregunto su inquilino "pronto, solo debo esperar que cometa un error" respondio el rubio **"eso sera muy dificil, ya que es un sujeto muy astuto"** respondio su espada "lo se, pero su ambicion sera su perdicion" dijo el rubio "segun me conto aquella vez Itachi, Danzuo posee el ojo derecho de Uchiha Shisui" seguia hablando el rubio** "es cierto, pero debido a los residuos de chakra que quedaron del otro ojo de Shisui que te entrego Itachi, te volviste inmune a sus efectos"** respondio Kurama.

El rubio iba caminando hacia los campos de entrenamiento mientras seguia hablando con sus inquilinos "lo se, pero no puedo permitir que tenga ese poder tan peligroso" dijo el rubio** "entonces, cuando crees que haga su movimiento?"** pregunto su arma "mas pronto de lo que imaginas" dijo el rubio extrañando a sus inquilinos. Habia sentido varias presencias que lo seguian, lo mas seguro es que fueran ANBUS Raiz, algo que lo hizo sonreir un poco.

La razon de eso es que no habian tomado en cuenta a su escolta, aunque dudaba que pudieran con los cuatro al mismo tiempo, aun asi esperaba algun movimiento de Danzuo. Justo en ese momento aparecio un ANBU frente a el "Uzumaki Shishio, Danzuo_sama desea hablar con usted" dijo el ninja de Raiz "esta bien" dijo siguiendo al ANBU hasta un lugar algo apartado, donde estaba Danzuo con un pequeño ejercito de ANBUS esperandolo.

El rubio se detuvo a unos cinco metros de Danzuo "eres uno de los consejeros de la Hokage, sino me equivoco" dijo el rubio de forma relajada "asi es, pero he venido a proponerte algo que nos beneficiaria a ambos" dijo Danzuo de forma seria "no me interesa" respondio el rubio "pero a mi si, y no dejare pasar esta oportunidad" dijo este mientras se quitaba la venda del ojo derecho y sus hombres se preparaban para la confrontacion "de verdad que tu ambicion es grande, sin embargo subestimas a tu enemigo por mucho" respondio el rubio mientras desaparecia en una nube de humo "Kage Bunshin?" murmuro Danzuo mientras apretaba sus puños y se retiraba del lugar.

Cerca de donde el ANBU de Danzuo habia contactado al rubio, este se hallaba detras de un arbol "de verdad eran ANBUS?, que decepcion" dijo regresando a la aldea, directo al hotel. En la sala del consejo todos se estaban reuniendo de nuevo y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo respecto a la situacion con Uzu "bien, entonces que proponen?" pregunto Tsunade "

El mejor estratega de Konoha Nara Shikaku fue el primero en hablar "podemos ofrecerle apoyo militar, los territorios Uchiha y una forma de resurgir su clan" decia Shikaku "puede ser, aunque lo ultimo no me parece" decia Tsunade "seria una buena oportunidad, incluso podriamos tener algunos de sus secretos" decia el anciano Homura "estas loco! Nosotros expulsamos injustamente a un miembro del Clan Uzumaki, nuestros aliados, y piensas pedirles sus secretos?" bramo enfurecida Tsunade "nosotros le estamos haciendo un favor, ayudandole a resurgir su Clan" respondio el anciano.

Tsunade solo se masajeaba la sien "de echo, el podria hacerlo con cualquiera de las otras aldeas" dijo Jiraiya de forma seria mientras todo mundo lo miraba "que quieres decir con eso Jiraiya?" pregunto Sarutobi "Uzushio tiene alianzas con Suna, Kiri, Iwa y Kumo" explico el Gama Sennin mientras todos perdian el color ante esa revelacion "esto es malo" decia Inuzuka Tsume "esto no puede ser!" exclamaba Homura "esto nos deja con la unica salida, le ofreceremos lo que propuso Shikaku y veremos si acepta" decia Tsunade.

El consejo voto a favor, ya que sinceramente estaban presionados ante la nueva informacion, ademas de que Aburame Shibi expuso que su ayuda seria necesaria contra Akatsuki en caso de que hubiera guerra. El consejo civil decia que eso no era necesario y que Konoha tenia los mejores shinobis, ademas de que cuando 'Uchiha_sama' regresara el protegeria a la villa. Despues de una hora decidieron darle lo acordado ademas de cualquier otra cosa que pidiera, Danzuo habia permanecido callado, pensando su plan.

En ese momento se mando a llamar al rubio para informar la decision que se tomo, un ANBU aparecio en la habitacion de hotel donde estaba hospedado el rubio y sus acompañantes. Despues de tocar Tayuya fue la que abrio "el consejo pide la presencia de Uzumaki_sama" y desaparecio "vamos" dijo el rubio saliendo mientras los demas lo seguian "fue muy rapido, no creen" comento Karin "si, esto no me gusta" dijo Erza.

El rubio no dijo nada "debe ser que se enteraron de algo que los puso nerviosos" dijo Kenshin de manera analitica "Jiraiya les habra dicho de las alianzas con las otras aldeas" dijo al fin el rubio "pero es muy rapido para que tengan esa informacion" hablo esta vez Tayuya "su red espia es buena" respondio el rubio "le tienes respeto?" pregunto Erza "por supuesto" finalizo el rubio mientras seguian su camino.

Una vez entro en la sala espero que la Hokage hablara "Uzumaki_dono, se llego a un acuerdo que espero le complazca" dijo Tsunade "cual es?" pregunto el rubio "los terrenos Uchiha, fuerza militar y si gusta ayuda para resurgir su Clan" hablo Homura "ademas de cualquier otra cosa que pida" agrego Koharu "bien, aunque revisando los puntos, encuentro algunos sin valor" expreso el rubio tensando a todos "cuales serian esos puntos?" pregunto Jiraiya.

El rubio levanto su mano extendiendo su dedo indice "primer punto, los terrenos Uchiha, la verdad no se que haria con ellos y la verdad no me interesan" dijo el rubio mientras extendia el dedo medio "segundo punto, fuerza militar, nuestros shinobis estan capacitados y nuestra fuerza esta al maximo, asi que no me interesa" dijo mientras extendia su pulgar "tercero, resurgir el Clan solo nos corresponde a nosotros" dijo serio el rubio mientras bajaba la mano "esto nos lleva al ultimo punto y el cual me parece cumple los requisitos pertinentes" dijo el rubio mientras todos esperaban lo que diria.

El rubio ojirrojo observo a la Hokage, a Sarutobi, Jiraiya y a los lideres de Clanes "solo pido sustituir el consejo" dijo finalmente mientras los tres ancianos abrian sus ojos y los demas tenian rostros de incredulidad "ellos fueron responsables del destierro de un Uzumaki, ademas de que averigue algunas cosas turbias" dijo haciendo palidecer a Homura y Koharu mientras Danzuo apretaba su baston "mocoso, no sabes con quien te metes!" decia fuera de si Homura "eres solo un mocoso insolente, puedes olvidarte de la alianza!" exclamaba Koharu con furia. Entonces lo sintio de nuevo, aunque un poco mas fuerte "ese ojo tuyo no te servira" dijo el rubio mirando a Danzuo.

El rubio sintio muchas presencias alrededor, quizas unas cien, Karin tambien se dio cuenta por lo que miro a sus compañeros que entendieron el mensaje. El rubio nego por lo que los Uzumaki asintieron a la muda orden de su lider "como te atreves" decia con ira reprimida Danzuo "te dije que si tratabas de controlarme te mataria, el Kotoamatsukami no funciona conmigo" señalo el rubio mientras los shinobis de la sala veian con duda a Danzuo, despues de todo conocian la tecnica y a quien pertenecia.

Los civiles empezaron a exclamar que encerraran al rubio y que no podia pedir algo asi mientras Danzuo se ponia nervioso. El habia planeado obligar al rubio a atacarlo para desacreditarlo, pero no considero que el rubio supiera sobre su ojo, y eso ahora era un problema "que significa esto, Danzuo?" pregunto Sarutobi con ojos entrecerrados "(maldicion, esto se esta saliendo de control, tendre que escapar)" pensaba Danzuo "el tiene el ojo derecho de Uchiha Shisui, y su tecnica ocular" dijo el rubio mientras la sala quedaba en silencion.

En ese momento Danzuo no tuvo mas remedio que escapar, asi que hizo una señal y sus ANBU lo rodearon para protegerle "maldicion, esto no se quedara asi" dijo Danzuo "ANBUS!" exclamo Sarutobi mientras su guardia aparecia, pero los hombres de Danzuo eran mas. En ese momento uno se lanzo contra el rubio que solo se quedo quieto mientras el ANBU Raiz lo atacaba con su espada, que para su sorpresa paso a traves de el sin lastimarlo.

El rubio rapido lo inmovilizo con un sello de restriccion "esperaba mas de Raiz" dijo el rubio sereno. Uno de los hombres de Danzuo utilizo una bomba de humo para cubrir su huida, mientras otro utilizaba un jutsu para crear una salida de la sala. Los aldeanos observaron una explosion en la torre Hokage mientras ninjas se acercaban para ver que ocurria, y los aldeanos se refugiaban pensando en un ataque a la aldea. Entre el humo Danzuo escapo mientras algunos ANBU se quedaban para darle tiempo de escapar "yo me encargare" dijo el rubio mientras salia tras Danzuo noqueando unos ANBUS.

Sarutobi en seguida ordeno a sus ANBU arrestar a sus consejeros bajo cargos de traicion "maldicion, esto nos puede perjudicar ANBUS ! vayan por Danzuo, no lo dejen escapar!" ordeno Tsunade "hai" y salieron tras el. Los Uzumaki solo se quedaron observando el agujero por donde habia salido Danzuo "esto sera interesante, hace tiempo que no lo veo luchar" menciono Erza mientras salia a ver el enfrentamiento "nunca cambiara" dijo Karin mientras salia tras ella seguida de Kenshin y Tayuya.

El equipo Kakashi se dirigia hacia la torre seguido del equipo Gai y el equipo 8 para ayudar en lo que fuera, al llegar ahi la Hokage les informo la traicion de Danzuo, y les dio la orden de capturarlo, por lo que salieron a buscarlo en la aldea. En otro punto se veia a Danzuo alejarse rumbo al bosque de la muerte, solo que no considero que le cortaran el paso "no iras a ninguna parte" dijo el rubio apareciendo frente a el "eso esta por verse" respondio Danzuo.

En eso aparecen varios de sus hombres para protegerlo "esto sera divertido" murmuro el rubio mientras observaba como los ANBUS Raiz sacaban sus kunai. En ese momento Danzuo estaba considerando sus opciones "(no me queda otra alternativa, tendre que usarlo)" y procedio a quitarse las vendas de su brazo derecho. En otro punto, Erza noqueo con rapidez a los cinco hombres de Danzuo para seguir su camino, iba seguida de sus compañeros hacia donde señalaba Karin, tambien de algunos ANBUS fieles a la Hokage, los equipos Kakashi, Gai, y Kurenai, ademas de los lideres de Clan la Hokage, Sarutobi y Jiaiya.

Los ultimos, alcanzaron a escuchar el comentario de Erza, por lo que tenian curiosidad de las habilidades del rubio, por eso salieron detras del equipo Kakashi y compañia. Se sorprendierom como Erza noqueo a los ANBUS de Danzuo con facilidad, pero siguieron a los pelirrojos que parecian saber la ubicacion donde seria el encuentro. Llegaron al bosque de la muerte, donde en un claro, se veia al rubio frente a varios ANBUS Raiz y tambien se encontraba Danzuo "ni se les ocurra intervenir en la pelea de Uzumaki_sama" dijo Erza "esto tambien es asunto de Konoha" respondio Tsunade.

El Gama Sennin comprendio que esto era para dejar claro que pasaria si intentaban algo contra Uzushio "dejalos Tsunade" dijo Jiraiya "pero" replico esta "Jiraiya tiene razon" dijo Sarutobi "bien" contesto de mala gana Tsunade. El equipo Kakashi y Gai tenian curiosidad sobre que tan fuerte era el lider del Clan Uzumaki, los ANBUS y lideres de Clan tambien estaban interesados.

Los hombres de Danzuo se lanzaron al ataque, mientras el rubio bajo un poco la mirada, para que cuando la subiera de nuevo se viera el Tenshigan en sus ojos girando amenazante, pero su pupila estaba reducida a un pequeño punto, liberando una fuerza espiritual inconmensurable, noqueando a los ANBUS antes de siquiera tocarlo, agrietando el suelo y astillando unos arboles "(pero que mierda!)" era el pensamiento general al sentir la presion del ambiente "que diablos fue eso?" dijo el Gama Sennin ya que no habian visto el cambio en sus ojos.

Todo mundo tenia la mandibula hasta el suelo al ver alrededor de veinticinco ANBUS noqueados "sin duda su espiritu es fuerte" comento Kenshin "a esto se referia Kitsune_taicho?" pregunto Erza sorprendida "asi es, no hay duda" comento Karin acomodanse los lentes "Haoshoku Haki (Haki del Rey)" murmuro Tayuya impresionada. Hiruzen acababa de escuchar esa conversacion, y quedo en shock, ya que el Nidaime Hokage le habia hablado de ese poder, solo uno en un millon poseia esa habilidad "este chico, ahora se por que es el lider de Uzushio" murmuro viendo la 'pelea' todavia impactado.

En ese momento Danzuo habia quitado unos grilletes de su brazo, y mostraba una piel palida, ademas de diez ojos Sharingan implantados en el "es un monstruo" dijo horrorizada Tsunade "debio conseguirlos en la masacre Uchiha" hablo Jiraiya "maldito Danzuo" murmuro Sarutobi "Tsunade_sama, como puede soportar tantos Saharingan en su cuerpo?" pregunto Shizune "no lo se Shizune" respondio la Hokage. Los lideres de Clan estaban estupefactos ante lo que veian, los mismo era para los equipos presentes "son Sharingan!" dijo la pelirrosa mientras ponia su mano en su boca aterrada "maldito Danzuo" murmuro Kurenai.

El rubio observo esto fijamente "ya veo que la informacion era real" dijo mentalmente "es una basura" oyo decir a Kurama "es un monstruo, sacrificar tantas vidas por ambicion" dijo la peliblanca "tambien el orgullo Uchiha tuvo que ver en eso Kaza_chan" dijo el rubio "comenzemos" dijo Danzuo mientras hizo sellos y se lanzo al ataque. Danzuo se enfrento en un duelo de Taijutsu donde no pudo tocar a su oponente "deja de moverte" dijo este irritado "esta bien" y se quedo parado "muere" dijo Danzuo y sacando un Kunai lo atravezo, aunque la sonrisa del rubio no le pronostico nada bueno.

BOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Fue una gran explosion, y los que pensaron que el rubio iba a morir suspiraron de alivio, entonces el humo desaparecio y pudieron ver el cadaver humeante de Danzuo. Sin embargo el rubio sintio una presencia tras el y esquivo una estocada de un Kunai mientras todos pensaban "(pero que diablos!)" y el rubio lo entendio "ya veo, asi que usaste Izanagi" dijo el rubio mientras todos prestaban atencion "asi que conoces la tecnica" respondio Danzuo "el genjutsu defintivo del Clan Uchiha, que convierte la realidad en ilusion" dijo el rubio.

Todo mundo estaba en shock ante semejante tecnica "pero tiene un precio, la luz del ojo que lo utiliza" dijo el rubio mientras uno de los Sharingan se cerraba "vaya, estas bien informado" dijo Danzuo "(esto es malo, en este bosque podria esconderse y escapar, bueno, tendre que limpiar la zona del encuentro)" penso el rubio y realizo un sello de mano. Erza miraba espectante al ver que el rubio ahora usaria Ninjutsu "vamos, quiero ver alguna tecnica nueva" decia la pelirroja con ansias "sin duda le gusta aprender" dijo Kenshin con una gota estilo anime mientras Karin y Tayuya asentian comicamente.

El rubio entonces realizo su tecnica "Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku! (Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilacion de Fuego)" e inflando su pecho lanzo una llamarada de fuego que se expandia a medida que avanzaba hacia Danzuo que solo penso una cosa "(mierda)" y fue alcanzado por la tecnica que se amplio tanto hasta parecer veinte enormes bolas de fuego o mas echas por Itachi. Erza veia la tecnica con corazoncitos en los ojos "tiene que enseñarmela" decia emocionada, por otro lado Karin, Tayuya y Kenshin estaban con los ojos como platos al ver semejante jutsu "increible" murmuraban con voz ausente.

Los lideres de Clan no se la creian ante el poder de ese jutsu, ya que tendrian problemas si la enfrentaran, mientras el Gama Sennin pensaba "(eso tiene mas poder que el Katon: Karyu Endan de sensei)" mientras seguia viendo la pelea "(que poder, no hay duda, esa es la tecnica de Madara de la que me hablo Hashirama)" pensaba Sarutobi "(sin duda es Rango S, increible)" pensaba Tsunade. Kakashi veia esto con su Sharingan desde el inicio "(tiene un Rango de impacto muy amplio)" pensaba con una gota de sudor bajandole por la sien "(increible)" pensaban el equipo Gai y el ocho "(Danzuo_sama) pensaba preocupado Sai.

El rubio entonces termino su ataque, mientras una enorme fraccion del bosque ardia en llamas que se iban apagando poco poco "(luego arreglare esto)" penso el rubio mientras el fuego desaparecia por completo. Luego de unos momentos, frente a el aparecio Danzuo mientras otro Sharingan se cerraba "bien, esta vez evitare que uses ese molesto poder" dijo el rubio mientras Danzuo sonreia con arrogancia "intentalo si puedes" dijo este "la arrogancia es el peor enemigo de un ninja" dijo el rubio mientras aparecia frente a Danzuo con su brazo extendido al cielo "Excalibur" murmuro el rubio mientras soltaba el corte "aaaaaarrhgh" exclamo Danzuo cuando su brazo derecho fue desprendido "sin tu brazo no podras usar Izanagi" dijo mientras sellaba la extremidad en un pergamino.

Danzuo se sujetaba la parte donde deberia estar su brazo "mal-maldito!" decia con dolor en su voz "(maldicion! Esto no puede terminar asi, tendre que usar eso para escapar)" penso mientras veia a Sora. En un segunto estaba frente al monje del Templo del Fuego "Gogyu Kaiin" y con sus dedos llenos de chakra golpeo el estomago del chico "(maldicion, Danzuo quiere usar a Sora como distraccion para pode escapar)" pensaba el rubio mientras Sora se rodeaba de chakra rojo alertando a todos al reconocer dicho chakra.

Danzuo iba a escapar pero Tayuya le corto el paso "tu no vas a ningun lado momia" dijo la pelirroja con una mirada peligrosa mientras Danzuo maldecia por lo bajo. En ese momento Sora se transformo rapidamente en un mini Kyubi de cuatro colas, mientras rugia peligroso. La Hokage se dirigio a su compañero "esto es malo Jiraiya, si llega a la aldea podria causar muchos destrozos" dijo la rubia "debemos pararle, solo debo acercarme y usar un sello de contencion" dijo sacando el sello de su ropa.

Pero en ese momento el rubio se paro frente al semi_jinchuriki "usare Gakido, como lo hizo Nagato contra Bee" dijo mentalmente el rubio** "usa esto a tu favor, puedes controlar ese poder"** dijo Kurama "que quieres decir?" pregunto el rubio **"cambia papeles con Sora, y dale a Danzuo el poder que tanto queria, el Kyubi"** dijo su espada "entiendo" respondio este sonriendo. Mientras el semi_jinchuriki rugia y empezaba a formar una esfera oscura en su boca "maldicion! Todos alejense de este lugar!" exclamo alterado Sarutobi.

El rubio en un rapido movimiento sujeto a Sora por el cuello mientras la esfera oscura desaparecia "pero que!" exclamo Jiraiya "parece puede controlar a los Biju como Tenzo" decia Sarutobi "Sandaime_sama, el esta absorbiendo su chakra" dijo Hiashi con su Byakugan activado "como?" exclamo Sarutobi " el esta absorbiendo el chakra de Kyubi" decia Neji en otro lado a los equipos 7, 8 y 11. En otro lado Danzuo veia esto incredulo "ese mocoso" decia el traidor "subestimaste a Nidaime_sama" dijo Tayuya "que quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Danzuo sin obtener respuesta alguna de la pelirroja.

De vuelta con el rubio, este absorbia el chakra demoniaco con el 'Gakido', mientras poco a poco Sora volvia a la normalidad. Una vez absorbio todo ese chakra, el monje cayo inconsciente con algunas heridas de su transformacion. El rubio se giro hacia Danzuo "sabes, he investigado un poco, y averigue cosas interesantes" dijo el rubio mientras a velocidad le desprendia su ojo derecho con todo y vendas "aaarrghhhhh" grito Danzuo con dolor mientras el rubio sellaba ese ojo "sin duda, lo de la masacre Uchiha fue interesante, experimentar con celulas del Shodaime en tu propio cuerpo con ayuda de Orochimaru para soportar tantos Sharingan" hablaba el rubio mientras Danzuo se sujetaba donde antes estuvo el ojo Sharingan que poseia.

Los presentes estaban totalmente impactados, primero el joven detuvo al semi_jinchuriki, luego con la informacion que estaban escuchando, y por ultimo, al ver como el chakra rojizo comenzaba a rodear al rubio formando tres colas tras el "es el mismo chakra de hace un momento" murmuraba Tsunade "cree que lo este corrompiendo?" pregunto Shizune "puede ser, el odio del Kyubi es muy poderoso" respondia la rubia. En otro lado Jiraiya veia esto asombrado "acaso el puede?" murmuraba el Sannin "si es asi, es alguien de temer" afirmo Hiruzen mientras veia el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Kakashi veia esto con algo de temor, ya que pensaba que el rubio perderia el control al ser influenciado por el chakra del Kyubi que absorbio. Mientras Kurenai, Gai y sus respectivos equipos se sentian nerviosos por lo que podria pasar, ya que empezaba a formarse la cuarta cola detras del rubio que seguia mirando a Danzuo fijamente. Los ANBUS aun no habian intervenido, pero esperaban la orden de la Hokage para proceder, aunque cuando llego un ANBU algo peculiar se tranquilizaron ya que el podria encargarse de la situacion si llegara a salirse de control.

De vuelta a la pelea, el rubio observaba a Danzuo fijamente **"aunque lo mas destacable fue tu plan de un golpe de estado para hacerte con el poder de Konoha, eso de desterrar al jinchuriki, para despues controlarlo como un ninja de Raiz y ser tu arma personal realmente fue algo meticuloso"** decia mientras su piel empezaba a desprenderse** "pero no salio como esperabas, y luego quisiste controlarme para controlar Uzushio y terminar tu plan"** decia el rubio una vez que se rodeo de chakra rojo completamente, para luego cambiar a oscuro y desvanerse poco a poco mostrando a un mini Kyubi de cuatro colas.

Danzuo esperaba que atacara a alguno de los ninjas presentes, ya que ahora que se daba cuenta, el ataque de fuego dejo un paramo amplio y desolado donde no podria escabullirse para escapar y eso lo frustaba. Todo el mundo estaba tenso, ya que esperaban una reaccion violenta de la bestia, pero entonces Tenzo intento detener al rubio transformado con ataduras de madera, pero las esquivo con un pequeño salto hacia atras, momento en que Danzuo intento escapar, pero no llego muy lejos ya que ocurrio algo que no esperaba.

Todo mundo veia incredulo lo que pasaba, ya que el rubio saco de dos de sus colas cadenas con las que inmovilizo a Danzuo "imposible!" exclamo Jiraiya exaltado llamando la atencion de todos "que pasa Jiraiya?" pregunto Tsunade "las cadenas de chakra del Clan Uzumaki" dijo de forma seria Sarutobi mientras todos se sorprendian, ya que algunos recordaban esa habilidad de cierta Uzumaki que vivio en Konoha hace tiempo** "tu ambicion fue tu ruina Danzuo"** escucharon decir a una voz algo distorcionada "tu, acaso?!" exclamo Danzuo aterrado.

En ese momento aparecieron mas ANBUS Raiz dispuestos a proteger a su lider** "querias el poder del Kyubi, aqui lo tienes!"** exclamo el rubio transformado mientras abria su boca y aparecia una esfera negra que empezo a compactar con sus colas "el controla ese poder!" exclamo Sarutobi estupefacto dejando a todo mundo en shock. Los ninjas de Danzuo atacaban con tecnicas ninjas pero antes de tocar al rubio esta desaparecian, cortesia de su habilidad Gakido.

Entonces el rubio trago la esfera y despues la lanzo contra Danzuo y sus ANBUS **"desaparece"** murmuro al disparar su Bijudama "noooooo" fue lo ultimo que se escucho mientras todos se cubrian y el ataque estallaba destruyendo otra enorme seccion del bosque.

BOOOOOOMMMM!

El impacto fue muy poderoso, incluso los ninjas presentes se tuvieron que sujetar de los arboles para no salir volando por las fuertes rafagas de viento que inundaban el lugar. Con los Uzumaki, estos estaban a salvo ya que Karin levanto un muro de tierra que los cubrio de la onda expansiva, por lo que ni siquiera se vieron afectados.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, solo quedaba el rubio transformado y un gran surco dejado por su ataque, entonces la capa de chakra empezo a desaparecer mientras se ponia de pie "valla, si que cause algo de destrozo" decia viendo toda la destruccion "Uzumaki_sama, eso fue increible!" decia emocionada Erza "parece que se emociono con el jutsu Katon que usted realizo" decia Karin "aunque se paso un poco, no cree?" decia Tayuya viendo tanta destruccion "y solo fueron dos tecnicas" decia Kenshin algo incomodo mientras el rubio tenia una gota en la nuca.

El rubio entonces puso sus manos en el suelo "Doton: Chidoukaku!" y entonces la tierra empezo a moverse hasa borrar los surcos que dejo su ultimo ataque, nivelando el terreno. Echo esto realizo hizo otro sello "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan!" y los arboles empezaron a emerger poco a poco hasta dejar el bosque tan lleno de vida como antes de la pelea "muy bien, supongo que con esto bastara" dijo dandose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la Hokage y compañia que estaban con los ojos como platos y las quijadas hasta el suelo por lo lo que acababan de ver.

El rubio y su escolta pasaron junto a la rubia "lamento todo esto Hokage_sama, pero debemos reanudar las negociaciones de la alianza" dijo el rubio tranquilamente antes de seguir su camino hacia la aldea. Sin embargo la Hokage y todo mundo seguian en shock despues de ver todo lo acontecido "eso...fue...real?" decia la rubia "creo...que...si...Tsunade_sama" respondio Shizune toda ida. Nadie se movia, ya que la mayoria estaba como zombie, entonces cierto monje empezaba a recobrar el sentido "arrghh..." decia mientra se levantaba sujetandose la cabeza "me duele el cuerpo" murmuro "ehhh? Que paso?" pregunto al ver la expresion de todo el mundo.

* * *

Bien aqui esta el capitulo, espero lo disfrutaran, la verdad e estado un poco falto de inspiracion, asi qeu no me odien si no les gusto T_T, bueno, Danzuo murio, y el consejo arrestado, olo falta la seccion civil para dejar mas limpia Konoha, en el proximo capitulo Hinata y Haku pelearan vs Akatsuki, sobre todo por que estaran muy motivadas jejejeje bueno Ja ne


	17. Chapter 16

TsukihimePrincess : Gracias por tus reviews, ps aqui esta el capitulo, ojala sea de tu agrado

.9 : Ps lo penare, y Sasuke Vs Naruto sera mas adelante

jfuentes878: Gracias men

El angel de la oscuridad: Asi es, espero te guste el capitulo

7 siniestro : Algunos si, algunos no, pero luego me dare un tiempo para leerlos

dexa18Uzumaki : Gracias

Nekuroshi kyu : Tratare de cubrir esos puntos, gracias

sakurai-tomoki : Asi es, adivinaste, en realidad son dos mas

SB: Un explicacion simple basta jejeje

karlosgoyo: pues aqui hay algunas respuestas jejejeje,Guren posiblemente se un a Uzu

Nota del autor: Solo los ultimos tres bijus seran los que no capture Akatsuki, de alguna forma que solo kami sabra (ayudado por un servidor) el juubi regresara y habra guerra. Tsurara es un personaje de Rosario Vampire, Kenshin es de Rurouni Kenshin o Samurai X, como lo conzcan y Erza es de Fairy Tail. Solo eran unas aclaraciones que olvide mencionar

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Akatsuki vs Uzushio**

La sala del consejo se hallaba en completo silencio, ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a lo que presenció en el bosque de la muerte. Frente a ellos se hallaba Uzumaki Shishio, lider de Uzushiogakure, junto a su escolta personal esperando que alguien dijera algo. Sin embargo dado las circunstancias parecia que eso por el momento sería imposible "Bien, esto se está poniendo incómodo" Murmuro el rubio viendo el panorama.

Entonces fue Tsunade quien habló "¿Cómo puedes usar Mokuton?¿Cómo absorbiste el chakra del Kyubi y cómo pudiste controlarlo?" Pregunto con rápidez mientras la sala se llenaba de murmullos, especialmente los civiles "Bueno...contestando a sus preguntas, sólo combino Doton y Suiton y obtengo el Mokuton, pero es la única tecnica que conozco" Dijo el rubio rascandose la mejilla sacándoles gotas anime a todos por lo despreocupado que estaba.

Entonces continuó su explicacion "Lo último, el ódio del Kyubi no me afecta, y por lo tanto no me controla, además de que puedo absorber el chakra de cualquier Ninjutsu" Dijo el rubio con cara de aburrimiento "Eso fue...ilustrativo" Respondió Sarutobi "Bien, entonces ahora si accederán a mi petición" Dijo el rubio con seriedad "Asi es Uzumaki_dono" Respondió Tsunade "entonces propóngo a Aburame Shibi, Nara Shikaku y Hyuga Hiashi como el nuevo consejo Shinobi" Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos.

Los nombrados estaban intrigados por saber que se proponia el rubio Uzumaki "¿Por qué ellos?" Preguntó el Gama Sennin "Antes de venir a Konoha, óbtuve información de los lideres de los Clanes de Konoha" Respondio el rubio ojirrojo "Ya que mi intención era que el consejo Shinobi recuperára todo su poder, además ellos son imparciales a la hora de ver por Konoha y su bienestar" Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos.

La verdad esta respuesta no le agrado a la fraccion civil "Tú no puedes hacer algo asi mocoso!" Gritó un civil molesto "Los Uzumaki son sirvientes del demonio, por eso su poder no les afecta" Rugió otro fuera de si. Los Shinobis presentes se tensaron ante ese comentario "Esos comentarios no harán la diferencia, el consejo civil será representado por una sola persona" Respondió el rubio.

La sala se llenó de gritos y amenazas por parte de los civiles "Si no están de acuerdo, pueden pedirle a la Hokage que haga algo al respecto" Dijo de forma aburrida a lo que la Hokage se tensó un poco "(Diablos! esto no me agrada)" Pensaba nerviosa la rubia ojimiel mientras los civiles le pedian algo al respecto "Silencio!" Gritó con autoridad callando a todo mundo.

Se masajeó la sien antes de hablar "Aceptamos los términos Uzumaki_sama" Dijo la Hokage "Muy bien, en ese caso el representante civil será...Ichiraku Teuchi" Dijo el rubio de manera seria mientras los civiles intentaban replicar "Aprobado" Respondió Sarutobi "Entonces como lider de Uzushio, declaro que queda pactada la alianza entre Uzushiogakure y Konohagakure no Sato" sentenció el rubio con media sonrisa relajando a los lideres de Clan presentes.

Sarutobi suspiró antes de hablar "Hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablar" Dijo el anterior Kage "Es sobre los Sharingan que le quité a Danzuo ¿No es verdad?" Preguntó el rubio mientras el anciano asentia "Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que caiga en malas manos, además de que nadie seria capaz de soportar su poder" dijo el rubio mientras algunos civiles volvian a protestar, esta vez de que el Sharingan pertenecia a Konoha.

El rubio solo suspiro "Silencio!" Gritó Tsunade y el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala "Gracias" Dijo el rubio un poco molesto "Éxplicame eso de que nadie puede soportar el poder de esos ojos" Dijo Tsunade "Debido a que son una enorme carga para el cuerpo, Hatake Kakashi, el ninja que copia lo óbtuvo aun sin desarrollar, por lo que pudo adaptarse a el" Éxplicaba el rubio mientras los lideres y shinobis asentian "Pero los ojos que Danzuo tenia, estan totalmente desarrollados, por lo tanto si alguien intenta usarlos morirá" termino de éxplicar mientras los presentes se estremecian.

Sarutobi carraspeó un poco antes de hablar "Bien, entiendo su punto, ¿Entonces que hará?" preguntó el anciano "Debere destruirlos, solo conservare el ojo de Uchiha Shisui, podria ser de utilidad en el futuro" Respondio el rubio mientras todos se sorprendian "¿Está seguro?" preguntó Tsunade "Si, bien entonces me retiro a descansar, como dije anteriormente estaré aqui tres dias, asi que con permiso" Y el rubio salió de la sala seguido de su escolta personal.

Una vez que el rubio abandonara la sala los civiles estallaron del por qué destruirira esos ojos que pertenecian a Konoha, pero una mirada de Tsunade y Sarutobi los calló. Después de que los civiles fueran desalojados, los lideres de Clan comentaban que esta alianza beneficiaría enormemente a Konoha, eso y que finalmente los civiles no se entrometerían en asuntos shinobi. También hubo arrestos de ex_consejeros civiles debido a la informacion obtenida al interrogar a los ANBUS de Danzuo que quedaron con vida, ademas de algunos asuntos muy turbios que la Hokage resolvió.

Pasaron los tres dias y los Uzumaki estaban en la entrada de la aldea, donde también estaban la Hokage, Sarutobi, Jiraiya y el equipo Kakashi que los escoltaría hasta la frontera del pais del fuego "Gracias por su hospitalidad" Dijo el rubio "No, gracias a usted por formar la alianza entre Uzushio y Konoha" Respondió Sarutobi "El equipo Kakashi los escoltará hasta la frontera" Dijo la Hokage a lo que el rubio asintió "Nos vamos" Ordenó el rubio y empezaron su camino "Salió mejor de lo que esperaba" Mencionó el Gama Sennin mientras la rubia y el anciano asentian antes de volver a la aldea.

El rubio y sus escoltas, iban sin prisa alguna caminando hacia Nami no Kuni "Uzumaki_sama" Dijo de repente Karin "Lo sé Karin_chan" Respondió este "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Kakashi "Dos presencias conocidas cerca de aqui" Respondió el rubio "¿Problemas?" Pregunto la pelirrosa "No se, pero tengo curiosidad" Respondió el rubio mientras cambiaba de dirección rapidamente "(Mmm ¿que haran tan lejos de la aldea?)" se preguntó mentalmente el ojirrojo.

Estuvieron saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar a un pequeño poblado, donde se llevaba un encuentro entre dos miembros de Akatsuki y algunos ninjas de Konoha "Vaya, asi que llegaron los refuerzos" Decia uno de los Akatsuki con burla "Lo que nos faltaba, más molestias" Dijo el otro con molestia en su voz "Hidan y Kakuzu, criminales Rango S y miembros de Akatsuki" Mencionó Tayuya "Vaya, asi que nos conoces" Dijo Hidan algo burlón "Hidan, ¿Ya viste?" Pregunto Kakuzu señalando al rubio.

Los ojos de Hidan se abrieron al reconocerlo "Tú!" Señaló Hidan "Esta es una buena oportunidad, no debemos dejarlo escapar" Dijo Kakuzu a su compañero "Asuma, veo que tienen problemas" Dijo Kakashi viendo al mencionado en malas condiciones "si, bueno, he tenido dias mejores" Respondió este "Sakura curálos, mientras tanto Sai, Sora y yo los detendremos" Ordenó Kakashi a su alumna que solo asintió antes de dirigirse hacia Asuma y los demás implicados.

Shikamaru que era parte del grupo de Asuma, observaba a una de las pelirrojas del grupo de Kakashi, ya que se le hacia familiar "No puede ser" Susurró al darse cuenta de quién era, pero decidió guardar silencio para analizar la situación "Esta vez no escaparás! Serás un sacrificio para Jashin_sama!" Escuchó gritar a Hidan que se lanzaba contra el pequeño grupo, y observando sus bandas, supo que eran ninjas de otra aldea, aunque no sabia de cual. Dirigió su vista a Kakuzu que se enfrentaba a Kakashi y Sora en un duelo de Taijutsu respaldados por Sai, en ese momento llegó Sakura y lo empezó a curar "Izumo y Kotetsu ya están mejor, vas tú Shikamaru" Dijo la pelirrosa mientras lo curaba.

De vuelta con el rubio, este solo veia cómo Hidan se acercaba de manera peligrosa, antes de salir volando unos treinta metros, debido a una poderosa rafaga de viento que lo impactó "Ni siquiera se te ocurra" Dijo una voz mientras la pelea del equipo Kakashi y Kakuzu se detenia "O lo lamentarás" Dijo otra voz diferente mientras todos se preguntaban que ocurría, bueno, todos menos los ninjas de Uzushio. Frente la fracción Uzumaki dos personas aparecieron, o más bien, dos ANBU aparecieron, llevaban un traje parecido a los ANBUS de Konoha, solo que suz pantalones eran pegados, muy pegados.

Se podia observar que eran chicas, debido a sus muy bien formadas curvas, una llevaba mascara de zorro, y la otra mascara de lobo, ambas blancas "Kitsune_taicho, Okami_taicho!" Exclamó Karin "Ktsune, Okami, están algo lejos de Uzu, ¿No creen?" Dijo el rubio algo serio "Bueno, la verdad es que estamos de mision, la paga era buena y necesitamos el dinero" Respondió Kitsune "¿Y para que necesitan el dinero?" preguntó el rubio "Para nuestros vestidos de novia" Respondio de forma soñadora Okami sacandole gotas estilo anime a todos, Akatsuki incluidos.

El rubio solo negó divertido "¿No se supone que Okasan les regalaria sus vestidos?" Preguntó algo dudoso "Mmm pues si, pero igual, algo de dinero extra nos servirá para la luna de miel" Respondió Kitsune mientras Okami asentia con gracia "Bien, después de todo tiene tiempo desde que tuvieron una mision de verdad" Dijo por fin el rubio "Malditos! Dejen de ignorarnos!" Gritó Hidan antes de lanzarse contra el rubio nuevamente "Yo seré tu oponente" Hablo Kitsune interponiendose.

Su compañera se giro hacia el renegado de Takigakure "Kakuzu, criminal Rango S del libro bingo; tu cabeza vale 80 millones de ryus" Mencionó Okami mientras se ponia en posición de pelea "Me subestimas mocosa" Dijo Kakuzu mientras trazaba sellos "Raiton: Gian" Y lanzaba un poderoso relámpago contra Okami "Fuuton: Repussho" Y una oleada de viento canceló el relámpago "Eres buena, pero apenas comienzo" Dijo Kakuzu antes de lanzarse en un duelo de Taijutsu.

Kitsune solo evadia facilmente los ataques de Hidan "Quedate quieta!" Exclamaba irritado el inmortal "Sabes, eres algo denso, deberias pensar antes de atacar" Dijo la ANBU mientras esquivaba los cortes de la hoz que el inmortal mandaba "Silencio! Jashin_sama quemará tu alma por blasfema" Respondio sacandole una gota estilo anime a la chica "Tu lo quisiste Nintaijutsu: Kaminari no Kijin (Técnica Ninja de Lucha Cuerpo a Cuerpo: Demonio del Relámpago)" Y con su cuerpo rodeado de rayos atacó con velocidad atravezando el corazón de Hidan con su brazo "Jajaja eso no servirá" Decia con burla y arrogancia Hidan "Veo que es verdad" Dijo Kitsune de manera seria antes de esquivar un corte del inmortal y tomar distancia "Esto será divertido" Dijo Kitsune tomando posición de batalla.

De vuelta con la otra ANBU, esta estaba en un duelo de Taijutsu muy parejo contra Kakuzu "Suiton: Suigadan (Elemento Agua: Bala Colmillo de Agua)" Y de la húmedad del ámbiente se formaron tres pequeños taládros de agua con dirección a Kakuzu que lo recibió de lleno sin causarle mayores daños "Jutsu de elemento tierra para vencer mi ataque, eres bueno" Halagó Okami antes de desaparecer a velocidad "Raiton: Raikiri!" Y el corazón de Kakuzu fue atravezado "Maldición...me descuide" Y cayó al suelo.

Los de Konoha veian incrédulos lo que pasaba, sobre todo Kakashi que reconoció su técnica original "Esa fué la técnica de sensei" Murmuró la pelirrosa cuando terminó de curar a Shikamaru "¿De que aldea son Sakura?" Preguntó el Nara "De Uzushiogakure" Respondió la pelirrosa "Ya veo" Dijo Shikamaru "Aunque ellos son ANBU por lo que veo" Susurro analizando la situación.

Kitsune vió caer a Kakuzu al igual que Hidan "Eso no servirá contra Kakuzu" Dijo el de la hoz mientras saltaba a donde estaba el cuerpo de su compañero "Pelearan los dos juntos" Mencionó Okami "Bien, haremos lo mismo" Respondió Kitsune observando como Kakuzu se levantaba del suelo con una expresión molesta "¿Cómo pudo levantarse?" Preguntaba aterrada Sakura "Ya veo" Dijo Shikamaru "¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó la pelirrosa.

Con el Clan Uzumaki, estos veian la pelea interesados, entonces llegó Kakashi "ANBUS de Uzushio" Le dijo al rubio que asintió "Los mejores" Respondió este sonriendo "¿Cómo pudo levantarse si ese ataque atravesó su corazón?" Preguntó Sora "Kakuzu posee un Kinjutsu, al igual que Hidan, haciendolos inmortales" Respondió el rubio "¿Entonces como ganarán sus ANBU?" Preguntó Sai "Kakuzu posee cinco corazones, y cada corazón le da la capacidad de usar un elemento, asi que se le debe asesinar cinco veces, pero debes de tener cuidado, ya que no es fácil, además el puede tomar tu corazón para reponer uno de los suyos" Explicaba el rubio mientras todos se sorprendian.

Cada uno meditaba sus palabras hasta que Sai habló "¿Y Hidan?" Preguntó el ex_ANBU Raiz "El si es inmortal, debes de tener cuidado, ya que si obtiene una gota de tu sangre, él la utilizará para un ritual donde todo el daño que reciba él lo recibiras tú, incluso podria atravesarse el corazón y solo tú moririas" Explicó dejando a todos impresionados "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Kakashi "Tengo algo de información acerca de Akatsuki, información que ahora tienen las cinco grandes aldeas" Respondió el rubio "Ya veo" Dijo Kakashi.

De regreso con los inmortales, Kakuzu ya estaba de pie mirando fijamente a los ANBU "Malditas mocosas, ha pasado tiempo desde que alguien destruyó uno de mis corazones" Dijo mientras se quitaba la túnica y dejaba ver varias costuras en su cuerpo. Luego, de su cuerpo salieron cuatro masas negras que tomaron formas humanoides con unas máscaras, aunque una de ellas se empezó a deshacer poco a poco con la máscara rota "Oi Kakuzu, una de esas cosas se murió" Dijo Hidan "Y me di cuenta, preparense" Dijo Kakuzu mientras las figuras se lanzaban al ataque.

Kitsune se rodeó de rayos y se lanzó contra Kakuzu, pero Hidan se interpuso en medio y asistió a Kakuzu para hacer un dos contra uno, aunque el enfrentamiento era parejo. Okami esquivaba los ataques de viento, rayo y fuego con elegancia "Bien, Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" Y un dragón de agua se dirigió contra la creatura de afinidad Katon que apenas lo esquivó antes de que la creatura Fuuton lanzara una esfera de aire "Tsk si que son molestos" Se quejó en voz baja Okami esquivando un relámpago de la creatura Raiton.

Los ninjas de Konoha estaban junto a los de Uzushio ya reunidos "Deberiamos ayudarlas" Dijo la pelirrosa "Nah, Kitsune y Okami podrán con ellos" Dijo el rubio "¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Asuma quien recibió un asentimiento como respuesta "Te recuerdo" Dijo Shikamaru a Tayuya llamando la atención de todos "Ya lo veo" Respondió Tayuya "¿Qué quisiste decir Shikamaru?" Preguntó Asuma "Ella era uno de los cinco del sonido que secuestraron a Sasuke" Respondió el Nara.

La pelirrosa y Kakashi abrieron sus ojos y se disponian a preguntar pero antes "Si me van a preguntar sobre el Uchiha, les adelanto que no se nada" Dijo la pelirroja "Entonces debes de acompañarnos a la aldea para interrogarte" Dijo uno de los chunin, Kotetsu "Ella no sabe nada, además no querrán problemas con Uzushio por retener a un miembro del Clan Uzumaki" Dijo el rubio mientras Tayuya se sonrojaba por como la defendia el rubio, Erza y Karin se imaginaban estar en su lugar.

En cambio los ninjas de Konoha se tensaron con la sutil amenaza de sus palabras, cosa que notaron Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo y Kotetsu "Bu-bueno, si dice que no sa-sabe nada le creemos Uzumaki_sama" Respondió Kakashi mientras los que no conocian el poder del rubio (O la pequeña parte que mostró) se sorprendieron del nerviosismo de Kakashi, asi que ya no dijeron nada más. Aunque Shikamaru repasaba las palabras del rubio "(Clan Uzumaki)" Pensaba el vago, antes de decidir pedirle explicaciones a Kakashi más tarde.

De regreso a la pelea, Kitsune seguia peleando contra ambos Akatsukis "esto es molesto Raiton: Ten no Kaminari (Elemento Rayo: Relámpago Celestial)" Y en sus manos aparecieron dos relámpagos a modo de lanzas. En seguida lanzó una contra Hidan que apenas esquivó, sin embargo el segundo impacto le dió de lleno arrastrandolo varios metros. Kitsune volvió a formar otros dos relampagos destinados a Kakuzu que miraba sorprendido como usaba facilmente los rayos.

La ANBU al ver su expresión explicó "Mi técnica es parecida al Raiton no Yoroi (Armadura de Elemento Rayo) del Raikage, aunque no soy tan velóz, me permite controlar los relampagos a un nivel superior, a pesar de no ser mi afinidad natural" Dijo Kitsune mientras Kakuzu estaba nervioso "(Rayos, el corazón que tengo es de afinidad agua, tendré que usar eso si quiero vencer)" Pensó el renegado de Taki.

Del otro lado, Okami empezó a hacer sellos "Suiton: Suishuha" Y el agua se arremolino alrededor de ella antes de formar una poderosa ola que se dirigió hacia las creaturas elementales que apenas pudieron esquivarla. Los presentes estaban sorprendidos por el nivel de técnica usado, más porque era un lugar sin agua. Volviendo a la pelea, las creaturas se dirigieron hacia Kakuzu y se fusionaron con él aumentando su chakra, fuerza y velocidad (Se ve igual que el anime, solo que tiene una máscara más en el pecho).

Los presentes al ver esto se impresionaron, aunque les asusto un poco la nueva apariencia del miembro de Akatsuki "Es un monstruo" Susurró Sakura "Esto es irreal" Dijo Kotetsu "Ya veo por que son Rango S" Murmuró Izumo "¿Aún sigue con vida?" Preguntó aterrada Sakura al ver a Hidan levantarse "Es inmortal por si lo olvidaste" Dijo Sai "Yo no podria pelear a su nivel" Dijo Sora "(¿Que harán esas dos chicas)" Pensaba Kakashi mientras Asuma prendia otro cigarrillo y seguia observando el encuentro.

Los inmortales solo se miraron antes de empezar su ataque combinado que aprovechaba la inmortalidad de Hidan, aunque las ANBU se defendian muy bien. Kakuzu entonces optó por usar una poderosa combiación de Katon y Fuuton "Sobrevivan a esto mocosas Katon: Zukokku! (Elemento Fuego: Incendio Mortal)" Y asi una llamarada potenciada con viento se dirigia hacia las ANBU y también alcanzaria a los espectadores "Esto es malo" Decia Asuma viendo el ataque acercandose. El rubio estaba cruzado de brazos "Doton: Doryuheki" Y un enorme muro de tierra con lobos grabados se alzó protegiendolos a todos "(Imposible!, no hizo ningún sello, además de que no puso sus manos en el suelo para la técnica)" Pensaba en shock todo mundo ya que el rubio ni siquiera se movió al hacer el jutsu.

Kitsune y Okami veian como el fuego se acercaba peligrosamente "Suiton: Suijinheki!" Dijo Kitsune mientras levantaba su mascara para lanzar un poderoso chorro de agua que se arremolinó alrededor de ellas para detener el jutsu de fuego. En medio de la llamarada apareció Hidan que atravesó el muro acuático con intención de atacar a Kitsune, pero Okami tenia su propio jutsu preparado "Hyoton: Rasengan" Y la esfera se formó con algo de escarcha siendo encajada en su estomago mandandolo a volar.

La tećnica de fuego paró mientras el muro de tierra desaparecia permitiendo a los ninjas de Uzu y Konoha ver el campo de batalla algo deteriorado. Pudoeron apreciar a las chicas ANBU a salvo mientras Hidan estaba tirado en el suelo a buena distancia "Mmm creo que es una buena oportunidad de probar esto" Decía Kitsune "¿Asi que probaras tu técnica?" Preguntó Okami "Si" Dijo Kitsune "Bien, entonces yo haré algo nuevo también" Dijo Okami. Kakuzu observaba fijamente a ambas chicas mientras pensaba como terminar esto "(Demonios! Son muy buenas, y Hidan no es de ayuda pese a su inmortalidad)" Pensaba algo nervioso.

El inmortal se levantó y se acercó al renegado de Taki "Kakuzu, esto no me agrada" Dijo su compañero una vez que se puso a su lado "(Esa técnica me hizo daño, me cuesta moverme y mi cuerpo se enfria más y más)" Pensaba preocupado Hidan "No queda más que retirarnos, ellas tienen información de nosotros y eso nos pone en desventaja" Dijo Kakuzu "Entonces no podremos saber a donde se llevo ese sujeto a la jinchuriki del Nanabi" Dijo Hidan refiriendose al rubio "Tsk, será en otro momento" Respondió Kakuzu "(Maldición!) Pensaba frustado.

Kitsune se adelantó unos pasos a su compañera "Sientete honrado, serás el primero en ver esto, Suiton: Daibakusui shouha! (Elemento Agua: Gran Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas)" Y levantando su máscara un poco escupió una cantidad enorme de agua elevandose casi veinte metros sobre una formación acuática en capas. Okami empezó a formar una esfera en su mano mientras un clon de agua aparecia agregando chakra Hyoton a la esfera "(Vamos, esta vez tengo que lograrlo)" Pensaba Okami mientras hacia su técnica.

Los miembros de Akatsuki sentian un ligero escalofrio indicando que no les aguardaba nada bueno "¿Que traman esas mocosas ahora?" Murmuraba Kakuzu "Kakuzu, Tengo un mal presentimiento" Dijo Hidan a su compañero "También yo, esperaremos a ver que planean y aprovecharemos un descuido de ellas para marcharnos" Dijo Kakuzu. Los ninjas de Konoha observaban con interés lo que planeaban hacer las ANBU de Uzushio "Uzumaki_sama, ¿Usted sabe que planean?" Preguntó Tayuya "Okami hará una técnica que hace tiempo perfeccioné, pero que ella aún no domina muy bien, y Kitsune, no tengo idea" Dijo intrigado el rubio Uzumaki mirando a las dos chicas enmascaradas.

Kitsune seguia de pie sobre la enorme cantidad de agua "(Esto consumira una gran cantidad de chakra, pero vale la pena intentarlo)" Pensaba antes de hacer ua serie de sellos y hundirse poco a poco en el agua. Las aguas empezaron a agitarse y entonces tomó una forma bastante peculiar, ya que parecia una mujer echa de agua, claro que era enorme y protegia a Kitsune. Okami terminó de crear la técnica, cabe decir que se llevó bastante chakra, pero sostenia una esfera con cuatro cuchillas como el Rasenshuriken, solo que era más cristalino y el centro era un cristal con anillos de hielo.

Los Akatsukis estaban cada vez más nerviosos ante las técnicas que presenciaban, algo les decia que eran peligrosas. Los de Konoha y Uzushio, estaban sorprendidos ante tales habilidades "Uzumaki_sama, eso se parece al Susanoo!" Exclamó Erza señalando la figura echa de agua por Kitsune "Es cierto" Respondió el rubio admirado de la habilidad de Kitsune "(Susanoo, ¿Donde he escuchado ese nombre?)" Pensaba Kakashi "(No imaginé que una podria hacer su versión del Susanoo, y también que la otra dominara el Hyoton: Rasen Boufuusetsu (Elemento Hielo: Ventisca Espiral), sorprendente)" Pensaba el rubio.

Kakuzu pensó que podia atravesar esa defensa de agua con un relámpago "Raiton: Gian" Y su ataque se dirigió contra la enorme defensa acuatica de forma femenina. Pero al entrar en contacto con esta se deshizo "¿Cómo?" Balbuceó Kakuzu al ver la inefectividad de su jutsu "El Raiton es débil contra el Fuuton" Respondió Kitsune desde dentro de su técnica mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Ella rodeó de viento su técnica de agua, increible" Susurró Kakashi viendo la pelea con su Sharingan destapado para no perderse detalle.

Okami observaba a Hidan que no se atrevia a atacar "(¿Por que siento miedo?, se supone que soy inmortal)" Se recriminaba Hidan ante la aterradora sensación que lo invadia "(Parece que su instinto le dice el peligro delante de él)" Pensaba Okami viendo la indesición de Hidan "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clones de Agua)" Dijo Okami creando dos clones que se lanzaro kunais en mano contra Hidan que salió de sus pensamientos y se empezó a defender de los clones "Solo debo de concentrarme en el blanco, no debo fallar" Susurraba Okami esperando el momento de lanzar su técnica.

Kakuzu veia incrédulo como su ataque fué neutralizado "Bien entonces haré esto Katon: Karuydan; Raiton: Rairyudan" Y de las máscaras que tenia en el pecho y hombro derecho salieron los reptiles de fuego y rayo dirigiendose a la figura acuática "(El fuego consumirá el viento dejandola indefensa ante el rayo)" Pensaba el Akatsuki "Me subestimas!" Dijo Kitsune mientras hacia sellos. La enorme figura femenina hizo el sello del carnero "Suiton: Mizurappa" Y entonces la figura dirigió sus dedos a la boca lanzando un potente chorro de agua que evaporó el fuego mientras el rayo chocaba contra la protección de viento disipandose "Esa cosa puede hacer jutsus!" Exclamó Kakuzu estupefacto.

Los ninjas estaban en shock ante semejante defensa** "Hina_chan es muy hábil, ¿No crees?"** Oyó una voz femenina en su cabeza "Sin duda alguna, mira que copiar mi Susanoo a la perfección, aunque se ve que el jutsu aún está incompleto" Respondió a su inquilina** "Pues Haku_chan no se queda atrás, mira que dominar ese jutsu"** Decia Kurama "Lo se, aunque se ve que gastó mucho chakra ya que no quiere fallar" Dijo observando con el Tenshigan a Okami, mientras esperaba el momento oportuno para ejecutar su ataque.

Volviendo a la pelea la figura femenina de agua empezó a lanzar golpes contra Kakuzu que los esquivaba con algo de difilcutad "Menuda técnica, tendré que distraerla si quiero escapar" Dijo para si mismo mientras esquivo un golpe que partió el suelo "No escaparás" Susurró Kitsune mientras un tridente aparecia en la mano de la figura y en la otra aparecia una esfera de chakra que creció y tomó la forma de un shuriken gigante con cuatro cuchillas. La figura atacó con su tridente provocando que Kakuzu saltara, momento que Kitsune aprovechó "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" Y lanzó su ataque.

Kakuzu solo vió como el shuriken se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, y estando en el aire no pudo esquivarlo "Arggggghhhh" Y la técnica lo arrastró por el aire antes de estallar en un enorme domo de chakra y viento. Okami vió su oportunidad y lanzó su propio ataque "Hyoton: Rasen Boufuusetsu!" Y el enorme shuriken cristalino impactó a Hidan llevandoselo justo a donde impactó el ataque de su compañera causando que el domo creciera aún más y el daño se multiplicara.

Solo se veian a ambos Akatsukis en medio del domo mientras eran consumidos por este y los ninjas presentes se cubrian debido a la rafaga de aire y polvo que levantó la explosión "(Sin duda es parecido a como recuerdo)" Pensó el rubio al recordar cuando usó su Rasenshuriken por primera vez matando a Kakuzu. El ataque terminó dejando un gran crater con dos cuerpos al centro "Como...pudimos...ser...derrotados" Decia Kakuzu al sentir sus corazones destruidos.

Hidan estaba con partes del cuerpo con escarcha y otras con varias heridas, pero aún asi se levantó "Esto...no se...quedara asi" Decia el inmortal "Sin duda es inmortal" Decia Okami suspirando. Kitsune detuvo su técnica mientras la enorme figura femenina se deshacía y el agua caia al suelo esparciendose por el lugar "¿Quieres que me encargue, o lo harás tú?" Preguntó Kitsune poniendose a su lado "Lo haré yo" Y dicho esto levantó su mano mientras concentraba su chakra "Eres el primero en recibir esto Hyoton: Kori Kyuu! (Elemento Hielo: Ataud de Hielo)" Y una aire congelante envolvió a Hidan "¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO?!" Gritó al sentir como su cuerpo se iva congelando poco a poco hasta quedar encerrado en un bloque de hielo.

Okami respiró un poco agitada antes de regular su respiración "Al final la inmortalidad no le sirvió de nada" Dijo dandose vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia el rubio y compañia seguida de Kitsune. El rubio solo veia sonriendo el gran avance de sus prometidas "Estoy orgulloso de ustedes" Dijo el rubio cuando las tuvo enfrente "Gracias" Dijo de manera dulce Okami "Sólo pusimos en práctica lo que aprendimos de ti" Dijo Kitsune en el mismo tono.

Los ninjas de Konoha no podian creer de lo que eran capaces estas chicas "Kakashi_sensei, ¿Eso fue real?" Preguntó la pelirrosa "Creo que si" Dijo algo ausente el jounin peliplata "Debemos volver e informar a Tsunade_sama acerca de esto" Dijo Asuma encendiendo su cigarrillo "Será lo mejor" Respondió Kakashi mientras se dirigia hacia los miembros del Clan Uzumaki. Sora y Sai no decian nada, ambos estaban asimilando lo que vieron, mientras Izumo y Kotetsu solo deseaban regresar a su puesto en a entrada de la aldea, ya que fué un dia algo agitado para ambos. En cambio Shikamaru deseaba hablar con Kakashi y averiguar más del Clan Uzumaki, ya que tal vez podria saber algo acerca del rubio exiliado.

Kakashi iba a decirle a los Uzumaki que ellos ayudarian a sus compañeros a llegar sanos y salvos a la aldea, pero le llamó la atención el bloque de hielo que encerraba a Hidan, asi que se acercó a observar más de cerca la peculiar técnica "Yo no me acercaría si fuera tú" Dijo Okami antes de que Kakashi estuviera a escasos dos metros de Hidan "¿Por qué?" Preguntó el peliplata. Okami solo tomó un kunai y lo arrojó hacia el bloque de hielo, y lo sucedió puso muy nervioso a Kakashi.

El kunai que Okami arrojó se congelo y desintegró en pedazos antes de tocar el bloque, sin duda la temperatura alrededor de dicho bloque era muy baja haciendolo tragar "Ya me quedó claro" Dijo Kashi antes de dirigirse hacia los Uzumaki y exponer su desición de regresar con sus compañeros "No se preocupe Kaashi_san, nosotros podemos llegar solos a Nami" Dijo el rubio a lo que el peliplata junto a su equipo y los demás, se despidieron emprendiendo el camino de regreso a Konoha.

El rubio observó hacia donde se fueron los nibjas de Konoha "Bien, sellaré esto y nos iremos" Dijo el rubio sacando un pergamino y sellando a Hidan en él, luego en otro selló el cuerpo de Kakuzu "¿Cómo te fue en Konoha?" Preguntó Kitsune retirandose la máscara mostrando sus ojos perla "Se los contaré de regreso Hina_chan" Dijo besando a su prometida "¿Y el mio?" Preguntó Okami mientras se quitaba la suya mostrando ojos cafes y haciendo un puchero "Te quiero Haku_chan" Dijo antes de besarla. Los Uzumaki empezaron a halagar a las prometidss del rubio por su gra demostración de técnicas "No usamos todos nuestros jutsus, por que pudieron sospechar quienes eramos" Dijo Hinata "Aún asi fue divertido" Dijo Haku con una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron ante el primer comentario, después de todo, Shikamaru se encontraba entre ellos "Bien es hora de regresar, siempre quise probar esto" Dijo el rubio extrañando a todos. Activó su Tenshigan y todos desaparecieron en un Sunshin espiral gracias al Kamui.

* * *

Pues aqui sta el capitulo, ultimamente he estado bajo de inspiracion, generalmente actualizo martes y viernes, aunque ahora me cuesta mas. Hianta y Haku no pelearon al maximo, ni con todos sus jutsus debido a que Konha estaba presente, elnombre del jutsu de Hinata lo sabran mas adelante, y sabran como es completo, lo iba a poner ya completo pero peferi que sorprendiera mas adelante a Konoha, bueno me despido, janee


	18. Chapter 17

TsukihimePrincess : Gracias por tu review, realmente me alegra el dia y me inspira a escribir, me alegra que te gusten esos detalles romanticos jejejeje

El angel de la oscuridad : Asi es, aqui es super fuerte, quizas cuando lo termine escriba otro fic, ya veré que se me ocurre

jfuentes878 : Tomare en cuenta tus consejos men, creo que usaré a Orochi_teme como carne de Edo Tensei, Hinata y Haku pelearan al cien, igual los Uzumaki, Tsurara aqui será civil, solo que tiene su linea de sangre, aunque podria cambiar de opinion

kurama-sama11 : Gracias, aunque no se exactamente a lo que te refieres jejeje quiza suerte

7 siniestro: Siempre que puedo me tomo el tiempo, algunos titulos los estoy leyendo men, gracias por las sugerencias

vale: Aprecio tu review y no te preocupes

Akire Uchiha: Pues me alegro que te guste, respecto a Sasori la verdad no lo tome en cuenta, Deidara la verdad creo que morira, pero itachi tendra una segunda oportunidad

karlosgoyo: Gracias men, si se encontrara con Itachi y si tendra su oportunidad de vivir, no te preocupes que no pienso abandonar mi fic. Respecto a como escapo Sasuke se vera en flashback en la reunion de los kages, y recibira unas pataditas jejejeje

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Algunos sucesos menores**

Iba perdido en sus pensamientos respecto a lo que presenció, no se podia sacar de la cabeza como esas chicas acabaron sin tanta dificultad a dos ninjas renegados Rango S. Sin duda lo que más lo intrigó fue que la pelirroja del sonido pertenezca a un Clan, y más al mismo de Naruto, aunque apenas se enterara que él pertenecia a un Clan.

Siguieron su camino en silencio hasta que se animó a hablar "¿Quienes eran ellos Kakashi?" Preguntó Shikamaru ganandose la atención de Asuma y los dos Chunin, Izumo y Kotetsu "Eran ninjas de Uzushiogakure, y miembros del Clan Uzumaki" Respondió el peliplata "Pero ese rubio te intimidó con unas cuantas palabras, eso me intriga" Dijo el Nara "Eso es por que él es el lider de Uzushio y lider del Clan Uzumaki" Respondió nuevamente Kakashi "Aún asi, eso no me aclara nada" Señaló el Nara.

Kakashi procedió a contarles los últimos acontecimientos que ocurrieron en su ausencia; la llegada de los miembros del Clan Uzumaki a Konoha, la traición de Danzuo y el consejo de ancianos. Los Sharingan de Danzuo y su técnica Izanagi, el final que tuvo y como el lider de Uzushio mostró su poder, pero las palabras de Kakashi pusieron nerviosos a su propio equipo "Estoy séguro que no mostró todo su poder, eso solo fué la punta del iceberg" Claro, los que no pudieron verlo se intrigaron con esas palabras y la reacción del equipo Kakashi.

Luego les contó la alianza y algunas peticiones, también su descontento por el trato a Naruto por ser miembro de su Clan y por que se dejaron guiar por el odio, igual que él no discrimina a los jinchurikis. Shikamaru analizó la situación y lo supo de inmediato, Konoha pudo haber perdido mucho por su estupidez, sobre todo al enterarse todo lo que Konoha debía al Clan Uzumaki, además de su alianza con las otras cuatro grandes aldeas ninja. Sólo habia una palabra que describía toda situación con exactitud "Problemático" Susurró el Nara mientras proseguian su camino.

En una guarida oscura se llevaba a cabo una reunión, dónde se veian seis siluetas "Hidan y Kakuzu fueron derrotados" Dijo una de las sombras "Al menos capturaron al Nibi y ayudaron en la extracción" Respondió otra sombra, esta de ojos anillados "Nuestro siguiente objetivo es el Sanbi" Dijo la misma sombra "¿Quienes iran lider_sempai?" Preguntó una voz juguetona "Iran Deidara y Tobi" Dijo el lider "Hai lider" Respondieron ambos "Retirense" Y asi la reunión teminó.

En Uzushio se encontraba Ayame ordenando unos documentos para que el rubio los firmara regresando, cuando de pronto una clase de espiral apareció frente a ella, y de la misma salieron Tayuya, Erza, Karin, Kenshin, Hinata, Haku y por último Naruto. Sólo que cómo fue tomada desprevenida reaccionó de la manera más natural "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gritó asustada "Calma Aya_chan, soy yo" Dijo rápidamente el rubio.

La castaña sólo parpadeó un par de veces, antes de lanzarse en un abrazo sobre su prometido "Naru_chan!" Decía mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho del rubio "Shhh, ya regresé" Dijo con voz tranquila mientras acariciaba su cabello. La castaña levantó su mirada para ver el rostro del rubio, aunque esa mirada cristalizada con un ligero puchero lo pusieron nervioso "(Se ve tan kawai asi)" Pensó mientras la veia con ternura antes de besarla con todo el amor que sentia por ella.

Estuvieron unos minutos asi hasta que "Coff coff" Tosió Tayuya un poco incómoda ante la escena, para alivio de las otras dos pelirrojas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Haku y Hinata haciendolas sonreir con malicia. Ambos se separaron algo sonrojados pero sin perder el abrazo "¿Pasó algo mientras estuve fuera?" Preguntó el rubio "Solo que los examenes Chunin se pospusieron, debido a Akatsuki" Respondió Ayame.

El rubio ya sabia que eso pasaría, asi que se giró hacia las chicas y Kenshin "Pueden retirarse, Hina_chan, Haku_chan, pueden pasar después por su paga" Dijo el rubio, por lo que todos se dirigieron a la mansión a descansar, excepto el rubio que se dispuso a no ceder terreno ante el infléxible papeleo "Me pregunto si tomaron en cuenta el consejo que les dí" Murmuró pensando en los Kages, que en este momento lloraban estilo anime ante su poderoso enemigo, tratando de recordar algo importante que les dijo el rubio. Sin más el rubio se encogió de hombros, creó tres copias y empezó su trabajo.

Iban llegando a la mansión Uzumaki, cuando Kenshi fué tacleado por una mancha morada "Ughhh" Exclamó el pelirrojo al ser impáctado "Ken_chan, por fin regresaste, no sabes cómo te extrañe" Dijo Anko mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho del pelirrojo "También te extrañé Anko_chan" Dijo este de manera tierna. La chica levantó la mirada haciendo contacto con sus ojos, ambos se miraban fijamente con amor, hasta que Anko lo tomó de las mejillas jalandolas "Ittai! Anko_chan...me lastimas" Exclamó el pelirrojo, entonces vió algo sumamente aterrador.

Anko estaba rodeada de una capa de muerte viendolo con ojos entrecerrados "dime ¿Cómo es eso de que estás comprometido?" Preguntó de manera 'dulce' la chica a su novio "Verás jejeje...fué una historia graciosa" Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras en su mente, un chibi Kenshin estaba en posición fetal diciendo una y otra vez "Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir" La pelimorada sólo arqueó una ceja antes de sonreir "Extrañaba hacer eso" Descorcentado a su novio "¿No estás enfadada?" Preguntó el pelirrojo.

La chica solo negó "Naru_chan me explicó todo, además sabia que tendría que compartirte, dado que eres uno de los últimos varones Uzumaki, debes de tener mas de una esposa" Dijo Anko sonriendo "Eres la mejor An_chan" Dijo con amor Kenshin "Lo sé" Respondió esta mientras ambos reian "(Estuvo cerca)" Pensó después de haberse salvado "Entremos" Dijo la chica a su novio que asintió, ya qué los demás al sentir la sed de sangre de Anko se metieron más rápido que el Hiraishin temiendo por su integridad fisica.

En otro lugar cierto Sannin de las serpientes recibía información de Kabuto "Mmm asi que Hidan y Kakuzu cayeron, vaya, parece ser que Konoha puede ser de ayuda" Decia sonriendo con burla "No fué Konoha" Dijo Kabuto mientras Orochimaru alzaba una ceja "Fueron ANBUS de otra aldea, parece ser que de Uzushiogakure" Dijo el peligris "Interesante" Respondió con una sonrisa predadora el Sannin "Bueno, por el momento no haremos nada" Dijo el Sannin "Falta poco para la tranferencia" Comentó Kabuto "Sasuke_kun será mi próximo contenedor, apenas puedo esperar" Dijo el Sannin antes de tomar las medicinas suministradas por su asistente.

En Konoha, el equipo Kakashi estaba dando su reporte sobre su encuentro con Akatsuki "¿Así que eso pasó?" Preguntó la Hokage "Si Tsunade_sama, parece ser que ambas eran alumnas de Uzumaki Shishio" Dijo el peliplata "Sin duda tienen habilidades interesantes" Dijo el Gama Sennin "¿Entonces Tayuya era una subordinada de Orochimaru?" Preguntó Tsunade "Si, pero no tenia información acerca de Sasuke" Dijo Kakashi "¿Cómo puedes estar séguro?" Pregunto Sarutobi "Bu-bueno, Uzumaki Shishio nos dió buenos argumentos para creerle" Dijo algo nervioso el peliplata mientras los tres superiores presentes alzaban una ceja.

Pero la pelirrosa del grupo habló "Dijo que si intentabamos algo contra ella, él tomaria represalias por retener a un miembro del Clan Uzumaki" Aclaró mientras todos tenian un ligero escalofrio "Supongo que esa es una buena razón para no dudar" Dijo nerviosa la Hokage "Concuerdo contigo" Respondió el Gama Sennin "Pueden retirarse" Dijo la Hokage mientras el equipo Kakashi desparecia.

Una vez solos la rubia se masajeaba la sien mientras intentaba aligerar su migraña "Al menos tenemos su apoyo en contra de Akatsuki" Dijo el Gama Sennin "¿Haz averiguado algo más de esa organización?" Preguntó Sarutobi "No, sólo que atraparon al Nibi" Respondió Jiraiya "El próximo será el Sanbi" Dijo la Hokage "Debemos intervenir" Dijo el Gama Sennin "Entonces una vez que averiguemos donde se encuentra mandaré dos equipos para capturarlo" Dijo la rubia "Buscaré la información" Dijo el Gama Sennin saliendo del lugar "Aún pienso en él" Dijo Sarutobi "Igual yo" Respondió Tsunade para luego suspirar "(Naruto)" Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

De vuelta a Uzu, el rubio acababa de terminar su papeleo y se dirigía a su hogar a descansar, en su camino vió a Zabuza, Tsurara y Haku caminando juntos cómo una familia, y no pudo evitar sonreir "Quién lo viera jejeje" Murmuró para el mismo. Siguió su camino y se encontró con sus padres "Oh Naru_chan, ya volviste!" Exclamó Kushina "Si Okasan, desde hace rato, sólo que decidí terminar el papeleo que habia" Respondió el rubio "¿Y cómo te fué?" Preguntó su padre "Llegando a casa les cuento" Dijo a lo que ambos padres asintieron y siguieron su camino.

Llegando a la mansión Uzumaki, se encontraron a la 'familia' Momochi entrando a la misma, una vez adentro el rubio fué tacleado por Hanabi "Onichan!" Dijo la pequeña castaña mientras lo abrazaba "Hola Hana_chan" Dijo este respondiendo el abrazo. Luego de unos minutos todos se encontraban en la sala, incluso Fuu, ya que el rubio le ofreció una habitación y un hogar, además de que así tendrian más tiempo de entrenar.

Todo mundo estaba esperando saber que pasó "Naru_kun ¿Cómo te fué, qué pasó?" Preguntó Yugao "Pues verán" Dijo el rubio antes de contar todos los detalles de lo que sucedió en Konoha. Despues de contarles todo lo acontecido, todos tenian expresiones de incredulidad por las cosas que habia echo Danzuo "¿Y que hiciste con los Sharingan?" Preguntó Mikoto. Cómo respuesta el rubio sacó el pergamino donde selló el brazo y el ojo que tenia Danzuo, todo mundo se horrorizó ante tal visión.

Ya habiendo superado la impresión, el rubio decidió guardar el ojo de Shisui y destruir los otros con una pequeña bola de fuego "Oi Naruto_kun, te queria preguntar algo" Dijo Tayuya de repente "¿Que pasa Tayuya_chan?" Preguntó curioso el rubio "Queria saber, ¿Que técnica usaste para traernos de regreso?" Preguntó Tayuya mientras todos miraban interesados la conversación "Es cierto, nunca la habia visto" Dijo Erza mientras Karin asentia de manera graciosa.

El rubio sólo sonrio de manera zorruna y desapareció en un sunshin espiral "Esa técnica!" Exclamaron Kushina y Minato ganadose la atención de todos "Se llama Kamui (La Autoridad de los Dioses)" Dijo el rubio apareciendo detras de todos "¿Kamui?" Dijo de manera interrogante Hanabi. El rubio empezó a explicar "Es una técnica espacio tiempo, puedo transportarme a cualquier lugar o..." Dejó la oración en el aire.

Minato fué el que terminó la explicación "Volverte intangible, por lo que ataques fisicos no te dañan" Dijo completamente en shock dejando estupefacto a todo el mundo. Fué entonces que Erza lo recordó "Por eso aquel ANBU no te hirió!" Exclamó sorprendida "Asi es, aunque casi no lo uso, bueno, es hora de descansar" Dijo el rubio, asi todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Los dias siguientes pasaron con relativa calma, el rubio ayudó a Hinata a terminar su jutsu y a Haku a mejorar su aire congelado. También ayudó a Hanabi con su Taijutsu y su variación, Erza mejoró con el Kenjutsu, además de que le forjó una hermosa katana "Bella y mortal cómo su dueña" Dijo el rubio cuando Erza la blandió, haciendola sonrojar a niveles nunca antes vistos "Te ves kawai sonrojada jejeje" Le dijo a Erza mientras esta sacaba humo de sus orejas.

Karin empezó a prácticar Taijutsu, el rubio sabia que esa era su debilidad asi que le enseñó unas katas para no estar en desventaja en ese ámbito. Kenshin logró aprender algunos movimientos nuevos, sobre todo algunos del rubio "Casi no uso mi Kenjutsu, por eso quiero que lo aprendas, asi todos veran el Uzumaki Kenjutsu en manos de un maestro" Le dijo sorprendiendolo por la enorme confianza que le tenia. Tayuya mejoró bastante el cuanto a Ninjutsu, además de que empezó a sentir cierta atracción por el rubio.

Sabia que no era la única, ya que Karin y Erza también empezaban a tener sentimientos por él, incluso Hinata, Haku y Ayame las confrontaron con ese tema. Las tres estaban nerviosas por lo que ellas dirian, pero no se esperaban lo bien que lo tomaron "Podemos ver sus sentimientos por Naru_chan" Dijo Hinata "Y sabemos que de verdad lo aman" Dijo Haku "Sólo aceptaremos a quienes tengan sentimientos verdaderos por él" Dijo Ayame "Tienen nuestro permiso para conquistarlo" Dijeron las tres sonriendo mientras las pelirrojas sacaban humo por las orejas causando la risa de las prometidas del rubio.

También, cierta ANBU de cabello morado reflexionaba sobre los sentimientos que tenia hacia el rubio "(¿Por qué me siento asi cuando estoy con él?, además que cuando está con Hinata, Haku y Ayame, quisiera ser yo quien recibe esas muestras de afecto, y sus besos)" Eran los pensamientos de Yugao. Entonces se detuvo en la parte de los besos "(Oh dios, de verdad estoy enamorada de Naru_kun)" Pensó mientras se llevaba las manos a su pecho, en ese momento recordó los momentos que pasó con él en Konoha, cómo se ganó su cariño cuando lo cuidaba, y cierta promesa del rubio cuando tenia cinco años "Cuando sea un ninja poderoso y respetado, te prometo que me casaré contigo, asi siempre estaré con Yu_chan, es una promesa" Exclamó el rubio ganandose un abrazo mortal con un grito de kawai por parte de su cuidadora.

Entonces se decidió hacerle saber sus sentimientos, sin saber que tres pelirrojas tenian el mismo plan en mente, y el rubio ignorante de todo esto, tenia el presentimiento de que sus dias serian cualquier cosa menos tranquilos. Los dias fueron pasando y las chicas cada vez estaban más nerviosas, ya que cada vez que intentaban hablar con el rubio, se acobardaban un poco, y se juraban que a proxima vez lo harian sin dudar. Las cosas siguieron asi hasta que de verdad se animaron a hacerlo, y fue...interesante.

El rubio se encontraba en su oficina firmando unos papeles, en ese momento Erza, Tayuya, Karin y Yugao entraron en la habitación, estaban algo nerviosas, por lo que no se daban cuenta que las cuatro estaban en las mismas. Las chicas estaban armandose de valor mientras el rubio seguia en lo suyo, hasta que "Naruto_kun, estoy enamorada de ti!" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, provocando que el rubio dejara de firmar papeles y levantara la mirada algo shockeado "¿Que dijiste?!, No me imites! Yo lo dije primero!" Exclamaron con una mirada de pocos amigos. El rubio intentó calmarlas, mala idea "Chicas, tranquilas" Habló el rubio, entonces las cuatro lo miraron cómo el último trozo de carne "Yo lo vi primero!" Exclamaron antes de lanzarse sobre él "(Mami)" Alcanzó a pensar.

Las chicas lo empezaron a jalonear mientras decian cosas cómo "Yo le gusto más" o "A él le gusta mi cabello rojo" o " Todas lo tenemos igual" o "No todas" o "Tengo más encanto tú" o "¿Ah si?, pues yo tengo mejores piernas" Y cosas asi. Lástima que no se dieron cuenta que era un clon, y con tanto ajetreo lo marearon y Yugao lo asfixió con dos suaves almohadas provocando que desapreciera en un Puff.

En otro lado, especificamente en la entrada de la aldea, el rubio recibió las memorias de su clon, estremeciendolo "(Diablos, estoy muerto)" Pensó mientras lloraba estilo anime, al saberse el blanco de tres hembras Uzumaki y una ANBU. Volviendo a su seriedad habitual, miró a su pequeña acompañante "¿Estás lista?" Preguntó el rubio "Hai Onichan" Respondió la pequeña castaña a su lado "Vamos Hana_chan" Y asi partieron a su pequeña misión.

De vuelta con las chicas, estas al ver que sólo era un clon se deprimieron un poco, luego levantaron la mirada con determinación "Creo que no fuimos lo suficientemente sutiles" Dijo Erza con su habitual tranquilidad, al menos la que era capaz de lograr "Si, debemos hablar con más calma la próxima vez" Dijo Karin "Al menos ya sabe lo que sentimos por él" Dijo algo avergonzada Tayuya "Naru_kun" Dijo Yugao antes de las cuatro suspiraran. Afuera de la oficina, Ayame estaba con una gota estilo anime "Al menos esta vez si se animaron" Dijo antes de suspirar y volver a su trabajo.

La puerta se abrió y salieron las cuatro chicas "Ayame_chan, ¿Dónde está Naru_kun?" Preguntó Yugao "Acaba de salir a una misón" Dijo con calma la castaña "Pero él es el lider de la aldea" Dijo extrañada Tayuya "Es una misión de entrenamiento con Hanabi_chan" Dijo Ayame "¿Misión de entrenamiento?" Preguntó Karin "Probará sus habilidades en un campo de batalla real, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Yugao mientras Ayame asintió. Las cuatro suspiraron "(Vuelve pronto)" Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

En otro lugar de la aldea, se encontraban Kurama y Kazahaya en un picnic, o dia de campo según parezca, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento** "Me pregunto ¿Cómo le irá a Hanabi?"** Dijo la espada** "Lo hará bien"** Dijo con media sonrisa Kurama** "Bueno, di ah"** Dijo la peliblanca mientras llevaba una bolita de arroz a la boca de su novio, quien gustoso aceptó el gesto** "Es delicioso Kaza_chan"** Decia con estrellitas en los ojos **"Oh Kura_chan, haces que me sonroje"** Decia con una mano en la mejilla un poco cohibida **"Te ves preciosa sonrojada"** Dijo el pelirrojo acariciando su mejilla mientras le daba un amoroso beso.

En otro lugar, con cosas menos empalagosas, cierta pareja estaba almorzando en la comodidad de la mansión "Cocinas delicioso Tsurara_chan" Decia el ninja gatana con un sonrojo "Oh Zabu_kun, me haces sonrojar" Decia la peliplata con una mano en su mejilla algo cohibida. El ANBU tomó su mejilla com delicadeza y la besó con amor, dejando de lado las cosas extremadamente dulces, pasamos a otro lugar en la aldea donde una pareja estaba besandose tiernamente "Te amo Kushi_chan" Dijo un rubio ojiazul "También yo Mina_kun" Respondió una pelirroja.

Lejos de del trio de parejas acarameladas, se puede ver a una pelinegra en un campo de entrenamiento junto a una peliazul "Vamos Mikoto_chan, llevas demasiado tiempo inactiva" Decia la peliazul "Lo admito...hace tiempo...que no entrenaba" Decia la pelinegra "Nunca es tarde para retomar el ritmo" Respondió la peliazul antes de que activaran sus respectivos Doujutsus y empezaran a esquivar trampas y kunais, shuriken y flechas del circuito de entrenamiento. Estaban retomando un poco su nivel ahora que tenian cierta libertad, además de matar el tiempo y distraerse un poco.

En un campo de entrenamiento especial con una barrera, se ve tres siluetas un poco sucias y agitadas "Has mejorado Fuu_chan" Decia un pelinegra "Gracias Haku_chan" Respondió la peliverde "Creo que es hora de descansar" Dijo la otra persona "Tienes razon Hina_chan " Dijo Haku "Pero antes, ¿Podemos pasar a unas termales?" Preguntó Fuu "Es cierto, hace tiempo que no vamos a unas" Dijo Haku "Vamos, también me apetece una tarde de relajación" Dijo Hinata.

Asi las tres se pusieron en camino a las aguas termales, pasaron frente a la academia "No fue mi intención Anko_sensei, no, no, nooooooooooo!" Excucharon con una gota estilo anime "Alguien la hizo enojar" Murmuró Hinata mientras las otras dos asentian, en ese momento observaron a Kenshin entrar a la academia con unas flores "Espero no se desquite con él también" Dijo Haku antes de retomar su camino "Arghhhhh" Alcanzaron a escuchar "Si lo hizo" Murmuró Fuu con ligeros escalofrios.

Ahora con el rubio, este se hallaba lejos de la aldea, se habia movido con el Hiraishin, y junto a él, su pequeña apréndiz "Bien Hana_chan, esta vez afrontaras la parte más dificil de ser ninja, asesinar" Dijo serio el ojiazul "Hai Naruto_sensei" Dijo la pequeña "Sé que es dificil, pero es algo que no se puede evitar" Explicaba el rubio "Lo sé, incluso para proteger a mis seres queridos algún dia tendré que hacerlo" Dijo con seguridad, el rubio la vió con ternura y le revolvió el pelo.

Llegaron a su destino, un pequeño pueblo que era controlado por algunos ninjas renegados de Kumo "Ahora probarás tu estilo contra oponentes reales y no clones" Dijo el ojiazul "Hai sensei" Dijo la chica "Bien, en este pueblo hay ninjas renegados de Kumo, tu misión es acabar con ellos, si algo sale mal, yo estaré ahi en un segundo" Y desapareció. La pequeña castaña siguió su camino hasta el pueblo donde se veian los negocios cerrados y bastante deteriorados "(Sin duda saquearon este pequeño pueblo)" Pensó con indignación la Hyuga.

(Su atuendo es el mismo de Hinata en Road to ninja, pero en vez de chamarra era su chaleco Jounuin, y tenia guantes con placas de metal con el simbolo del clan Uzumaki que el rubio le regaló) La pequeña se adentró más en el pueblo, y pudo ver un edificio en el centro con guardias en la puerta "Oh pero que tenemos aqui" Habló uno de los guardias "Hey, ¿Ya viste sus ojos?" Preguntó su compañero "Byakugan! Nos sacamos el premio gordo!" Exclamó con alegria "Capturala" Dijo un tercer guardia "En seguida" Y se lanzó sobre la ojiperla.

Sólo bastaron unos cuantos golpes de Junken para dejarlo inconsciente "Maldita mocosa, debemos atraparla!" Decia uno de los dos guardias que quedaban "Veamos cómo te defiendes de esto Raiton: Jibashi!" Y unos relámpagos salieron de sus manos directo a la ojiperla "Fuuton: Atsugai! (Elemento Viento: Presión de Daño)" Y Hanabi expulsó una rafaga de aire de su boca anulando el relámpago "Tsk, esta mocosa es buena" Maldijo por lo bajo el renegado "Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu!" Y un relámpago en forma de dragón voló en dirección de Hanabi "Fuuton no Kaiten! (Giro Celestial del Elemento Viento)" Y giró liberando chakra Fuuton causando que el relámpago desapareciera "Maldición, esto se está volviendo molesto" Gruño el tipo.

La ojiperla activó su Biakugan "(Son alrededor de cuarenta sujetos, y todos están por salir del edificio)" Pensaba al tiempo que todos los ninjas salian del lugar a ver por que habia tanto escandalo. Al ver a a pequeña y al tipo noqueado sólo empezaron a reir "Jjaja ese tonto olvidó que el Taijutsu no funciona contra un Hyuga" Exclamó con burla el que parecia ser el lider "Takeshi, noqueala para que podamos amarrarla" Ordenó el lider "Hai" Y el nombrado se lanzó trazando sellos "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" Y la bola de fuego se dirigió contra la chica.

La ojiperla hizo el Kaiten, pero esta vez la versión original para protegerse del ataque "Katon: Karyu Endan!" Exclamó la ojiperla al dejar de girar "Rayos, esta chiquilla sabe Ninjutsu!" Exclamó el lider. El poderoso rayo de fuego avanzó implacable hacia los hombres que tuvieron que esquivarlo, aunque un par no reaccionó a tiempo, quedando reducidos a cenizas "Maldita!" Exclamó uno de los hombres lanzandose contra ella "Misato! Detente idiota" Gritó otro sin ser escuchado "Arghnn" Cayó facilmente al ser golpeado por el Junken "Tsk, el imbecil olvidó que era una Hyuga" Dijo el lider molesto.

Uno de los hombres notó su banda en su brazo derecho "Lider mire, ella no lleva la banda de Konoha" Dijo el hombre a su lider "Mmm, no es un simbolo que yo haya visto antes" Murmuró el lider "Mocosa, ¿De que aldea eres?" Preguntó el lider "Uzushiogakure" Respondió la ojiperla mientras los renegados abrian sus ojos "¿Asi que Uzu eh?" Dijo el lider en tono burlón. La ojiperla sólo adoptó posición de Junken algo modificado "Tu estilo no servirá contra todos nosotros" Dijo uno de los bandidos "Ataquen!" Ordenó el lider "Aahhhhhh" Se lanzaron al ataque.

Hanabi se lanzó al ataque también cambiando su estilo "Tengan cuidado con sus golpes!" Exclamó uno de los bandidos "Shakuton: Kajosatsu! (Elemento Quemar: Masacre de Vapor)" Y aumentando su velocidad pasó en medio de todos los bandidos mientras usaba sus golpes mortales. Uno a uno se fueron secando hasta morir "Que diablos!" Exclamó uno de los ninjas aterrado mientras los demás tomaban distancia de la ojiperla "Esta chiquilla es más peligrosa de lo crei" Murmuró el lider viendo como murieron algunos de sus hombres.

Hanabi facilmente se habia encargado de eliminar a diez sujetos, ahora sólo quedaban treinte "ataquen! Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu!" Exclamó el lider. Los demás usaron ataques Raiton y Katon agregandolas a la de su jefe, la ojiperla sólo empezó a girar "Shakuton no Kaiten! (Giro Celestial del Elemento Quemar)" Y liberando llamas anaranjas negó todos los ataques "Ahora veran uno de mis mejores Jutsus" Decia la ojiperla sin dejar de girar.

La cúpula de flamas naranjas que la protegia empezaba a expandirse poco a poco "Esta es mi versión de un Jutsu de este elemento; Shakuton: Shokyoku no Bureizu! (Elemento Quemar: Llamarada de Incineración)" Y la cúpula explotó en una tormenta de llamas reduciendo a cenizas todo a su paso "Aaaarrgghhhhhh" Sólo se oyeron los gritos de dolor antes de que callaran para siempre.

Una vez que el efecto de la técnica hubiera acabado, sólo se veia una extensa llanura sin nada de vegetación "Suerte que en el transcurso de la pelea salimos un poco del pueblo" Decia viendo la destrucción que hizo, aunque unas casa no se salvaron "Bien, veamos si alguien sobrevivió" Dijo antes de activar su Byakugan para asegurarse "Mmm, creo que ese Jutsu es demasiado fuerte" Murmuraba al ver que todos sus enemigos cayeron "Bien, hora de buscar a sensei" Se dijo antes de ir a buscar al rubio.

El rubio habia observado el encuentro con interés "(Mmm no dudó al atacar, sin duda sabe lo que esta en juego)" Pensó al ver cómo usaba su Junken para noquear a uno de los tipos "(La están subestimando)" Pensó cuando vió a uno de los tipos lanzar su ataque siendo neutralizado por el Jutsu de su apréndiz "Jejeje sin duda no se lo esperaban" Murmuró al ver la cara de esos sujetos al ver cómo ella era capaz de usar Ninjutsu "Vaya que ha mejorado su velocidad" Dijo al ver cómo fué capaz de moverse a velocidad entre ellos "Esto será interesante" Murmuró al ver el Kaiten con chakra Shakuton "Tal vez sólo tenga dos ataques, pero es muy buena, después de todo su especialidad es el Katon" Murmuró cuando vió la destrucción que ocasionó su técnica.

La pequeña ojiperla se acercó a su maestro "¿Que tal lo hice Onichan" Preguntó la castaña "Lo hiciste bien Hana_chan" Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio "Volvamos a casa" Dijo el ojiazul con algo de pesar "No te ves muy convencido de eso" Dijo la ojiperla al ver la expresión del rubio "(Ojalá que esten más tranquilas y podamos hablar bien)" Pensaba nervioso "No es nada, ahora vamonos" Y desaparecieron en un Sunshin dimendional.

De vuelta a Uzushiogakure, el rubio y Hanabi aparecian en la torre central de la aldea "Sugoiiii eso fue asombroso Onichan!" Exclamo Hanabi con estrellitas en los ojos "Naruto_kun/Naru_kun" Exclamaron unas voces "(Por favor Kami, por favor Kami)" Rezaba internamente "Creo que necesitamos hablar" Dijo Erza "Hace rato nos dejamos llevar" Dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa nerviosa "¿Te parece una comida?" Preguntó Karin "Nos portaremos bien" Exclamó Yugao "Por supuesto chicas" Respondió sonriendo el rubio"(Estuvo cerca)" Pensaba con nervios.

En ese momento entró Ayame a la oficina del rubio "Naru_chan, tenemos información de Akatsuki" Dijo Ayame "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el rubio "Van por el Sanbi" Dijo la castaña "Eso me lo esperaba, ya que Hidan y Kakuzu atraparon al Nibi" Dijo el rubio "Konoha también está en el lugar" Dijo Ayame "Mmm, entonces iré, hay un asunto que tengo que atender en ese lugar" Dijo el ojiazul mientras se dirigia a la puerta "¿Aquienes llevarás?" Preguntó Ayame "Iré sólo esta vez Aya_chan" Respondió el rubio cuando empezó a cambiar de apariencia a rubio total con los ojos rojos.

Ayame iba a decir algo pero el rubio desapareció en un Sunshin dimensional dejandola con las palabras en la boca "Se fue" Dijo suspirando "No te preocupes por él, dudo mucho que algún Akatsuki pueda con Nidaime_sama" Dijo una voz entrando a la habitación "Hana_sama!" Exclamó Ayame "Sólo Hana" Dijo sonriendo la Hyuga mayor "Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme" Dijo la chica castaña "Sólo confia en él" Y todas salieron del lugar "(Regresa pronto" Pensaron todas al mismo tiempo.

El rubio habia aparecido frente a un enorme lago, a lo lejos se veia el intento de Konoha por capturar al Sanbi "Lamento haberlos llamado asi" Dijo a sus inquilinos** "No te preocupes Naru_chan"** Dijo su arma** "Para eso somos compañeros"** Dijo el pelirrojo "Gracias, ahora sólo debo de esperar, por el momento ella es más importante" Dijo a sus inquilinos "(Guren)" Fué el pensamiento del rubio.

* * *

Lamento la demora, pero aqui está el capítulo, espero les guste. Tengo buenas noticias, mi inspiración esta regresando, asi que veremos que es lo que pasa, por cierto, una aclaración, NO ABANDONARE MI FIC, para que esten más tranquilos jejeje bueno see ya.


	19. Chapter 18

Anakin Namikaze: De echo Jiraiya no morira, quizas termine con huesos rotos, pero será por otras razones jejejeje

Janochi: Gracias por tu review

Akemi Uchiha : Gracias, bueno, Guren si se unirá a Uzu, de echo Itachi tendrá pareja al igual que Mikoto, pero será más adelante muajajajaa, Naruto se dará a conocer en la reunión de los Kages,pero alguien sabrá de él antes

karlosgoyo : De echo, Guren e Itachi me gusta para pareja, además de que el rubio sólo tendrá dos chicas más, a menos que me arrepienta y sólo ponga una. Si, la verdad no e m dieron bien esas escenas y aunque me apresuré, esta vez me he tomado mi tiempo

keivin: Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad que me halagan tus palabras, y pues aún pensaré si el rubio intervendrá en la pelea, pero creo que no, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW KEIVIN n.n

SB : Si,lamentablemente era necesario

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Sanbi y misión de amor**

En Konoha, Tsunade habia mandado a llamar a un equipo especial para una misión "¿Cuál es la misión Tsunade_sama?" Preguntó Ino con curiosidad "He recibido información acerca de una niebla extraña en un lago cerca de Mizu no Kuni" Dijo la Hokage "¿Niebla extraña?" Preguntó Sakura "Si, está compuesta mayormente por un tipo especial de chakra" Explicó la Hokage "¿Qué clase de chakra?" Preguntó Kurenai "De un Bijuu" Respondió la Hokage "El Sanbi" Dijo Jiraiya apareciendo en la oficina.

Todas se sorprendieron "Ustedes fueron elegidas para esta misión por su gran control de chakra" Dijo la Hokage "¿En que consiste la misión?" Preguntó Tenten "La misión es capturar al Sanbi y sellarlo, y asi entorpecer los planes de Akatsuki" Dijo Jiraiya "Shizune las acompañará, también irán Kakashi y Yamato" Dijo la Godaime "Partirán en media hora, pueden retirarse" Dijo la Hokage "Hai Tsunade_sama" Respondieron antes de salir de la oficina.

Después del tiempo establecido, en la puerta de la aldea se encontraban Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Shizune, Hatake Kakashi, Yamato y Kurenai con sus cosas listas para partir "Vamonos" Dijo Kakashi y asi se dirigieron a cumplir con su importante misión. Estuvieron corriendo por varias horas hasta llegar cerca del lugar donde encontrarian al Sanbi, Yamato creó una casa de madera con su Mokuton donde se ajustarían los últimos detalles de la misión.

En otro lugar, dos siluetas caminaban en medio del bosque a cumplir su misión "Estoy aburrido Deidara_sempai" Dijo un sujeto con una máscara naranja en forma de espiral que terminaba en un agujero para su ojo derecho "Deja de fastidiar Tobi" Respondió un rubio de cabellera larga y ojos azules "Tengo hambre" Decia el enmascarado no obteniendo respuesta "¿Ya estamos cerca?" Preguntó ignorando que a su compañero le latia una vena en la cabeza "Dime Tobi, ¿Te gustaria probar mi arte?" Dijo Deidara sonriendo con demencia "Ya me callé!" Respondió Tobi antes de esconderse detras de un árbol "Por fin, paz y tranquilidad" Suspiró Deidara "¿Ya vamos a llegar?" Preguntó Tobi apareciendo al lado del rubio "¡Arrrghhhhh!" Fue lo único que se escuchó en el bosque.

En una guarida oscura, cierto Sannin de las serpientes encomendaba una misión a su más fiel sirviente "Kabuto, no me falles" Dijo el pálido hombre "No lo haré Orochimaru_sama" Y salió del lugar dejando al Sannin con una sonrisa peligrosa "Pronto, muy pronto Sasuke_kun" Dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. En otro lugar de la guarida, se ve un par de ojos rojos con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila "Pronto tendré mi venganza, los mataré a ambos, Itachi, Naruto" Dijo el dueño de los ojos antes de cerrarlos y desaparecer en la oscuridad. Kabuto llegó a su destino "Vamos" Dijo el peligris siendo seguido de varios sujetos y una mujer acompañada de un niño.

De regreso a la cabaña del bosque "Entonces Sakura, Ino, Kurenai y Shizune estarán en el sello, mientras Yamato, Tenten y yo estaremos vigilando por cualquier inconveniente, entendieron" Explicó Kakashi "Hai" Dijeron todos " Descansen, mañana vendrán Shino, Kiba, Lee, Neji y Gai cómo refuerzos" Dijo el peliplata mientras todos se disponian a descansar, ya que sellar un Bijuu sería algo muy dificil y tenian que estar al cien.

Al dia siguiente las cosas estaban un poco agitadas, cuando llegaron al lugar de la misión, en seguida se habia levantado la niebla, sólo que ellos no eran los únicos ahi "Oh vaya, pero si es Konoha" Decia el subordinado de Orochimaru "Kabuto" Dijo Kakashi, quien estaba con las chicas además de que los refuerzos ya se encontraban ahi "Lo siento, pero el Sanbi le pertenece a Orochimaru_sama" Dijo el de lentes "Jamás dejaremos que Orochimaru se haga con el Sanbi" Respondió Kurenai "Entonces lucharemos por él" Dijo mientras los hombres que lo acompañaban activaban su sello maldito "(Mierda)" Pensaron los de Konoha al mismo tiempo.

El enfrentamiento se inició mientras en un lugar más apartado, la mujer del grupo de Kabuto estaba con el niño, un clon de Kabuto apareció "Es hora" Dijo el peligris "Pero sólo es un niño" Murmuró la mujer "Son ordenes de Orochimaru_sama, Guren" Dijo el clon de Kabuto "Está bien" Respondió resignada Guren, asi abordando un pequeño bote, le puso un aparato al pequeño en la cabeza, y entonces empezó a expulsar chakra hasta formar una columna brillante.

Enfrente del bote, el agua se empezó a agitar y entonces una figura emergia de las profundidades, se empezó a distinguir un caparazón, y tres colas ondeando en el aire. Los de Konoha y los usuarios del sello maldito detuvieron su encuentro "Lo está controlando" Dijo Kakashi refiriendose al niño "¿Ese es el Sanbi?" Preguntó sorprendida Sakura "Jamás habia visto un Bijuu" Dijo Tenten "Esta es nuestra oportunidad" Dijo Yamato, pero no se esperaban a un tercer grupo involucrado.

Una fuerte explosión agitó las aguas llamando la atención de todo el mundo "Ahora les mostraré, mi arte" Decia Deidara sobre un ave de arcilla "Mira Deidara_sempai, Konoha también está aqui" Decia el enmascarado "Ya los vi Tobi, je, esto será divertido" Dijo Deidara. Abajo Kakashi sólo pudo maldecir mentalmente "Akatsuki!" Exclamó Shizune "Esto se puso más dificil" Dijo Ino "Parecer ser que con la intervención de Akatsuki las cosas se han complicado más" Dijo Shino con su habitual seriedad "(Maldición)" Pensó Kiba mientras Neji sólo frunció el ceño, la pelea sería dificil a partir de ahora.

En ese momento el Sanbi enloqueció** "¡Grwwwwaaaaa!"** Rugió el Bijuu y empezó a reunir agua hasta formar dos esferas en su hocico "(Mierda)" Pensó todo el mundo. Pero antes que las lanzara unas aves de arcilla volaron a velocidad y estallaron al pasar por su cara "El arte...¡ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN!" Exclamó emocionado Deidara mientras creaba más figuras con su arcilla explosiva. Kabuto sólo pudo maldecir mentalmente, realmente las cosas se estaban complicando, ahora sólo esperaba que no se complicaran más de lo que estaban. Pero pareciera que Kami queria arruinarle la vida, de echo asi era, en ese momento sus hombres notaron a una persona que estaba en la orilla del lago, y empezaba acercarse a ellos.

Dos minutos antes el rubio habia llegado al lugar y pudo divisar el enfrentamiento de Konoha contra los hombres de Orochimaru, por si fuera poco Akatsuki también se encontraba ahi "Parece ser que las cosas son un tanto diferentes de cómo las recuerdo" Murmuró el rubio** "Sin duda hay varios cambios en la historia"** Dijo Kazahaya en su mente **"Mmm ¿Qué piensas hacer?"** Preguntó el pelirrojo "Hablaré con Isobu, espero entienda que por ahora no puedo ayudarlo" Respondió el rubio. Entonces empezó a caminar en la superficie del agua hacia donde se llevaba a cabo el enfrentamiento, uno de los hombres de Kabuto lo vió y con una seña alertó a sus compañeros "Hmp, otro estorbo, bueno, hay que deshacernos de él" Y con esa orden se lanzaron sobre el rubio.

Los sujetos activaron por completo el sello de maldición y concentraron su chakra para ejecutar su mejores ataques, pero antes de eso el rubio concentró chakra en su brazo provocando pequeños relampagos dorados que recorrian su brazo hacia su mano enpuñada, mientras la levantaba cómo si fuera un choque de puños con Bee. Ante esta acción Tobi y Deidara observaron curiosos de lo que podría ser ese movimiento, mientras los de Konoha se preocuparon un poco por la suerte del Uzumaki.

Los usuarios de sello maldito usaron Jutsus de fuego agua y rayo, que se dirigian al rubio, hasta que "Raiton Hijutsu: Kaminari Purazuma (Jutsu Secreto del Elemento Rayo: Plasma Relámpago)" Y una vez que los pequeños relámpagos se concentraron en su puño provocaron un destello dorado. Los Jutsus fueron neutralizados y el ataque siguió de largo llegando hasta los usuarios de sello maldito que fueron golpeados por destellos dorados más pequeños desde todos los ángulos "¡Arghhhhhhhh!" Se escuchaban los gritos de agonia, entonces el destello se detuvo y cayeron muertos. Todo mundo tenia las quijadas hasta el suelo ante ese ataque "Mmm salió mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque aún gasta demasiado chakra" Murmuró el rubio sellando los cuerpos antes de seguir su camino hacia el Sanbi.

Los de Konoha estaban en shock, ya que nunca esperaron ver algo asi en su vida "¡¿Qué diablos fué eso?!" Exclamó Ino fuera de si "El destello acabó fácilmente con esos sujetos" Dijo Kurenai incrédula "Es muy poderoso" Decia Yamato con nerviosismo, pero Kakashi con su Sharingan visible vió con más detalle lo que pasó, por lo cuál tenia una expresión de terror, algo que notó Shino "¿Qué ocurrió Kakashi?" Preguntó el usuario de insectos con una voz calmada.

Él al igual que Tobi, vió con su Sharingan los miles de ataques que recibieron, y llegó a una conclusión escalofriante "Fue un ataque a la velocidad de la luz" Respondió con una gota de sudor bajando a un costado de su rostro "¿A qué te refieres Kakashi?" Preguntó Kurenai "Ese ataque, fueron más de mil golpes, sino es que millones" Dijo con voz ausente "¡Imposible!" Exclamó Ino "Kakashi, ¿Ese ataque se puede esquivar?" Preguntó su eterno rival mientras los demás prestaban atención a su respuesta "Con un Kawarimi, tal vez" Dijo el peliplata aún ausente "Tendrias que reaccionar con tiempo" Murmuró Neji "Algo muy poco probable con un ataque a esa velocidad" Dijo Sakura con un escalofrio.

En el aire Deidara comentó "Eso fue interesante" Dijo con una sonrisa medio nerviosa, en cambio Tobi veia al rubio algo incrédulo "(¿Un ataque a la velocidad de la luz?, si tuviera que enfrentarme a él posiblemente moriría sin la habilidad de mi Mangekyu)" Pensó al tiempo que se estremecia, ya que observó que fueron casi un millon de golpes en segundos, definitivamente debia de hacer algo al respecto "(Incluso Pain tendría problemas, pero estoy seguro que puede derrotarlo)" Fué su último pensamiento antes de reparar en el ataque del Bijuu "Parece ser que el Sanbi se encargará de él jejeje" Dijo Deidara mientras preparaba mas esculturas de arcilla explosiva.

Los de Konoha y Kabuto salieron de su shock dandose cuenta de lo que ocurria alrededor de ellos "Maldición, esto es malo" Dijo el de lentes al ver la esfera negra en el hocico del Bijuu "¡Todos esquivenlo!" Exclamó Neji mientras saltaba a un lado seguido de todos "Si eso estalla nos alcanzará" Dijo Yamato "¿Este es el poder de un Bijuu?" Se preguntó asustada Sakura en voz alta al ver cómo el Sanbi lanzaba su Bijuudama.

El rubio observó la cara de terror de todo mundo, asi que invocando un enorme pergamino, procedió a detener la Bijuudama "¡Fuuin!" Y abriendo el pergamino salieron marcas que formaron una red en forma de asterisco en el aire. Cuando la Bijuudama impactó con la red de simbolos empezó a desaparecer y luego las marcas volvieron al sello para que el rubio sólo lo enrollara de nuevo dejando estupefacto a todo mundo.

El rubio se movió con rápidez mientras el Sanbi aún estaba shockeado y entonces apareció en la cabeza del Bijuu donde puso su mano, para después aparecer en su paisaje mental donde también apareció el Sanbi** "¿Quien eres?, ¿Acaso vienes por mi poder?"** Preguntó la enorme tortuga "No, sólo vine a cruzar unas palabras contigo" Respondió tranquilo el rubio** "¡No tengo nada de que hablar contigo humano!"** Rugió la enorme bestia "Debes escucharme, Isobu" Dijo el rubio** "¡¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?!"** Dijo con ira el Sanbi. El rubio sólo lo miró con sus ojos rojos que lentamente cambiaron a unos ojos anillados** "Tu..."** Susurró estupefacto el Sanbi.

Recordaba bien los ojos del que algunas vez fué su padre, y volverlos a ver realmente lo dejó en shock "Vienen tiempos dificiles, tanto para humanos, cómo para los Bijuu" Comenzó a hablar el rubio "La organización Akatsuki está cazando a los jinchurikis y sellando a los Bijuu, con el fin de revivir al Juubi" Dijo el rubio** "Eso es algo malo"** Dijo pensativo la tortuga "Por desgracia, hay cosas que tienen que ocurrir para lograr la paz, y esa es la captura de los Bijuu, para que las naciones ninja se unan con un fin común, dejando los tiempos de guerra atrás" Dijo el rubio** "¡Acaso quieres que me deje capturar!"** Rugió el Bijuu "Si" Respondió el rubio "Pero al fin de la guerra tendrás tu libertad y ya no serás perseguido por tu poder" Explicó el rubio.

El Bijuu lo pensó un poco** "¿Cómo estás tan seguro?, los humanos siempre buscan nuestro poder y la manera de controlarnos"** Dijo la tortuga "Es parte de una misión, por asi decirlo" Dijo el rubio** "Pero si eso pasa, el Juubi será revivido"** Dijo el Bijuu "Esa es la idea, pero cómo ya dije, es necesario para unir a las cinco grandes naciones, sólo asi dejarán de estár interesados por los Bijuu, sino me crees..." Dijo el rubio, y junto a él apareció un pelirrojo de ojos rojos rasgados y una peliblanca de ojos azules que la tortuga rapidamente reconoció.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos** "Kurama, Kazahaya, tiempo sin vernos"** Dijo la enorme tortuga **"Je, cierto, pero regresando al tema el cachorro habla con la verdad, sólo te pido confies en él"** Dijo el pelirrojo **"Después de todo él es el Nidaime, y su reencarnación"** Completó la peliblanca. El Sanbi lo consideró unos momentos** "Está bien, sólo por que llevas la misión de mi padre, pero cumple tu promesa"** Dijo el Bijuu "Gracias, nos volveremos a ver" Dijo el rubio mientras todos desaparecian de ese lugar.

De regreso a la realidad el rubio saltó desde la cabeza del Sanbi quedando junto a los ninjas de Konoha "Debemos irnos" Dijo el rubio mientras los encaraba "No, aún debemos cumplir nuestra misión" Replicó rapidamente Kiba "Con Akatsuki aqui las cosas se han complicado" Respondió el rubio "Deidara no es problema" Dijo Neji mientras todos asentian ya que estaban bien informados "No es él quien me preocupa, vámonos" Dijo el rubio mientras los de Konoha sentian un ligero escalofrio por la voz de comando con la que habló el rubio.

En la orilla del lago se encontraba Guren y Yukimaru, la primera en shock al ver el poder del rubio "Debemos irnos, buscaremos un lugar para estar a salvo" Dijo la usuaria de cristal saliendo de su shock "Yo puedo ayudarlos con eso" Dijo una voz asustando a ambos "¿Quién eres?" Preguntó con cautela mirando al rubio que apareció frente a ellos "Uzumaki Shishio, y te ofrezco un lugar dónde estaran a salvo, y al que pueden llamar hogar" Dijo el rubio mientras el pequeño niño lo veia fijamente "Él no miente, puedo verlo en sus ojos" Dijo Yukimaru mientras Guren se debatia entre aceptar o no. En ese momento apareció Kabuto "Guren, debemos irnos" Dijo con cautela al ver al rubio que acabó con sus hombres tan fácilmente "Iré contigo" Le respondió Guren al rubio.

Consideró que sería mejor que regresar con Orochimaru en estos momentos, ya que su misión habia fracasado, además de que no sabia que le haria a Yukimaru "¡Traidora!" Exclamó Kabuto y se lanzó contra ella, pero antes de llegar esquivo unas shuriken que iban contra él "No dejaré que los toques" Dijo el rubio usando el Satsui no Hadou. Kabuto estaba aterrado, este hombre desprendia tal sensación a muerte que incluso Orochimaru temblaria, incluso empezó a sucumbir ante el miedo y la presión del instinto asesino que cayó de rodillas "Dile a Orochimaru que cuando lo vea, ¡lo asesino!" Y entonces suprimió su intención asesina mientras Kabuto escapaba.

Guren y Yukimaru no se vieron afectados en lo más minimo, ya que él se encargó de eso "Bien, es hora" Y entonces se acercó a ellos "Esta es una nueva oportunidad, disfrutenla" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponia una mano en el hombro de Guren y junto a Yukimaru desaparecia del lugar. El rubio sólo suspiró y desapareció en una nube de humo, ya que su tarea estaba echa.

Los miembros de Akatsuki que quedaron en el lugar procedieron capturar al Sanbi, aunque en la mente de Tobi todavia se preguntaba quien era ese sujeto, pensó en ordenarle a Zetsu el investigarlo una vez estuvieran en la guarida. Deidara sólo creó sus figuras de arcilla y la mandó por el Sanbi "Katsu!" Y se dejó sentir la primera explosión, seguida de vatias más de distintos calibres que se escucharon a gran distancia.

Con el rubio original y los ninjas de Konoha, estos se hallaban a una gran distancia desde donde escucharon las poderosas detonaciones "Hubieramos salido mal parados con ese ataque" Dijo Tenten con un ligero escalofrio "No todos hubieramos sobrevivido" Opinó Lee "Tú lo sabias, ¿No es asi?" Preguntó Shizune al rubio "Si" Contestó el rubio mientras seguian su camino. En el resto del viaje nadie decia nada, aunque Ino se lo comia con la mirada provocandole escalofrios al rubio "(Demonios, siento cómo Ino me desnuda con la mirada)" Pensaba mientras en su mente lloraba estilo anime.

Después de recorrer un largo trayecto el rubio se detuvo llamando la atención de todos "¿Qué pasa Uzumaki_sama?" Peguntó Shizune "Debo de regresar a mi aldea, ya que hay asuntos importantes que debo atender y no quiero que el papeleo se acúmule" Contestó el rubio "Gracias por la ayuda" Dijo Sakura sonrojada, ya que el rubio le recordaba a cierto Uzumaki ex_miembro del equipo siete "Denle saludos de mi parte a Tsunade_hime" Dijo para después desaparecer cómo si nunca hubiera estado ahi "Eso no fue Sunshin" Dijo Neji "Debemos irnos, informaremos a Tsunade_sama que la misión falló" Dijo Kakashi y asi emprendieron el regreso "(Eso fue cómo el Hiraishin de sensei)" Pensaba Kakashi "(¿Qué tan fuerte será ese sujeto?)" Se preguntaban mentalmente los demás, excepto "(¿Tendrá eposa?)" Sip, Ino tenia otras cosas en mente.

En Uzushio, cierta usuaria de Shoton habia aparecido en la oficina del rubio junto a Yukimaru "¿Dónde estamos?" Se preguntó en voz alta Guren "En Uzushiogakure" Respondió una voz asustandola. En la puerta de la habitación estaba una castaña de pie "¿Quién eres?" Preguntó poniendose frente a Yukimaru para protegerlo "Ichiraku Ayame, secretaria del lider de Uzushio" Respondió la castaña "¿Cómo llegué aqui?" Preguntó Guren un poco más calmada, ya que estaban a una distancia enorme de donde estaban antes "El Hiraishin, sólo Uzumaki_sama puede realizarlo" Dijo la chica.

Guren lo pensó un momento "Eso explica el nivel que tiene, es el lider del pueblo después de todo" Dijo recordando el ataque que acabó fácilmente a los hombres de Orochimaru "Él debió decirte algo antes de mandarte a este lugar" Dijo Ayame "¿Eh?, ah si, dijo que esta era una segunda oportunidad y que la disfrutara" Respondió Guren "Bien, entonces bienvenida a Uzushiogakure" Dijo Ayame sonriendo, gesto correspondido por Guren "Gracias" Dijo esta "Tengo hambre" Dijo Yukimaru "Pueden ir al pueblo a comer, Uzumaki_sama hablará más tarde con ustedes" Dijo la castaña mientras Guren y Yukimaru hacian una reverencia y salian del lugar.

Ayame volvió a su trabajo y diez minutos después apareció el rubio "¿Qué tal salió todo?" Preguntó la castaña "Bien, ¿Y Guren?" Peguntó el rubio "(Asi que ese era su nombre jejeje, se me olvido preguntar)" Pensó un poco sonrojada por su descuido "Ehh, pues el pequeño tenia hambre, asi que les dije que podian ira al pueblo a buscar un sitio donde comer" Respondió la castaña "Bien, mientras debo pensar un poco" Dijo el rubio "¿Sobre Erza y las chicas?" Preguntó Ayame "Si, no negaré que me gustan, pero siento que no es justo para ellas y para ustedes" Dijo preocupado el rubio. La castaña sólo lo abrazó y le habló "Las chicas y yo hablamos con ellas, y las aceptamos por que sabemos que de verdad te aman" Dijo la castaña mientras el rubio abria a más no poder sus ojos "Pero.." Intentó replicar "Sabes que debes de tener al menos ocho esposas por ser el lider del Clan" Dijo la castaña.

Era cierto, debia de tener al menos ocho esposas como parte del programa de restauración de clan, cómo lider y uno de los últimos varones Uzumaki, Kenshin en cambio tendria tres a diferencia de él "Es mejor casarse por amor" Dijo mientras el rubio recuperaba su sonrisa "Gracias Aya_chan" Dijo besandola con amor "Ve, Erza se encuentra con los cientificos trabajando con las armaduras de chakra, Karin está en la biblioteca investigando Fuuinjutsu, Tayuya en el campo de entrenamiento número Tres y Yugao está en el dojo de la mansión Uzumaki entrenando su Kenjutsu" Dijo la castaña, el rubio la volvió a besar y se retiró del lugar.

Su primera parada fué la biblioteca por ser el lugar más cercana a la torre central, entró y la chica encargada lo saludó con respeto, siguió hasta la sección de Fuuinjutsu de la biblioteca y ahi vió una cabellera roja** "Suerte cachorro"** Escuchó en su mente** "Estaremos en la masión atendiendo unos asuntos"** Y escuchó cerrarse una puerta. El rubio sólo suspiró "(Nunca pensé que el Bijuu más fuerte fuera excesivamente amoroso)" Pensó recordando las citas de sus inquilinos, eran demasiados empalagosos. Se acercó a la chica "Hola Karin_chan" Saludó el rubio, la chica al oir su voz volteó y al verlo ahi no pudo evitar saltarle encima en un abrazo "¡Naruto_kun!" Y ambos cayeron al suelo.

El rubio se levantó seguido de una avergonzada pelirroja "Lo siento Naruto_kun jejeje" Decia sonrojada Karin "No te preocupes Karin_chan, ven, creo que debemos hablar" Dijo el rubio tomandola de la mano y se dispusieron a salir del lugar "Este Uzumaki_sama, ¿Podrian poner los libros y pergaminos en su lugar?" Dijo la encargada "Oh, disculpa, enseguida lo hacemos" Contestó un poco avergonzado el rubio. Después de salir del lugar empezaron a caminar por la aldea "Karin chan, yo queria preguntarte si estás bien con esto" Dijo el rubio refiriendose al múltiple matrimonio.

La pelirroja sólo lo miró antes de responder "Naruto_kun, tú siempre has estado conmigo desde que nos conocimos en los exámenes Chunin, me has dado lo que siempre quise, un hogar y una familia" Decia la ojirroja "Puedo decirte que poco a poco te has ido ganando mi corazón, y quiero estar contigo, no importa si tengo que compartirte" Decia la chica sonriendo de forma tierna "Ahora quiero saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos" Dijo la pelirroja.

El rubio la miraba con cariño, y cada palabra le hacia sentir una cálidez en su corazón, acarició su mejilla antes de hablar "Sólo puedo decir que un trozo de mi corazón es para ti, te quiero, y quiero ver hasta donde podemos llegar" Decia el rubio "Quiero intentarlo, y si funciona, podré decirte con toda libertad que te amo" Dijo el rubio, a lo que la pelirroja sonrió antes de darle un tierno beso al rubio "Gracias, Naru_kun" Dijo la pelirroja mientras se abrazaban.

En Konoha, el grupo designado para misión del Sanbi acababa de llegar y ahora estaban en la torre Hokage "¿Qué sucedió Kakashi?" Preguntó Tsunade "La misión falló" Dijo el peliplata. La Hokage frunció el ceño con molestia "¿Cómo pasó?" Preguntó Hiruzen que en ese momento se encontraba ahi "Kabuto y Akatsuki" Respondió el ninja copia "Esto no puede ser" Murmuró la Hokage masajeandose la sien "Kabuto llegó con unos sujetos con el sello maldito" Dijo Kakashi "Después llegó Deidara, que parece ser sobrevivió luego de su pelea contra Uzumaki Tayuya" Explicaba el peliplata "Pero luego..." Dijo el Peligris llamando la atención de la Hokage y el anciano.

Incluso Jiraiya apareció en la habitación esperando que Kakashi continuara "Uzumaki Shishio también apareció en el lugar" Dijo Kakashi "¿Uzumaki Shishio?" Preguntaron los dos Sannin y el anciano "Si, y derrotó a los que poseian el sello maldito de una forma...aterradora" Dijo Kakashi. Los tres superiores sólo sintieron curiosidad de que hizo esta vez "¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Jiraiya "El utilizó un Jutsu que jamás habia visto" Dijo recordando el movimiento del rubio "Éxplicate" Dijo Sarutobi "Utilizó una especie de relámpago, pero era color dorado" Explicaba el Jounin.

Los demás se mantenian callados mientras Kakashi daba su reporte "Eran relámpagos pequeños, recorrieron su brazo, luego levantó su puño, y un destello salió de su mano, atacando a los hombres de Kabuto" Decia el peliplata copiando el movimiento que hizo el rubio. Hizo una pausa "Esos sujetos usaron Jutsus Katon, Suiton y Raiton, pero fueron neutralizados por esa técnica" Seguia explicando "Sin embargo, hay algo más aterrador" Decia el peliplata "¿Algo más aterrador?" Preguntó Jiraiya con curiosidad.

Los demás se estremecieron al recordar la peculiaridad de ese ataque "Fue un ataque a la velocidad de la luz" Dijo serio el peliplata "¿Un ataque a la velocidad de la luz?" Preguntaron a coro la Hokage, Jiraiya y Sarutobi "Nosotros sólo vimos el destello y cómo esos sujetos fueron golpeados varias veces, el ataque duró cuando mucho cuatro o cinco segundos" Dijo Shizune. Ahora los tres que preguntaron tenian semblantes de incredulidad "Sé que parece simple, pero con mi Sharingan vi que fueron casi un millon de golpes" Dijo Kakashi con una expresión sombria.

La Hokage abrió sus ojos con una expresión de 'Debes de estar bromeando' Mientras Sarutobi tenia un semblante duro, Jiraiya sólo tragó duro, sin duda era un ataque formidable "Además, estoy seguro que es casi imposible de esquivar" Dijo en el mismo tono Kakashi. La Hokage recuperó la calma un poco "¿Qué más pasó?" Preguntó a Kakashi "El Sanbi apareció, y empezó a salirse de control" Explicaba el peliplata "Fué cuando empezó a cargar su ataque" Dijo mientras Sarutobi se removia incómodo, sabiendo a que ataque se referia.

La Hokage lo notó, pero decidió seguir escuchando el reporte "Cuando el Sanbi lanzó su ataque, sabiamos que la explosión nos alcanzaria, pero Uzumaki_sama lo detuvo, sellandolo en un pergamino, y luego tranquilizó al Sanbi" Relataba sorprendiendo a los tres, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Sarutobi "Tomando la oportunidad nos ordenó retirarnos, y asi lo hicimos, después escuchamos unas enormes explosiones causadas por Deidara, hubiera sido fatal si nos quedamos" Explicó el peliplata "Interesante, sin duda es alguien de temer, Uzumaki Shishio" Decia Jiraiya "Pueden retirarse" Ordenó la Hokage.

Una vez se fueron de ahi, la Hokage miró por su ventana "Al menos salvó a nuestros ninjas" Dijo Sarutobi "Aún asi, me pone nerviosa, sin duda tiene el poder para desaparecer Konoha" Dijo tragando duro "Él sólo" Completó con un semblante algo preocupado "Tal vez, pero se ve que es una persona de buen corazón" Dijo Jiraiya. Después de eso siguió un largo silencio, hasta que "Me recuerda a él" Dijo Sarutobi "Cómo extraño al gaki" Dijo con una sonrisa algo melancólica el Gama Sennin "Espero verlo pronto" Dijo esta vez la Hokage antes de volver a su trabajo.

De regreso a Uzu, el rubio iba tomado de la mano de cierta pelirroja de lentes "¿Cuál es tu segunda parada?" Preguntó curiosa Karin "La mansión, es el turno de Yu_chan" Dijo el rubio "No pensé que ella cayera ante tus encantos jejeje" Dijo riendo Karin "De echo, ella estuvo conmigo desde pequeño, incluso cuando tenia cinco años, le prometí que cuando fuera un poderoso ninja me casaria con ella" Dijo el rubio algo sonrojado "Awwww que tierno" Dijo la pelirroja "Si, ella gritó kawaii antes de casi matarme con un abrazo" Dijo el rubio con escalofrios al recordarlo "Bueno, entonces es hora de cumplir tu promesa" Dijo sonriendo la chica.

Llegaron a la mansión Uzumaki, y la pelirroja decidió regresar a la biblioteca, ya que estaba investigando y creando un nuevo sello de Fuuinjutsu, asi que se despidió con un beso y le deseó suerte al rubio antes de emprender camino. El rubio sólo suspiró y entró a la mansión, se dirigió al dojo, donde al llegar pudo divisar una cabellera púrpura "Yu_chan" Dijo el rubio. La ANBU al escuchar su voz, rápido se volteó a verlo, e inmediatamente se sonrojó "Naru_kun" Medio balbuceó la chica sacandole una sonrisa al rubio "(Se ve linda avergonzada jejeje)" Pensó mientras cambiaba su sonrisa tierna por una zorruna.

En ese momento se le ocurrió algo, y haciendo el sello del carnero "¡Henge!" Y una nube de humo cubrió al rubio, para cuando se despejó, mostró a un rubio de cinco años "Na-Naru_kun" Dijo sorprendida Yugao sin saber que tramaba el rubio. El Uzumaki ojiazul se acercó a la chica "Yu_chan, ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice?" Preguntó el rubio en su forma infantil mientras Yugao enrojecia a más no poder "Sabes, yo quiero estar siempre con Yu_chan, ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?" Preguntó el rubio.

La chica realmente estaba shockeada, el rubio recordaba la promesa que le habia echo de niño "¿Hablas en serio?" Preguntó con la mirada cristalizada. El rubio regresó a su verdadera forma "Si, siempre me cuidaste y estuviste ahi para mi, te has metido poco a poco aqui dentro" Dijo señalando su pecho "Te quiero, Yu_chan" Dijo el rubio mientras Yugao se abalanzaba sobre él en un abrazo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos "¡Naru_kun!" Exclamó mientras hundia su cara en el pecho del rubio, aspirando su aroma y escuchando sus látidos. Luego alzó su mirada, encontrandose con unos ojos azules que la veian con cariño "También te quiero, Naru_kun" Dijo Yugao sin despegar su mirada de los azules ojos del rubio.

El ojiazul se acercó poco a poco, sintió su cálido aliento y su respiración, entonces, mientras la chica se entregaba y ambos cerraban los ojos, surgió el contacto labio con labio. Primero fué una caricia, un roce que ambos disfrutaron antes de sellar sus labios en un beso que transmitía todo lo que sentian en ese momento. Se dejaron llevar, y procedieron a profundizar más ese beso, duraron un par de minutos antes de que la falta de aire los separara, se vieron a los ojos y entonces se abrazaron, disfrutando de la cálidez del otro, y asi estuvieron un rato.

El rubio se sentia feliz, ya que realmente amaba a las chicas, aunque sonara descabellado, pero él sentia lo mismo por ellas, y ahora sentia que si perdiera a alguna de ellas no podria llenar ese vacio nunca. Se separaron y se dirigieron a la sala donde estuvieron abrazados en el sofá un rato más "Debo irme, Yu_chan" Dijo el rubio sin dejar de abrazarla "¿En serio?" Dijo esta separandose un poco para miralo con el tan peligroso Doukinjutsu (Jutsu Ocular Prohibido) Ojos de Cachorrito "(Debo resistir)" Pensaba con nerviosismo el rubio "Mou, está bien" Dijo Yugao con un puchero "Gracias por entender" Dijo el rubio mientras la besaba tiernamente antes de salir de la mansión.

Ahora se dirigia al campo de entrenamiento número tres, donde encontraria a la siguiente chica "¡Raiton: Rairyudan!" Y observó cómo un enorme dragón eléctrico se irguió poderoso destrozando varias rocas del lugar. Una pelirroja de ojos miel respiraba agitada después de ese ataque "Eso fue increible Tayuya_chan, sin duda tu control de Raiton ha mejorado mucho" Oyó decir a una voz, asi que buscando el origen se topó con un rubio de ojos azules, provocando un sonrojo en ella "Gra-Gracias Naruto_kun" Respondió sonrojada por el hálago.

El rubio se acercó a ella "No es nada, incluso puedo suponer que podrias dominar esto" Dijo el rubio mientras levantaba su mano envuelta en pequeños relámpagos dorados. La sostenia señalando con su dedo índice hacia el cielo ala altura de su cara, incluso su cabello se lavantó un poco "Raiton Hijutsu: Shishi no Kiba; Denatsu Kaminari (Jutu Secreto del Elemento Rayo: Colmillo de Leon; Relámpago de Voltaje)" Y su dedo se iluminó en un destello, de pronto las rocas delante de él tenian un agujero atravesandolas de lado a lado "¡Woooow!" Exclamó Tayuya totalmente impresionada "Sin embargo, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar" Dijo serio el rubio.

La chica supo a que se referia "Se que quizas fué muy repentino, pero durante el tiempo que he estado a tu lado, me he ido enamorando de ti" Comenzó la linda pelirroja un poco sonrojada "Eres alguien digo de admirar, me diste una segunda oportunidad, y gracias a eso he sido muy feliz" Dijo la chica recordando el tiempo de su estancia en Uzushio "Puedo decir que no hay nadie más que me haga sentir lo mismo que tú, ya que me haces sentir querida, protegida y sobretodo llena de tranquilidad" Explicaba la pelirroja "Quiero saber si tengo un lugar en tu corazón, ya que tú estás dentro del mio" Dijo Tayuya al rubio. Este la miraba con sorpresa en sus ojos ante tales palabras "Tayuya, realmente eres una persona especial para mi, y siendo sinceros me gustas, sobre todo cuanto te vuelves algo bipolar" Dijo el rubio con gracia recordando ciertos momentos con la ojimiel.

Esta sólo pudo hacer un puchero mientras se sonrojaba "Pero, es uno de los rasgos que más adoro de ti, en este momento puedo decirte que realmente te quiero, y si me dejas estar contigo, en un futuro cercano puedo decir algo más; Tayuya_chan" Dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño. En ese momento la pelirroja lo besó con pasión tomandólo por sorpresa, pero rápidamente le correspondió tomando su contura mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello. Ambos estuvieron hablando de varias cosas triviales mientras estaban en la sombra de un árbol del lugar hasta que el rubio le habló "Debo irme, aún falta alguien más con quien debo hablar" Dijo serio el rubio.

La pelirroja sólo asintió mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas y lo besaba de nueva cuenta "Definitivamente me volveré adicta a tus labios Naru" Dijo la pelirroja con un ligero sonrojo, aún no se acostumbraba a esto, ya que nunca le habian atraido los chicos "Bueno, entonces es mi deber darte todos los que quieras Tayu_chan" Respondió el rubio besandola antes de levantarse e irse en otra dirección "Al fin encontré mi lugar" Dijo con una sonrisa Tayuya antes de volver a antrenar.

El rubio iba perdido en sus pensamientos "Definitivamente Ero_sennin tendria envidia de mi en estos momentos, o escribiria un libro tomandome a mi y a las chicas cómo inspiración, posiblemente sean las dos cosas" Murmuraba para si mismo el rubio "De todos modos, me pregunto cómo estará" Decia mientras mirabahacia el cielo que poco a poco empezaba a teñirse de naranja "Se hace tarde, será mejor apurarme" Dijo el rubio a nadie en particular.

Llegó al edificio donde los cientificos investigaban varias cosas además de crear articulos ninjas, entre ellos las armaduras de chakra. Las habian perfeccionado hasta cierto punto, pero aún eran experimentales, ya que tenian varios desperfectos aún y solian fallar de diferentes formas. Sin embargo a Erza le llamaron la atención, y empezó a interesarse más y más hasta querer crear un par de armaduras personalizadas para ella, además de una forma de invocarlas al campo de batalla, cosa que seguia intentando.

Efectivamente la encontró haciendo unas notas y modificaciones en sus diseños "Creo que deberias tomarte un descanso" Dijo de repente el rubio. Cómo Erza estaba demasiado distraida con su trabajo, la voz del rubio la tomó por sorpresa y "¡Kyyaaaaaa!" Gritó antes de desenfundar su katana y soltar algunos cortes al aire.

El rubio la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota estilo anime "(¡¿Y se toma con tanta tranquilidad?!)" Se preguntó mentalmente para después tomar una expresión más seria "¿Veniste a hablar acerca de 'eso'?" Preguntó Erza con un ligero sonrojo sorprendiendo al rubio "Si, Erza_chan" Respondió el rubio recuperando su seriedad "Bueno, lo que dije es cierto, de alguna manera me he fijado en ti, más que mi maestro o un amigo, o parte de mi familia, es cómo un chico radiante lleno de bondad que hace el bien y no espera nada a cambio" Hablaba la pelirroja "En pocas palabras, sólo tú llenas de calidez mi corazón y haces que desee estár contigo cada dia de mi vida" Decia con un sonrojo más marcado y desviando la mirada.

El rubio estaba bastante sorprendido, su carzón dió un vuelco, y esta era la cuarta vez en el dia, Erza regresó su mirada a esos ojos azules que la hacian estremecerse "Nunca he sido muy buena en esto, pero quiero que sepas, que te quiero y si tengo que compartirte para estar a tu lado, me alegra que sea con personas que compartan mis sentimientos hacia ti" Terminó de hablar Erza con un sonrojo monumental. El rubio sólo la abrazó "Sabes, eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, tanto de caracter cómo de corazón" Dijo el rubio, aunque al mencionar caracter no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrio, ya que su temperamento rivalizaba con el de su madre, y eso era decir mucho. El rubio la atrajo más hacia él "Lamento no poder darte todo mi corazón, pero te aseguro que tienes un pedazo para ti sola, y si algún dia te alejaras de mi, no podria ser totalmente feliz" Hablaba el rubio a su oido estremeciendola con esas palabras "Te quiero Eza_chan, te quiero en mi vida, y en mi corazón" Terminó de hablar el rubio.

Ambos se separaron un poco, antes de verse fijamente a los ojos y luego acercarse poco a poco hasta fundirse en un beso, timido al principio, pero luego tornandose más firme y transmitiendo todos los sentimientos a flor de piel que inundaban sus corazones en ese momento. Luego de unos momentos de estar besandose, se separaron por la falta de aire, se vieron a los ojos de nueva cuenta mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa "Debemos regresar a la mansión, ya es tarde" Dijo el rubio. La pelirroja asintió mientras guardaba sus notas y apuntes en su lugar y salian tomados de la mano de vuelta a la mansión.

Llegando ahi se encontró con Guren y Yukimaru, después de hablar con ellos, les entregó las llaves de un cuarto de mansión para que la ocuparan, además d darle una banda de Uzushio y trabajo de maestra en la academia para dejar el campo de batalla y asi tener tiempo con Yukimaru, a lo que ella accedió gustosa.

Luego de eso, pudo observar a un vendado Kenshin, quien tenia una expresión de terror en su cara "¿Y ahora que le hiciste a Anko_nee?" Preguntó el rubio con una ceja levantada "Na-Nada" Respondió Kenshin temblando. En ese momento bajó Anko del segundo piso "¿Qué le hiciste a Kenshin?" Preguntó el rubio "Nada, bueno casi nada" Se reia de manera nerviosa mientras el rubio fruncia en ceño "Bien, un mocoso se comió mis dangos y me desquité con él, en ese momento llegó Kenshin y termino en fuego cruzado" Dijo Anko mientras se cruzaba de brazos, hacia un puchero y desviaba la mirada sacandole gotas estilo anime a todo el mundo.

Después de ese dia tan agitado, pasaron alrededor de dos semanas en las que se enteró de que Sasuke intentó asesinar a Orochimaru antes de escapar de la guarida del Sannin, y ahora buscaba pistas sobre Itachi. También que Orochimaru tuvo que usar otro cuerpo debido a que Sasuke huyó antes de que intentara tomar su cuerpo, por lo que sus planes estaban frustados.

También que Akatsuki capturó al Yonbi y al Gobi, al parecer Iwa no pudo proteger a sus jinchurikis, y ahora los habia perdido. En esos dias tuvo una plática entre sus padres y él, comentandoles de su relación con las chicas Uzumaki. Después de que su madre jurara matar a Jiraiya por volver a su hijo un pervertido y una aclaración por parte del rubio, supo de un pequeño enfrentamiento entre Sasuke y Deidara, aunque sólo fue una pelea breve.

Después de todo eso, le llegó un reporte de Zabuza informandole que escuchó que Uchiha Sasuke tendria una batalla con Uchiha Itahi, además de que Konoha mandaria un escuadron de busqueda por el Uchiha. Asi que decidió ir a hacerle una visita a Itachi "No deberias ir sólo" Dijo Kushina "Es algo que debo hacer, no tardaré" Dijo el rubio "Intenta traer a mi hijo" Dijo Mikoto "No puedo, aún no, lo siento" Respondió el rubio "Lo entiendo" Dijo esta de manera triste "Ten cuidado hijo" Dijo su padre "Lo haré Tousan" Respondió el rubio. Luego dirigió su vista hacia sus novias y prometidas "No se preocupen, regresaré a salvo" Dijo antes de besar a cada una y hacer sellos para desaparecer.

En un lugar en el pais del fuego, el rubio apareció justo donde estaba un kunai de tres puntas clavado en un árbol, junto a un mensaje "Gaki, regresé a la aldea, ten cuidado, por que si te ocurre algo Haku_chan estará muy triste y no quiero que eso pase" Decia la nota "Bien, siento el chakra de Itachi en aquella dirección" Susurró mientras empezaba a caminar, también sintió las presencias de los ninjas de Konoha que recorrian el lugar.

* * *

Bien, aqui está el capítlo. Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero nopodia subir el capitulo, ademas de queaún no estaba terminado, espero seade su agrado. Mi inspiración está al setenta porciento y subiendo jejejeje coooooooool. Dejen sus reviews y nos estaremos leyendo pronto Ja nee


	20. Chapter 19

oriel uzumaki: Gracias por seguir mi historia, y ya veras la cara de todos al ver al rubio, mmm Mikoto no será pareja de Naruto

Nekuroshi kyu: Si, las cosas se pondran más interesantes, Yukimaru y Guren tienen un nuevo hogar, y a ver que se me ocurre

Arceus-Sama: Itachi viveeee jejejeje

TsukihimePrincess : Que bueno que te gustara, y pues creo le agregaré otros ataques, pero falta para que los demuestre jejeje

Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha : Que bueno que lo disfrutaras, pues he revivido a Itachi mucho antes, y decidi no hacer sufrir a Mikoto. Lo de las confesiones, la verdad soy malo para ese tipo de cosas, pero que bueno que te divirtieran n.n

El angel de la oscuridad: Gracias por tu review, pues si, está demostrando un poco de su poder, y ya sólo faltan dos chicas jejejeje

metalic-dragon-angel: Espero te gustara la intervención del rubio en la batalla

Zafir09 : Gracias por seguir mi historia, y Fuu es una de las dos chicas para el rubio. El Kyubi aún existe y tiene su jinchuriki, pero aún no se dará a conocer, y lo de hermanos, lo pensaré

Anakin Namikaze: Que bueno que te agradara, y pues lo de las armas lo pensaré, eso seria hasta la guerra, y de las chicas que mencionas sólo una es la que agregaré. Ya las tengo elegidas

karlosgoyo: No te preocupes, pronto vendran las escenas de peleas que de verdad valen la pena. Sobre los ataques de Bleach, la verdad es que no me atraen. Itachi tendrá el eterno, pero aún no. Genjutsu, ya lo he pensado y le daré algunos, y serán esplendidos jejejeje. Lo del nuevo fic, la trama es diferente, en cierto aspecto, pero te darás cuenta pronto

kushina uzumak: Gracias por tu review n.n

kurama-sama11 : Lamentablemente no puedo matar a Sasuke aún, bueno de echo no se si lo haré. Y pues no es tan dificil mezclar manga con fic jejeje grcias por tu review

Bryakko: Gracias por seguir mi fic

Christian : Gracias por tu review

Aaron strone: Pues mi idea original eran alrededor de treinta a treinta y cinco capitulos, pero creo que serán más

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Batalla Uchiha, fin de la serpiente**

La pelirrosa del grupo iba bastante preocupada "(Por favor Sasuke, no cometas alguna tontería)" Eran sus pensamientos mientras saltaba de rama en rama. Con ella iban Kiba junto a Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, Ino, el cápitan Yamato y Kakashi, su misión; llevar ante la justicia al último de los Uchiha y evitar que fuera capturado por Orochimaru.

En otro punto del bosque, se puede ver a una persona de largo cabello rubio atado en una cola baja, llevaba sus pantalones ambu color gris oscuro, vendas en los tobillos y sandalias ninja azules. Un haori azul grisáceo con los bordes purpura y un cinturon naranja, su capa blanca manga larga con diseño de olas en el borde inferior, con un remolino azul a su espalda, escondido bajo su largo cabello rubio. Iba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia la ubicación del chakra de Itachi, también logró percibir la presencia de Kisame, más lejos Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu, en otro punto el escuadron de busqueda de Konoha.

En ese momento, frente a él apareció un pelinegro con marcas de ojeras bajo sus ojos, vestido con una túnica negra con nubes rojas "Uchiha Itachi" Dijo el rubio "Uzumaki Naruto si no me equivoco" Mencionó Itachi, ya que el rubio no usó su cambio de apariencia. Ambos se miraron fijamente "¿Deseas algo?" Preguntó Itachi "Sólo cruzar algunas palabras contigo" Respondió el rubio en tono serio mientras tomaba asiento en un tronco caido del lugar siendo imitado por Itachi.

Los ninjas de Konoha se habian detenido, ya que frente a ellos se encontraba un miembro de Akatsuki "Hola" Saludó un enmascarado, al que Kakashi y algunos reconocieron cómo el compañero de Deidara "¿Acaso has venido a deternos?" Preguntó el ninja copia "Por supuesto" Respondió con su tipica voz juguetona "¡Tsuga!" Y Kiba se lanzó con su ataque mientras todos se palmeaban la frente al ver cómo su compañero se precipitó.

En otro punto se veia a Kisame cortandoles el paso a Sasuke y compañia "Sólo Sasuke puede pasar más allá de este punto" Dijo Kisame con su tipica sonrisa depredadora "Sasuke" Dijo Juugo preocupado "Esperen aqui" Dijo antes de saltar y seguir su camino. En otro punto se veia una silueta que caminaba hacia donde seria el encuentro de los hermanos Uchiha "Sasuke, Itachi, sus cuerpos serán mios" Decia la silueta mientras sonreia de manera depredadora.

El rubio sentia todas las presencias fácilmente "Asi que Tobi está deteniendo a Konoha, también Kisame hace lo propio con los compañeros de Sasuke, aunque, esta presencia no deberia estar aqui, bueno, supongo que tendré que intervenir" Dijo mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia el lugar del encuentro.

En Amegakure, cierto Sannin peliblanco emergia de una rana en el rio "Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, debo averiguar por que" Dijo serio mientras se dirigia a la ciudad. En la torre más alta de la aldea, un sujeto de cabello naranja largo, atado en una cola de caballo y ojos anillados color purpura pálido se dirigió a su compañera "Konan, alguien entró a la ciudad, eliminalo" Dijo mientras una peliazul de ojos ambar y una rosa de papel en el cabello asentia y se convertia en mariposas de papel y se dirigia a la ciudad.

Los hermanos Uchiha se encontraban a mitad de su encuentro "Ahora verás mi ataque más poderoso" Dijo Sasuke mientras escupia fuego al cielo "¡Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón)" Ante la mirada expectante de Itachi. Las nubes se oscurecieron mientras alrededor del lugar se veian las llamas negras del Amaterasu "Itachi, hoy; ¡Moriras!" Exclamó mientras los rayos formaban la figura de un dragón entre las nubes "¡¿Qué es eso?!" Exclamó con asombro Itachi "Este ataque es igual al Amaterasu, no se puede esquivar" Dijo Sasuke con odio en su voz.

En su mano se veia un pequeño Chidori, la levantó apuntando al cielo "Ruge; ¡Kirin!" Exclamó mientras el enorme dragón descendió de las nubes abalanzandose sobre Itachi. El impacto fue brutal, sólo se vió un resplandor y se escuchó el chirrido de la electricidad en todo el lugar, para cuando el ataque terminó, se veia a un exausto Sasuke viendo el cuerpo de Itachi tirado en el suelo.

Para su horror, Itachi se levantó lentamente, ahora sin la capa de Akatsuki y su brazo derecho quemado "¿Cómo?" Fué lo único que pudo articular el Uchiha menor. En ese momento, justo antes de que Itachi dijera algo, una figura hizo acto de presencia en el lugar "Tiempo sin vernos, Itachi_kun" Dijo una voz burlona. Ambos se voltearon buscandola fuente de la voz, y cuando la encontraron sólo dijeron una cosa "Orochimaru" Y frente a ellos estaba el Hebi Sannin mirandolos con su tipica sonrisa.

El Sannin de piel pálida los observaba cómo quien escoge a su presa "(Maldición, Orochimaru será un problema)" Pensaba Itachi "¿Qué haces aqui, maldita serpiente?" Preguntó Sasuke con agresividad en su voz "Vine por sus cuerpos, asi crearé un cuerpo perfecto para mi" Respondió el Sannin ampliando su sonrisa. Un poco apartado del lugar, una figura observaba los acontecimientos con preocupación "Si esa serpiente se hace con Sasuke e Itachi" Dijo una voz "Pondrá en peligro el plan" Respondió otra voz, esta un poco más aspera, esta figura era Zetsu, el espia de Akatsuki.

El Sannin sacó su Kusanagi "Es hora de divertirnos" Dijo mientras se relamia los labios con su larga lengua "(Maldito Orochimaru, anora estoy bajo de chakra)" Era el pensamiento de Sasuke. Itachi aún estaba inexpresivo observando cómo el hombre pálido se lanzaba contra ellos, pero a medio camino "¡Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Una enorme bola de fuego le cortó el paso "¡¿Quién se atreve?!" Exclamó algo irritado el pálido hombre. Los hermanos Uchiha ubicaron a la persona responsable del Jutsu, mientras Zetsu abria sus ojos ante la nueva figura en el campo de batalla "Tiempo sin vernos, Hebi_teme" Dijo la nueva presencia delante de él.

Itachi se mostró bastante sorprendido mientras Sasuke maldecia por lo bajo "Otro estorbo" Murmuró irritado, Orochimaru sólo lo veia con curiosidad "No pensé que intervendrias, después de todo esos fueron los términos de nuestro acuerdo, Naruto_kun" Dijo con tranquilidad Itachi. Sasuke sintió cómo su rabia se intensificó al ver al sujeto que barrió el piso con él y lastimó su orgullo, mientras Orochimaru también empezó a sentir su sangre hervir. Zetsu estaba sorprendido, ahi frente a él estaba el jinchuriki del Kyubi "(Madara estará complacido al saber que ha aparecido)" Eran sus pensamientos.

El rubio sólo observó a las tres figuras frente a él "Tal vez, pero cierto invitado no deseado me permitió emparejar el encuentro" Respondió en el mismo tono "(Parece que Zetsu está observando la pelea para él)" Pensó el rubio al sentir su chakra, aunque reconocia que lo escondia muy bien. Sasuke no lo soportó más "¡Muere Dobe! ¡Chidori!" Y se lanzó contra el rubio con su técnica en mano "Predecible" Dijo antes de hacer un sello "Fuuton: Atsugai (Elemento Viento: Presión de Daño)" Y una esfera de viento salió de su boca a toda velocidad.

Sasuke lo evadió con facilidad "No podrás derrotarme con eso" Dijo antes de retomar el ataque "Cierto" Escucho justo a un lado de él antes de recibir un golpe en la mandibula que lo mandó a comerse el piso "(Es rápido)" Pensó Itachi al verlo moverse "¡Katon: Karyu Endan!" Escucho tras él mientras el Sannin escupia un poderoso rayo de fuego "Suiton: Suijinheki" Y el rubio escupió un chorro de agua que giró a su alrededor protegiendolo del ataque de Orochimaru "¡Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" Escuchó otra voz tras él "Hyoton: Kori Heki" Y un muro de hielo surgió tras él reforzando su defensa.

Ambos ataques pararon mientras el rubio permanecia sin daños "Maldito Dobe" Murmuró Sasuke "Mocoso, eres muy irritante" Dijo Orochimaru con furia en su voz "Parece que aún recuerdas la páliza que te acomodé, Sasuke" Dijo el rubio mientras lo miraba, para luego posar su vista en Orochimaru "Orochi_teme, ¿Aún sigues enojado por que te quité los brazos?" Preguntó antes de sonreir de medio lado mientras ambos mencionados sentian su ira crecer a niveles peligrosos. Itachi estaba sorprendido de las capacidades del rubio, sin duda era alguien peligroso, y Zetsu tenia los mismo pensamientos.

El rubio borró su sonrisa "Esta vez me pondré un poco más serio" Dijo el rubio mientras sus ojos cambiaban, Itachi abria sus ojos incrédulo, Orochimaru se puso más palido, Zetsu sintió cómo se secaba su garganta y Sasuke sólo pudo gruñir "Tu maldito Doujutsu, lo habia olvidado" Dijo con rabia contenida. Los demás sólo tenian una palabra retumbando en sus mentes "(Doujutsu)" Eran sus pensamientos "Es sólo para hacerte saber que te estoy tomando en serio" Señaló el rubio "Aunque me importa más asesinar a esa serpiente" Dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en Orochimaru que sentia ligeros escalofrios.

El rubio dirigió su mirada a Itachi "Yo me encargaré de Orochimaru, tú termina la pelea con tu hermano" Dijo mientras Itachi asentia y encaraba a Sasuke "¿Crees poder ganarme Naruto_kun?" Preguntó burlón el Sannin "De echo" Respondió este mientras su uña se alargaba y brillaba rojiza y peligrosa "(Mi instinto me grita que lo esquive)" Pensaba mientras una gota de sudor recorria su sien "Ninpo: Sukaaretto Niidoru; Ni Sho" Susurró mientras dos puntos rojizos aparecian en el torso del Sannin quien gritó de dolor "Arghhhh" Y se sujetó los sitios de impacto "(¡No lo vi!)" Pensó con aterrado mientras el rubio aún le apuntaba con su dedo.

Sasuke se lanzó contra Itachi "Primero te mataré a ti, y después será el Dobe" Dijo Sasuke mientras desenvainaba su katana "Bien, ahora veras el último poder del Mangekyu" Dijo Itachi mientras un chakra rojizo lo envolvia. Huesos empezaban a formarse, para luego ir apareciendo tendones y músculos mientras una figura espectral se erguia "Que rayos es eso" Dijo con incredulidad Sasuke.

Itachi empezó a acercarse a Sasuke "Cuando uso el Tsukuyumi y el Amaterasu, un nuevo Jutsu nace en mis ojos, el Susanoo" Decia Itachi. Sasuke sacó kunais con etiquetas explosivas y las lanzó contra Itachi, pero no atravezaron el Susanoo, Sasuke cubrió de chakra Raiton su katana y se lanzó con intención de atravezarlo, pero un escudo lo rechazó mandandolo a volar "El espejo de Yata refleja cualquier ataque" Dijo Itachi mientras Sasuke se reincorporaba poco a poco con terror en su cara.

Orochimaru estaba nervioso, muy nervioso "Bueno, nunca pensé usarlo contra ti tan pronto ¡Kuchiyose; Edo Tensei!" Exclamó el Sannin mientras un ataúd de madera emergia del suelo "Te presento a Uzumaki Kushina" Dijo sonriendo peligroso. Pero la caja no terminó de salir, ya que en seguida se hundió de nuevo en el piso "¡¿Que rayos?!" Exclamó con expresión incrédula el Sannin. En cambio el rubio sólo lo miró con furia "Tú...profanaste la tumba de mi madre" Murmuró de manera peligrosa el rubio. El rubio estaba furioso, ya que debió hacerlo cuando estaba en Konoha, justo antes de traerla de vuelta, y eso no se lo perdonaria al hombre pálido "No me contendré contigo" Dijo mientras su brazo brillaba en color dorado.

De vuelta con los hermanos Uchiha, el sello de Sasuke se activó por un momento mientras trazaba sellos a velocidad "¡Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" Y las bolas de fuego en forma de dragón se dirijieron contra Itachi. En ese momento el Susanoo de Itachi se formó completamente, ahora tenia una armadura tipo samurai, con una espada de fuego y un casco en forma de animal que sólo dejaba ver sus ojos. El ataque de fuego no le hizo nada, ya que el escudo que traia era muy poderoso, pero en ese momento Itachi empezó a toser sangre cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras Sasuke lo veia en shock.

Itachi se levantó y empezó a caminar lentamente mientras Sasuke se veia aterrado "Alejate, no te acerques" Dijo mientras le lanzaba kunais con etiquetas explosivas, pero Itachi seguia avanzando con el Susanoo al máximo. Sasuke poco a poco retrocedia mientras volvia a experimentar ese sentimiento que hace tiempo olvidó: el miedo. Intentó retroceder más sólo para encontrarse con una pared, volteó a ver a Itachi que quedó justo frente a él, levantó su mano cómo buscando sus ojos, sólo para golpear su frente con sus dedos cómo cuando era chico. Itachi en ese momento rememoró lo que pasó un par de horas antes.

FLASH BACK

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el tronco de un árbol caido "¿Qué querias hablar conmigo?" Preguntó Itachi "Sé lo que piensas hacer, pero aún asi Sasuke no regresará a la luz" Dijo el rubio "¿Te preocupas por él?" Preguntó Itachi en su tono serio "Esa es una forma de decirlo" Respondió el rubio mientras miraba al cielo "Hay alguien que se preocupa tanto por él, cómo por ti" Dijo mientras dirigia su mirada a los ojos negros de Itachi. Este sólo cerró sus ojos cómo reflexionando "Asi deben de ser las cosas, es una forma de expiar mis pecados" Dijo mientras abria sus ojos "Es tu forma de verlo" Dijo el rubio.

El pelinegro miró las aguas de un arroyo cercano "¿Qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó Itachi "Detenerlo" Respondió el rubio "¿Sabes que en estos momentos es un lienzo en blanco?" Preguntó Itachi de forma casual "Si, y puede ser teñido de cualquier color, debido a su estupida venganza alguien podría manipularlo" Respondió serio el rubio "Quiero hacer esto a mi manera, si fallo, te lo dejo a ti" Dijo mientras lo miraba con su Sharingan "Está bien, haré todo lo posible por él, eres demasiado bueno, Itachi" Dijo mientras se levantaba "Esto podria ser de ayuda" Dijo mientras un cuervo aparecia en su mano "De echo, será de gran ayuda" Dijo el rubio tomandolo para luego fusionarse con él "Te dejo, él está cerca" Dijo Itachi levantandose "Nos veremos" Respondió este mientras Itachi se volvia una parvada de cuervos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Esa habia sido su conversación cuando se reunieron, después de eso cayó al suelo mientras el Susanoo desaparecia y Sasuke se quedaba en shock por sus últimas palabras "Lo siento, ya no habrá próxima vez" Fueron las últimas palabras de Uchiha Itachi antes de morir. Esas palabras que le decia de pequeño cuando el le pedia entrenarlo o jugar e Itachi no podia "Lo siento Sasuke, será la proxima vez" Respondia mientras golpeaba su frente con sus dedos. En ese momento una luz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dirigia su mirada a las otras figuras en el lugar.

El rubio hizo un movimiento con su brazo "Excalibur" Y un fino corte salió en dirección al Sannin, que por instinto se movió a un lado, pero no puedo evitar perder una extremidad, la pierna derecha para ser más precisos "¡Arghhhh maldición!" Exclamó con dolor mientras hacia su muda piel y salia ileso del ataque "Esto se está volviendo peligroso" Murmuraba Orochimaru mientras lo sentia. Su cuerpo fué rodeado de cadenas doradas echas de chakra "¡No puede ser!" Exclamó con terror "Este será tu fin, Orochimaru" Dijo el rubio antes mientras preparaba su ataque.

Orochimaru sentia terror "(¡Maldición! No puedo morir aqui, debo escapar)" Pensaba desesperado mientras volvia a mudar de piel para escapar de las cadenas, pero las llamas negras que rodeaban el lugar no le daban muchas opciones de escape. Se volteó solo para ver cómo el rubio lo veia fijamente, el Tenshigan fué reemplazado por unos ojos rojos rasgados "No me queda más que pelear" Susurró mientras una gota de sudor escurria por su cara. Entonces se transformó en una serpiente gigante ocho cabezas "¡Grrrrrrwwwaaa!" Y se empezó a acercar al rubio con intención de acabarlo.

El rubio sólo lo observó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente "Sin duda está desesperado, mi Sukaaretto Niidoru está afectando ya su sistema de chakra, y tantos cambios de piel le pasan factura agotando sus reservas" Murmuró para si mismo "¡Esta vez no escaparas! ¡Enton: Taiyo Arashi! (Elemento Infierno: Tempestad Solar)" Y entonces infló su pecho para luego expulsar una gran llamarada de fuego dorado que giraba furioso quemando todo a su paso.

Orochimaru sintió cómo cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que huyera, pero fué demasiado tarde "¡Arghhhhhhhhh!" Gritó la enorme serpiente cuando fué alcanzada por las llamas. El fuego se fue extendiendo rapidamente mientras la enorme serpiente se retorcia "Es inutil, este fuego incinera todo lo que toca, arderá por siete dias y siete noches" Decia el rubio acercandose "Este es tu fin" Y sacó un kunai especial. Una de las cabezas de la serpiente se alejó un poco y de su boca empezó a salir un maltrecho Orochimaru, entonces notó cómo un kunai pasó al lado de su cabeza.

Apenas lo esquivó cuando en ese momento escuchó una voz detras de él "Esta vez no escaparás; Ningendo" Y antes de siquiera voltear sintió cómo su vida era arrancada en un segundo para después caer muerto. Sasuke habia visto todo, desde que Orochimaru perdió su pierna hasta esa extraña técnica Katon, ahora se sentia débil, Naruto acabó con Orochimaru de una manera tan aplastante, lo vió sellar su cuerpo para luego acercarse a él.

Sasuke estaba al borde de la inconsciencia "Veo que lograste tu objetivo, espero estés feliz" Dijo el rubio mientras el pelinegro se hundia en la oscuridad. Entonces sus dedos se llenaron de chakra "Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Ten no Juuin Kaiin" Y presionó la marca de maldición que se empezó a borrar "Ningendo" Y extrajo la parte del alma de Orochimaru para luego borrarse completamente.

Después se acercó al cuerpo de Itachi, procedió a retirarle los ojos y los depositó en un frasco con un liquido especial "Estoy seguro que él querria que los conservaras, para evitar que quedaras ciego" Dijo el rubio mientras implantaba el ojo derecho de Shisui a Itachi, luego apareció el cuervo y lo convirtió en el otro ojo de Shisui y repitió la operación.

Asi, con ambos ojos en el cuerpo de Itachi lo selló, entonces empezó a caminar hacia otra dirección dejando a Sasuke en el lugar "Espero no cometas los mismos errores que en el pasado, aunque creo que eso sería imposible" Murmuró antes de sentirlo "¡Maldición!" Exclamó para luego desaparecer del lugar. Zetsu que vió todo, quedó en shock cómo ese sujeto eliminó a Orochimaru de una manera tan fácil, sin duda era peligroso "Es hora de informar a Madara" Dijo antes de hundirse en la tierra.

Konoha habia intentado pasar, pero el sujeto frente a ellos era más fuerte de lo que parecia, además de que sus ataques resultaban inútiles contra ese sujeto. Ahora estaba parado en una rama mientras observaba a los ninjas de Konoha, cuando apareció Zetsu emergiendo de la misma rama "Traigo noticias" Dijo el hombre planta Mientras Tobi lo miraba a la espera de que hablara igual que los de Konoha "Sasuke ganó, Uchiha Itachi está muerto" Dijo Zetsu.

Todo mundo abrieron los ojos de la impresión "¡No puede ser!" Exclamó Tobi algo exagerado "Mentira, sólo bromeaba" Dijo rascandose la nuca para luego cambiar su postura "Justo cómo lo imaginé" Dijo con voz grave esta vez "Eso no es todo, Orochimaru apareció a media pelea" Dijo Zetsu mientras Tobi maldecia mentalmente "Y no sólo él, el jinchuriki del Kyubi también apareció, y asesinó a Orochimaru" Dijo el hombre planta. Tobi estaba sorprendido, pero los ninjas de Konoha estaban atónitos, ¡Naruto habia aparecido!, además de que asesinó a Orochimaru.

Ahora más que nada debian llegar lo más rápido posible "Bueno, eso es inesperado" Djo Tobi mientras enfocaba su vista en los ninjas de Konoha. Kakashi estaba estupefacto, ya que pudo ver en el orificio de la máscara de Tobi un ojo rojo con tres tomoes "Sharingan" Dijo en shock mientras los demás se quedaban de piedra "Otro dia nos veremos, Konoha" Dijo mientras desaparecia en un vortice dimensional y Zetsu se hundia en la rama donde habia salido. Apareció en otro lado diciendole a Kisame lo que pasó, además de llevarse al equipo Taka.

Los ninjas de Konoha salieron de su shock antes de seguir su camino "Rápido, debemos llegar antes que ellos" Ordenó Kakashi "(Naruto, Sasuke)" Pensó la pelirrosa con ansiedad "(Por favor, que lleguemos a tiempo)" Pensaba Kakashi. La mayoria deseaba poder encontrarse con su amigo, cuando estaban cerca pudieron notar las llamas negras que bloqueaban el paso "Amaterasu" Dijo Kakashi mientras los demás lo miraban interrogantes "Una técnica del Mangekyu Sharingan de Itachi" Dijo despejando las dudas del equipo.

Tobi miraba al Uchiha inconsciente y el frasco con los ojos de Itachi en él "Parece que él sabe del problema del Mangekyu" Dijo Tobi "Es alguien muy peligroso, ni siquiera usó el chakra de su Bijuu" Dijo Zetsu "Nos vamos, en la guarida le implantaremos los ojos de Itachi" Dijo Tobi mientras desaparecia con Sasuke en un Sunshin espiral y Zetsu se hundia en la tierra. Los de Konoha llegaron después, pero ya no encontraron nada, Kiba intentó rastrearlos, pero ambos aromas desaparecian en ese lugar, asi que tuvieron que regresar a la aldea con los ánimos bajos.

En Amegakure se llevaba a cabo una gran batalla, uno de los Densetsu no Sannin, el Gama Sennin Jiraiya enfrentaba a Pain, lider de Akatsuki y lider de Amegakure. Pain, el poseedor del Rinnegan era un oponente dificil, Jiraiya tuvo que invocar a los sabios sapos del monte Myoboku para entrar en modo Sennin e igualar condiciones, ya que aparentemente habia más de un Pain. Primero se enfrentó a Konan en un corto combate, para luego enfrentarse a uno de los Pain, cuya habilidad eran las invocaciones.

Luego invocó a los sabios y entró en modo Sennin, después ese sujeto invocó otros dos sujetos con el Rinnegan, uno con la habilidad de absorber Ninjutsu, y el otro no estaba seguro. La batalla era dura, pero al momento de vencerlos con un Genjutsu, aparecieron otros tres sujetos, todos con el Rinnegan, entre ellos pudo reconocer a Yahiko, su antiguo estudiante junto a Nagato y Konan.

Ahora estaban los seis sujetos frente a él "Te presento a Pain Rikudou (Los Seis Caminos del Dolor)" Decia Yahiko "Nosotros somos Pain, somos Dios" Dijo ante la mirada shockeada de Jiraiya. Habia ido a Amegakure, pues en el informe de Uzumaki Shishio venia la información de su lider; Nagato. Tenia la intención de averiguar el porqué de Akatsuki, y de paso poder hacerlo entrar en razón, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien que digamos. Estaba herido, ya que perdió un brazo en la lucha, también estaba en desventaja numérica.

Uno de los Pain sacó misiles de su brazo y los disparó contra Jiraiya, que los esquivó todos, mientras la estructura a la que saltó se venia abajo, momento que aprovechó y escapó bajo el agua. Los Pain buscaban al Gama Sennin con la mirada, cuando un par de lenguas sujetaron los pies del Pain de las invocaciones y lo hundian en las profundidades del agua. Ahora estaba en un lugar muy extraño, parecia el interior de algo, ya que habia un liquido extraño por todo el lugar, y él estaba parado en un objeto que flotaba en el liquido.

En ese instante el objeto se empezó a derretir, asi que saltó lejos del lugar, sólo para ver cómo Jiraiya se acercó a él con una esfera azul "Rasengan" Y recibió el ataque completamente mientras caia en el liquido corrosivo. Jiraiya estaba exausto, pero al menos habia eliminado a uno, por lo que estaba a un lado del foso de liquido corrosivo. De repente del liquido salió el cuepo que eliminó, y le clavó una extraña barra en el hombro.

En ese momento sintió cómo su chakra se agitaba y sentia la influencia de Nagato, Fukasaku le retiró la barra, y al ver el cuerpo sin la banda se quedo en shock al ver una cicatriz. Este sujeto lo habia conocido hace tiempo en uno de sus viajes, ya que él le habia echo esa cicatriz, asi que decidió salir para averiguar algo. Se asomó por la superficie del agua y entonces reconoció a cada sujeto, pero uno de los cuerpos lo tomó por sorpresa y sujetandolo del cuello lo estrelló en una plataforma de concreto.

Los demás Pain se lanzaron sobre él dispuestos a atravesarlo con unas barras parecidas a la primera que lo lastimó, pero cuando estaban por lograr su cometido unas cadenas lo rodearon en una cúpula formando una barrera, contra la que chocaron sus armas. El Pain principal se sorprendió, sobre todo al ver a una silueta frente a él cuando las cadenas desaparecieron, algo le decia que este sujeto era fuerte y peligroso. Jiraiya alzó la mirada con dificultad, sólo para abrir los ojos en shock "Na-Naruto" Medio balbuceó, ya que tenia la garganta algo desecha.

El rubio miraba fijamente a Pain "Asi que tú eres el jinchuriki del Kyubi" Dijo con su voz carente de emociones "Pain, lider de Akatsuki, o deberia decir, Nagato" Dijo serio el rubio mientras Jiraiya abria sus ojos incrédulo, Pain abrió ligeramente sus ojos de la impresión "Sabes más de lo que deberias" Dijo Pain "Sólo algunas cosas" Respondió el rubio "(Interesante)" Pensó al percibir su chakra y sonrió un poco. El viejo Fukasaku veia impresionado los acontecimientos, este joven era el jinchuriki del Kyubi y alumno de Jiraiya, aquel que fué desterrado de Konoha, e hijo del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.

Desde hace mucho Jiraiya intentó encontrarlo, incluso con el Gyakku Kuchiyose (Invocación Inversa) pero ni eso habia funcionado. Eso desalentó mucho a Jiraiya, ya que significaba que posiblemente habia muerto, pero aún asi lo seguia buscando, y ahora que estaba en peligro de muerte, llegaba en el momento justo para evitar una tragedia.

El rubio se acercó a Jiraiya y lo subió a su hombro, después miró a Pain "¿Acaso piensas escapar?" Preguntó Pain "Aún no es el momento de luchar" Respondió el rubio "Hmp, no podrás escapar a la ira de un dios" Dijo Pain mientras los demás cuerpos se movieron rodeandolo "Sabes, por el momento no quiero hablar sobre el dolor y esas cosas" Dijo al momento de hacer un sello "Nos veremos, Uzumaki Nagato" Dijo para en un segundo desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro. Pain sólo se quedó en silencio, tratando de entender las últimas palabras del rubio, luego se encogió de hombros y regresó a su torre.

En Uzushiogakure, más en especifico en la mansión Uzumaki, las cosas estaban tranquilas, de echo todos los inquilinos se encontraban ahi. Este dia estaban libres de misiones, y Zabuza ya habia regresado de su última misión, en ese momento, en el jardin de la mansión apareció el rubio cargando a un moribundo Jiraiya "¡Naru_kun!" Exclamó Yugao llamando la atención de todo el mundo. El rubio puso con cuidado en el suelo a Jiraiya mientras las chicas del rubio se acercaban a él.

En ese momento Mikoto se acercó al rubio preguntando con la mirada, el rubio extendió un pergamino y frente a todo el mundo apareció el cuerpo de Uchiha Itachi. La matriarca Uchiha se desplomó desconsolada sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, el rubio se acercó y puso su mano en su hombro "Esto se puede arreglar, Mikoto_san" Dijo el rubio mientras la Uchiha lo veia aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jiraiya estaba estupefacto, ante él estaba la fallecida matriarca Uchiha "(Imposible)" Pensó incrédulo, entonces cómo pudo paseó su vista observando a quienes reconoció cómo la guardia de Uzumaki Shishio. También vió a Anko, Zabuza, Hinata, Haku y Yugao, además de ¿Hyuga Hana? "(¡Pero que rayos!)" Pensó totalmente al borde del colapso. Karin se acercó a Jiraiya y lo empezó a revisar con su Jutsu médico "Naru_kun, ha perdido mucha sangre, además su traquea está destrozada y sus niveles de chakra están por los suelos" Fué el diagnostico de Karin.

El rubio la miró y asintió, ante la mirada estupefacta de Jiraiya los ojos del rubio cambiaron a unos orbes anillados "(¡Rinnegan!)" Pensó alamardo, incluso Fukasaku abrio sus ojos cómo platos. El rubio hizo un sello de mano y de la tierra salió una cabeza algo demoniaca con el Rinnegan en sus ojos "¡Gedo: Rinne Tensei!" Exclamó mientras la cabeza abria su boca y su lengua tomaba el cuerpo de Itachi y lo introducia en su boca. Luego la lengua se abrió paso tomando a Jiraiya y repitiendo el proceso, ante la mirada espectante de Fukasaku.

La cabeza empezó a hacer movimiento de que estaba masticando algo, cuando abrió la boca, de esta salieron Uchiha Itachi ahora con vida y con expresión confundida al igual que Jiraiya. Este tenia de nuevo su brazo, además de que no tenia ni una sola herida, estaba recúperado y realmente confundido.

Mikoto se abalanzó sobre un shockeado Itachi "¡Itachi_chan!, ¡Mi niño!" Exclamó mientras un Itachi medio azul se ahogaba entre los pechos de su madre "Eh Mikoto, lo estás ahogando" Dijo Hyuga Hana a su amiga que al darse cuenta lo soltó un poco "Lo siento, me emocioné" Dijo la Uchiha con lágrimas de alegria "¿Cómo?" Preguntó Itachi "Te dije que habia alguien que se preocupaba" Dijo el rubio. Jiraiya se mantenia callado tratando de encontrar la lógica a toda esta situación, pero al ver una cabellera rubia y otra pelirroja llegar al lugar su quijada cayó hasta el suelo.

Al lugar habian llegado los padres del rubio "¡Naru_chan!" Exclamó su madre mientras lo ahogaba con un abrazo cómo lo hizo Mikoto con Itachi "Amor, lo estás matando...otra vez" Dijo con tranquilidad su padre "Oh, lo siento Naru_chan, me emocioné Dattebanne" Dijo algo avergonzada la matriarca Uzumaki "Minato, Kushina" Balbuceó Jiraiya antes de desmayarse de la impresión "Fué demasido para él" Dijeron ambos con una gota estilo anime. Kenshin lo colocó sobre su hombro y procedió a entrar a la mansión, habian muchas cosas de las cuales hablar. Itachi era llevado por su madre del brazo, se sentia feliz y confundido, pero algo le decia que dentro del lugar se aclararian sus dudas, además de que su vista se habia recuperado.

En Konoha, el equipo encargado de buscar a Uchiha Sasuke estaba en la torre Hokage rindiendo su informe "Y eso fué lo qué pasó" Terminó de relatar Kakashi "Entonces sigue vivo, eso es un alivio, ahora lo que más me preocupa es ese sujeto con el Sharingan" Eran las plabras de Tsunade "Es cierto, aunque también me preocupa Jiraiya" Decia el anciano Sarutobi preocupado por su alumno "Pueden retirarse" Dijo la Hokage. Una vez que Kakashi y los demás salieron de la habitación, Tsunade miró hacia la aldea "Orochimaru ya no es un problema" Dijo la Godaime "¿Que tan fuerte se volvió?" Preguntó Sarutobi al aire "(Naruto)" Pensaron Tsunade y Hiruzen mientras suspiraban.

La pelirrosa iba perdida en sus pensamientos "(Ha aparecido, también derrotó a Orochimaru)" Pensaba la ojijade "(Espero verte pronto)" Pensó antes de seguir su camino a su casa. Cada integrante de la misión pensaba en el rubio, que tan fuerte seria, cómo luciria, y si se habia olvidado de ellos. Aunque cierta rubia Yamanaka tenia otro tipo de pensamientos "(Me pregunto que tan caliente estará)" Pensaba con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su nariz. De repente la realidad le golpeó "Lo sabia, no debi leer ese libro de cubierta naranja" Dijo llorando al estilo anime al saberse una pervertida.

En una guarida oscura, un Sasuke con vendas en el torso despertaba poco a poco "Ughh, don-donde estoy" Susurró con dolor "En un lugar seguro" Respondió una voz en la oscuridad "¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó adolorido "Alguien que te contará la verdad acerca Uchiha Itachi" Respondió la misma voz mientras Tobi salia de la oscuridad.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, cómo ven Orochi_teme murió, e Itachi vuelve a la vida. Bueno las cosas estarán más interesantes a partir de ahora, en el siguiente cap, la invación a Konoha por Pain


	21. Chapter 20

Tormentus : Gracias por tu review, asi es deje a Itachi y jiraiya con vida jejeje

El angel de la oscuridad: Pues si, decidi que lo manipulen y que reciba sus pataditas

Zero Ancient Wolf : Escierto,pero Ero Sennin moriria feliz jajaja

TsukihimePrincess:Gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te guste mi historia

metalic-dragon-angel: Oh claro que se pondran cabronas jejeje

Bryakko : Creo que seráigual, aunque con algunos cambios jejjeje ya lo veras

kerberus619 : Que bueno que te guste, y este fic es de segundas oportunidades, asi que vivira

Zafir09 : Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste

Kotoba no haigo ni aru oni :Aqui está tu respuesta

Kaira Raiton Kurama : Gracias por tu review, quizas tengo algunos cabos sueltos, pero espero solucionarlos para que no se pierdan jejejeje

Nekuroshi kyu : Que bueno que te gustara, y lo otro , pues Jiraiya se queda en Uzu, ya veras por que, el Enton es el verdadero fuego de la diosa del sol, por eso la similitud

nukiujy : Aun no, eso seá hasta la guerra

Guest. No te impacientes, ya lo hara muy pronto

Akemi Uchiha : Pues no estas tan lejos de la verdad jejejeje que bueno que te gustara

karlosgoyo: Aqui esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes

Anakin Namikaze: Gracias por tu review, ya veras que sorpresas aguardan jejeje

: Lamentablemente no podre meter a Natsu, a lomejor en el ootro fic, pero ya vere,si no hare otro fic, me alegro que te guste mi fic

ayumiku 24 : Gracias por tu review, pues si les di segundas oportunidades, Nagato y Konan etsran a salvo, Konan ya esta apartad jejeje y Mikoto le dara unas pataditas a Sasuke por traviezo, eso sra casi al fina jajaja

rubenchoelloco: Quizas en la guerra

ed : Gracias por tu review

fedenico : Tomare en cuenta tu idea men

juan jose: Asi lo hare n.n

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Aclaraciones, el arte es ¡Una explosión!**

Uchiha Madara, ese fue el nombre con el que se presentó ese sujeto de máscara naranja, mismo nombre que retumbó en su mente. ¿Cómo?, esa era la pregunta que ahora mismo tenia en mente "Si no me crees, entonces mira mi Sharingan" Dijo Tobi removiendo su máscara, revelando su Sharingan. Sasuke lo vió con sorpresa, pero su ojo izquierdo, cambió de negro a rojo con tres tomoes, y luego a un shuriken de tres puntas mientras una lagrima de sangre caia de ese ojo "¡No puede ser!" Exclamó Tobi.

Unas llamas negras salieron del ojo de Sasuke contra Tobi "Argggghhhh" Gritó Tobi mientras las llamas negras empezaban a extenderse y retrocedia a la oscuridad mientras sus gritos de agonia eran audibles. En el suelo sólo quedó su máscara naranja, mientras sus gritos de dolor callaban, Sasuke se tapó con dolor su ojo sangrante, en eso unos pasos resonaban en la oscuridad del lugar y una mano enguantada fue visible recogiendo la máscara naranja. De la misma salió Tobi mientras se la colocaba "Itachi, aún después de muerto causas problemas" Murmuró Tobi.

Sasuke lo vei casi ido "Parece ser que Itachi te dejó su Amaterasu cómo un medio de defensa contra mi" Dijo Tobi mientras Sasuke aún tenia la mirada perdida "Por lo visto se activó al momento de ver mi Sharingan, Itachi no conocia todo sobre mi, de ser asi yo ya estaria muerto " Dijo mientras observaba a Sasuke "¿Qué quieres de mi?" Preguntó Sasuke mientras dirigia su mirada al enmáscarado frente a él "Sólo decirte la verdad de Uchiha Itachi" Dijo Tobi mientras empezaba su relato.

En Uzushiogakure, cierto Sannin peliblanco despertaba poco a poco, mientras trataba de recordar los últimos sucesos "Argghhh, mi cabeza...debió ser una fiesta bastante interesante jejeje" Murmuró con una sonrisa "Nunca cambias Jiraiya_sensei" Escuchó decir a una voz. El Gama Sennin se levantó velozmente poniendose en posición de pelea, sólo para ponerse pálido al ver quien habia hablado "¿Có-cómo es posible?" Dijo en shock al ver a su antiguo estudiante, el Yondaime Hokage.

Minato sólo sonrió, mientras Jiraiya recordaba lo que pasó antes de desmayarse "Naruto" Susurró antes de pasear la vista por el lugar, que parecia la enorme sala de una mansión. Pudo ver a su alumno junto a Kushina y un rubio parecido a él, Naruto sin duda. Más allá veia a la matriarca Uchiha que hablaba con Uchiha Itachi, también a Hyuga Hana, que estaba sentada en un sofá con dos ojiperlas, a las cuáles reconoció cómo Hinata y Hanabi. Veia a Mitarashi Anko colgada del brazo de un pelirrojo, Uzumaki Kenshin si no mal recordaba, acompañados de otra pelirroja, de ojos ambar que nunca habia visto.

También reconoció al demonio de la neblina Momochi Zabuza, junto a su hija adoptiva Momochi Haku, mientras estaba tomado de la mano de una hermosa mujer de cabello azul plateado. Yugao estaba junto a una linda castaña y tres pelirrojas, Karin, Tayuya y Erza, aún recordaba los nombres de las chicas que fueron a Konoha. También una chica peliverde de ojos naranjas con una linda figura y una mujer peliazul acompañada de un niño.

En ese momento fue que decidió preguntar "¿Cómo es que siguen con vida, Minato, Kushina?" Preguntó el Gama Sennin "Yo también quiero saber eso Naruto_kun" Dijo Itachi mientras su madre lo abrazaba "Bueno, es gracias al Rinne Tensei, una habilidad del Rinnegan" Decia el rubio. Itachi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras Jiraiya meditaba sus palabras "¡¿Tú posees el Rinnegan?!" Preguntó exaltado Itachi mientras lo señalaba. El rubio sólo cerró sus ojos, y luego los abrió con el Doujutsu activo, Itachi casi se desmaya ahi mismo "¿Y tu otro Doujutsu?" Preguntó un todavia shockeado Itachi "Oh, el Tenshigan" Dijo mientras sus ojos cambiaban a azules con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila.

Cabe decir que la mayoria que no habia visto ese Doujutsu estaba con la quijada hasta el suelo "¿Que?" Preguntó arqueando una ceja **"Parece que algunos no habian visto tu Doujutsu"** Dijo Kurama entrando en la sala tomado de la mano con Kazahaya mientras al rubio le salia una gota estilo anime** "Oh pero que tenemos aqui, al hermano del emo y al sapo pervertido"** Dijo Kurama mientras Kazahaya soltaba una risita. El Gama Sennin sólo dijo un "¡Oye!" Mientras Itachi sólo levantó una ceja "No le hagan caso, bueno, ¿Desean saber algo más?" Preguntó el rubio.

Todo mundo diririgió su mirada a los nuevos inquilinos "¿Por qué me reviviste? Y ¿Por qué mi vista mejoró?" Preguntó Itachi "Te revivi por qué merecias vivir, eres uno de los pocos Uchiha que vieron a través de su orgullo, y serás un excelente lider de Clan" Dijo el rubio mientras Itachi abria sus ojos con sorpresa "Lo de tus ojos, debes agradecerlo a Shisui, yo ya tenia el ojo que Danzuo le arrebató, y con el que me diste completé el par, y te los implanté antes de revivirte" Explicó el rubio.

Itachi meditó sus palabras "Pero para que el transplante funcionara debian ser los ojos de Sasuke" Dijo Itachi "Es cierto, pero el Rinne Tensei me permitió alterar el ADN de los ojos, para hacer una réplica de los ojos de Sasuke y tu cuerpo pudiera aceptarlos" Dijo el rubio "Y ya que también eran el Mangekyu Sharingan, ahora posees el Eternal Mangekyu Sharingan" Dijo el rubio mientras Itachi abria sus ojos cómo platos. Los demás no entendian a que se referia, o al menos la mayoria "Naruto_kun, ¿A que te refieres con Eternal Mangekyu Sharingan?" Preguntó Mikoto con duda.

El rubio sólo sonrió ante la pregunta "Cómo todos sabrán el Sharingan alcanza su máximo potencial cuando tiene tres tomoes" Dijo el rubio mientras la mayoria asentia, el rubio activó de nuevo su Tenshigan "Bueno, existe otro nivel, llamado Mangekyu Sharingan, que es más poderoso, se activa cuando vez morir a tu mejor amigo frente a ti" Explicó el rubio cambiando al Sennen Tenshigan "Pero el poder viene con un costo, entre más lo uses, más te quedaras en la oscuridad, en otras palabras, ceguera" Dijo el rubio regresando sus ojos a la normalidad.

Todos estaban impactados por la información y por los ojos del rubio "Madara encontró una forma de evitar eso, sustituyó sus ojos por los de su hermano obteniendo una luz eterna, el Eternal Mangekyu Sharingan" Dijo mientras todo el mundo se quedó estático "Por cierto, mis ojos son diferentes al Sharingan, no se confundan" Dijo al ver cómo Jiraiya iba a preguntar sobre sus ojos "Bien, ya entendimos, ahora quiero saber ¿Donde estamos?" Dijo el Gama Sennin cambiando su pregunta "En Uzushiogakure no Sato" Fué la respuesta del rubio mientras Itachi y Jiraiya abrian sus ojos cómo platos.

El rubio sonrió un poco ante sus reacciones "Entonces...¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO HAS ESTADO CON EL CLAN UZUMAKI GAKI DEL INFIERNO!" Explotó el Gama Sennin de manera cómica "Mmm si" Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa. El Gama Sennin se calmó un poco "¿Cómo supiste lo que ocurria en Ame?" Preguntó intrigado "Hace tiempo te coloqué un sello que me indica cuando estás en una situación de vida o muerte" Dijo mientras un sello aparecia un sello en el torso de la mano del Sannin "¿Cuando?" Preguntó perplejo "Un dia que estabas ebrio" Dijo el rubio encongiendose de hombros.

A todo el mundo le salió una gota estilo anime por la respuesta del rubio, el Gama Sennin meditó un poco la situación "Ya veo, por cierto, ahora que lo veo esas tres chicas son del Clan Uzumaki, igual el pelirrojo y la chica a su lado, tú, Kushina y el lider del Clan, entonces son ocho miembros del Clan Uzumaki con vida" Deducia ya más tranquilo el Sannin peliblanco.

El rubio sólo sonrió "De echo Ero_sennin, sólo somos siete" Dijo el rubio mientras Jiraiya meditaba esas palabras. De pronto abrió sus ojos cómo platos y su quijada cayó hasta el suelo ante la realidad que acababa de descubrir "Tú..tú.. ¡TÚ ERES UZUMAKI SHISHIO!" Exclamó Jiraiya mientras le apuntaba con el dedo antes de caer desmayado. Todo el mundo tenia gotas estilo anime más grandes que la anterior** "Lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba"** Dijo Kurama antes de fundirse con el rubio al igual que Kazahaya. Itachi y algunos de los presentes arquearon una ceja al ver esto, pero no preguntaron más.

Pasaron algunos dias en los que Jiraiya recorrió Uzushio maravillado, era una ciudad hermosa, sin duda más hermosa que Konoha, y más grande. Y no sólo eso, si no que recorrió los baños termales, esa era la razón por la que habia regresado a Konoha, ya que las chicas de Uzushiogakure eran de las más bellas que habia visto, sin embargo ahora estaba en el hospital debido a que se encontró con las chicas Uzumaki. No habia duda, ese caracter volátil era inconfundible, incluso agradeció a Kami no encontrarse a Kushina ahi. Itachi también recorrió la aldea, estaba impresionado por la belleza de la ciudad, incluso se sorprendió cómo la gente reverenciaba al rubio al verlo pasar.

Los niños se le acercaban a saludar, y les revolvia el cabello cómo gesto amable, incluso se enteró cómo creó un pais más grande al unir otras islas y a Yuki no Kuni al territorio de Uzu. También el rubio arregló que fuera ninja de Uzu, además de que si queria podia resurgir el Clan Uchiha, y cómo lider de Clan tendría más de dos esposas. Cabe decir que las chicas al verlo se sonrojaban, llevaba pantalones jounin, camisa azul con remolinos azules en los hombros y el abanico del Clan Uchiha en la espalda, además de su banda de Uzu.

Tanto Jiraiya cómo Itachi se quedaron de piedra al saber que Kurama_sama, cómo lo llamaban en la aldea, era el antiguo Kyubi, ahora Juubi. Incluso sus quijadas cayeron al suelo al saber que la chica peliblanca que lo acompañaba era la espada espiritual del rubio, y una pregunta pasó por la mente de ambos "¡¿Pero que clase de villa oculta tiene Naruto?!" Algo que le causaba gracia al rubio.

Lo más gracioso fué cuando Jiraiya supo que el rubio tenia tres prometidas y cuatro novias, nunca se sintió más orgulloso de un alumno suyo. Sobre todo por que siempre le hacia comentarios sobre contribuir a su 'investigación', algo que le sacaba gotas estilo anime al rubio. Pero con sólo decir "Yo que tú, me olvidaba de ese tema, ¿No querrás que las chicas se enteren?" Y con eso Jiraiya se quedaba callado "O peor aún, Kachan" Era lo que lo hacia ponerse pálido.

En estos momentos el rubio estaba con Fuu en un campo de entrenamiento "Veamos tu forma Bijuu" Dijo el rubio a lo que la peliverde se transformó en el Nanabi. Lo que buscaban era ampliar el tiempo de la transformación "¿Quien iba a pensar que el Nanabi estaria en Uzu?" Fué el comentario de Itachi que veia el entrenamiento con su Sharingan activo "Veo que tus ojos han mejorado" Escuchó una voz femenina tras él.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una chica de cabello azul y ojos negros "Si, eres Guren, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó en su tono tranquilo mientras desactivaba su Doujutsu "Si, y tu eres Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke" Dijo Guren. Itachi sólo amplió un poco sus ojos "Lo conocí cuando trabajaba para Orochimaru" Dijo respondiendo a la muda pregunta "A diferencia de él, tu eres lindo" Dijo antes de darse la vuelta para que no notara su sonrojo, y se fué de ahi. Itachi sólo se quedó estático viendo por donde se fué Guren, mientras asimilaba las palabras de la bella mujer, sólo para sonrojarse levemente y volver su vista a los Jinchurikis.

En una guarida oscura, se veia una estatua algo demoniaca, en los dedos de sus manos se veian seis siluetas, mientras una persona flotaba con un chakra rojizo rodeandolo. Mismo chakra que entraba en la boca de la estatua, de un momento a otro el proceso terminó y uno de los ojos de la estatua se abrió y el cuerpo de la persona cayó al suelo. Las siluetas abrieron sus ojos "Nos llevó tiempo, pero valió la pena, el Rokubi ha sido sellado" Habló una silueta de ojos anillados mientras "¿Alguna noticia del Nanabi?" Preguntó la misma silueta "No hemos tenido ninguna" Dijo una silueta algo extraña. Todo mundo quedó en silencio hasta que lider habló "Pueden irse" Dijo mientras todos desaparecian.

En amegakure, cierto 'dios' hablaba con un sujeto encapuchado "¿Entonces mandarás a Sasuke y su equipo por el Hachibi?" Pregunto el dios "Si, una vez que le retiremos los vendajes irá a Kumo, mientras Zetsu sigue buscando pistas sobre el paradero del Nanabi" Respondió el encapuchado. Pain sólo se quedó ahi de pie mientras el encapuchado salia del lugar y desaparecia en un vortice "¿Que harás?" Preguntó una peliazul con una rosa de papel en el cabello "En un par de dias iré a Konoha, algo me dice que el Kyubi podria aparecer, y entonces conocerá el dolor" Dijo Pain. La peliazul no preguntó más, si Pain estaba seguro de que el Kyubi estaria en Konoha, entonces estaria a su lado.

En un bosque desconocido caminaba Deidara junto a Tobi "Maldito Jinchuriki del Kyubi, ¿Cómo se atreve a matar a Orochimaru?, ¡Yo iba a matarlo!" Exclamó furioso "No te preocupes Deidara_sempai, si nos llegamos a topar con él podrás vengarte" Decia Tobi con su tono jugueton "Oh si, le mostraré mi arte, ¡Lo mataré!" Decia Deidara con una sonrisa psicopata. Tobi sólo lo observó alzando una ceja debajo de su máscara "(Esperemos que puedas atraparlo, o al menos dejarlo vulnerable)" Pensó mientras seguian su camino, ya habria alguna oportunidad de encontrarse al Jinchuriki.

Al dia siguiente Yugao y Zabuza se encontraban en misión, unos ninjas renegados de Kiri habian secuestrado a la hija de un noble, los llevaban siguiendo desde hace dos dias "Estos sujetos son muy escurridizos" Murmuraba Zabuza irritado "Asi parece, pero es cuestión de tiempo para alcanzarlos" Respondió Yugao. Ambos llevaban sus vestimentas ANBU, la máscara de Zabuza era de Tigre y la de Yugao de Gato, iban saltando de árbol en árbol dentro de un bosque cerca de Hi no Kuni.

Pararon de pronto aterrizando en el suelo, el ANBU Tora (Tigre) se agachó a observar unas pisadas, para luego mirar hacia unas ramas un poco maltratadas "Intentan perdernos" Dijo Tora señalando que ambos rastros eran hacia direcciones diferentes "Pues sus intentos dejan mucho que desear" Respondió Neko (Gato) antes de saltar hacia las ramas "Sin duda alguna" Dijo Tora para seguir a Neko. No tardaron mucho para darles alcanze y ponerlos en un predicamento "¡Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu de Ocultación en la Neblina)" Exclamaron ambas voces.

Los ninjas de Kiri se pusieron en pose de batalla mientras el lider sostenia a una amarrada y armodazada chica "Tengan cuidado" Dijo el lider "Esta neblina es muy espesa" Habló uno de los sujetos. De repente uno de ellos cayó muerto al suelo "¡Pero que!" Y el sujeto que habló no pudo terminar su frase al caer muerto con un kunai en el pecho. Los gritos se escucharon por varios minutos, hasta que sólo quedaron dos sujetos, uno de ellos el jefe que sujetaba a la chica "No se acerquen o la termino" Dijo mientras ponia el kunai en la garaganta de la chica. La chica estaba aterrada, la secuestraron cuando paseaba por Nami no Kuni, y sus padres desesperados pidieron ayuda a Uzu. Rápidamente llegaron los dos ANBUS a Nami, los padres de la chica se tranquilizaron al saber que Uzumaki_sama puso a dos de sus mejores Shinobis, y garantizó el rescate de la chica.

En estos momentos la niebla se disipó lentamente y frente a los renegados restantes fueron visibles Tora y Neko "(¡ANBUS! ¡De Uzushio!)" Pensó con terror el lider mientras tragaba duro y veia el simbolo de las bandas. Justo cuando iban a decir algo dos sujetos aparecieron de la nada "¡Mira Sempai!" Exclamó uno de los sujetos mientras los renegados de Kiri se aterraron al ver su vestimenta "¡Akatsuki!" Gritaron al ver las capas negras con nubes rojas.

Dejaron a la chica y se dispusieron a huir "Jejeje al menos puedo aligerar mi frustación" Dijo Deidara creando dos aves de arcilla y mandandolas contra los renegados "¡Katsu!" BOOMMMM y la explosión acabó con los sujetos. Tora y Neko sólo pudieron maldecir ante la situación "Esto es malo" Susurró Neko mientras dirigia su mano a su portakunai "Lo sé, yo tomaré a la chica, tú llámalo" Dijo dando un salto y tomando a la chica mientras la desamarraba y le quitaba la mordaza "Gracias" Dijo la chica entre lágrimas.

Tora se las limpió "Después agradeces, ahora debemos buscar la manera de escapar" Dijo mientras la chica asentia, asi regresó junto a Neko mientras se ponian en posición defensiva. Deidara veia a los ANBU divertido "Mmm, el simbolo de la banda ninja indica que son ninjas de Uzushio" Dijo el rubio "¿Que harás Sempai?" Preguntó Tobi "Me divertiré un rato con ellos" Dijo Deidara mientras metia su mano en su bolsa de arcilla. Tora y Neko recordaron las palabras de Naruto respecto a Akatsuki:

FLASH BACK

Estaba el rubio en su oficina firmando unos papeles, cuando entraron en esta Yugao, Zabuza, Hinata y Haku "¿Querias vernos?" Preguntó Hinata "Si, quiero hacerles una advertencia, es acerca de Akatsuki" Dijo serio dejando el papeleo de lado "¿Y eso a que se debe?" Preguntó Yugao "Es por que nosotros cuatro somos los que salimos a cumplir misiones fuera de la aldea, ¿O me equivoco?" Dijo Zabuza "Asi es, saben que ellos son criminales Rango S, pero sólo algunos son tan peligrosos que les pediré que eviten enfrentamientos" Dijo serio el rubio.

Todos pusieron atención a las próximas palabras del rubio quien los miraba con una expresión sombria "El cuarto más fuerte es Kisame, su espada Samehada es capaz de devorar el chakra del oponente asi cómo de las técnicas, es llamado el Biju sin cola por sus altas reservas de chakra" Dijo mientras todos asentian y Zabuza gruñia "El tercer más fuerte es Uchiha Itachi, su Mangekyu Sharingan es de temer, si se lo topan no lo miren a los ojos" Explicaba el rubio "El segundo es Pain Rikudou, el puede controlar seis cuerpos con habilidades diferentes además de poseer el Rinnegan, es alguien a mi nivel" Dijo mientras los escuchas ampliaban sus ojos, alguien más poseia el legendario Doujutsu.

El rubio esperó que procesaran la información "Ahora, el más peligroso es Tobi, posee el Sharingan, es el verdadero lider de Akatsuki, el usa el Kamui, por lo tanto los ataques fisicos no funcionan" Explicaba el rubio "Tengan cuidado con ellos cuatro, no, con todos, si no pueden escapar usen estos kunai especiales y yo estaré ahi" Dijo mientras les entregaba sus kunai "Entendieron" Dijo con su voz seria "Hai" Dijeron todos a lo que el rubio sonrió.

FIN FLASH BACK

Recordando esa plática, Neko sujetaba fuertemente su kunai antes de lanzarlo al suelo donde quedó clavado, ante la mirada interrogante de Deidara y Tobi, aunque este último amplió su ojo al reconocer el arma. En un párpadeo un rubio en cuclillas con una túnica blanca con detalles de olas azules en las orillas inferiores apareció junto al kunai ante la mirada de ambos Akatsukis. Tobi amplió su ojo debajo de su máscara "(¿Hiraishin?)" Pensó algo nervioso, sobre todo al ver la capa y cabello rubio.

Minutos antes, en Uzushiogakure el rubio se encontraba en una reunión con el consejo de Uzushio, estaban discutiendo el resurgir de un nuevo Clan en la aldea "¿Cuál es el nuevo Clan que formará parte de Uzushio Uzumaki_sama?" Preguntó el lider de un pequeño Clan llamado Kimura "Es el Clan Uchiha" Dijo el rubio "¿Clan Uchiha?" Preguntó el mismo hombre mientras los demás hablaban bajo "Asi es" Dijo el rubio con calma "¿Cuantos miembros tiene?" Preguntó otro lider de Clan, el Clan Akira "Dos, Uchiha Mikoto y Uchiha Itachi, su hijo" Dijo el rubio.

Todo mundo asintió, en ese momento ambos Uchiha entraron en la sala "Itachi será el lider de Clan, además de que el deberá casarse con más de dos chicas para resurgir el Clan" Dijo el rubio "Uchiha_san, ¿Está usted de acuerdo con los términos para su integración en el consejo de Clanes de Uzushiogakure?" Preguntó el lider del Clan Kimura "Hai, pero yo escogeré a mis esposas" Dijo Itachi en su tono habitual "Entonces tome su lugar en el consejo cómo lider del Clan Uchiha" Dijo el lider del Clan Akira.

La sala era grande, con una mesa grande y redonda, cada lider de Clan se encontraba sentado en una silla acondicionada para él. En cada lugar estaba el simbolo del clan al cuál representaban siendo el remolino el primero que empezaba la cadena. De ahi seguia el Clan Kimura, el Clan Akira, el Clan Hayusa, el Clan Hitsuya, el Clan Igami, el Clan Ukio, el Clan Misaka, el Clan Hoshino, el Clan Itsuka y el Clan Arashi. Ahora se unia el Clan Uchiha, y liderados por el Clan Uzumaki que velarian por el bienestar de Uzushiogakure.

El rubio llamó a Itachi "Debes agregar tu sangre" Dijo mientras señalaba el simbolo al centro de la mesa, que eran nueve magatamas alrededor de un remolino azul. Itachi hizo lo pedido y el rubio sólo sonrió "Ahora, dejenme presentar al Gran Consejo de los Doce Clanes de Uzushio" Dijo mientras los demás asentian e Itachi tomaba el lugar donde apareció el simbolo del clan Uchiha.

En ese momento el rubio lo sintió, era el chakra de Neko a tráves de uno de sus kunai "Declaro finalizada la reunión" Dijo mientras se ponia su capa y desaparecia del lugar "Debe de haber problemas graves para que Uzumaki_sama se fuera asi" Dijo el lider del Clan Ukio. Después de eso se fueron marchando mientras Mikoto felicitaba a Itachi "Un nuevo comienzo, es agradable" Dijo sonriendo la matriarca Uchiha "Si, bueno, que te parece si vamos a almorzar Oka_san" Dijo Itachi a lo que Mikoto asintió gustosa.

El rubio acababa de aparecer frente a Deidara y Tobi justo donde estaba un kunai especial clavado en el suelo mientras él estaba en cuclillas, aprovechando para tomar el kunai antes de levantarse. El Uzumaki observó a ambos Akatsukis "Neko, Tora, pueden regresar" Dijo el rubo sin voltear mientras ambos nombrados asentian "(Ten cuidado)" Fué el pensamiento de Yugao mientras se marchaban dejando al rubio encargarse de todo. La chica rescatada sólo lo miró con un sonrojo "(Es lindo)" Fué su fugaz pensamiento mientras iba en la espalda de Tora.

Deidara lo reconoció de inmediato cómo el asesino de Orochimaru "Tú asesinaste a Orochimaru" Fueron sus palabras "¿Eso te molesta?" Preguntó el rubio "¡Cómo no tienes idea! ¡YO ERA EL QUE LO ASESINARIA!" Gritó furioso el rubio de Akatsuki. Tobi sólo miraba al rubio "(Exelente, asi podré estudiar sus habilidades más a fondo)" Fueron sus pensamientos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa bajo la máscara. El rubio sólo los miró inexpresivo, Deidara mandó varias aves de arcilla contra el rubio que las esquivaba con gran agilidad, Deidara sonrió al ver cómo estaba rodeado con sus esculturas "¡Katsu!" Y todas las aves explotaron alrededor del rubio.

Deidara sonrió con demencia "Jejeje se lo merecia" Dijo mientras veia la nube de humo delante de él, pero al despejarse el humo se pudo observar un domo de hielo protegiendo al rubio. Ante esto Deidara gruñó y Tobi levantó una de sus cejas, entonces el rubio de Akatsuki empezó a crear otra escultura de arcilla, y en una bola de humo apareció un enorme dragón de arcilla. El dragón abrió la boca y salió un gran número de lo que parecian ser escarabajos de arcilla del tamaño de pelotas de playa.

Entonces Deidara se volvió hacia su compañero "Tobi, ya sabes que hacer" Dijo mientras subia a s enorme creación "Entendido Deidara_sempai" Dijo el enmascarado mientras la cola seccionada del dragón perdia una sección y un pequeño dragón se abria paso,por el hocico del más grande. El rubio alzó una ceja ante esto, hasta que el pequeño dragon salió cuál misil contra el rubio a gran velocidad BOOOOMMM explotó levantando una considerable cantidad de humo.

Cuando el humo se despejó, se pudo ver al rubio detrás de un gran muro de tierra, tenia muchas cuarteaduras, se fijó en el terreno y vió que Tobi y los escarabajos de arcilla ya no estaban. El rubio dirigió su vista al aire donde escuchaba un zumbido, y pudo distinguir otro dragón de arcilla viniendo hacia él por lo que procedió a esquivarlo, pero al aterrizar en un lugar alejado al esquivar una explosión se dejó sentir donde pisó el rubio.

Desde el aire, el rubio de Akatsuki sonrió al ver cómo el jinchuriki recibió lo que se merecia "Este es mi C2, mi dragón cómo ataque aereo con misiles dirigidos, y minas terrestres, es una combinación explosiva" Dijo Deidara con una sonrisa peligrosa. Tobi salia del suelo mirando donde la mina que pisó el rubio jinchuriki habia explotado "(Parece que lo consiguió)" Pensó el enmascarado. Para sorpresa de ambos Akatsukis cuando la nube de humo se disipó no habia nadie en el lugar, sólo un cráter vacio "Eso estuvo cerca" Oyeron decir a una voz. Cuándo buscaron el origen de la voz encontraron a un Naruto sentado en la rama de un árbol mientras sostenia un kunai especial "¡Esa técnica es el Hiraishin!" Exclamó Deidara estupefacto "(Esto será un problema en el futuro)" Pensó Tobi.

El Uzumaki usó el kunai y se cortó el pulgar con él "¡Ninpo: Kuchiyose!" Y saltando del árbol y puso su mano debajo de él donde apareció un sello y luego una nube de humo. De la nube salió Naruto sobre una enorme ave con dirección a Deidara "Maldición, el puede volar" Murmuró mientras disparaba otro dragón dirigido. Tobi veia desde el suelo cómo el rubio sobre su invocación esquivaba los ataques de Deidara y se producia una persecución aerea, de vez en cuando Deidara usaba sus ataques de C1 lanzando pequeñas aves de arcilla para defenderse. La invocación del rubio Uzumaki maniobraba fácilmente sin que ninguna explosión lo alcanzace y se acercaban peligrosamente al rubio de Akatsuki.

Entonces pasó "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" Y el rubio empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego mientras Deidara se veia obligado a maniobrar esquivando los ataques "Maldición, esto se esta complicando" Murmuró Deidara antes de agacharse esquivando una bola de fuego "(¡Maldición! eso estuvo cerca)" Pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa. El rubio Uzumaki chasqueó la lengua, esto se volvió un poco molesto "¡Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" Y creando un Shuriken de viento lo lanzó en dirección a Deidara a gran velocidad. Deidara vió con terror el ataque "(Eso luce peligroso)" Pensó antes de esquivar, pero el rubio no se la dejaria fácil y haciendo un sello de mano el Shuriken se expandió y las cuchillas alcanzaron un ala del dragón de arcilla. El dragón perdió balance y empezó a caer en picada "¡Maldición!" Exclamó Deidara, pero antes de poder hacer algo el rubio Uzumaki actuó "¡Ninpo: Sukaaretto Niidoru!" Y un punto rojizo se vió en su hombro paralizandolo de dolor momentaneamente.

El dolor que sintió no fué tan fuerte, pero le hizo perder segundos valiosos "¡Diablos!" Exclamó al percatarse en medio de la caida que se dirigia al lugar donde estaban las minas enterradas por Tobi. El dragón tocó el suelo y entonces BOOOOOOMMMMMM la enorme explosión se dejó sentir "¡Oh no!, ¡Deidara_sempaiiiii!" Exclamó Tobi al ver el intenso humo que expedió la técnica. De entre el humo salió un Deidara maltrecho sobre un ave de arcilla, habia perdido su capa y tenia una expresión furica "¡Maldito!, ¡cómo te atreves!" Exclamó molesto mientras el rubio Uzumaki estaba en tierra después de desaparecer su invocación y lo veia con calma haciendolo enfurecer más. Deidara estaba considerando sus opciones "(Bien, esto lo tenia guardado para Itachi, pero ya que él está muerto lo usaré en ti)" Pensó mientras sacaba arcilla de su bolsa y empezaba a comer de ella. Luego de unos momentos hizo un sello y empezó a vomitar una enorme cantidad de arcilla que iba cayendo al suelo, acumulandose mientras iba tomando forma "¡Deidara_sempai piensa usar el Karura C4!" Exclamó Tobi "Tobi, alejate de aqui" Ordenó Deidara "Hai Sempai" Contestó el enmascarado.

El Uzumaki permanecia tranquilo pero con una ceja alzada al ver la figura de arcilla que estaba frente a él, ahi en versión gigante estaba Deidara, a todo color y con su capa de Akatsuki. El Deidara gigante empezó a acercarse al Uzumaki con claras intenciones "Esa también es una bomba" Murmuró antes de moverse y evitar ser pisado. Tras unos intentos de acabar con el rubio el Deidara gigante empezó a expandirse mientras el original volaba alto haciendo un sello de mano "¡Muere! ¡Katsu!" Y explotó.

La explosión no fue grande, fue más bien el reventar de enorme globo, pero la pequeña onda expansiva empezó a desintegrar todo ser vivo a su paso, alcanzando al rubio que para asombro de Deidara no fue afectado "¡Pero que rayos! ¿Cómo?" Fue la reacción de Deidara. El rubio tenia su Tenshigan activado "Un ataque a nivel celular, ese es un ataque terrible" Murmuró viendo una enorme esfera de chakra expandiendose, los tomoes de sus ojos giraron un poco permitiendole ver las pequeñas bombas del tamaño de células. Deidara estaba estupefacto, este sujeto habia sobrevivido a su técnica más poderosa y destructiva "No...puede...ser" Decia totalmente ausente mientras sentia la ira que crecia en su interior.

El rubio observó que el ataque habia finalizado y desactivó su Kamui "Sin duda es una habilida muy útil" Murmuró el rubio antes de lanzar un kunai especial hacia Deidara. El rubio de Akatsuki apenas reaccionó esquivandolo, pero "Hiraishin no Jutsu" Escuchó a su espalda, entonces lo sintió "Rasengan" Dijo el Uzumaki con calma después de atravesar el pecho de Deidara. Bajando la mirada observó una mano con una esfera de chakra azul saliendo de su pecho "Se acabó" Dijo el rubio mientras Deidara permanecia en silencio. Tobi estaba un poco apartado del lugar "Ese ataque, sin duda es una técnica terrorifica" Murmuró mientras regresaba al lugar a observar las habilidades del Jinchuriki. Cuando arribó al lugar pudo distinguir a Deidara junto al Jinchuriki sobre una de sus creaciones "Parece que Deidara perdió" Fue lo único que dijo.

Deidara entonces sonrió y del ave de arcilla salió otro Deidara "¡Esta vez si te mataré!" Exclamó mientras de su boca salia un globo de arcilla que se expandia y engullia al rubio. El rubio de Akatsuki se dejó caer del ave de arcilla y hacia un sello "¡Katsu!" Y el globo de arcilla que al último momento tomó la forma de Deidara empezó a expandirse con el rubio Uzumaki dentro.

Deidara veia con una gran sonrisa cómo su ave de arcilla se desintegraba poco a poco por el efecto de su Karura C4, sin embargo la figura que empezaba caer rodeada de rayos lo hizo borrar su sonrisa. El Uzumaki tenia una versión sencilla del Raiton no Yoroi del Raikage, ya que sintió la presencia de Tobi y no deseaba que supiera que puede usar el Kamui. Ambos habian aterrizado en tierra, Deidara un poco más descompuesto que el rubio uzumaki,ahora se veian frente a frente mientras Deiadara apretaba los puños con frustración, entonces si eso no funcionaba, llegaria a los extremos "Je, ahora te mostraré, mi último arte" Dijo Deidara mientras se quitaba la camisa de malla mostrando una boca en su pecho, para luego quitarle las costuras en ella "Esta vez no escaparas, ni siquiera con el Hiraishin" Decia Deidara.

Cuando retiró todas las costuras la boca de su pecho se abrió, luego de tomar un poco de su arcilla explosiva procedió a ponerla en la boca de su pecho "(Esto me da mala espina)" Pensó el rubio con precaución, en ese momento el chakra de Deidara empezó aconcentrarse en su pecho. El rubio Uzumaki activó su Tenshigan observando cómo las vias de chakra se retraian hacia el pecho, Deidara poco a poco perdia color volviendose transparente y la boca de su pecho tomó la forma de una esfera negra "(¡Esto es malo muy malo!)" Pensó alamardo Naruto "Esta explosión abarcará diez kilometros, ¡Ni el Hiraishin te salvará!" Exclamó con una sonrisa psicópata. El rubio usó su habilidad de sensor para verificar si yugao y Zabuza estaban a salvo de la explosión, para su alivio estaba fuera del rango.

Deidara sonrió aún más al saber que llegó el momento "(Lo siento Tobi)" Penso el rubio de Akatsuki, ya que su compañero seria alcanzado por la explosión y moriria "El arte es ¡Una explosión!" Gritó Deidara "Katsu!" Y BOOOMMMMMMMMMMM sólo fue vista una enorme explosión que reducia todo a su paso. Mientras en Konoha, en una parte de la barrera, se veian siete siluetas en el lugar,lo másllamativo de ellos eran sus capas negras de nubes rojas "Ahora conoceran el dolor" Dijo una de las figuras con ojos anillados.

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo, lamento la tardanza, pero he estado un poco ocupado, por lo que tengo poco tiempo para escribir, espero que les haya gustado See ya.


	22. Chapter 21

El angel de la oscuridad : Bueno, el Rinnegan de naruto aun no se vara jejeje

TsukihimePrincess : Gracias por tu comentario

kerberus619 : Gracias men

Zero Ancient Wolf : Creeme que se daran cuenta

metalic-dragon-angel : Asi es

Zafir09 : Jejeje me pareio buena idea

: Gracias, aqui esta el capitulo

Guest: Aqui esta no desesperes, y no entregare a Fuu

Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha : Gracias por tu lindo comentario n.n

Anakin Namikaze: Aqui esta, disfrutalo

SB : Nel, el nanabi no caera, ya me las arreglare

karlosgoyo : Bueno, aqui esta naruto vs pain

Akemi Uchiha: Asi es jejeje

rubenchoelloco : Ya veremos

Aaron strones: Espero te guste, gracias por comentar

lalo80 : Aqui esta la actualizacion

dexa18Uzumaki : Aqui esta la conti

Guest: Ntp, y gracias por comentar

fedenico: Lo hara, jejeje

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 21: El ataque de Pain**

La enorme explosión fue visible desde varios puntos, preocupando a la mayoria, ya que no sabian a que se debia, pero a los que más preocupó fue a Tora y Neko, ya que sabian a que se debia la explosión. Ambos estaban preocupados, incluso la chica que Tora llevaba en la espalda estaa intranquila "Tranquila, seguro que estará bien" Dijo Tora intentando calmar a su compañera "Lo se, bueno hay que regresar rápido a Nami" Y con eso dicho retomaron el camino.

Tobi estaba revisando el lugar de la explosión "Mmm, cuanta destrucción, pero deberia de estar por aqui" Murmuraba el enmascarado buscando señales del rubio Jinchuriki. Siguió buscando por bastante tiempo, hasta que se cansó "No lo entiendo, debió quedar muy herido después de semejante explosión" Dijo Tobi mientras pateaba el suelo "Su Biju no lo dejaria morir, por lo tanto deberia estar con heridas graves" Reflexionaba Tobi "(No hay señales de él, cómo si no hubiera estado aqui al momento de la explosión)" Pensó antes de desaparecer en un vortice dimensional.

Yugao y Zabuza llegaron a Nami, donde regresaron a la chica a su familia "Oh gracias a Kami" Decia la madre de la chica llorando de alegria "¿Cómo podemos pagarles el regresar a nuestra pequeña a salvo?" Preguntó el padre "No tiene que agradecer" Dijo Zabuza "No es nada" Dijo esta vez Yugao, aunque con un tono de reocupación que todos notaron "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó la señora mientras abrazaba a su hija "Es que cuando me salvaron, llegó alguien que ellos conocian, y se quedó luchando contra Akatsuki para que pudieramos escapar, y luego sucedió esa explosión" Dijo la chica "Entiendo, están preocupados por esa persona" Dijo el padre, antes de procesar bien la información "Espera, ¡Dijiste Akatsuki!" Exclamó aterrado el hombre.

Neko asintió ante eso "Cuando rescatamos a su hija, apareció Akatsuki en el lugar, mataron a los bandidos que tenian a su hija, por lo que tuve que llamarlo" Dijo Yugao calmando a la pareja. Se preocuparon de que Akatsuki secuestrara a su hija, pero al parecer fue sólo una coincidencia "¿A quien llamaron?" Preguntó dudosa la mujer "A mi" Dijo una voz asustandolos a todos.

Frente a los presentes se formó un vortice dimensional donde apareció el rubio sin un rasguño "¡Naru_kun!" Exclamó Yugao mientras se lanzaba sobre él en un abrazo "Nos tenias preocupados chico" Dijo Zabuza "Lo se, y lo siento, sólo que no esperaba que Deidara se hiciera explotar a si mismo" Dijo el rubio con seriedad "Justo en el momento de la explosión utilice el Kamui para escapar" Dijo el rubio mientras Yugao se aferraba a su torso sin intensiones de dejarlo ir. La pareja junto a su hija se alegraron de que la persona que ayudó a que su hija estuviera a salvo "Es un alivio que esté bien..." Dijo el hombre esperando saber el nombre de la persona frente a él "Puede llamarme Uzumaki Shishio" Dijo sonriendo el rubio. El hombre, su esposa y su hija abrieron sus ojos a más no poder, frente a ellos estaba el lider de Uzushiogakure no Sato, el llamado Uzu no Kami "¿U-Uzumaki Shi-Shishio?" Preguntó en shock el hombre "Asi es" Respondió el rubio sonriendo cómo sabe. El hombre estaba sorprendido, ya que el lider de Uzu era muy joven, su esposa igual, y su hija se sonrojó bastante por la sonrisa del ojiazul.

El rubio se volteó a los ANBUS "Tora, Neko, es hora de regresar" Dijo mientras Zabuza lo tomaba del hombro, y Yugao aún lo mantenia sujeto "Fué un placer, espero verlos en Uzushio algún dia" Dijo para después desaparecer con el Hiraishin. La pareja se quedó viendo el lugar donde antes estaba el ojiazul "Bueno, creo que nosotros también debemos irnos" Dijo el hombre tomando la mano de su esposa "Vamos hija" Dijo la mujer "Hai" Y ya habiendo salido del shock los tres tomaron su camino.

En Konoha las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse feas, ya que en este momento estaban bajo ataque "¿Cuantos individuos detectó la barrera?" Preguntó uno de los ninjas encargados de la seguridad "Uno señor" Respondió este "Avisen a los escuadrones ANBU y a la Hokage" Dijo otro y asi uno de ellos salió rápidamente a la torre Hokage. Tsunade estaba viendo la aldea por su ventana "(Tengo un mal presentimiento)" Pensó con preocupación "¡No puede ser!" Exclamó abriendo un cajon de su escritorio y sacando un billete de loteria, revisó el número en el periodico "El premio gordo" Dijo con terror. En ese momento se produjo una explosión en la aldea "¡Pero que diablos!" Exclamó la rubia alterada "Tsunade_sama ¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Es Akatsuki!" Entró gritando Shizune "Rápido, evacuen a los civiles" Ordenó la rubia mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

En la aldea se veia a una chica de cabello naranja con capa negra de nubes rojas "¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Y después de unos sellos apareció un enorme perro de tres cabezas que comenzó a destruir todo a su paso. La gente corria de un lado a otro con pánico, mientras otro sujeto de cara blanca y sonrisa escalofriante sacó de sus manos varios misiles, comenzando a dispararlos causando gran destrucción en la aldea. En otro punto se ve a un sujeto mal encarado mientras una cabeza demoniaca salia del suelo y tomaba las lenguas de los ninjas de Konoha que el hombre sujetaba del cuello cómo medio de interrogación. Otro sujeto estaba peleando contra algunos ninjas, pero cada técnica ninja era absorbida por él, mientras en otra parte, otro sujeto les sacaba el alma a varios ninjas de Konoha cómo medio de interrogación. En otro punto se ven a varios ninjas envueltos en papel, mientras un último sujeto flotaba cerca de la torre Hokage.

En el techo de la torre estaban Tsunade, Hiruzen con su traje de batalla y algunos ANBUS observando la destrucción y el caos que reinaba en la aldea "Maldición" Murmuró la rubia mientras apretaba sus puños "Debemos ir a ayudar" Dijo Shizune "El reporte era una sola persona, pero ahora son más de seis" Fue el comentario de Sarutobi. En ese momento lo vieron descendiendo frente a ellos, de cabello naranja, varios piercings en la cara envuelto en una túnica negra de nubes rojas. Pero lo que más les llamó la atención fueron esos ojos anillados "Rinnegan" Dijo con un jadeo de asombro Sarutobi "Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage de Konoha" Dijo el hombre frente a ellos "Puedes llamarme; Pain" Dijo el miembro de Akatsuki.

En Uzushio, el rubio apareció en la mansión junto a Zabuza y Yugao "Las cosas salieron bien" Dijo Zabuza "Puedes descansar" Dijo el rubio mientras Zabuza se dirigia a buscar a cierta mujer del Clan Yuki. La pelimorada se retiró su máscara y le dió un suave beso en los labios al rubio "Ya me siento mejor" Dijo ella al separarse mientras dibujaba una linda sonrisa "¿Y nosotras que?" Escucharon tras ellos. Cuando se voltearon, ahi estaban Hinata, Haku, Ayame, Erza, Karin y Tayuya haciendo una fila, mientras el rubio y la pelimorada tenian gotas estilo anime al verlas. Aunque cierto Sannin que observaba esto sólo tenia una sonrisa pervertida mientras escribia en un pequeño cuaderno y murmuraba cosas cómo "Mina de oro" O " Próximo libro" Mientras soltaba risitas. En ese momento en una nube de humo apareció uno de los sabios sapos de Myobokusan **"Jiraiya_chan, Naruto_chan, Konoha está bajo ataque, es Pain"** Exclamó Pa mientras los mencionados se ponian serios.

El rubio cerró sus ojos, para que luego aparecieran Kurama y Kazahaya **"¿Que pasa cachorro?**" Preguntó el pelirrojo **"¿Sucedió algo Naru_chan?"** Preguntó su espada "Konoha está bajo ataque" Respondió serio el ojiazul. Kurama y Kazahaya asintieron y se fundieron con él, luego se quitó su capa, para hacer un sello y que apareciera otra, esta era blanca de llamas rojas. Luego sacó una banda de Konoha, en ese momento estaban llegando Minato y Kushina "¿Sucede algo hijo?" Preguntó el rubio mayor "Konoha, está bajo ataque" Respondió el rubio "Ten cuidado Naru_chan" Dijo su madre antes de abrazarlo. Luego se soltaron y dirigió una mirada a su padre para después voltearse a las chicas que lo miraban con preocupación "No se preocupen, volveré" Acto seguido el Sannin y el rubio desaparecieron junto a Fukazaku en un Puff.

En Konoha las cosas estaban mal, muy mal, los ninjas cómo podian repelian el ataque, pero su enemigo era poderoso, mientras en la torre Hokage, Pain terminaba de cruzar palabras con la Godaime. Ahora empezaba a elevarse poco a poco, mientras en un bosque se encontraban los otros cinco cuerpos de Pain con Konan "¿Que piensas hacer?" Preguntó la peliazul "Les mostraré el poder de un dios, y asi conoceran el dolor" Respondió uno de los cuerpos "Detente, si haces eso tu vida se acortará" Exclamó esta en tono preocupado, pero los cuerpos empezaron a caer al suelo "Entonces lo hará" Murmuró con preocupación la peliazul.

El cuerpo de Yahiko flotaba a una gran altura "Ahora conoceran, el dolor, mi dolor ¡Shinra Tensei! (Juicio Divino)" Y una gran onda expansiva empezó a arrasar todo a su paso dejando sólo destrucción. Tsunade al verlo elevarse por el aire no lo pensó más, tras invocar a Katsuyo, le ordenó proteger y curar a todos los habitante de Konoha, fue entonces que se dejó sentir. Desde el centro de la aldea, la onda expansiva fue arrasando casas, construcciones, árboles, todo fue desapareciendo, para que al final quedara una llanura solitaria, junto a una inmensa nube de humo. De entre los escombros, se empezaron a levantar varios ninjas y civiles con una pequeña copia de Katsuyo, la Hokage y Sarutobi miraban lo que quedaba de la aldea "¿Hizo todo este daño con un sólo ataque?" Pregutó incrédulo Hiruzen "Maldición" Murmuró Tsunade antes de dirigirse al ahora campo de batalla.

Sakura veia desde cierta distancia la destrucción que habia, mientras era curada por Katsuyo, a su lado Ino y Tenten ayudaban a algunos heridos "Esto no puede ser" Susurró consternada. En ese momento apareció Shikamaru, acompañado por Shino y Kiba "Tsk, debemos ayudar a Tsunade_sama " Dijo el ninja vago mientras llegaban Lee, Neji y Chouji acompañados de Shizune "Hai" Dijo la pelirrosa saliendo de su trance, Ino y Tenten también se acercaron "Vamos" Dijo Shikamaru y todos saltaron al campo de batalla.

En medio de lo que era Konoha, se veia el cuerpo de Yahiko, el Pain principal, en ese momento llegaron Hiruzen y Tsunade a hacerle frente "Te arrepentiras de esto" Dijo Sarutobi "Preparate" Dijo Tsunade mientras ambos se ponian en posición de batalla. Pain los miró inexpresivo, mientras en las alturas venia el cuerpo femenino de Pain haciendo sellos "¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Y los otros cuerpos aparecieron, también llegaron los nueve de Konoha a ayudar a su Hokage. Igualmente aparecieron Kakashi, Gai, Asuma junto al trio Ino-Shika-Cho original alistandose para la batalla. Justo en ese momento hubo una explosión de humo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, que se cubrieron de las rafagas de aire, mientras Pain miraba con interes lo que pasaba.

Cuando el humo se despejó, se pudo observar a Gamabunta, acompañado de Gamaro y Gamaken, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a todos, fueron las personas en la cabeza de Gamabunta. Uno era peliblanco, con lineas rojas en la cara, al que reconocieron cómo el Gama Sennin Jiraiya, que tenia a Fukazaku en el hombro. La otra persona era rubia, de ojos azules, cabello largo rubio y erizado atado en una cola baja llegandole hasta detrás de las rodillas, con mechones rojos a los lados de su cara, iba vestido con pantalones jounin de tobillos vendados, sandalias azules, una camisa manga larga azul oscuro, con cintas amarradas en sus brazos y un chaleco jounin. Una capa blanca encima con diseños de llamas en las orillas inferiores, en la espalda se alcanzaban a leer los kanjis de Uzumaki, cada vez que su largo cabello se movia con el viento, con su banda de Konoha en su frente, sólo que estaba rasgada. Tsunade, Sarutobi, el trio Ino-Sika-Cho original, Shizune, Kakashi, Asuma y Gai estaban con los ojos cómo platos ante tal visión, y una idea en general golpeaba en su mente "(¡Es Minato!)" Pensaban con incrédulidad.

Pain lo miró con sumo interés "Hmp, asi que mi presentimiento era cierto, Kyubi no Jinchuuriki" Dijo Pain mientras los ninjas de Konoha abrian sus ojos cómo platos y su mandibula tocaba el suelo "Nagato" Respondió serio el ojiazul. Este se giró al Gama Sennin "Diles que no se involucren" Dijo con expresión seria, Jiraiya vió enormes similitudes con su alumno "(Se parece a su padre)" Por lo que asintió y se dirigió a Tsunade, Hiruzen y los demás. Estos aún seguian en shock ante lo revelado anteriormente ¡Ese era Naruto! ¡Por kami, si que era sexy! Pensaron las chicas mientras se ruborizaban, en cambio la Hokage y Hiruzen tenian la mirada cristalizada, Kakashi lo veia con un nudo en la garganta, Gai y Asuma con respeto por venir a ayudarlos aún con todo lo que sucedió.

Sus compañeros se sentian aliviados de verlo sano y salvo, y no sólo eso, sino que vino a brindarles ayuda en un momento crucial "(Problemático, pero me alegra que esté bien)" Pensaba con una sonrisa Shikamaru "(¿Ese es Naruto? Vaya que ha cambiado)" Pensó Chouji "(Las llamas de la juventud de Naruto_kun arden con la intensidad de mil soles)" Pensó Lee con fuego en los ojos "(Su presencia es imponente)" Pensó Shino "(Se ve que su nivel está muy arriba)" Pensó Kiba "(Veo que lograste controlar tu destino)" Pensó Neji. Shizune estaba con un furioso sonrojo ante la imagen de quien consideraba su Ototo, Sakura lo veia igual de sonrojada mientras Ino lo desnudaba con la mirada, Tenten lo veia con corazones en los ojos "(Se veria más genial con una espada en su cintura)" Pensó mientras cierta arma eapiritual estornudaba dentro del rubio.

Entonces Pain Shurado (Camino de los Demonios) se lanzó contra el rubio mientras sacaba una hoja metalica de su cuerpo, pero el rubio lo interceptó en el aire usando una de sus mejores técnicas "(¡Excalibur!)" Gritó mentalmente cuando realizó el movimiento con su brazo. Cuando el rubio tocó el suelo, el cuerpo de Pain cayó echo pedazos ante la atónita mirada de todo el mundo "(¡Que rayos!)" Pensó estupefacto todo el mundo. El Gama Sennin se acercó a su Sensei y a su compañera "Debemos alejarnos" Djo el Sannin peliblanco "¡Que! ¡No! Debemos ayudarlo" Respondió Tsunade saliendo de su shock "Dejemos que el se encargue" Dijo serio Hiruzen "Pero Sensei" Replicó Tsunade, pero la mirada del que alguna vez fue conocido cómo el Shinobi no Kami la obligó a obedecer.

Asi los tres se alejaron quedando junto a los demás "Tsunade_sama" Dijo Shizune "No intervengan, parecer ser que quiere encargarse él mismo" Dijo con preocupación en su voz la rubia Hokage. Todos se sorprendieron con eso e iban a replicar, pero la dura mirada que recibieron los calló de inmediato "(Espero que estés en lo correcto Sensei)" Pensó la rubia observando el encuentro "(Ten cuidado Naruto_kun)" Pensó Hiruzen. Los demás se sentian frustrados por no poder ayudar, pero ordenes eran ordenes y debian cumplirlas, incluso los mayores sentian esa impotencia mientras miraban el combate.

Pain lo miró con algo de sorpresa "Tienes buenos trucos" Dijo Tendo (Camino de los Dioses) mientras Chikoshudo (Camino de los Animales) se lanzaba al ataque haciendo sellos, al igual que el rubio "¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Dos enormes nubes de humo fueron vistas, para que de estas salieran dos enormes aves, una con el Rinnegan y otra con plumaje color fuego. Ambas empezaron una persecución aerea mientras Chikoshudo hacia más sellos siendo imitado por el rubio "¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Exclamaron ambos, y del lado de Pain aparecieron un perro de tres cabezas, un rinoceronte, un buey y un camaleón. Mientras que del rubio apareció un enorme lobo blanco "Hora de pelear Kaiyuki" Dijo el ojiazul mientras el lobo aullaba listo para el combate.

Mientras esto sucedia, Fukazaku que estaba con Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen y los demás abrió los ojos al ver la invocación del rubio** "¡No puede ser! ¡Naruto_chan tiene el contrato del Clan de Epsylon!"** Exclamó estupefacto el pequeño sapo. Jiraiya y los demás lo vieron cómo esperando una explicación "¿Clan de Epsylon?" Preguntó Sakura** "Es un legendario contrato de invocación, nadie ha podido firmar dicho contrato, ya que según tengo entendido, existe un requisito imposible"** Explicaba el pequeño sapo. Todos estaban sorprendidos al saber que el rubio poseia tal contrato "¿Cuál es el requisito para firmarlo?" Preguntó Shizune** "El cero absoluto"** Dijo el anciano sabio de la montaña Myoboku confundiendo a todos. En el campo de batalla, las invocaciones empezaron las peleas, Gamaro se enfrentaba a un escurridizo camaleón, Gamaken estaba golpeando a un buey, mientras Gamabunta se encargaba del rinoceronte. El perro de tres cabezas se enfrentaba a Kaiyuki, mientras las aves se batian en duelo aereo.

La ave con el Rinnegan llevaba a Chikoshudo en su lomo, mientras el rubio iba encima de su invocación, entonces el ave del Rinnegan empezó a dejar huevos que explotaban mientras el rubio maniobraba en su invocación "Tsk, dejavú" Murmuró al recordar a Deidara y su dragón de arcilla "¡Vamos Hioren!" Exclamó el rubio **"Hai"** Respondió el ave. El rubio empezó a hacer sellos al final puso su mano derecha en la espalda de su invocación inyectando chakra Fuuton "¡Ninpo Korabore; Shakuton: Ho Yoku Tensho! (Arte Ninja de Colaboración; Elemento Quemar: Alas Ardientes del Fénix)" En ese momento las alas de Hioren se incendiaron en color naranja y en un aleteo salieron rafagas de fuego dirigidas al ave del Rinnegan. Chikoshudo tuvo que saltar para evitar quedar atrapada en el ataque, que alcanzó a su invocación volviendola una bola de fuego que ardió antes de desaparecer. Desde el suelo todos vieron la enorme llamarada y cómo la invocación del rubio se cubria de fuego, mientras Fukazaku quedaba en shock al ver tal habilidad "Parece que puede hacer el jutsu Korabore" Murmuró Jiraiya con una sonrisa mientras los demás parpadeaban confundidos.

Tenten fué la primera en hablar "¿Jutsu Korabore?" Preguntó la usuaria de armas "Son técnicas cordinadas, combinando tu chakra con el de tu invocación creas un nuevo ataque más poderoso, en este caso, el usó chakra de viento" Explicó el Gama Sennin "Aunque no sabia de algún ave que manejara fuego" Murmuró el Sannin** "El Clan Fénix"** Dijo Fukazaku "¿Qué?" Preguntó Jiraiya** "Esa ave es un fénix, sin duda Naruto_chan posee dos contratos legendarios"** Dijo el pequeño sapo mientras todo el mundo trataba de asimilar dicha información. Los tres miembros del Clan Gama se habian desecho de sus oponentes con facilidad, y ahora observaban los otros combates** "Vaya, Clan Fénix y Clan Epsylon, el gaki está lleno de sorpresas"** Decia Gamabunta viendo desaparecer al ave con Rinnegan después de la técnica combinada** "Fuego y Hielo, rara combinación"** Murmuró el jefe Bunta, aunque todos los ninjas de Konoha pudieron oirlo.

El lobo blanco se movia con rapidez esquivando las mordidas del enorme perro de tres cabezas mientras lanzaba las propias, hasta que en un descuido el perro se lanzó contra él de un salto, que fue aprovechado por él** "¡Hyoton: Hyoga! (Elemento Hielo: Rio de Hielo)"** Exclamó el enorme lobo y un torrente de hielo salió de su hocico impactando a la invocación de Pain congelandolo hasta que desapareció en una nube de humo. El lobo antes de desaparecer miró al rubio que en ese momento saltaba desde su Fénix que también desapareció, apareció detrás de Chikoshudo mientras una técnica conocida por todos aparecia en su mano. Sakura y Kakashi reaccionaron al escuchar el trinar de los pajaros "¡Es el Chidori!" Exclamaron viendo la técnica en mano del rubio que atravezaba el pecho de Chikoshudo al no poderlo evitar.

El rubio tocó suelo mientras el cuerpo de Chikoshudo caia tras él con un agujero en el pecho "Dos menos" Murmuró el rubio con el Chidori aún en mano ante la mirada shockeada de Hiruzen y compañia. Pain en cambio lo miraba inexpresivo, el rubio sujetó su muñeca y el millar de pajaros cambió por un sonido más eléctrico mientras Kakashi quedaba en shock "El Raikiri" Balbuceó incrédulo mientras los demás veian impactados al rubio. El rubio levantó la mano con la ténica activa que empezó a cambiar a una esfera "Raiton: Rasengan" Murmuró el rubio mientras esta crecia con unas cuchillas algo deformadas de pura electricidad "Raiton: Rasen Denkai (Elemento Rayo: Campo Electrico Espiral)" Fue lo que dijo el rubio sosteniendo la técnica.

Pain aún estaba dudoso de que haria el rubio, mientras el Shuriken eléctrico empezaba a girar tomando la forma de un vortice electrico y en la esfera del centro se formaban varios anillos "Contempla mi versión final ¡Raiton: Rasen Genshi! (Elemento Rayo: Átomo Espiral)" Y lanzaba su técnica finalizada a un sorprendido Pain. Todos miraban con incrédulidad la técnica del rubio, sobre todo Hiruzen, Tsunade y Jiraiya "(¡Completó el Rasengan!)" Pensaban impactados, sobre todo el Gama Sennin, ya que lo habia perfeccionado con Fuuton y ahora Raiton, algo sorprendente. La ténica se dirigió a un levemente sorprendido Pain, pero antes de impactar Gakido se puso al frente empezando a absorber el jutsu, sólo para ver pasar peligrosamente a un lado un Shuriken de viento directo a Ningendo (Camino de los Humanos), Jigokudo (Camino del Infierno) y Tendo.

Justo iba a impactar a Tendo cuando el ataque se desintegró en el aire haciendo que los ninjas de Konoha abrieran los ojos con incrédulidad "¿Que sucedió?" Preguntó Sakura "No se, pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con el Rinnegan" Dijo Jiraiya ante lo que todos asintieron "Es el Doujutsu de Rikudou Sennin después de todo" Señaló Hiruzen. El rubio lo veia inexpresivo, en ese momento Ningendo, Tendo y Gakido se lanzaron al ataque mientras Jigokudo invocaba una cabeza demoniaca llamando la atención del rubio "Tsk, esto se puede volver problematico" Susurró al saber el plan de Pain. Aprovechó el tener el cuerpo de Chikoshudo detrás de él para sellarlo, asi que lo selló, en ese momento en un puff apareció Kazahaya y con ella bloqueó el ataque de ningendo que tenia un tanto echo con una barra negra del Gedo no Jutsu (Jutsu del Camino Exterior).

Tenten miró al rubio con un sonrojo atómico, con esa katana era más apuesto y caliente aún, también Ino lo veia con corazones en los ojos con ideas no muy santas. Sakura lo veia sonrojada al igual que Shizune, se imaginaban curando ese cuerpo bronceado y bien formado, incluso sangre bajaba de sus narices. Tsunade observó las miradas soñadoras de las cuatro chicas y negó, en cambio Jiraiya se sintió orgulloso del rubio al ver las leves hemorragias nasales que las cuatro presentaban. Los demás estaban más ocupados viendo el encuentro, y la mayoria de ninjas y ANBUS que llegaron, veian al Yondaime Hokage luchando frente a ellos, dejandolos estupefactos.

El rubio estaba esquivando y atacando a Ningendo "¡Katon: Goykakyu no Jutsu!" Y lanzó una bola de fuego que Gakido interceptó y absorbió. Luego Tendo lo señaló con su mano mientras un recuperado Shurado sacaba cuchillas de su cuerpo además de algunos misiles "Bansho Tenin" Y el rubio sintió cómo lo atraia con fuerza. En el aire el rubio realizó sellos "¡Ninpo: Hari Hizo! (Arte Ninja: Defensa de Erizo)" Y su cabello lo protegió de las letales cuchillas, para luego desenfundar a Kazahaya "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Hayabuza Rendan" Apareciendo detrás del cuerpo de marioneta que cayó reducido en pedazos "¡Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Y con una bola de fuego incineró el cuerpo de Shurado. El rubio se cubrió de un corte de Ningendo, antes de hacer sellos con una mano "¡Hyoton: Kiririn! (Elemento Hielo: Anillo de Hielo)" Y señalando a Ningendo, una corrienteaire frio lo rodeó.

El aire congelado formó escarcha, dando la visión de un anillo de hielo, que imposibilitaba sus movimientos, justo en ese momento Gakido se acercó para liberar al cuerpo paralizado. El rubio miró a Tendo que lo señaló con su mano de nuevo, el rubio saltó e hizo sellos mientras el viento rodeaba su brazo derecho y agua rodeaba el brazo izquierdo. El rubio levantó sus brazos entrelazando sus manos donde agua y viento se combinaron "¡Hyoton: Yoake Jikko! (Elemento Hielo: Ejecución Aurora)" Y bajando sus brazos de estos salió un poderoso rayo de aire congelado directo a Pain. Este abrió sus ojos ligeramente, para luego alzar su mano al frente, pero algo le llamó atención, ya que el ataque no se dirigia a él, sino al cuerpo que estaba detrás. Jigokudo iba a moverse cuando un brazo salió del suelo sujetandolo, impidiendo su escape, recibiendo el ataque de lleno.

Tendo tuvo que alejarse debido a las ráfagas de aire frio que pasaban cerca de él, y que lo empezaron a congelar ligeramente, en cambio los de Konoha veian el ataque con los ojos abiertos, para luego cubrirse de las mismas ráfagas de aire congelado. Cuando el ataque terminó, sólo se veia una silueta congelada, con la piel pálida, sin duda estaba más que acabado, poco a poco se empezó a resquebrajar para luego desaparecer un polvo brillante y frio. Todo el mundo sintió el cambio de temperatura después de eso, al grado que comenzó a nevar, Gakido, Ningendo y Tendo lo veian con asombro "Faltan tres" Dijo el rubio mientras lo veia fijamente. Sarutobi veia incrédulo el rango de ataque de tal técnica, esta habia dejado un surco congelado que abarcaba varios metros de ancho, pero que de largo avanzaba cientos de metros desde donde impactó el cuerpo de Pain "(Increible)" Pensó impactado el Sandaime.

Los demás tenian pensamientos similares, aunque cierta pelirrosa junto a su maestra se dieron cuenta de algo "Ese ataque debió de haber sido muy poderoso para provocar esto" Dijo Tsunade observando al cielo captando la atención de todo el mundo "¿A que se refiere Tsunade_sama?" Preguntó Asuma "¿Acaso no lo ven?" Preguntó Sakura mientras todos tenian caras de confusión "Está nevando" Dijo por fin Kakashi mientras todos se daban cuenta. Eso era raro "Entonces ¿El ataque de Naruto provocó esto?" Preguntó Gai "Asi es, debió ser aire muy frio para lograr esto" Dijo la Godaime a lo que los demás asintieron lentamente **"Je, eso es normal, después de todo firmó el contrato del Clan de Epsylon"** Dijo Fukazaku sonriendo. Jiraiya fue el primero en darse cuenta "¡Imposible!" Exclamó estupefacto** "¿Ya te diste cuenta Jiraiya_chan?"** Preguntó el sabio sapo de Myobokuzan.

El Sannin peliblanco estaba casi al borde del colapso "¿Que pasa Jiraiya?" Preguntó Tsunade "Si Naruto firmó ese contrato, según Pa, su Hyoton debe llegar a 273 grados bajo cero" Sentenció el Gama Sennin con el rostro levemente oscurecido dejando cómo fantasmas a todo el mundo, que ahora entendian lo del cero absoluto. Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada al rubio que enfrentaba a los tres cuerpos que aún quedaban, y se preguntaban que tan poderosos podria llegar a ser.

El rubio miraba a Pain con mirada seria hasta que "¡Raiton: Rairyudan!" Y un dragón elctrico se dirigió contra Pain, en seguida Gakido empezó a absorber el jutsu para luego escuchar "¡Doton: Kaido Shoukutso! (Eleento Tierra: Excavación de Tierra Creciente)" Y del suelo salieron rocas en contra de los otros dos cuerpos de Pain "Shinra Tensei" Y las rocas fueron despedazadas. Entonces un kunai voló contra Ningendo, pero al momento de esquivarlo el rubio apareció frente a él con un Rasengan en mano, sin embargo antes de impactarlo Gakido apareció junto al rubio intentando golpearlo, por lo que tuvo que esquivar deshaciendo el ataque. Sin duda la habilidad de vista compartida del Rinnegan podia llegar a ser molesta, además de que Tendo y Gakido eran los cuerpos más problemáticos, junto al difunto Jigokudo.

Los espectadores estaban pálidos y casi al borde del infarto, ya que reconocieron la tećnica que el rubio usó para moverse, además de que aquel kunai era inconfundible "¡Usó el Hiraishin!" Exclamó estupefacto Hiruzen mientras los Jounin y demás ninjas que conocieron al Yondaime Hokage abrieron sus ojos cómo platos. Ls más jovenes aún no entendian nada "¿El Hiraishin?" Preguntó Neji dudoso "La técnica del Yondaime Hokage, por la cuál recibió el sobrenombre del Konoha no Kiroi Senko" Dijo Tsunade mientras Neji y los demás novatos tenian caras confundidas. Pero el Gama Sennin fue el que habló "El Hiraishin es una técnica que te permite teletransportarte usando esos kunais especiales cómo referencia, incluso puedes transpotar ataques a otra dimensión, es un Jikukan Ninjutsu (Ténica Ninja Espacio/Tiempo)" Explicaba el Gama Sennin mientras los novatos lo entendian y se sorprendian "El Yondaime lo usó en la tercera guerra diezmando al ejercito de Iwa en segundos, razón por la que lo catálogaron un ninja clase SS con la mención 'Huir al ver' junto a los primeros Hokages Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama y Uchiha Madara" Terminó de explicar el Gama Sennin.

El rubio seguia de pie mirando a Pain, ense momento, aprovechó para hacer algo que hace tiempo no hacia, empezó reunir chakra natural "(Ese cuerpo absorbe el Ninjutsu, asi que haré lo mismo que la vez pasada, le daré un regalo especial)" Pensó el rubio mientras sus párpados cambiaban a color naranja. Fukazaku lo sintió y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa** "¡Imposible! ¡Naruto_chan está usando el modo Sennin!**" Exclamó Pa con los ojos cómo platos. Jiraiya, Hiruzen y Tsunade abrieron sus ojos en shock ante tal revelación "¿Modo Sennin?" Preguntó Shizune** "Es un arte llamado Senjutsu, el cuál consiste en mezclar energia fisica, espiritual y natural para aumentar tu poder"** Decia el sabio sapo de Myobokuzan "Pero hacerlo es dificil y peligroso, debido a que debes dominar tus instintos, además de permanecer quieto, pero si absorbes demasiada energia, corres el riesgo de convertirte en un sapo petrificado" Terminó de explicar Jiraiya. Todos estaban impresionados con eso, más Tsunade, al recordar el modo Sennin de Jiraiya "Incluso lo llevó a un nivel superior" Dijo el Sannin "¿A que se refiere?" Preguntó Tenten " En modo Sennin se ganan caracteristicas de sapo, pero entre menos haya, mayor dominio tienes del Senjutsu, en este caso, él no tiene ningún rasgo de sapo, pero la coloración naranja en sus párpados indica que está en modo Sennin" Decia Tsunade mientras todos se quedaban en shock...otra vez.

El rubio reunió bastante chakra natural, y levantando la palma de su mano, empezó a formar una esfera de chakra comprimido, esta era una técnica destructiva comparable a la Biju Dama. La esfera era del tamaño de una pelota de futbol con un anillo rodeandola, además de que el sonido que producia era un tanto peculiar. Pain vió esto con precaución "Espero estés preparado" Dijo mientras se lanzaba al ataque con su técnica en mano siendo imitado por los cuerpos de Pain "¡Dai Rasenringan!" Exclamó el rubio al desatar su ataque.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y lamento la tardanza, jejeje tambien me bloquee un poco, pero bueno, ja ne


End file.
